Legend
by Falls-44
Summary: Hyrule suffers under the depraved rule of the usurper-king Ganondorf; the Royal Family has been hunted nearly to its last. The people pray for a savior, but when the Goddesses refuse to answer, a hero must rise to restore the true monarchy... FINISHED!
1. Prologue

* * *

Well, it's been awhile since I last published a multi-chaptered fanfic! But I've finally mustered the motivation to plan, write, and complete another Zelda fanfic! I'm planning to update with one chapter a week, and I'm dearly hoping to stick to that schedule. Anyways, I'll give you a quick summary and disclaimer before you can start reading.

Summary: Hyrule has fallen under the dominion of the usurper-king Ganondorf, who has hunted down the Royal Family virtually to the last. It is up to Link and Zelda, an impetuous knight and a woman with a mysterious past, to restore the true monarchy and establish order in their beloved land of Hyrule.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and its characters are the sole property of Nintendo, although this story belongs to Falls-44!

*Note: There are some _mature_ scenes in this fanfic. Mostly graphic descriptions of blood and violence. I will be sure to give you a heads-up in any chapter involving the aforementioned mature scenes.

* * *

Legend

By Falls-44

* * *

The sound of distant shouts and clashing steel reached the ears of Aleron Hylia, as he gripped the reigns of his horse in sweaty palms. The poor beast was frothing from the mouth as he urged it to go faster, slipping through the muddy earth and torrential downpour of rain. Behind him, he could hear the canter of several other horses, their riders closing in on their prey like a hound on the hunt.

"We cannot go on, Aleron!" the man riding next to him called, cradling his infant daughter from the raging wind. "My horse is weak; we will not be able to outrun them much longer."

"Then we shall fight them, milord," Aleron replied through gritted teeth, fully aware of the futility of his words. Both of their horses were in miserable condition after days of hard riding, and their pursuers would certainly outnumber them.

"I cannot ask you to sacrifice your life for me," the other man replied, tiredly, stopping his horse abruptly. Aleron reined his horse in as well, despite his mind screaming at him to continue forward. The sound of approaching riders was audible over even the rain and wind; he could not see far in the darkness, but Aleron estimated that their pursuers were at most a minute behind.

"My king," Aleron said hurriedly, "We must continue…"

"No," the other man replied tiredly, "our horses are weary, and we will not outlast them."

"Then go, and I will stay behind," Aleron pleaded, drawing his sword. "Please, milord, do not give yourself over to them!"

"Take my child," the man begged, holding out the bundle that held his infant daughter. "Keep her safe, protect her, I beg of you!"

"Milord…"

"Sir Aleron, I will only slow you down. They still do not know of your service to me. Take my daughter, hide her, protect her. I beg of you, Aleron, do this last favor for me!"

Reluctantly, Aleron sheathed his sword and gently took the small child into his arms. She was only a baby, not even past her first year, but she would soon be the last remaining Royal left. The last bit of hope left for Hyrule. Aleron cradled her securely in his arms, a feeling of wonder stealing itself through his soul.

Aleron nodded curtly to his king. "I will do as you ask, milord."

The other man sighed in relief, his faint smile barely visible in the faint moonlight. "Thank you, Aleron…"

The sound of approaching hooves interrupted his words, and from the darkness, a coarse cry as their pursuers finally caught sight of them. Aleron looked up in alarm.

"Go!" the king cried, "and may the Goddesses watch over you!"

Without another word, Aleron spurred his horse off into the night, leaving his king, holding the fate of Hyrule in a bundle in his arms.

* * *

Aveil watched coldly as her riders dragged the fallen King of Hyrule to his feet, after they had mercilessly beat him off his horse. Several days of hard riding had left the king in a filthy state: his once fine clothes and apparel were filthy, and his face was bloody with welts. Aveil sneered as he was deposited unceremoniously at her feet, face down into the mud.

"There was another rider with him," one of her warriors reported, saluting promptly. "We can still catch him."

"Let him go," Aveil said carelessly, examining the king with vague interest. "This is the one Ganondorf wants." To the king, she addressed bluntly: "Do you know who you are?"

Almost defiantly, he lifted his head up from the mud, and spat on her shoes. "I am Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian, King of Hyrule."

Aveil laughed, lightly kicking him in the ribs, causing him to groan in pain. "No. You are nothing, only dead meat that will soon be fed to Ganondorf's pet dogs."

The king smiled, continuing his defiance even through the grimace of pain on his face. "Good. Then I shall soon see my wife in the Sacred Realm."

"I'm sure you will," Aveil said loftily, while her group of warriors watched on in silence. "Unfortunately, 'soon' is a relative statement, because after the chase you have led me through… I am in no mood to grant you a quick death."

She drew one of the long, silver knives she kept attached to her belt, and delicately placed its honed edge on the king's arm. In the moonlight, she could see the thick, viscous green liquid that coated the knife's blade. A potent substance, brewed from the venom of a hundred desert serpents and personally enchanted by the Spirit Temple sorceresses. Designed to cause excruciating pain in anything unfortunate enough to receive the toxin.

"It was a pleasure, Harkinian," Aveil murmured seductively, her bright red lips only matched by the spray of blood that coated her knife as she slit the king's arm.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

"That'll be thirty rupees, miss."

Zelda sighed as she reluctantly fished out some rupees, handing the money over to the storekeeper in exchange for a single loaf of bread. She vaguely remembered an earlier time, when she was only a young child, when the same amount of bread would have been readily available for five rupees. Still, times were hard, and she supposed everyone had to make a living.

She examined the shopkeeper out of the corner of her eyes, noting his haggard expression, the tired circles beneath his eyes, the layer of dirt that caked his skin. Compared to him, she felt that she really had little to complain about: at least she was fortunate enough to have food on the table every day, and bathe regularly.

The man must have caught her staring, because he asked, slightly aggressively, what else she wanted.

"Just…" Zelda's eyes roamed the store, finding a small jar of honey on the counter, and picked it up quickly. "How much is this?"

"Ten rupees," the man grunted roughly. She gave him a red rupee, worth twenty green ones, and quietly slipped away before he could acknowledge the deal that had just transpired.

Outside of the baker's shop, things were not much better. Masses of poor, downtrodden, desperate peasants pedaled their wares on every corner and street. Castle Town, once Hyrule's thriving capital city, was now nothing more than a glorified slum. The stench of filth and animal feces pervaded the market like a plague, and the fat rats that roamed the streets were often hunted by desperate citizens for an evening meal.

Zelda had never actually known the market to be any different, but growing up, she had heard many tales from Impa about the "Golden Age" of Hyrule that had occurred many years before her birth. Now, looking at the poverty that overwhelmed the majority of Hyrule's population, Zelda doubted the veracity of Impa's claims.

_Still,_ she thought, _one day things will be better. The Goddesses protect._

Zelda wrapped her cloak tightly around her body in an attempt to ward off the chill that had arrived with the onset of autumn. Many of the town's citizens were not even fortunate enough to have anything other than rags to wear. She shivered, not from the cold, and decided to head back home early. Trips to the market gave her a sense of freedom, but also made her feel profoundly self-conscious: in the midst of such poverty, she was clothed and fed well, and she felt like an outsider. Everywhere she went, eyes followed her, silently begging for a crumb of bread or a single rupee. Guiltily, she could never stop herself from giving out any extra money she had leftover. They needed it more than she, anyways, and the crushing poverty was not their fault: no, the entire downtrodden state of Hyrule could be easily and accurately blamed on Ganondorf, the king of the land and the source of Hyrule's woes.

Still, only the foolish or exceptionally courageous dared voice their discontent aloud, and both ended their lives in the same way: screaming for mercy on Ganondorf's torture racks. Ganondorf's spies and minions were everywhere, always keeping a dutiful watch on the populace for any dissenting behavior. Any potential rebels were quickly and efficiently disposed of. Zelda had heard rumors of a sect of elite warrior women that reported solely to Ganondorf: the infamous Gerudo, responsible for assassinating those who dared oppose their lord. It was said that they struck from the shadows, leaving nothing in their wake but the bloodied corpse of their target.

But while the Gerudo were only whispered of in secret, Ganondorf had other visible signs of his rule to cement his authority. Guards under his employ were everywhere, patrolling incessantly through the streets, watching each door, every alley. Not all of the guards were evil – many joined simply to provide food and a source of revenue for their families – but there was no denying that many of Ganondorf's soldiers were ruthless. Impa had always told Zelda to return to the manor before nightfall, and to never venture alone if she could help it. Ganondorf's men were a step above the law, and were free to abuse the general population in whatever sick manner they pleased.

As Zelda left the oppressive atmosphere of the marketplace, she entered into a series of back alleys that represented the shortest route back to her home. She had navigated the alleys many times before, although usually with another person. As she entered the dingy and dark alleyways, the brief urge to turn back and take the long route home manifested itself in her mind, but she quickly swallowed her fear and willed herself forward.

The alleyways themselves were just as filthy as the marketplace, although comparatively devoid of people. Even Ganondorf's soldiers usually neglected to patrol them, which made the back alleys popular for such illicit activities as gambling and drinking dens. Zelda actually preferred such hovels to the presence of Ganondorf's troops, but today fortune was not in her favor: her heart sank as she saw a group of soldiers at the end of the alley, obviously on a routine patrol.

For a brief moment, she contemplated turning and swiftly walking away, but that would look too suspicious – as much as her mind cried out in protest, it would be best to continue on her way and not do anything to arouse the guards' suspicion. She bowed her head, staring at the ground as she quickly walked forward, her heart pounding loudly in her ears…

One step… two steps… From the corner of her vision, she could see the pack of soldiers, shuffling through the grime of the alleyway in makeshift armor, clutching an equally mismatched assortment of weapons. They were only several feet away now, and each step took her closer and closer…

Zelda kept her eyes focused on the ground as the soldiers passed by, each second taking an agonizingly long time to transpire. There were five guards, total, but none of them spared her more than a passing glance. She breathed a sigh of relief as she passed the last guard without incident: perhaps the Goddesses were on her side today.

She looked behind, to make sure the soldiers had left the vicinity, before quickly running the rest of the way through the alley. She had no desire to spend another minute in such a place – the next time, she would take the long way home.

* * *

Her home was the Hylia Estate, several acres of land on the outskirts of Castle Town. In comparison to the city, the land was quiet, serene, and safe; Zelda always felt a profound sense of relief whenever she returned from her daily errands.

Outside, tending to the gardens as was his custom, was Dampe, the eccentric elderly man that had lived at the Hylia Estate longer than anyone else. He was dressed in clothing caked with mud and dirt: despite being over eighty and mostly deaf, Dampe pursued his duties as groundskeeper with boundless passion.

"Good day, Dampe!" Zelda called, waving to the old man as she entered the estate. He didn't reply, possibly because he hadn't heard her. She smiled and walked on, deciding to leave him to his Deku sprouts.

The Hylia manor was a spacious house, built of sturdy Deku wood and sitting atop a hill that overlooked the estate. It was where Zelda lived, under the care of her benefactor, the aristocrat Aleron Hylia. While she had never known her parents, Aleron had been a friend of her father's, and had taken her under his wing after her parents had died from illness. For the last twenty years of her life, Zelda had lived at the Hylia Estate as something more than a servant but less than a daughter to Aleron – possibly close acquaintances, would be the best way to describe it.

Still, Zelda did not complain: Aleron was a kind man, and without his charity she would not be living in such comfort as she did now. She didn't mind her role of managing the manor's affairs and handling some of the servant's duties – she felt it a fair exchange for the freedom and security she enjoyed. She knew that the servants appreciated Aleron as well: unlike most of the Hylian nobility, Aleron was not a debauched pawn of Ganondorf. Still, he played his role in political affairs cautiously, as it was dangerous even for nobles to suggest sedition against their king.

As Zelda entered the manor, she was accosted almost immediately by Impa, the elderly caretaker of Hylia manor and Zelda's own nursemaid as a child. As Zelda removed her travelling cloak, Impa counted the groceries, rifling through the parcels with practiced ease.

"Hmm… bread, cheese, wine, Deku-nuts…" Impa paused in her perusal of the packages, a momentary frown on her brows. "A bottle of honey? Why did you buy this?"

"Oh," Zelda replied vaguely, waving her hand. "I thought it might come in handy."

"Hmm," Impa only mumbled, obviously seeing through Zelda's lie at once. Impa possessed one of the keenest minds Zelda knew – the elderly caretaker was sharp as a blade, both in wit and tongue, and still possessed of boundless energy despite her age.

"Well, these supplies will provide our supper for the next few days," Impa said curtly, wrapping up all the food and standing up. "How was the market?"

"As it always is," Zelda sighed. "Why would it be any different?"

Impa shrugged. "Was there any trouble?"

"No," Zelda said, thanking the Goddesses that her encounter with the guard patrol had gone without a problem.

"Well, that's always good to hear," Impa nodded. "I'll start preparing dinner. Dampe should be bringing in some fresh herbs and vegetables tonight."

"Is there anything I can do?" Zelda asked, before Impa could turn away. If there was one thing Zelda hated, it was being inactive while everyone else went about their chores.

"Not as such," Impa said, "but Aleron wishes to speak with you."

"He does?" Zelda asked, slightly taken aback.

"He's in the library," Impa affirmed, "he says it's a bit important, so don't keep him waiting."

Obediently, Zelda headed off to the library, which was on the second floor of the manor. As she ascended the grand spiral staircase that led to the library, she felt a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. No, apprehension was a ridiculous word to use – Aleron had always been a kind mentor and benefactor. Although, he was rather distant, and they rarely exchanged more than a few words each day.

_Still,_ she scolded herself, _there is nothing to be worried about._ Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the library doors using the brass knocker. There was a muffled boom, and on the other side of the door, she faintly heard someone tell her to enter.

Delicately, Zelda opened the door and slipped inside the library, immediately noting the different atmosphere. While most of the manor was spacious and drafty, the library had the impression of being stuffy, dank, and even claustrophobic. The tall racks filled with thousands of books were all perched precariously along the walls, like a row of silent guardians.

When she was a young girl, Zelda loved to while away whole swathes of the day in the library, enveloping herself in the dusty novels and tomes that the library had to offer. In those days, she was still possessed of the innocence and wide-eyed wonder that small children had of the world, and she eagerly read tales of knights and chivalry, dragons and sorcerers, and of princesses and their heroes.

Nowadays, to her regret, she had little time to bury herself in books and recreational activities. In fact, she hadn't been in the library for over a year. The entire room felt different to her now, like a strange part of the manor she had never before explored, and her fingers itched to grab a book off the shelves as her eyes slid over the familiar titles and authors.

In the middle of the library, sitting on one of the plush sofas, was Aleron Hylia, the noble of the estate and her benefactor. In his hands was a copy of the Book of Mudora, a hefty volume that described all of Hyrule's history in detail. He appeared thoroughly engrossed in it, and did not notice Zelda at all until she was within several feet of him.

"Oh!" he said, slightly surprised, glancing up from his reading. "Zelda! How are you?"

"Well, Aleron, thanks for asking." She took a seat opposite of him, watching as he carefully marked the page he was reading. "How are you?"

"Splendid," Aleron said, smiling, as he snapped the book shut. "Was just brushing up on some history. Fascinating, it is, all of it! I'm fortunate, very fortunate, to have a copy of the Book of Mudora, for our… king… has put a ban on it, you see?" He offered her a conspiratorial wink.

"I won't tell," Zelda smiled, observing the thin lines on Aleron's face and his graying hair. She had never thought of her benefactor as an elderly man, but now that she saw him up close, she realized that he was approaching his sixtieth birthday. Actually, aside from her, all of the manor's inhabitants were well over their fiftieth years – it struck her as odd that she had never realized it before.

"You haven't been to the library recently, have you Zelda?" Aleron asked, carefully hiding the Book of Mudora amongst countless other texts in the library shelves.

"No," she replied, "I haven't had the time."

Aleron shook his head, returning to his seat. "Shame. I remember you loved reading as a child."

"I still do."

"Well, I'm sure you can take a break from your labors every once in awhile. No need to keep yourself so busy all the time!"

"I need to be active," Zelda said, folding her hands in her lap. "I need to do something."

"Are you a bit restless?" Aleron asked, raising an eye.

"Yes, although I've no idea why." She paused, before adding, "I feel like I should do something to help Hyrule."

"You feel like you should do something to help Hyrule," Aleron repeated, questioningly.

"Have you been to the marketplace, Aleron? It's a pigsty, and the majority of the town's citizens have to live there like animals! And our king doesn't give a damn about them!"

"Yes, well," Aleron said darkly, "there's not much we can do about our king, is there?"

"I suppose not," Zelda murmured bitterly. "There's no chance of overthrowing our king, is there?"

"Dangerous talk," Aleron chided, gripping her arm. "Best not to talk about it, lest…" He trailed off, the obvious threat still lingering in the stuffy air.

Zelda sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You wanted to talk to me, Aleron?"

"I did," Aleron said, releasing her arm and falling back into the folds of his couch. "Regarding my plans for the next few days."

He sifted through his pockets for several seconds, before withdrawing a slip of paper. "I just received this letter this morning," he said, showing it to her. "It's from Link! You remember Link, don't you?"

Yes, Zelda did know Link. He was Aleron's son, and growing up, had been Zelda's best friend, since there was no one their age living on the estate. She vaguely remembered playing silly games with him, going on picnics, fishing in the pond, heckling Impa – a happy childhood.

Then, Link had become a teenager, and as was the custom for the sons of Hylian nobles, begun training as a knight. For two years, he moved from the manor and lived in the castle barracks, and that was the last Zelda ever saw of her friend – after those two years, Aleron had sent Link to Termina to continue his training under the tutelage of an experienced knight. She hadn't seen Link for seven years.

"Oh," Zelda said, surprised, registering the excited look on Aleron's face. "Well… that is certainly good news!"

"I knew you'd like it," Aleron beamed, folding the letter back in his pocket. "He's just finished his training as a knight, so he'll be returning to live at the manor. Do we have any extra rooms?"

"Yes, of course," Zelda said immediately.

"Good, and how is the stable?"

"It can be cleaned out tomorrow," Zelda replied.

"Excellent," Aleron smiled, standing up from his seat. "All that remains now is to organize a gala."

Zelda blinked, before quickly regaining her composure. "I see. Who shall be invited?"

"I suppose all of the nobility," Aleron mused, "although I'd certainly like to avoid inviting the unsavory characters, I've little choice, what with politics and all. Oh, and I suppose a customary invitation to our king." Aleron frowned, before shrugging. "It's not likely he'll attend, anyways, I'm sure our _lord_ has more important things to attend to than celebrating the return of my son."

"And when shall this ball be held?" Zelda asked, mentally noting everything Aleron said.

"Link should be back in Hyrule within several days," Aleron said, "so let's make it the twenty fifth, hm?"

The twenty fifth. That meant five days before the party. She could manage that. "Very well, Aleron. Is that all you require of me?"

"Yes, thank you, Zelda," Aleron said, vaguely waving her off, obviously lost in happy thoughts of his son.

For Zelda's part, she had mixed feelings. Of course, she and Link had been best friends as children – but seven years was a long time. There was nothing to say that Link would even remember her, much less remain friends with her.

Still, at the moment she had more pressing concerns to worry over than her benefactor's son. Returning to her private quarters, she quickly drew out a quill pen and a bottle of ink, and began to write the invitations, starting with a letter addressed to King Ganondorf.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

This is a short chapter, which is why I'm updating so early! I'm still trying to stick to my weekly update schedule.

* * *

The Royal Castle of Hyrule, once a gleaming beacon of the old monarchy, had been thoroughly desecrated by twenty years under his rule, Ganondorf noted sadistically, observing with satisfaction the black marble that had replaced the castle's originally white limestone exterior, the red pennants that fluttered from atop the battlements, and the corpses of his enemies skewered on pikes to serve as a warning to those who would oppose his rule.

He had done his best to erase every last vestige of the Royal Family, for he knew that only a legitimate heir would be able to unite the downtrodden and oppressed Hylian citizenry against him. For twenty years, he had kept watchful vigilance for any sign of a possible Royal in hiding: his Gerudo assassins had quickly and efficiently disposed of any possible threat.

Yet, one thing still bothered him, still haunted his dreams and lingered in the back of his mind like a mean spirit. The one thing that posed the most danger to his authority as King of Hyrule.

"Where is the Princess?" he growled, pounding his gilded throne in anger. "Where can that little wench be hiding?"

His two sorceress advisors, the witches Koume and Kotake, stood by nervously, their diminutive figures clearly shaking at his wrath. Even in his anger, Ganondorf took pride in the fear he inspired in even his closest allies – that same fear was what kept the petty Hylian nobles in line, and what solidified his rule over the people.

"My king," Koume spoke, delicately playing with the bejeweled ruby necklace that hung from her neck. "It has been many long years… surely, if the Princess was still alive, she would have surfaced by now?"

"Your servants have always been vigilant," Kotake added quickly. "If she was still alive – which she isn't – she would be cut down before she could pose any threat to your power."

"Do not take me for a fool!" Ganondorf thundered, and both witches quivered and squawked in fear. "My soldiers have become lazy, sloppy brutes. They can terrorize defenseless peasants, but they would not hold against an organized enemy."

"But your Gerudo," Koume protested. "Aveil has kept a sharp watch for any dissenters."

"This is true," Ganondorf admitted, "and yet there are too few Gerudo to keep a close watch over all of Hyrule."

"My king, you are overestimating the Princess' power," Kotake said. "Even if she still lives – what can she do? She cannot prove her claim to the throne. Do you think one person could unite the people of Hyrule?"

"If they are desperate enough, yes," Ganondorf muttered, staring out of his throne room window, looking down upon the lands under his dominion. The lands where even now, the Princess-in-hiding might be plotting his downfall. It was a slim chance that she would succeed, of course, but Ganondorf would take no chances. He would not let a coup topple him, like how he had overthrown King Harkinian.

_No_, thought Ganondorf savagely. _I will hunt down the Princess, and eliminate the last blemish that the Royal Family has left on this land._

"My king?" Koume asked timidly, interrupting his thoughts.

"I need to cement my rule," Ganondorf stated coldly, not even bothering to turn around. "I must know which nobles are loyal to me, or at least too scared to even _think_ of rebellion."

"That is wise, my king," Kotake simpered, obviously relieved that his murderous temper had abated somewhat. "The nobles, those crafty, power hungry Hylians – _they_ pose more of a threat to your power than the lost Princess."

"The nobles are too embroiled in their own petty affairs to ever unite against me," Ganondorf scoffed, "but nevertheless, I must have their fealty if I wish to secure power."

"How will you do that, milord?"

Ganondorf smiled, his baleful red eyes burning with malice. "By rooting out anyone in the aristocracy that had ties with the Royal Family."

"My king," Koume protested, "that would be nearly all of the nobility…"

"My point exactly," Ganondorf said, breathing heavily. "The old nobles are the remnant of the deposed monarchy. I need new, younger nobles, easily manipulated and swayed to my interests." He paused, before adding, "I'm sure the sons of the aristocracy would not object if I was to grant them greater power by… removing their fathers."

Both of his sorceresses flinched at his words. Spineless witches. "Some… perhaps many… would object," Kotake mumbled timidly.

"Then we kill them out too," Ganondorf declared dispassionately. "Eventually, they will be cowed into their place, and I will have an aristocracy comprised solely of nobles that cater to my power."

The two witches shared a sidelong glance with each other, before bowing to his authority. "As you command, Lord Ganondorf," both of them uttered in unison.

"Get to work," Ganondorf dismissed them. "I expect to have a full list tomorrow."

As the two witches scurried out of his throne room, Ganondorf smiled tightly to himself, gripping the hilt of his sword, already imagining the blood that would soon run down his hungry blade.

"It has been too long since I have used you," Ganondorf whispered evilly to his jagged, black weapon. "But soon… you will bite deep into foe's flesh once more."

* * *

Zelda sighed, laying her pen down to rest and rubbing her eyes tiredly. The candle on her desk had burned low, signifying the lateness of the hour, and she watched in a semi-trance as the melted wax dripped down the candle's side.

How long had she been writing? At least for several hours, after dinner, and now it was probably past midnight. Her hand was sore, and she gently massaged her wrist before addressing the last letter in black ink.

"That should do it," she murmured exhaustedly, reclining in her seat and gazing with relief at the miniature mountain of letters that were stacked atop her desk. The hour was late – she would send them tomorrow. Now, she needed some rest, especially if she was to see to the preparations for Link's celebration gala.

As her mind wandered onto the subject of her benefactor's son, she couldn't help but suppress a small twinge of curiosity. What would Link be like, after seven years? Surely not the innocent, laughing boy she had known from her childhood. No, he would be hardened after nearly a decade of knightly training. Gruff, aloof, stern, perhaps like his father? Would he even remember who she was?

To her surprise, Zelda found a small part of herself yearning for Link's return. Although she lived well, life in the manor could be awfully dull, with no one her age to interact with. For a brief minute, she envisaged herself enjoying a picnic with Link as they did when they were children, or perhaps going out for a brisk horseback ride in the rolling fields of Hyrule. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly as she imagined the companionship of someone to whom she could relate with.

Then, reality stepped in, and Zelda was forced to face the awful truth. Link was a knight now, a stern and disciplined warrior – he would have no time to indulge in her childish fantasies, assuming he even remembered her. Well, of course he would remember her – Zelda didn't think he was _that_ forgetful – but perhaps he would choose to disassociate himself from her. After all, he was her benefactor's son, and any relationship – especially a close friendship – could potentially be awkward.

She sighed, and decided to push such thoughts out of her head. They could wait at least five more days, when Link returned to the Hylia estate. For now, all she desired was the comfort and warmth of her bed, which beckoned to her enticingly.

Throwing one last look at her stack of letters, she blew out the sputtering candle and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change into more comfortable clothing.

* * *

Over the next five days, the manor was a hive of activity. News of Link's impending arrival had sent everyone into a flurry, and preparations for the estate had to be thoroughly and efficiently supervised by Zelda, who found the entire management process both enjoyable and exhausting.

In compliance with Aleron's desires, she had enlisted an entire orchestra to perform during the ball, as well as temporarily hiring nearly a hundred poverty stricken citizens to act as servants during the gala. The celebration would be a huge affair, and everyone in the manor was kept busy – Impa and the other servants slaved night and day in the kitchen baking cakes, pastries, and preparing hundreds of courses. Maids brandishing feather dusters scoured every dusty inch of the manor, and poor Dampe, as the only groundskeeper on the estate, was forced to renovate the grounds on his own.

In addition to the hectic preparations, Zelda had to deal with hundreds of returning letters from the nobility that Aleron had sent invitations to. Although she privately doubted Aleron knew even a quarter of the respondents, it was traditional in the Hylian aristocracy to invite any and all nobles to any social function. As Aleron once explained to her, it meant that no one would have any hurt feelings by being excluded from a gala, and it was the "polite" thing to do, according to aristocratic custom. Zelda shook her head. Political intrigue was something she would never understand.

Regardless, after the first three days, she had received replies from the majority of the invitees, and it looked like nearly five hundred or so members of the Hylian nobility would be attending, only adding to the level of stress Zelda was experiencing in attempting to manage the entire affair. She had the estate stables completely cleaned out, and even had to construct temporary extensions to the structure in order to accommodate the horses that would inevitably accompany the hundreds of nobles.

"How are things going?" Aleron asked one afternoon, as Zelda was overseeing a group of laborers attempting to set up a large tent on the estate grounds.

"Perfectly fine," she replied through gritted teeth, as one of the laborers lost his footing and tripped, sending the entire structure toppling inwards.

"Lovely," Aleron said, continuing on his way, while Zelda restrained the urge to scream in a most unladylike manner.

At times, when Zelda was not completely consumed by her work, she realized that a slightly guilty feeling was constantly nagging in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but think that all the extravagance that Aleron wanted for the gala could be better used elsewhere. She watched uneasily as crate loads of food arrived at the manor daily, fully aware that outside of the estate's boundaries, thousands of citizens in Castle Town were starving.

"That's the nobility for you," Impa had said one day, when Zelda confessed her feelings. "They don't tend to care much about the common people, you see? Even Aleron – well, he _is_ a kind man, Goddesses bless his soul – but he's still a noble. And the aristocracy isn't really in touch with the average Hylian, and vice-versa, I suppose."

"Yes, but… can't Aleron do anything about it?" Zelda had asked pleadingly.

Impa had only shrugged, continuing with her work. "I suppose he could, but you have to keep in mind that the other nobles, and especially the king, wouldn't look too favorably on his actions. They don't want the people of Hyrule uniting under one noble. They want to keep things the way they are now."

Zelda had only cried out in despair. Impa patted her hand sympathetically.

"There now, Zelda, you've done nothing wrong. Things will get better. The Goddesses protect."

Despite Impa's words, Zelda couldn't help but shake off the lingering feeling of guilt that accompanied her whenever she entered the Castle Town market to buy food and supplies. The sight of so many poor and oppressed citizens tore at her soul, and she did whatever she could to help, giving beggars extra rupees, handing out bread to pleading families. It still wasn't enough. And Zelda knew that she was making little difference in the overall lives of the peasantry. If only there was some way she could help the people – _really_ help them, not just by giving out rations of food or handfuls of rupees.

Zelda sighed, her heart breaking each time she saw the impoverished state of Hyrule and its citizens. _If only I was queen_, she thought, _I could do so much to help…_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

On the day of Link's arrival, the entire Hylia estate was filled with a sense of urgency and excitement that Zelda had never seen before. The maids and servants all spoke in jittery whispers and bouts of excited laughter were frequent throughout the manor's walls. Even Impa, usually so stoic and reserved, was caught up in the fervor of the occasion.

"He was a good lad," the old nursemaid confided to Zelda, as they sat outside, waiting with everyone else for the sight of Link riding through the courtyard on his steed. "It'll be interesting to see what he matured into."

It would be interesting to see what Link had become, Zelda thought, privately batting down the butterflies in her stomach as well. She had no idea why she was so nervous, but she found herself unconsciously examining herself in the mirror and brushing her hair until its golden hue was lustrous in the sun.

Perhaps she was just like everyone else – wanting to make her best impression on Link when he returned home after seven long years. When he still lived at the manor as a child, Link had been enormously popular with all the servants: his cheerful attitude and good nature were infectious. Before he had left for Termina, Zelda vaguely recalled the servants fondly referring to him as "Master Hylia." She had only ever known him as Link.

No one was in a greater state of excitement than Aleron, who was practically shaking in anticipation. He was sitting in a large chair out on the patio that overlooked the estate grounds; every few minutes, he would jump from his seat as if he had been electrically shocked, and restlessly prowl the grounds as if his son was hiding amongst the bushes, waiting to be found. After several minutes of searching in vain, Aleron would return to his seat in disappointment, only to repeat the process again a few minutes later. Zelda restrained the urge to laugh at her benefactor's eccentric behavior, and contented herself by making small talk with Impa.

"Can you tell me why Aleron sent Link to Termina?" Zelda asked, as the noonday sun reached its zenith in the cerulean blue sky.

"Well, there are two reasons," Impa replied, swatting some steel-gray hair out of her eyes and reclining back in her seat. "Of course, Link was pretty deep into his knightly training by then – it was said that he was naturally skilled with the sword – and as traditional, Link took up an apprenticeship with a veteran knight to complete his training, hence his journey to Termina."

"What's the second reason?" Zelda pressed.

"Well, this is speculation," Impa said, shifting in her seat, "but I've been around longer than most, so I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime. As you know, Aleron himself was a knight who served under the Royal Family. But Ganondorf took over when you and Link were both babies, and I don't think Aleron wanted his son to be raised as one of Ganondorf's knights. So he sent Link to Termina instead."

Zelda looked inquisitively at Impa, who seemed not to heed her prying glances. Both of Impa's explanations seemed plausible to Zelda – especially since she knew that Aleron had served the original Royal Family and secretly loathed Ganondorf's reign. She couldn't help but wonder how Link would have turned out had he stayed in Hyrule and trained as a knight in Ganondorf's army. She involuntarily shuddered, imagining the sweet, laughing Link from her childhood, and privately agreed with Aleron's decision to send him away from Ganondorf's clutches.

"So you see, old Aleron is pretty crafty," Impa said knowingly, watching Zelda closely. "He might not act like it, but he is very calculating. Has to be, in order to have survived so long in Ganondorf's favor."

"I suppose," Zelda muttered, glancing at Aleron from the corner of her eyes. From first impressions, the slightly eccentric and aloof Aleron wouldn't have alerted her to a particularly calculating mind, as Impa had said. But the old nursemaid had a knowing look about her, as if she knew something Zelda didn't.

"What else can you tell me about Aleron, Impa?"

"Hmm," Impa hummed softly to herself, watching Aleron as well. "I can tell you plenty of things, and I trust you have the sense to not let them slip."

"I won't say anything," Zelda quickly promised, eager to learn a bit more about her enigmatic benefactor.

"Well, let's see," Impa thought. "You know Aleron was a knight, correct? He was a close friend of the king, before Ganondorf pulled the coup that removed the Royal Family from power. And I heard he was an excellent swordsman – must be where Link got his natural skill."

"But I never see him practice with a sword," Zelda said, astonished.

"Yes, well, he renounced his warrior status after the fall of the Royal Family," Impa said. "He's seen some hard times – mind you, we all have – and I think all Aleron wants to do now is live a reclusive and comfortable life in his estate. And see Link mature into a suitable successor."

"I see," Zelda murmured, lost in thought as she vaguely watched the cobblestone road that led from the outskirts of Castle Town and into the Hylia estate. Surely, Link would ride over the crest of the hill at any moment, clad in gleaming plate armor and mounted atop a magnificent steed. But the afternoon sun rose higher, and Link did not come.

"Poor Aleron's going to wear himself out," Impa noted, as the elderly Hylia continued in his hopeful vigil. "After his wife died, Aleron poured all his heart and soul into that boy. Seven years is a long time to be separated from his son."

"At least Link knows him," Zelda said bitterly, before she could stop herself. Impa rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, it was careless of me to forget that you've never known your parents. I'm sorry, Zelda."

"Don't be," she replied, trying to make her voice sound a bit brighter. "It's hard to miss what you've never had."

"At least you've been fortunate enough to have a good life," Impa offered. "Imagine if Aleron hadn't taken you under his wing – you'd be suffering in Castle Town."

"Along with the majority of Hyrule's populace," Zelda muttered.

"I know it's cruel," Impa said sympathetically, "but there's not much you can do for those poor souls, not with… well," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Ganondorf and his minions running wild through this fair country."

"You lived in the Golden Age of Hyrule," Zelda said, remembering some of Impa's old stories. "Tell me again, Impa, what it was like."

"Well, it might not have been a Golden Age," Impa chuckled, "but it was better than the Hyrule you know today. There were no wars to fight, so our country flourished and grew peaceful. Of course, that might have been a bad thing, because when Ganondorf and his legions invaded from the desert, no one was strong enough to stop him."

"How did he gain power?"

"Ganondorf was cunning, very cunning," Impa replied, closing her eyes in pain as if she was hardly able to stand memories of those past days. "He spent several years as a diplomat in King Harkinian's Royal Court, cultivating peaceful relations and luring everyone into a false sense of security. He waited for the right moment to strike, and then toppled the Royal Family with one swift coup."

"And just like that, he captured Hyrule? And the people didn't even resist?"

"As I said, Hyrule had been in peace for many years. The few soldiers we had were unskilled, and the population were quickly terrorized into submission by Ganondorf's displays of violence."

Zelda shivered. Impa had told her once before of Ganondorf's "displays of violence." Public beheadings, executions, tortures – in fact, such horrific events still occurred whenever Ganondorf felt like the citizenry was growing too complacent. She had witnessed a public execution before, and the memory still manifested itself in her nightmares. The stench of blood, so vividly red as it ran freely on the cobbled stones of the marketplace…

She fought down the brief urge to vomit, and turned back in her seat rather faintly. Impa looked over at her in concern, but only a second later, shot up from her seat as if hot coals had been placed on the chair.

"Look!" Impa cried, pointing at the horizon, her eyes alight with excitement.

Zelda turned, following Impa's outstretched fingers, and heard murmurs of excitement break out throughout the manor's inhabitants. Riding alone on the path towards the manor was a single man, clad in shining steel armor.

Zelda's heart leapt ever so lightly, as she watched the rider's progress. Soon, the rider had entered the estate grounds and was heading towards the manor house with haste.

Aleron stood up from his seat, running to meet the rider like a thirsting man sprinting towards an oasis. The rider leapt off of his horse with practiced ease, his booted feet landing softly on the well-trodden path.

"Link!" Aleron hollered hoarsely, rushing forward and embracing the rider with both arms.

The rider tore off his helmet, revealing the face of a youthful, confident, and beaming young man – Sir Link Hylia. Although he had obviously matured, Zelda would have recognized him instantly: something about him still reminded her of the best friend she had known as a child.

"Father," Link laughed, his deep voice sounding remarkably different to Zelda than the high pitched tone he had as a child. She watched as father and son embraced each other affectionately, the long years of separation vanishing in a heartbeat.

The rest of the servants had surrounded Link and Aleron, and very reluctantly, the elder Hylia released his son. Link smiled brilliantly at the clamoring servants, all of them offering him some sort of praise or welcome. He struggled to make his voice heard above the din of voices.

"Can someone direct me to the stables?" he asked, enduring many hugs and handshakes from the adoring servants. "Epona has had a long journey… she must be terribly exhausted."

"I'll take her to the stables," Zelda spoke up, quietly, coming forth and taking Epona's reigns.

Link gave her a charming smile. "Thank you so much," he said simply, before turning away and walking with his father back to the manor, the rest of the servants following in their wake.

Zelda stood, thunderstruck, slackly holding Epona's reigns as the horse pawed the ground anxiously. _Thank you so much._ That was all he had said. He had smiled at her, but had he recognized her? She couldn't remember. _Thank you so much._ Did he not remember her at all? Did the years of camaraderie and friendship as children mean nothing to him?

It took Zelda a minute to realize the emotion welling up inside her chest. Hurt. What had she been expecting? For him to throw his arms around her and laugh? At least some sort of recognition of the past bond they had shared. But to just simply ignore her in the way that he did?

"Come on, Epona," Zelda mumbled, roughly pulling on the horse's reigns as she led it to the stables. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she barely noticed the single tear that trailed down her cheek.

* * *

That afternoon was a period of rejoicing for everyone, save Zelda. While the entire manor was elated with Link's return, his complete lack of acknowledgement had left her not only hurt, but slightly bitter. After securing Epona in the stables, she had gone about her normal duties in an attempt to appear cheerful; but Link's behavior and the impending gala that night left Zelda rather moody by the time the first guests arrived at the estate.

"Good Goddesses, Zelda," Impa said exasperatedly, "aren't you going to get dressed?"

"What?" Zelda replied absentmindedly, attempting to hide her feelings by burying herself in menial work. She was currently helping Impa bake a sheet of pastries that would be later served as desserts – there was something deeply satisfying about pounding the wads of dough with a rolling pin.

"You're not a servant, Zelda," Impa said, taking the rolling pin away and frowning. "Aleron expects you to attend the ball."

"Of course."

Impa furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't about Link, is it?" Before Zelda could reply, Impa continued. "Give the poor boy a break, Zelda. He's been travelling nonstop for days. I'm sure he didn't snub you purposefully – you were best friends as children!"

Zelda sighed. Impa somehow was always able to talk some sense into her, much to her annoyance. "I'm sorry, Impa, I know I'm acting a bit childish over Link's behavior – but still! How… how…"

"Rude?" Impa offered, with a wry smile.

"I just thought that he would have at least remembered me," Zelda said, tiredly. She clapped her hands together, sending a cloud of flour wafting up in the air.

"He does," Impa consoled gently. "Just give the poor boy some time to rest. Don't be so hard on him… or yourself, for that matter."

"On myself? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Now, get out of here! The ball will start soon – shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I suppose," Zelda muttered, "although you do know that I hate these balls."

"Yes, I know," Impa laughed. "Mind your etiquette, please."

"I will, Impa," Zelda replied, slightly grumpily. She quickly left the manor kitchens, heading up a flight of stairs until she had reached the second floor. As she walked along the landing, she could hear the faint rumble of chatter and clinking glasses from the main hall – obviously, some of the guests had already arrived.

As she strode past Aleron's chambers, the doors flew open, and the elderly Hylia himself stepped out, dressed in a fine black tunic with his graying hair parted to the side.

"Oh, they're already here!" he said in alarm, cocking his head to the side and listening to the rumble of distant chatter. Catching sight of Zelda, he smiled warmly. "Have you seen Link, by any chance?"

"No," she replied, a bit more bluntly than she had intended. "Perhaps he is out in the courtyard," she added, a bit more softly.

"Yes, perhaps," Aleron said, checking his tunic over one last time. "I'll have to look for him before I say hello to the guests. Good Goddesses, Zelda, what have you been doing? You're a mess!"

"I was helping Impa with the cooking," she replied indifferently.

"Well, get cleaned up and dressed, because the gala will start soon," Aleron said, already heading off towards the staircase, presumably to look for his son.

* * *

Inside her private quarters, Zelda was surprised to see a dress already spread out neatly on her bed. Aleron had probably ordered the garment for her especially, and for a brief moment she was taken aback by his thoughtfulness. Walking over to her bed, she felt the dress in between her fingers – it was light and silky, colored in cream and a light shade of pink.

It was actually very pleasant, Zelda thought, ten minutes later as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a very simple design, yet it was light and possessed a certain degree of elegance. She found herself once more touched by Aleron's apparent thoughtfulness, before noticing that her hair was a complete mess.

There wasn't enough time to do anything fancy – no, brushing her hair would have to suffice. She sat down delicately in front of the mirror, grabbing a comb and quickly but carefully brushing her hair until she was satisfied that it would pass inspection. Even from her room, she could hear the growing level of noise and talk – obviously, yet more guests had arrived, and Aleron would be expecting her soon. Best not to disappoint.

Zelda left her room, quietly closing the door behind her, and walked along the banister of the second floor. From her position, she could stare down at the entire main hall, which was crammed with a sea of people. The orchestra was already playing a sweet, lively tune; at least two hundred members of the Hylian aristocracy were hobnobbing in the main hall, while busy servants and butlers scurried every which way bearing trays of refreshments and platters of food. Zelda couldn't help but feel a slight surge of pride: after all, she had organized the entire gala, and the arrangements seemed to be working out well.

As she descended the spiraling staircase down to the main floor, she looked out upon the crowd, and by chance, her eyes alighted upon Link. Unlike his father, he was clad in a rather simple green tunic that nonetheless looked good on him: he was chatting with a pretty red-headed woman.

However, at that precise moment he turned, as if feeling Zelda's eyes on him; for a brief second, their eyes locked and he gazed at her with an odd expression on his face – perhaps recognition – before she flushed and turned away.

Why was she so flustered by Link? Was she truly that bothered that he had ignored her that afternoon? Had she expected anything less? Or maybe she was just disappointed with the fact that they were no longer the friends that they had been in childhood.

Whatever the case, she pushed it out of her mind. _She_ wouldn't be the one to show any sign of weakness by pouting over such a trivial matter.

Impa was waiting at the foot of the staircase, her normal servant's attire replaced by fancier dress for the occasion. "You look beautiful," Impa commented, as Zelda descended the staircase and stepped into the main hall. "Who is the dress from?"

"Aleron," Zelda replied, forcing a smile onto her face in order to keep with proper etiquette. "Do you know when Aleron will make the toast?"

"No, but it should be soon," Impa said. "By the way, have you seen Link?"

"Yes," Zelda answered shortly, not particularly wanting to talk about him at the moment.

"He was looking for you earlier," Impa said quickly, hearing Zelda's abrupt tone.

This statement took Zelda by surprise, especially since Link's actions had made it clear that he had forgotten of her existence. "Really?"

"Yes, but since you weren't available, I told him to wait. He seemed disappointed."

"Hm," was all Zelda said, before the loud voice of Aleron Hylia broke over the crowd like the boom of thunder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good nobles of Hyrule," Aleron cried in a slightly slurred voice, his cheeks flushed pink with drink and his merriness clear to all. "I thank you all for attending these festivities – really, it's been far too long since this manor has had a proper crowd!"

There was polite applause at his words, although Zelda knew that the backstabbing nobility of Hyrule mainly regarded such social functions as an event to scout out potential opposition. Obviously, the return of Aleron's only heir would have sparked considerable interest in certain power-hungry aristocrats. Still, each noble was well versed in courtly etiquette, and even if their scheming minds were at all working, their haughty and aloof faces certainly did not show it.

"As you may know, we are here tonight to celebrate the return of my dear son," Aleron continued, "after he has spent many long years in Termina. As is customary of young nobles, he has completed his training as a knight, and is ready to serve our beautiful country and… glorious king…!"

At these words, Zelda was sure that Aleron was slightly drunk, for despite his current bluster and exuberance, he always spoke scornfully of King Ganondorf behind closed doors.

Impa seemed to have scented the danger as well. The old nursemaid leaned in close to Zelda, whispering in concern. "Goddesses, I think the man is out of his mind. Do you think we should…?"

"I'm on it," Zelda sighed, praying to the Goddesses that Aleron wouldn't say anything that he would later regret. While much of the nobility were simply concerned with their own affairs, some were completely loyal to Ganondorf, and would not hesitate to hand Aleron over to the Gerudo. _They_ were the dangerous ones: the eyes and ears of the usurper king that had sent countless Hylians to Ganondorf's torture chambers.

Zelda cursed under her breath as she tried to fight through the sea of Hylians that blocked her from Aleron. None of the idiots even bothered making an attempt to move for her as she shoved a path through, uttering hurried excuses and apologies. In front, Aleron's speech was rapidly gaining energy as he took another swig from the bottle of wine in his hand.

"…yes, our glorious king Ganondorf," Aleron was saying, obviously deaf to his own words. "Who is responsible for the current… _Golden Age_… of Hyrule! It is because of him that we have food to put on our table… and yet, starving peasants litter the streets…"

"Aleron!" Zelda hissed, drawing several curious stares in her direction. "Aleron!"

"Ah, have I introduced this young lady?" Aleron trailed off from his rant, looking at her with a vapid smile on his face. A mixture of terror, humiliation, and disbelief overwhelmed Zelda, as countless pairs of eyes fixed themselves unblinkingly upon her.

"Her name is Zelda… very lovely person… not related, of course, her parents are dead, killed during the war, Goddesses bless their souls… but I promised her father I would take care of her…"

Zelda felt an odd wave of emotion pass through her as Aleron casually mentioned her dead parents in his drunken stupor. The subject was rarely touched upon, even in private; and here, the elder Hylia was freely divulging the information to hundreds of strangers. Zelda felt her cheeks burn.

In the midst of her panic, she searched desperately for a familiar face in the crowd, and once more, her eyes miraculously fell upon Link. She caught his eye, and without a further second wasted, he nodded curtly, jumping out from the crowd and holding his father steady.

"I think my father has had a bit too much to drink," Link said calmly, speaking over Aleron's drunken rambles, and a pitter of laughter burst out amongst the assembled nobility. Aleron chuckled weakly as well, and Zelda melted back into the crowd, filled with both relief and humiliation at what had just transpired. It really had been fortunate that Link had been there… that he had _finally_ recognized her, even in… a less than ideal situation.

"That was close," Impa muttered darkly, as Zelda returned to her nursemaid's side. In the background, Link was making an improvised speech in lieu of Aleron's toast, and it seemed as if the danger had been averted.

"I can't believe Aleron," Zelda mumbled, faintly, as she watched Link talk. "He could have gotten himself killed… just imagine, if he had continued on his drunken rant about Ganondorf!"

"He's just had too much to drink… all the excitement about Link's return, and all," Impa replied, although she too looked disturbed. "I suppose it was lucky that you were able to shut him up before he said anything serious."

"It was lucky that Link was there," Zelda corrected, still upset about the ordeal. The entire situation had been thoroughly embarrassing for her. An odd emptiness settled inside her stomach as she remembered the casual way that Aleron had mentioned her dead parents…

"Are you alright?" Impa asked in concern, nudging Zelda's arm. "You're very pale."

"I've had enough for tonight," Zelda replied curtly, as Link wrapped up his speech to loud applause. She watched emotionlessly as a drunken Aleron was assisted from the main hall by two servants, under Link's watchful eye.

"Where are you going?" Impa asked, as Zelda began to ascend the staircase to the second floor.

"Someplace where I can hear myself think," she replied, casting one last look at the crowd of Hylian nobles that were busily gossiping over Aleron's clumsy social gaffe. "Good night, Impa."

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Although she hadn't spent much time in the library during the past few years, it was to that room that Zelda found herself retreating to as she left behind the embarrassment and awkwardness of Aleron's gala. For some reason, the feel of a dusty and weathered novel in her hands had a calming effect when she was a child – maybe a part of her subconscious was urging her to hide in the familiar surroundings of the library and lose herself in a fantasy world.

She wasn't angry at Aleron – although perhaps she was a little disgusted at his drunken error – but his casual words about her dead parents had struck an odd chord inside of her. Just so quickly, so casually, he had said it: _her parents were dead, killed during the war. _

Maybe it was the fact that Aleron was celebrating the homecoming of his son, but the knowledge that she never had and would never know her parents had an unsettling effect on Zelda. She knew so little about her past – Aleron had always been hesitant to discuss it with her – and she knew scarcely anything about her parents. And for him to so lightly mention the fact in front of the Hylian nobility, many of whom both she and Aleron detested?

It was a lapse in judgment that could not be blamed on drink alone, and Zelda privately resolved to confront Aleron about the incident the next day, when he was sober. She _needed_ to know, needed to solve the riddle of her past. She was twenty, and by the Goddesses, she didn't intend to spend the rest of her life stuck in Hylia manor and serving as a glorified servant.

She wanted to do something with herself, be independent. Help free her country from the decaying manacles it was chained in. While Aleron opposed king Ganondorf in private, she wanted to make her sentiments _heard_, even at the risk of her own life.

_Oh Goddesses,_ she thought, as she closed the library doors shut behind her. _I really need to take my mind off these things…_

Zelda selected a book at random, carelessly grabbing a text from the shelf, and flopped down on a plush green sofa that looked like it hadn't been used in years. She looked at the book title, noticing the faded black ink at top. Keaton's Tales.

She smiled, briefly lost in childhood nostalgia. Keaton's Tales had been one of her favorite readings as a child – it was a book composed of several short stories, all featuring the mystical yellow-furred fox named Keaton, that detailed his adventures and teachings in the land of Hyrule. She remembered staying late up into the night reading about Keaton's clever escapes from hunters, or the fantastic prizes he would grant to people who could answer his riddles.

As Zelda settled herself comfortably into the sofa and eagerly flipped through the musky pages of the ancient book, she was interrupted by a faint rapping on the door. Rather annoyed and cross, she decided not to answer the door. Hopefully, whoever it was would figure out that the library was empty and would leave her in peace.

Unfortunately, no luck. The door creaked open and Link poked his head in cautiously, scanning the various couches and chairs until he found Zelda on the green sofa. "There you are," he said softly, stepping inside the library and closing the door behind him.

Zelda didn't respond, choosing instead of bury herself in the book and make an attempt at reading. _And Keaton said to the little boy, "I will ask you three questions. If you can get all of them right…"_

Link sat down at the end of the sofa, hesitantly, watching her with a curious expression on his face.

"… _then I will give you a valuable treasure. But you must pay attention…"_

"Zelda?"

"… _for if you answer incorrectly, I will disappear in a puff of smoke…"_

"Zelda."

Having enough, she peeked over the top of her book, an irate expression on her face. "Ah, so you remembered my name?" she asked, rather acidly.

Link sighed, as if he had been expecting her to react in such a fashion. "Look, Zelda, I didn't mean to…"

"Completely ignore me?" she replied, feeling a bit childish, but nonetheless feeling slightly vindicated.

"Yes," he said. "Earlier today, when I first saw you, I – I thought it was you. But I wasn't sure, since it had been so many years, and I didn't want to address a complete stranger on an overly personal level."

"Hm," was all she said, flipping to another page in the book.

"It was wrong of me," Link admitted. "Will you forgive me?"

Zelda didn't deign to reply, reading the next page of Keaton's Tales in silence. And then the next page, and the next. Finally, ten minutes had passed, and she had finished the first three short stories. She glanced up from the book: Link was still sitting at the foot of the sofa in awkward silence. She felt slightly exasperated, but the coldness in her heart did melt slightly – at least he seemed a bit repentant.

"If you're angry at me for what my father said earlier," Link murmured quietly, "then I can't blame you. It was terribly rude…"

"No, I'm not angry at Aleron," Zelda sighed finally, closing her book. "I know he was drunk."

Link smiled cautiously, obviously pleased that she had spoken. "Does he drink much?"

"Yes, but usually not to the point of intoxication; and if he does so, he usually has the courtesy to stay in his private chambers."

"Well, I suppose tonight was a special occasion…"

Zelda sniffed. "Yes. A special occasion."

"Not that I'm trying to defend his actions," Link added hurriedly. "Do you think I enjoyed watching him make a fool of himself in front of the entire Hylian aristocracy?"

"Of course not," she replied. "But it was lucky he didn't say anything foolish."

"Yes, well, I need to talk with him about that tomorrow," Link said, with a dark look, and he cast a sideways glance at the library door as if afraid of eavesdroppers. "I saw the marketplace on my way home this afternoon – 'King' Ganondorf obviously doesn't care about the conditions the average Hylian is living in."

"Neither do the nobles," Zelda added. "They're all just a bunch of petty, corrupt…"

"Not all of them," Link said quietly. "Some are good men, but I imagine it's hard to do anything with the king's soldiers always checking your every move. Ganondorf certainly has gone to great lengths to secure his power."

"You've been away in Termina for too long," she accused. "At least you haven't had to suffer through his depravity."

There was a brief pause, and Zelda became aware of how heated her last words had grown; somehow, she had gotten to her feet, although she didn't remember standing up. Slightly disconcerted, she fell back onto the couch, arms folded, waiting for Link to make a retort.

His next words were unexpected. "Your dress looks well on you."

"…thank you?"

"Does it fit well?"

"I… yes, it does," she admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I purchased it for you in Termina," he said, matter-of-factly. "It would have been a waste if I had returned and discovered that it didn't fit."

"You… you bought this?" Zelda asked, surprised.

"Of course. Who else would have?"

"I thought… well, never mind. Thank you, though. It is beautiful." She did feel touched, and some of her previous anger lifted.

"It's a rather plain dress," Link continued, contradicting her statement, "but it looks beautiful on you."

She had no words to acknowledge his last compliment. Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of red and she looked down at her hands.

"I suppose that is a compliment?"

"It is."

A brief silence followed, both of them sitting awkwardly on opposite ends of the couch. For some reason, Zelda couldn't bring herself to force her eyes upward: she had the acute feeling that Link was staring at her.

"You've changed," he said quietly, breaking the brief silence.

"Seven years tends to do that to people," Zelda smiled softly, looking back up. His steady blue eyes held her in a trance: for several seconds, she thought she was looking into a deep pool; such was the depth in Link's gaze.

"There's a hardness in your eyes," he noted, "and defiance. You said… you've suffered under Ganondorf's reign?"

"All of Hyrule has," she sighed. "Although the aristocracy is much better off than the average citizen."

"No one will oppose Ganondorf?"

Zelda laughed, sadly, emptily. "Who would? Most of the nobility are corrupt and firmly in Ganondorf's pocket. The peasants are too busy struggling for basic survival to plot against the king."

"Rebellion is brewing," Link stated, shrewdly. "I could sense it when I passed through the market, and saw the depravities the people were suffering from."

She shrugged, helplessly. "Rebellion has been brewing for a long time. But there's no one to lead the charge, nobody to ignite the spark."

"Surely someone…"

"Oh, there have been people," Zelda amended, "many people, who have tried. But Ganondorf's elite – the Gerudo – they kill any dissenters, no matter how well protected or hidden. That's the key to his control: he removes the rebellion's head before any action can be taken."

"Gerudo?" Link asked, interest piqued. "Who are they?"

"Ganondorf's eyes and ears," Zelda murmured, instinctively lowering her voice. "And his assassins."

Link pondered her words for several long minutes, staring thoughtfully into space. The mood seemed palpably tense, as if the repeated mentions of "Ganondorf" and "Gerudo" were vile curses. Zelda couldn't help but glance at the library door once, expecting it to burst open and a troop of Gerudo to file in – thank the Goddesses that it was only her imagination.

"No man is invincible," Link said finally, gazing at Zelda intently. "Surely there must be a way to kill Ganondorf?"

"Wait for him to die of old age?" Zelda scoffed. "The king is as paranoid as he is ruthless – that's how he has stayed in power for twenty years without major opposition."

"You sound defeated," Link said dryly.

She shook her head vehemently. "It would be weak of me to be so easily crushed, especially when thousands of Hylians do not have the luxuries I do and still forge on."

"Good," he smiled, eyes glinting. "I knew I sensed some defiance in your eyes. There's still fire in you."

"Not so much fire," Zelda said. "Just a desire to… make everything right again. Like in those stories that Impa tells me about Hyrule's Golden Age. When the Royal Family ruled justly, and the land and its people prospered."

"You would make a good queen," Link offered in jest.

"It's difficult enough managing the affairs of this manor, much less an entire country," she smiled, "but thank you for the compliment."

"That's two this evening," he chuckled, standing up from the couch and offering his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

"Whatever for?" she asked, staring at his extended hand in amusement.

Link shrugged. "Just for the sake of dancing. Must there be a reason to everything?"

Zelda took his hand, noting its pleasant warmth and strength, and she slowly rose from the couch, keeping her eyes trained on his face all the while.

"It's a bit hard to hear from this room," he said, cocking his head to the side, "but if you listen carefully, the orchestra is playing a rather slow ballad."

Link placed his other hand gently on her waist, drawing her closer to him, and for some reason, their sudden proximity made Zelda's heart beat wildly. He took the lead, effortlessly drawing her close, matching her each step with one of his own. She was surprised by his apparent skill in dancing, especially because Link did not seem the type to indulge in such an activity.

"Where did you learn to dance this well?" she asked.

Holding her firmly with one hand, he dipped her low to the ground, his face hovering mere inches away from her own. "It was part of my training as a knight," he explained. "Courtly etiquette, and all that. Where did _you_ learn to dance so well?"

"Aleron thought it only proper of a lady," she said, slightly dismissively. "I never much enjoyed dancing, myself."

"We can stop, if you want."

"No," she said quickly – a bit too quickly, for she thought she saw a faint smirk on his face. "For old time's sake… I can endure this one dance with you."

"You make it sound like a chore," he laughed, effortlessly bringing her back up and twirling her beneath his arm.

She only smiled, taking a brief moment to examine Link up close. He certainly had changed much in seven years, from the scrawny boy she had known as a child. His facial features were well set, and he moved with a certain poise that probably came from his knightly training. It took Zelda a confused second before she realized that Link had grown into a rather handsome young man.

"What are you thinking of?" he inquired curiously, his eyes briefly sparking like those of the childhood boy she had once known him as.

"Of how… proficient you've become at dancing," she murmured. "I never would have thought it possible for you to learn appropriate social conduct."

"Ah, yes, I'm quite proud of that myself," he grinned, ignoring her sarcastic jest. "I can handle a sword well, but courtly behavior has always frightened me."

"Apparently, you are past your fear," Zelda smiled, suddenly acutely aware of the feel of his warm hand on her waist. Through the thin layer of her dress, it felt oddly scandalous. "I'm a bit hot. Shall we take a seat?"

"Of course, milady," he replied smoothly, instantly ending the dance by taking her hand and bowing low to her. She only sighed in amusement, seating back down on the sofa and watching as Link perused the shelves of books in the library.

"Do you read much?" he asked, plucking a book at random and flipping through the pages with casual interest.

"Not as much as I'd like to," she said, as he replaced the text and picked out another one. "Which is a shame, because this wonderful library is being claimed by dust and cobwebs."

"We'll have to fix that," Link muttered, walking along the shelves and picking out another book. "The Book of Mudora! Wasn't this banned by our… _dear_ king?"

"It still is," Zelda answered, "but Aleron likes to peruse it every now and again. I think he's trying to remember the Golden Age – when he was still a knight, serving under the rightful king."

"Yes, he told me many tales of his knighthood," Link said, carefully hiding the book amongst the shelves. "I don't understand – surely a knight that has sworn his loyalty to the king would not follow a usurper so willingly?"

Zelda shrugged – she had often asked the same question herself. She knew that Aleron privately detested Ganondorf, but surely he would have made some semblance of resistance rather than endure the Gerudo king's reign so passively.

"I suppose he has his reasons," Zelda said carefully. "Impa says that your father keeps many secrets – although if he does, he has yet to divulge any of them to me."

"Then they wouldn't be secrets, would they?" Link asked, attempting to make his tone light, although she could tell that his curiosity was also piqued. "Regardless, as long as my father is in his… liquor induced state… such questions could probably wait for later?"

"I'm in no position to question your father," she stated. "He is my benefactor after all – it is only fair that I respect his privacy in exchange."

"You have a sense of duty similar to many knights," Link said, slightly humorously, as he returned from examining the bookshelves and sat on the sofa with her. "Although…"

Before he could articulate his thoughts, the doors to the library banged open; both Zelda and Link looked up in surprise. Standing, framed in the doorway like an imposing statue, was a figure dressed in regal black armor and bearing the golden crown and scepter of the Hylian royalty.

Instantly, Zelda felt her insides turn to ice as she stared upon the menacing, brooding visage of Hyrule's "king" – Lord Ganondorf.

"King Ganondorf!" Link said, jumping to his feet uncertainly. Zelda quickly followed suit, watching with a mixture of apprehension and disgust as the usurper king surveyed the library with a long, searching glance.

"I take it that you are Sir Aleron's son?" Ganondorf finally asked, his voice low and cool. Before waiting for Link to answer, Ganondorf continued, striding through the cramped space of the library as if he personally owned the room. "I must congratulate you on your recent knighthood."

Stunned, Zelda watched as Ganondorf extended a sickly-green hand to Link in an apparent gesture of good will. The usurper king kept his malevolent red eyes fixed penetratingly on Link the entire time, as if daring the young man to act foolishly. Slowly, Link reached forward and gripped Ganondorf's hand tightly, firmly shaking it.

"Thank you for this honor, milord," Link replied equally coolly, apparently over his initial shock. Ganondorf smiled, displaying yellowed and decaying teeth: a predator's grin.

"I am pleased with the return of such a fine young knight," Ganondorf declared, releasing Link's hand and gazing at him impressively. "Recently, plots have been raised…treachery is at hand… I fear that the old nobility that I once counted on as allies may possibly be reneging on their vows of fealty."

"You know that I am at your disposal, lord," Link said, keeping his face a blank mask. Zelda could almost swear that the sound of her beating heart was audible – if Ganondorf saw through Link's lies, if he knew of the treasonous talk that she and Link had discussed only minutes before…

"I do not require your services now, although it is good that you recognize where your loyalties lie," Ganondorf said, walking in a circle around Link and Zelda. "You may go far, boy, I see the ambition in your eyes. Just don't overstep your boundaries."

Link remained silently, standing stiffly as Ganondorf completed his circuit and looked, this time, at Zelda. "Who is this… stunning young lady?"

"I am Zelda," she said, speaking for herself, conquering her fears and looking Ganondorf straight in the eye. Link cast her a sidelong glance; she ignored it, heart pounding in her ears.

Ganondorf looked slightly intrigued, which did little to reassure her nerves. "Just Zelda?"

She nodded her head. "I have been raised by Sir Aleron all my life – my parents died when I was but an infant."

"A shame," Ganondorf said, without the faintest trace of sympathy in his burning red eyes. For another tense second, he held her gaze, as if he vaguely recalled her and was trying to remember where they had met before. To Zelda's relief, the moment passed; apparently losing interest, Ganondorf looked away and returned his sinister attentions back to Link.

"I must congratulate you again, Sir Link," he said softly, extending his hand once more. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay any longer. My enemies never take a break from their treacherous scheming – I must always be vigilant."

Link took Ganondorf's hand, bowing slightly. "It was my pleasure, milord."

The usurper king fixed Link with one last, long gaze, before nodding unpleasantly and offering a forced smile. He barely cast a second look at Zelda before he turned on his heel, his heavy boots hammering loudly on the library floor. She watched him go with an odd feeling of foreboding in her heart - Ganondorf knew something that they didn't, and this did little to ease the sudden shadow that had fallen over her heart.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Ganondorf slammed the door of his carriage shut, the entire vehicle shuddering with the force of his anger. Outside the carriage, the horses whinnied nervously, and even his driver seemed apprehensive.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ganondorf snapped, looking impatiently at his driver. "Get this carriage moving!"

The driver immediately whipped the horses forward, obviously terrified of further arousing his lord's titanic fury. As the carriage started forward, wooden wheels clacking loudly on the cobblestone road, Ganondorf stared out of the window and back at the Hylia estate, its windows filled with light from the party within.

Broodingly, Ganondorf consulted the slip of parchment that Koume and Kotake had given him a day before. The names of nearly a hundred Hylian aristocrats were written on the paper in blood-red ink, each name denoting a noble that had associations or connections with the previous Royal Family.

It had taken the witches a bit of bribery and coercion, but Ganondorf appreciated their effort in procuring this list of traitors. Filth soon to be eradicated forever from his glorious new empire. Only once the legacy of the previous Royal Family had been fully erased could he rule the land without fear of rebellion.

Ganondorf smirked to himself as he read the first name on the parchment, written in damning letters. Aleron Hylia. That foppish fool had been drunk out of his mind that night when Ganondorf had visited the gala; from several of his more… _loyal_… supporters, Ganondorf had learned that Aleron had strayed dangerously close to uttering treasonous words.

This came as unsurprising news to the usurper king. After all, it was to be expected: Koume and Kotake's research had unmasked Aleron as a former knight under King Harkinian. Ganondorf had only wished that he had caught on sooner: the traitor Aleron had been living well for twenty years, rather than suffering as he deserved in the castle torture dungeons.

"Perhaps young Hylia will be wiser than his father," Ganondorf murmured, idly remembering his previous meeting with Aleron's son. What was his name? Link, or something like that. To be honest, Ganondorf didn't even give a damn about the little brat. But he represented the young, idealistic noble that Ganondorf sought to replace the old aristocracy with. If he could mold Link, influence the young knight to serve him loyally…

Ganondorf smiled contentedly as he imagined his new puppet, the first of only hundreds of loyal servants he would have once he had eradicated the current crop of traitorous nobles. In his monarchy, he would not tolerate dissent or treason – such actions were to be quickly addressed by his cadre of Gerudo assassins.

Smiling wickedly, lost in glorious thoughts of his blossoming new regime, Ganondorf idly marked a check next to Aleron's name. The boorish old knight hadn't struck Ganondorf as particularly cunning or skilled – using his Gerudo in apprehending the elder Hylia would certainly be a waste of their skilled talents.

No, Ganondorf mused, a small contingent of soldiers would suffice. The fool would probably be too hung-over to even articulate his words, much less put up a defense.

* * *

"Well, look who's up bright and early this morning," Impa greeted rather sarcastically, as Zelda entered the main hall, hair still tousled from sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, wincing painfully as the morning rays of sunlight streamed through the windows like a volley of arrows. "Too much noise."

"At least you got some sleep," Impa said, viciously scrubbing a portion of floor that was stained with spilled wine. "The last of those damn nobles left only a few hours ago – they were so drunk, I was surprised that they could walk to their carriages. Anyways," she said, replacing the towel for a new one, "The other servants and I have been cleaning this mess up without even an hour of rest, while the little princess slept the night away."

"I'm not a princess," Zelda said automatically, stooping down to help Impa with the cleaning. "Let me do that."

"I'm just grumpy," Impa sighed, gladly relinquishing the towel to Zelda. "It was a pain having to attend to all those snobby nobles. Thank the Goddesses that Aleron rarely holds galas like this."

"Where is Aleron, anyways?" Zelda asked, washing the wine-stained floor as Impa had done.

"Oh, he's still hung-over," Impa laughed. "Link locked him in his room after his drunken speech last night. I've never seen him like this before – normally, Aleron's a fairly moderate drinker. It wouldn't surprise me if he stayed in bed all day."

"Is Link still asleep?" Zelda asked, absentmindedly scrubbing the spot. The dark red stain still remained stubbornly washed into the plush rug, no matter how hard she washed it.

"Oh, no, Link woke up hours ago. Which reminds me, he mentioned something about an afternoon picnic."

"How pleasant."

"He wanted to know if you'd be so inclined to join him?"

Zelda tried to hide her surprise. "Really?"

"I told you he wouldn't have forgotten you," Impa said, smiling maternally. "He's grown into such a wonderful young man."

"Are you hoping to get a raise once Link inherits the manor?" Zelda asked sarcastically, still trying to remove the stubborn wine stain. If anything, the red spot was growing bigger, as if her washing was only furthering discoloring the rug into an unpleasant shade of crimson.

"Of course not," Impa said reproachfully, lightly slapping Zelda's hand. "I'm just commenting on how much our young Link has matured since we last saw him… six years ago?"

"Seven," Zelda corrected, washing the cloth with more water. "This stain just refuses to come off!"

"Oh, well," Impa sighed, taking the cloth back from Zelda, evidently giving up the red splotch as a bad job. "I'm sure Aleron won't mind too much – he's not very fussy about the condition of his manor."

Zelda stood up, stifling a tired yawn. "Is there anything else I can do, Impa?"

"Not presently," the old nursemaid replied, sweeping her iron gray hair out of her eyes. "I'm dead tired – I think I'll retire to my quarters for a few hours. I'm sure Aleron won't mind."

"Most likely, he'll still be unconscious by the time you wake up," Zelda sighed. "Which is a shame, because I need to ask him some questions."

"Oh, can't you give him a moment's peace?" Impa chuckled, already heading off to the servants' quarters. "His son just returned – forgive him for last night's excess."

"Perhaps," Zelda said aloud, to appease Impa, but privately her resolve to question Aleron only strengthened. There was a burning desire in her chest to discover more about her parents, and Aleron was the only one who could sate her curiosity.

He had never spoken much about her dead parents before, always refusing to go into depth about their lives: according to Aleron, her father was a farmer, and both of her parents had died from an illness that had plagued the country during the war. For some reason, this simple explanation had sufficed before, but now Zelda was driven by an almost unquenchable desire to learn more about her heritage. She felt convinced that her past held the key to her own identity – whatever that was.

Still lost in her thoughts, she slowly headed off to the manor kitchens, intent on foraging something to eat for breakfast. Or more accurately, lunch, as it was almost noon. Zelda felt slightly surprised that she had slept so long: normally, she was up at the crack of dawn, already managing her daily labors, but for some reason she had slept restlessly last night. Nightmares and strange visions had plagued her dreams, although she had decided not to mention this to Impa.

The dreams possessed an odd sense of déjà vu, as if she had somehow experienced them before, _lived_ the events in her nightmares. But how? It was hard to remember her nightmares in the bright sunlight – but she could distinctly recall that Ganondorf had been present in them. Zelda shuddered. It was probably for the best that she could not remember her dreams, as the presence of the usurper king probably signified only horror, bloodshed, and tragedy.

Shaking off the haunting nightmares, Zelda entered the manor kitchen, not really hungry, but knowing that she needed some energy to sustain her throughout the day. She expected the kitchen to be empty, but she was surprised: one man was still in the room, humming contentedly to himself as he packed a small wicker basket full of food.

"Link?" she asked, wondering if she was only imagining him in her sleep-deprived state.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, looking up quickly and smiling. "Zelda!" he said, quickly closing the basket of food shut. "I take it you received Impa's message?"

She blinked. "Message?"

"About the picnic?"

"Of course," Zelda said, recovering quickly. Yes, Impa had mentioned something about a picnic – it must have skipped over her preoccupied mind.

"Great!" Link said enthusiastically, and Zelda was suddenly reminded of the laughing childhood friend she had once known. "I take it you don't have any objections to a simple meal of meat and cheese?"

"That sounds fine," Zelda said, wandering over to Link's side and taking the food basket. "What's the occasion?"

"You need a reason for everything, don't you?" Link sighed theatrically. "It's a beautiful day out, the sun is shining – which is a rarity in fall! Is a simple lunch outdoors too much to endure?"

"With you, nothing is ever simple," Zelda laughed, somehow warmed by Link's presence. Although the previous night had been rather awkward, now it felt almost as if they were still friends, as if the long years had never passed between them. "Where were you planning on having this little outing?"

"There's a small hill not far from here," Link said, taking Zelda's arm and leading her out of the kitchens. "A large oak tree is growing at the top, which I thought would be nice to eat under. You can see for miles around on top of that hill – all of Castle Town, even the Royal Castle in the distance."

Link seemed to be in oddly high spirits as he led Zelda out onto the manor grounds, still tugging at her hand like an insistent child pulls his mother toward a candy vendor. True to his word, the weather displayed not even a trace of autumn: the sun was shining brilliantly and even the wind had lost its chill bite. This, combined with Link's infectious cheerfulness, caused Zelda to be in a considerably lighter mood as they entered the manor stables.

"You've ridden a horse before, right?" Link asked, leading Epona out of the stables and effortlessly mounting his steed.

"Of course," Zelda replied, choosing her favorite horse, a chestnut stallion affectionately named Wisdom, after her patron Goddess Nayru. Not to be outdone by Link's horsemanship, Zelda too skillfully mounted Wisdom, sitting side-saddle on top of the sweet-tempered horse.

"Have you taken lessons?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow, evidently impressed.

"Yes; I love horseback riding," she replied, as Wisdom carried her alongside Epona and Link.

"Well, then, I suppose you wouldn't mind…"

"A race?" Zelda's eyes lit up with amusement.

"You read my mind," Link grinned, his steel-blue eyes aflame with his competitive spirit. As if sharing her master's impetuosity, Epona snorted loudly, pawing the ground in anticipation of the competition.

"On three?" Zelda asked, grasping Wisdom's reigns tightly.

Link nodded. "One…"

"Two…"

Before "three" had left her mouth, Link had already kicked Epona into a charge, and was racing down the manor's cobblestone path. Distantly, she could hear his laughter over the sound of Epona's galloping hooves.

Aghast, Zelda urged Wisdom forward in a desperate bid to catch up with Link. The stallion darted forward obediently, straining to catch up with the swift Epona. Zelda gripped the reigns even tighter as her horse picked up speed, the wind rushing in her hair.

"Good day, Dampe!" she called, as she rushed by the elderly groundskeeper. He looked up, only for his hat to be blown away as Wisdom charged past. Zelda giggled, the rush of speed giving her a feeling of exhilarating freedom.

Out of the manor gates, out onto the country rode – Link and Epona were visible in the distance, kicking up a cloud of dust and pebbles. Feeling competitive, Zelda bent low, beseeching Wisdom to catch up. The horse nickered, its powerful legs taking long strides in its eagerness to win the race.

She was now probably twenty feet from Link, who turned around in his saddle to taunt her. "Too slow!" he laughed, his blond hair whipping wildly in the wind.

"I'd keep your eyes on the road," Zelda called back, and Link turned around just in time to see a looming fence. With a yelp, Link was nearly thrown off his horse as Epona sailed over the obstacle: the young man was able to barely hold on, looking disoriented as he landed safely on Epona's back.

Zelda giggled and steered Wisdom clear of the fence – attempting to jump it while riding side-saddle would not end well – and settled for going around the obstacle, despite sacrificing seconds of precious time. In the distance, she could see that Link and Epona were already charging up a large hill, atop of which grew a large oak tree – their objective.

"A good race," Link boasted youthfully, as Zelda and Wisdom came up the sloped hill several seconds too late.

"You cheated," Zelda said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Besides, you took a shortcut."

Link only laughed, his chest heaving as he took in a deep lungful of the crisp fall air. "All's fair in love and war," he chuckled, before adding, "and horse races."

"You'd make a good philosopher," she replied sarcastically, dismounting from her horse and checking that the basket of food was in proper condition. "A regular sage, you are."

"Ah, Zelda, why do you always act so cold to me?"

"I'm not acting cold," she defended, stung by his accusation.

"Only jesting, milady…"

"You don't have to call me a lady," she said, taking out a small package of cheese and spreading it on the grass. "I'm just a commoner."

Link shrugged, sitting down beside her and taking a small sliver of cheese. "Regardless of your birth, you are still a fellow Hylian – are simple manners now only reserved for the nobility?"

"With Ganondorf as our king, I wouldn't be surprised," Zelda muttered, instinctively lowering her voice. Link raised his eyes.

"Such a man does not deserve to be king, if he rules through fear. A true sovereign should command both the respect and love of his people."

"I'm sure Ganondorf would love to hear you talk," she replied dryly, uncorking a flask of water and drinking the fresh water. "Most of the aristocracy wouldn't think too highly of your ideals, either."

"The king and nobility make up about three percent of Hyrule's citizens, at most," Link said, shrewdly. "I'm sure most of the population would agree with my sentiments."

"But they wouldn't dare voice them, which is what separates you from us," Zelda sighed, staring out from the hilltop and down onto the hovel that was Castle Town. "You've just returned from Termina, Link – you haven't yet felt the despair that has overwhelmed our land."

He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating her words. She took a bite of an apple, the tart sweetness biting into her tongue. For some reason, the apple's rosy red exterior reminded her of the crimson splotch of wine she had failed to clean earlier that morning.

"You said, last night, that the people need an example," Link said slowly. "Someone to follow."

"They need a leader, not a martyr," Zelda sighed. "Which is what all 'leaders' become once the Gerudo catch any hint of rebellion."

"These Gerudo," Link asked, evidently interested. "Tell me more about them."

"They're an all-female sect of elite warriors, born and bred to serve only Ganondorf," Zelda replied, remembering what she had gleaned through various rumors and hushed tales. "It is said that no one in Hyrule can match one in combat, such is their skill at arms."

"And is that true?"

"Were you listening to what I said earlier about martyrs?"

He paused. "Not even a knight would stand a chance against a Gerudo?"

"The Hylian knights were disbanded about a year after you left for Termina," Zelda shrugged. "Ganondorf conscripted them all into his military." She smiled, attempting to switch the talk to a lighter subject. "I suppose you're the last of the Hylian knights."

"According to the code of chivalry, a knight needs a lady to protect," Link replied, looking at her with inquisitive eyes. She flushed faintly scarlet.

"And I told you before, I am not a lady…"

"But you are my friend," he interrupted softly, "and I would protect you regardless."

She smiled, touching Link's hand gently in a show of appreciation. He wasn't the childhood boy she had known; no, it was obvious now that he had matured into something else.

But what?

"You know," Zelda said, casually, as Link helped himself to another hunk of cheese. "I'm glad you're back. I've only really had Impa to talk to for the past seven years."

"I'm glad I'm back too," Link said, smiling lightly. "I've only really had an old, stoic knight to talk to for the past seven years."

She laughed. "How was your apprenticeship in Termina?"

"Wonderful," Link replied, his eyes alight with the shine of adventure. "My mentor, Sir Shiro, was a Terminian knight, old friend of my father's. Shiro was very strict, and very demanding, but by the Goddesses, he was a master with the sword and bow!"

For a few seconds, Link's eyes glazed over as if he was reliving past victories and triumphs. His voice had a reminiscent, nostalgic quality to it, as he recounted the various adventures that he and experienced in Termina. Zelda found herself drawn in by his tales of exotic locales and dangerous dungeons, listening as he recounted those seven long years he had spent in Termina.

"… and the Great Bay, Zelda, you should have seen it! It was beautiful: long, sandy beaches, gentle ocean waves…" Link's voice trailed off, leaving a dreamy image of a secluded beach painted seductively in her head. "Someday, I'll have to take you there."

"Really?" Zelda asked, excited: she had never before left Hyrule, indeed, Kakariko Village was the furthest away from home she had ever travelled.

"Of course," Link nodded, smiling. "I know you'd love it. Although perhaps we should skip Ikana Canyon – the locals whisper that the abandoned castle is haunted, and at night, spirits dance in the graveyard. Whenever we would travel there, Shiro was always careful to ensure we returned before dark."

"That sounds fascinating," Zelda said, paying rapt attention- she had never quite heard of the stories that Link had brought back from Termina. Just like when she would read books as a child, Link had so easily managed to capture her imagination and interest, sweeping her into a fantasy world of monsters and heroes where she could escape into…

"I'll tell you more later," Link promised, standing up and stretching. "But it's getting a bit late, don't you think?"

Zelda was surprised to see that the afternoon sunlight was fading, with the onset of dusk. She and Link must have spent three or four hours up on the hilltop, although it hardly seemed like twenty minutes to her!

Link smiled, chivalrously helping her up. "I'll fetch the horses, shall I?" he said, pointing to where Epona and Wisdom were resting at the bottom of the hill.

Zelda watched him go, feeling an odd lightness in her heart as she observed the confidence and strength in his hands, the calm aura that seemed to radiate out from Link. As children, they had been best friends, but now he was something more to her, she was sure.

She recalled his earlier promise to take her to Great Bay, and she blushed in the semi-darkness, glad that Link was too busy coaxing the horses to notice.

* * *

As Zelda returned to the Hylia estate in the dwindling sunlight, a faint sense of unease settled inside her soul. She couldn't identify the source of her unrest, but a faint chill ran up her spine nonetheless, replacing the earlier warmth she had shared with Link.

"Something wrong?" Link asked, looking over at her and reading her expression with concern.

She shook her head, fighting off the deepening feeling of apprehension. "No. I should probably return to the manor quickly: they'll need my help in preparing the evening meal."

Link nodded, as they entered through the gates of the estate. "We'll leave the horses in the stables, and then I'll come with you."

"Alright," she murmured, looking through the darkened grounds for a sign of Dampe. Odd. Usually, the groundskeeper would still be at work. The absence of his presence seemed slightly unsettling to Zelda.

"You look spooked," Link said in concern, still watching her. "Are you cold? Maybe we should have brought a blanket to the picnic."

"No, I… I'm fine, Link," she replied, shakily, although he raised his eyes, obviously not believing her.

They continued through the empty grounds in silence, heading off to the stables where they deposited Epona and Wisdom. The other horses in the stable were whinnying and pacing in their stalls, as if sensing something unsettling in their midst. Even Link seemed a bit put off by their odd behavior.

"I wonder what could have spooked those horses so easily," Link asked quizzically, as he and Zelda followed the cobblestone path from the stables back to the manor.

She didn't reply. Zelda honestly had no idea why she was so disturbed at the moment, but the odd behavior of the horses only solidified her sentiment that something strange was going on. She held onto Link's hand tighter, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

As they walked up towards the manor front doors, Zelda saw the first sign of something amiss: the doors were busted wide open, their magnificent wooden frames hanging shattered on the hinges. She let out a soft gasp: she and Link both paused, and in the silence, they became aware of a commotion of voices going on inside the manor.

Link cast her a worried look, relinquishing her hand and rushing inside the manor. Zelda quickly followed, a feeling of mounting dread building up inside her chest.

Inside, three armored soldiers were wrestling Aleron Hylia to the ground, while the horrified maids and servants looked on helplessly. Aleron's face was bloodied and his eyes were rolling wildly, like a mad cat spitting for freedom. Despite the fact that he had three men attempting to subdue him, he was putting up a surprising amount of resistance.

"Get your hands off me!"

"He's not going down!"

"Club the bastard!"

"How dare you break into my home! Do you know who I am?" Aleron howled, struggling furiously as the three men held him in place. A fourth man came forward with a steel rod, blunt and heavy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Link growled, his voice cutting through the thick atmosphere. Immediately, both Aleron and the soldiers ceased their struggles, looking up at Link in amazement.

"Release my father at once," Link continued coldly, stepping forward. The guards hesitated, as if unsure of whether to obey him or not. One of them spoke up, timidly:

"Sir, we have orders to take Aleron Hylia into custody…"

"Orders from who?" Link exploded angrily, his steel blue eyes flashing menacingly.

"That would be me," a sinister voice came from behind. Both Link and Zelda whirled around, surprised: somehow, another man had snuck up behind them unnoticed. Unlike the steel-clad soldiers, the man was dressed in fine silk robes and held himself with an stately bearing: obviously a noble of some kind.

Link turned in fury on the newcomer. "Who in the name of the Goddesses are you?"

The other man seemed unperturbed by Link's temper. "I am Vaati, and you need not know anything else about me except that I am a noble high in our king's esteem."

"My father," Link said, breathing heavily, "is also a noble, and also in our king's graces…"

"But there, you are wrong," Vaati said, looking mildly surprised. "Especially as your… father… has been arrested for treason, I fail to see how he has the king's support."

"Treason?" Link uttered, hiding his surprise with a look of incredulity. Zelda couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, feeling as if she had been punched: somehow, Ganondorf knew of Aleron's rebellious behavior.

"That's right," Vaati replied coolly. "So, if I was a bright young man like you, I would be smart enough to keep my mouth shut and practice… _proper_ veneration of our Lord Ganondorf. Unless you wish to turn out like your wretch of a father?"

With a deft hand motion, Vaati gestured to the soldiers. Immediately, the one with the steel rod clubbed Aleron in the head, leaving the elderly Hylia dazed and bloodied. Link let out a roar of anger and took a step forward, but Vaati held him back.

"Remember, you are always being watched," Vaati taunted, as the soldiers bound Aleron and lifted the fallen man off the ground. "So, I'd learn to curb that rash behavior you seem prone to. Our king wouldn't like it."

With a smirk, Vaati released Link, beckoning to the soldiers as they carried Aleron past like a spitted pig. None of the soldiers dared to look Link in the eye as they passed: Aleron, however, fixed his son with a last, pleading look.

"Link… don't…" his voice was hoarse, faint, and he blinked in pain and confusion as he was carried out the front doors. "Don't… come after me."

Immediately, Link rushed forward, trying to reach his father, but Zelda stepped in his way, doing her best to keep the raging young knight from bowling her over and killing the soldiers with his bare hands.

"Link… stop…!"

"Get out of my way!" he snarled, attempting to get past her without seriously harming her in the process.

"No!" Zelda cried, tears threatening to blind her vision. "There's nothing you can do, Link! You'll only get yourself killed!"

Link growled, and for a second he almost looked like a feral wolf, his eyes blazing with raw fire. Zelda wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold him back another second, but then the manor servants came to her aid, pulling Link back and restraining the young man as best they could.

"Get your hands off of me!" Link commanded, flailing just as Aleron had done in the soldiers' grip.

"Get a hold of yourself, Link!" Impa replied, her voice nonetheless shaky and frightened, obviously disturbed by Aleron's ordeal. "There's nothing you can do for your father, unless you want to end up in a dungeon next to him!"

Zelda turned to watch as Vaati and his soldiers left the estate, bearing the limp body of Aleron Hylia into a waiting carriage. Link struggled even more viciously as Aleron was forcefully deposited into the carriage, but the servants would not release him. With a last, taunting look, Vaati saluted Link with the tips of his fingers before stepping inside the carriage himself.

"They're gone," Zelda murmured, emptily, watching as the carriage set off at a brisk pace. Link, as if sensing that he had lost the fight, went slack in the grip of the manor servants, the anger and fury in him replaced by hopeless desperation.

"Those bastards," Link was weeping under his breath, his entire body shaking violently. "I'll kill them all, I swear to the Goddesses I'll do it…"

"Take him to his quarters, give him some sleeping herbs," Impa said urgently, trying to take command of the situation as best she could. As the servants led Link away like a prisoner to the gallows, Impa privately added to Zelda:

"Stay with him tonight, keep watch. Please, for the love of the Goddesses, don't let him do anything rash."

Nodding mutely, Zelda bowed her head, trying to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. Impa rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do for poor Aleron," Impa sighed, tiredly. "Let's just hope the Goddesses take him under their wing soon."

Stifling a sob, Zelda hurried past Impa to find Link. _Blood_, she thought, glancing down on the floor where Aleron had been beaten and tied up like a wild animal. _It's everywhere._

_

* * *

  
_


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Note: This chapter contains some mature content and graphic description.

* * *

"He's very disturbed, miss," one of the maids murmured, standing outside of Link's door. "Mind you, I think we all are. Best not to intrude."

"I won't be long," Zelda replied quietly, trying not to dwell on Aleron's brutal arrest. The maid curtsied and stepped aside, allowing Zelda access to Link's room. She rested her hand on the door knob, hesitating for a brief second, before opening the door and stepping inside.

A lone candle flickered in the corner of Link's room: as Zelda closed the door behind her with a soft click, the shadows inside the dark room became even more pronounced. She stood still for nearly five seconds, doing her best to discern shapes and a sense of direction in the disorienting darkness.

"Link?" she called uncertainly, stepping forward. As ludicrous as it sounded, she had never once been in his private quarters during her entire life at Hylia manor. By the feel of it, his room wasn't much larger than hers: there was a small desk in the corner, and a large canopied bed lay next to the table that held the burning candle.

"Are you here?" she asked again, and when no response came, a brief spell of anxiety overcame her as she wondered if he had somehow snuck from his room and chased after Vaati's soldiers. Then, a shadow moved near the flickering candle, and Zelda became aware that Link was lying in his bed, almost complete still save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

She approached carefully, sitting down by his bedside and resting a gentle hand on his arm. "How are you?"

_How are you?_ It sounded ridiculous: his father had just been arrested for treason, basically a death sentence. The words sounded stupid, cold to Zelda's ears, and she desperately wished she had some other way of comforting Link rather than empty talk.

"How do I feel?" Link repeated, his voice broken and bitter and slightly incredulous. "Is that really what you asked?"

"I'm sorry," she began, but Link cut her off swiftly, sitting up in his bed and glaring icily at her. She involuntarily drew back, and he laughed bitterly.

"I expect he's already in Ganondorf's dungeons by now," Link said, trying to keep his voice level and steady.

"There's nothing you could have done," Zelda replied, automatically, trying to quench the painful welling in her heart as she imagined Aleron at the mercy of Ganondorf's torturers. Aleron, her benefactor, eccentric and aloof but nonetheless a kind and good man. One thing was for certain: he didn't deserve to end his life rotting in the castle dungeons.

"I should have tried to rescue him," Link continued in a broken tone, speaking over her objection. "I could have saved him."

"Aleron told you not to come after him," Zelda said bracingly, "and if you had rescued him, what then? The two of you would be hunted throughout Hyrule like dogs!"

"I would rather die that way, than live knowing that I abandoned my own father," Link replied ruefully.

"Listen to me, Link," she whispered, gripping his arm urgently. "Aleron… he gave himself up to protect you. He wanted you to live, even if it meant his own death. Please, _please_ don't do anything rash."

"You've been thinking about this for a bit," he laughed, humorlessly. "Do you expect me to just lie down and not do anything about it?"

"Of course not, Link…"

"Do you expect me to just grovel at Ganondorf's feet and surrender, like the rest of Hyrule has done for the last twenty years?"

"Link…"

"Don't tell me not to act rashly!" Link nearly yelled, his grief-stricken face only inches from hers. "My father is as good as dead! And I can do absolutely nothing to save him!"

"Stop it!" Zelda cried, holding Link tightly as he quivered in anguish. "This isn't your fault, Link!"

"You can't understand this," Link replied, voice shaking. "He – he was my father!"

"He was the closest thing I had to a father," Zelda shot back, feeling tears welling up in her own eyes. "So don't you _dare_ think that I'm so heartless – so cold – that I wouldn't even _care_ about Aleron…"

She held Link tightly as a pair of fresh tears slid down her cheeks, splashing wetly against his face. He embraced her back, holding onto her as if afraid that letting go would mean death.

"I wasn't calling you heartless," Link said, his voice raspy and painful. "I just – I…"

"I know it's cruel," Zelda whispered back, wiping her tears away with her hand. "I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Link murmured back, voice cracking as he released her and buried his face in his hands. His body shook, with all the rage and anguish that was pent up inside his tortured body. All Zelda could do for comfort was to hold him tightly, her heart breaking for every tear Link shed, and for every minute that Aleron was undoubtedly spending in Ganondorf's dungeons.

* * *

A week passed, and no hint of Aleron's fate reached the ears of the manor. Although Link still preserved hope for his father, a burning flame in his passionate blue eyes, the other inhabitants of the manor had sadly resigned Aleron to his unfortunate fate. Link was the new master of the Hylia estate now – as made clear by one of Ganondorf's messengers about a week after Aleron's arrest.

"Master Link!" A harried maid burst into the armory as he was outfitting himself with a longbow and some arrows for afternoon training. Ever since his father's arrest, vague but vengeful plans had been forming inside Link's head… ideas that were probably best kept silent, if everything Zelda had told him about the Gerudo were true. Link mechanically put his longbow down, waiting calmly for the maid to continue.

"There is a man here to see you," the maid said breathlessly, her face betraying her apprehension. "He's at the front entrance – Miss Zelda was arguing with him – he wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Zelda's arguing with him?" Link asked, immediately alarmed. The maid nodded, looking frightened.

"She's trying to tell the man you're not here – he's one of Ganondorf's agents, you see?"

"Where? The front entrance?" Link asked quickly, un slinging his quiver of arrows and already striding out from the armory. The maid nodded, looking at him fearfully.

"Thank you. And don't worry; if they were here to arrest me, they wouldn't have bothered with such formalities," Link muttered darkly, hoping that his theory was correct. The maid only nodded her head, obviously not completely agreeing with him.

The manor armory was on the second floor: as Link descended the spiraling staircase to the first floor, he could distantly hear angry shouts and what seemed like a heated debate.

"I'm here for Sir Link, and him only. Get out of my way before I have you arrested for impeding a Royal officer."

Link didn't recognize the first voice, although he instantly knew the owner of the angry retort that followed.

"I've _told_ you, Sir Link is unavailable. Now leave this manor before I have you ejected," Zelda's icily calm voice replied.

Even though he couldn't see the other person, Link could imagine the sneer that had crossed his face. "Have me ejected? Miss, I'm not sure you fully understand the authority I wield. While Aleron Hylia may have tolerated your treasonous behavior, I can assure you that our Lord Ganondorf would not be so kind…"

"_How dare you_," Zelda fumed, sounding ready to slap the man. Link quickly leapt down the last few stair steps, hastening to make his way to the front entrance before Zelda _did_ hit the other person.

"I am here," Link said, calmly, revealing himself in the front entrance. Zelda looked up in surprise: the other belligerent laughed harshly.

"Unavailable?" he said, throwing Zelda a contemptuous look. "Your mouth is full of lies, girl – take care that you never treat a noble in such a disrespectful manner again."

"Enough," Link stated, doing his best to control the anger that flared inside his breast like a roaring tiger. He recognized this man: Vaati, the slimy noble that had arrested his father only a week ago. It took all of Link's resolve to prevent him from personally strangling Vaati with his bare hands.

Vaati swept past Zelda, holding his silk cape away from her as if afraid she might contaminate it. Zelda looked highly offended, and followed in Vaati's wake with folded arms, staring daggers at his back.

"Ah, Sir Link," the man coughed self importantly, drawing out a small scroll from his cloak. "I believe we've met before…?"

"We have," Link replied, eyes flashing dangerously. "Last week. When you arrested my father."

"Yes, well, we can't have traitors running around in our fair land, can we?" Vaati said, looking at Link with a knowing eye. "But don't worry… your disgraced father is receiving his just reward for his unfaithful behavior."

Behind Vaati, Zelda closed her eyes painfully. Rage welled up inside Link like a raging, uncontrolled inferno, and he bit his tongue so painfully that he could feel the bitter metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Vaati was smiling pleasantly, obviously knowing of the turmoil in Link's mind. With the greatest exertion of effort it had ever cost him in his life, Link swallowed hard and prayed to the Goddesses – and his father- to forgive his next words.

"I'm glad to hear that. He deserves… nothing less."

Link's hands were shaking in barely suppressed rage. Vaati only nodded his head mockingly, smirking all the while.

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir Link. You would do well not to follow your father's example. Lord Ganondorf… could use a young noble such as yourself."

There was a brief pause, as Vaati unfurled the roll of parchment in his hands. "Since you have proven – thus far – that you are more intelligent than your fool of a father, I will now present you this."

He held out the scroll of paper, which Link immediately snatched out of his hands. The paper was an edict – an official order from Ganondorf himself. Link scanned the paper quickly, his soul darkening with each line his eyes passed over.

"This says that I am the new owner of the Hylia estate," Link said, quietly. Vaati nodded.

"Yes. Since your father has been stripped of his nobility and honor, you are now the next in line to own this manor. Of course, such a reward can always be taken away if you decide to follow in your father's footsteps."

Link finished the letter, looking in distaste at the blood red insignia of King Ganondorf that had been stamped at the bottom of the parchment. Hands still shaking, he rolled the parchment back up and handed it to Vaati.

"There now, Sir Link," Vaati whispered, maliciously. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Swallowing his pride and anger once more, Link nodded his head curtly. Vaati only smiled, that twisted, mocking grimace, and placed the parchment safely back within the folds of his silk robes.

"Well, that is all I have come for, Sir Link. Keep in the good graces of our king, and your ownership of the Hylia estate will remain solely in your hands. I bid you good day."

"Wait," Link said, as Vaati turned to leave. The other noble turned back around, impatiently. "If I have inherited my father's property… does that mean… is he…?"

Vaati only smiled, his dark eyes blazing in malicious delight. "It would be safe to assume so, yes. Spend no time grieving for your father, Sir Link: he is only an example of the filth that plagues our land, a treacherous breed that you would do well not to associate with."

Link fought down the lump in his throat, the stinging tears in his eyes and the anger that boiled in his veins. "I understand," he replied, voice hoarse and shaking just as badly as his body.

Vaati only nodded his head curtly, leering once more at Zelda before heading out of the manor. Link watched numbly as the bastard walked free and unharmed from the manor for the second time in a week. That filthy, murderous…

"Link?" Zelda asked cautiously, gently touching his hand. "Don't… don't listen to that monster. Aleron is still alive. He – he's alright…"

"Don't lie to me, Zelda," Link snarled, more angrily than he intended. "My father is as good as dead, and you know it."

Despite his obvious anger, she stood by him stoically, holding onto his arm tightly. "That's not true, Link. That's not…"

"Yes… it… IS!" Link roared, jerking his arm away from her and grabbing a nearby vase. With a mighty throw, he sent the precious item flying into the wall, where it shattered into a hundred pieces.

"And it's all my fault," he continued, voice no longer furious, but bitter and filled with disgust. He kneeled on the floor, amongst the shards of broken china. "Oh Goddesses, Zelda, what have I done? I let that… that _bastard_ take my father away without even a struggle. And now I've let my father's murderer walk free again! Good Goddesses, why am I possessed of such weakness?"

"You're not weak," Zelda whispered compassionately, holding him tightly, kneeling on the floor next to him. "There's nothing you can do, Link. There's nothing you can do…"

"There must be something I can do," he replied brokenly, picking up a piece of broken glass and holding it in the palm of his hand. "There _has _to be something… anything…"

"Please don't… don't do anything rash, Link," Zelda begged, taking away the shard of glass as if afraid he would cut himself with it. "Your father wanted you to live... Aleron loved you, and he gave his life for you. Please… please don't waste his sacrifice."

He felt a tear drop on his cheek, and wasn't sure if it was his or Zelda's. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, and he took a small measure of comfort from her presence and warmth. It would be easy to forget everything… to swear fealty to Ganondorf and live like a king amongst the poverty-stricken peasantry.

It would be too easy to forget his father, write him off as a traitor to the crown, just as he had said to Vaati, and live in comfort the rest of his life.

But could he live a lie? Could he live, knowing that he had betrayed the very ideals and codes he had sworn as a knight of Hyrule? Betrayed the memory of his own innocent father?

_No,_ Link thought coldly, a wave of resolution passing through his soul. _I will fight._

_

* * *

_

Castle Town was as gloomy and dismal as ever, Zelda noted, as she finished purchasing the necessary food items for dinner that night. The afternoon sun was waning, sinking into the horizon, sending a blood red glow shooting out into the sky. She shivered: it was rare that she would be out so late for supplies, and she wanted to return to the manor before darkness.

As she wrapped up the small loaf of bread and vegetables she had bought, she became aware that a small troop of soldiers were marching into the marketplace, leading a line of blindfolded and bloodied men into the center of the town square, where a large wooden platform had been erected. The citizens of Castle Town looked upon the procession with silent resignation: there was nothing to do for those poor souls but to pray for their safe deliverance unto the Goddesses.

Zelda swallowed in fear as she watched the soldiers quietly and efficiently lead their herd of cattle up onto the platform, shoving and beating any who stumbled or were too slow. _A public execution,_ she realized_._ A show of Ganondorf's power, to strike fear into the hearts of the people.

She watched in silent horror as each prisoner was secured, while other soldiers carried wooden blocks up onto the platform. The entire atmosphere was deathly quiet, as if everyone had been frozen into place by magic. The urge to run manifested itself in Zelda's mind, but her legs couldn't quite respond: she became vaguely aware that her entire body was shaking. She had seen an execution once before, and the rivers of blood still haunted her dreams. The stench of death…

"Hear, ye, citizens of our fair Hyrule!" bellowed an armed soldier, standing atop a wooden platform in the middle of the town square. "And witness justice be exacted upon these traitors to our realm!"

Instinctively, the cowed and broken peasantry of Castle Town congregated around the macabre display, as if afraid that they would be severely punished for disobeying the soldier's command. Zelda stayed where she was, clenching her hands so tightly that her nails were painfully digging into her skin.

Atop the wooden platform, the thirty men were already secured and attended by one of Ganondorf's guards. Each man was dressed in rags of clothing that was once fine silk and noble attire. Their clothes were ripped and stained with blood, and each man wore a black blindfold over his head, with their hands tied behind their back. Nearly all of them were shivering, but whether it was from weakness or fear, Zelda couldn't tell.

Keeping vigilant watch over the group of prisoners was a small platoon of Ganondorf's troops, swords and spears held at the ready. Some of them stood by stoically, betraying no sign of emotion in their faces: others were pale and sick, shaking almost as badly as the men they watched over. The captain of the regiment, stood at the head of the detachment, a long sheet of parchment held in his hands. Behind the captain, a burly and coarse man dressed in the black attire of an executioner rested his sharpened axe on his shoulder, regarding the prisoners with disdain.

"These men here were once nobles, members of the aristocracy," the captain declared, his voice carrying loudly over the still town square. "They thought that their high standing made them exempt from loyalty to our king."

"I am loyal to King Ganondorf!" one of the prisoners shrieked in a ragged voice, his tone edging on hysteria. "Please, release me!" One of the guards hit him with the pommel of a sword, causing him to slump to the ground and convulse in whimpers.

The captain continued, as if nothing had disturbed his speech. "These men, these nobles, have betrayed their oaths of loyalty to King Ganondorf. As such, they will be treated appropriately as the traitors they are."

Zelda watched with bated breath, her stomach writing in fear and sickness, as the captain calmly nodded to a pair of his soldiers. They brought forth the first man, a quivering mass of bloodied flesh that had been beaten so badly that he was barely recognizable as a Hylian.

"Let this be a lesson," the captain said emotionlessly, nodding to the executioner, who raised his axe high into the air. "Any who defy our king will meet the same end."

The heavy axe blade fell, cutting through bone and sinew with equal ease, embedding itself in the wooden floor beneath the man's neck. The executioner lifted his axe up: its steel blade was drenched red with blood.

The captain signaled the next prisoner forward, reading from the roll of parchment. "Duke Dotour: arrested for treasonous conspiracy against our king."

The axe fell again, the same sickening crunch, the same spray of blood. The head of Duke Dotour rolled on the floor of the bloodied wooden platform, lifeless.

Zelda turned from the horrendous sight, bile rising in her mouth. As she choked down the vomit, the stench of blood reached her nose, and she gagged on its reek. She distantly heard the captain call forth another noble for execution: she kept her eyes shut, wincing as she heard the thud of the axe on the wooden platform.

Twenty-six more times, the captain called the names of the disgraced nobles to be condemned to death. Zelda could not bear to watch, but she forced herself to stay, fearing and dreading the moment when Aleron's name would be called. More of Ganondorf's soldiers had arrived in the marketplace, blocking off the exits, ensuring that the citizens of Castle Town would be forced to stay and watch the gruesome executions.

The second-to-last noble was called up, a name Zelda did not recognize, but even with her eyes closed, she could see his severed head rolling around on the platform in a pool of crimson blood. Her body was trembling violently now, her entire soul filled with dread as the captain consulted the last name on the parchment.

_It would be Aleron..._

"Sir Darmani, formerly of the Royal Guard, sentenced for an attempt on King Ganondorf's life," the captain called, rolling up his parchment and watching as the last prisoner was brought forward. With the same cold, unfeeling efficiency, the executioner lifted his axe, its steel point glistening with blood.

"There will be a day when Ganondorf is brought down," the condemned Darmani growled, kneeling before the executioner, "and when that day comes, I will be laughing in the Sacred Realm."

The axe fell one last time, and Darmani's body crumpled to the blood-drenched floor. For a second, there was absolute silence, as the impact of the last execution still settled itself in amongst the horrified inhabitants of Castle Town, many of whom were doubled over sick. Even several of Ganondorf's guards hadn't been able to fight down their revulsion at the gruesome affair.

Zelda creaked open her eyes, gagging at the palpable flow of blood that washed down from the wooden platform and onto the streets. As she gazed at the mangled bodies, all self-control left her: she doubled over and retched, the spray of bile reminding her horribly of the spray of blood.

The executions over, the captain looked over the assembled citizenry in grim satisfaction. "This is the fate of all who oppose our king. Long live Ganondorf."

The crowd mumbled the appropriate response and oaths of fealty to the king, terrified that they would meet the same fate as the thirty corpses that now littered the marketplace square. The soldiers atop the wooden platform shifted uneasily: their boots had been washed crimson from the bloodletting.

"Detachment! Attention!" the captain barked, turning back to the troop. Just as coldly and silently as they had entered, the soldiers left, tramping down the stairs of the wooden platform in ranks of three, marching away from the river of blood. The crowds of peasants parted for them fearfully, and none dared look the soldiers in the eye. Some of the guards looked haughty and defiant; many looked repulsed and sickened. They left the town square, leaving the bodies in their wake as a continued reminder of the futility of resisting their king.

Without waiting a second longer, Zelda bolted from the marketplace, leaving her supplies and food behind in the pools of vomit and blood that now sloshed in the town square. She needed to get away from the stench of death… the reek of blood…

The urge to vomit came up once more, but she had retched all of her insides out during the executions, so that no bile came up when her stomach convulsed painfully. She darted into the back alleys of Castle Town, desperate to take the shortest way back to Hylia manor, not wanting to be amongst the bloody hell of Castle Town any longer.

The back alleys smelled like vomit and excrement, but the reek of blood no longer assaulted her. Zelda stopped in her tracks, her body shaking violently. As she took in deep breaths of relatively clean air, she became aware that her cheeks were caked with grime, blood, and tears. Sobbing, she wiped the back of her hand across her cheek: a sickening mixture of reddish-brown now stained the back of her hand.

"Oh Goddesses," she prayed, falling to her knees weakly. "Oh Nayru…"

"No use praying to Nayru, girl," came a rough voice from behind, and Zelda shrieked as a strong grip lifted her up from behind, pinning her to the wall. She could smell the unwholesome stench of sweat and pipe-smoke from her unseen assailant, and she cried out as her hands were twisted painfully behind her back.

"Please, let me go," she whimpered, her cheek scraping roughly against the stone wall. The person behind her – a man – laughed raucously, his pungent breath wafting into her nose as he pushed his face next to hers.

"You're scared, girl," he leered, his dirty and mocking face mere inches from hers. "I can tell by your clothes that you aren't a commoner – but why is a high class lady wandering around in the slums?"

"I just want to go home," she cried, struggling even harder, but he kept her firmly in his grip. He yanked her hair back, causing her to gasp painfully as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You never should have left home," the man growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Then this never would have happened to you."

"Oh Goddesses, let me go!" she begged. Her entreaty only seemed to enrage the man further: he shoved her hard against the wall, his vice-like grip now painful.

"I told you, it's no use praying to the Goddesses," he threatened. "What are they going to do for you now? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" Zelda sobbed, struggling futilely to free herself. The man laughed harshly, his rough voice grating on her like the stone that was cutting her cheek.

"They aren't going to save you," the man promised, his free hand trying to tear the fabric of her dress. "No one will."

Zelda kicked at him in desperation, and to her surprise, he fell back with a coarse shout, releasing her in an instant. His body crashed heavily into the muck of the back alleys, where after a moment of violent convulsing, he remained still, his eyes rolling up into their sockets.

Zelda approached him cautiously, still gasping deeply for breath, clutching her raw and bloody cheek. The man was dressed in the armor of one of Ganondorf's guards: his hand was resting upon the hilt of his sword, but he lay completely still. The man was dead, but not from her kick.

She knelt down next to the dead man, rolling him over onto his back, and there, embedded squarely between his shoulder blades, was a long-feathered arrow. The projectile was buried deeply into the man's body: it had obviously been fired with a great amount of force.

As she gripped the shaft of the arrow tightly, a brief shadow fell over her. Zelda glanced up just in time to see the silhouette of a man leaping over the rooftops, his identity impossible to distinguish in the fading light.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

By the time Zelda returned to the Hylia estate, night had fallen. Her breath was as ragged as her torn clothing: she had run the entire away home after the incident with the guard in the back alleys. The enormity of the situation was still soaking in to her distressed mind: the guard had held complete power over her – and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Had it not been for her unknown savior… Zelda choked back a sob of revulsion and horror at what might have happened to her.

As she stopped in front of the familiar doors of Hylia manor, she stopped to catch her breath, noting that her body was still shaking violently – and not from the evening chill. Her sobs subsided slowly as she took in deep, calming breaths of air. Her entire body ached – the skin on her cheek was bloody and raw from where she had been pressed against the wall, and her wrists were swollen from the man's forceful grip.

"Oh Goddesses…" she murmured, sinking to her knees and collapsing in front of the manor doors. "Oh Goddesses, oh Goddesses…"

_I can't believe I'm here._ In the dark, she envisioned the white and unseeing eyes of the now dead man that had tried to attack her. Even now, his body had probably been found, lying in a puddle of muck with an arrow embedded in his spine.

Zelda gave a brief prayer of thanks to the Goddesses for delivering her savior that night. She had not had a chance to thank him, or even ascertain his identity – but she felt certain that he had escorted her all the way home, even if she could not physically see him. The thought that an unknown shadow was patrolling the capital like a vigilante both terrified and excited her in equal measure. It meant that someone still had hope – that someone was fighting back against the atrocities committed under Ganondorf's reign.

She only hoped that her savior wouldn't become another dead martyr.

Zelda breathed deeply, getting back on her feet, her aching muscles a dull throb in the back of her mind. In the safe confines of the Hylia estate, the horror of her attack was slowly fading, although her body was still shaking uncontrollably. It suddenly occurred to her how faint and dizzy she was – after watching the public executions, the contents of her stomach had forced themselves out in disgust.

The attack had eclipsed her memories of the public execution, but now they returned in full force – the rivers of blood, the torn gibbets of flesh and rolling heads, the sweetly sickening reek of death. In her mind, the names of the condemned rang like a bell: _Sir Darunia… Duke Dotour…_ _Aleron Hylia…_

Wait! Aleron's name hadn't been called, she was sure of it. For a moment, Zelda's terror was overcome by the faint ray of hope that maybe Aleron had survived Ganondorf's purging. But then, her heart sank once more – if Aleron had not been executed, then he was still suffering in torment at Ganondorf's castle.

Despair clutched at her once more, welling like acid in the depths of her soul. Was there no end to the nightmare? Was she destined to watch Hyrule crumble into degeneration, until she herself was inevitably consumed by the madness?

"Zelda?"

Her heart nearly stopped beating: she jumped in fright, fearing perhaps that some of Ganondorf's soldiers had followed her back to the manor. She replied back in a quavering voice, both ashamed and loathing of her weakness.

"Who… who is it…?"

"It's me," Link replied, stepping out from behind a bush with a concerned look on his face. Zelda nearly cried out in relief; he quickly came to her, wrapping his arms around her quivering body and hoisting her to her feet.

"Dear Goddesses…" Link murmured, looking at her from head to foot in shock. "Zelda! What happened to you?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out: her voice died in her throat. She tried again, before numbly realizing that she had no way to voice her feelings to Link. Tears welled up in her eyes as she trembled harder.

With an understanding look, Link took her in his arms, lifting her up effortlessly and smoothing back her hair from her sweaty forehead. "Never mind that," he muttered, watching her in distress, "we need to heal you." His eyes briefly flickered over the wounds and cuts on her body, before he kicked open the manor doors and carried her inside.

"Impa!" Link called, his loud voice booming through the manor's interior like a gong. "Impa! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Master Hylia," came the reply; after a few seconds, Impa appeared from the left, carrying a feather duster and some cloth. "There's no need to yell. I say, what's that in your arms?"

Impa's eyesight was poor, and she squinted in the semi-darkness at the vague outline of Zelda's body. Carefully, Link walked forward, nursing Zelda gently in his arms. As soon as they passed by a torch bracket hanging from the wall, Impa gasped as the flickering light illuminated Zelda more clearly.

"By the Goddesses!" Impa yelped, dropping her supplies and rushing to Zelda's side. "What… what happened to her?"

Zelda tried to answer but once more found it difficult to speak, as if her mind had retreated into a shell to shield her from the unpleasant memories. Impa loomed over Zelda, examining her injuries with a worried eye.

"She was attacked, that much is obvious," Link said in a worried tone. "Do we have any red potions available?"

"Not presently; but I can wake the apothecary and ask for an emergency bottle," Impa said, stroking Zelda's hair sadly. "Were you there when this happened, Master Hylia?"

"No; I was wandering the manor grounds when I found her like this in front of the doors," Link replied, gazing down at Zelda anxiously. "She'll be alright, won't she Impa? Until we get her a red potion?"

"As far as I can tell, the wounds aren't too serious," the old nursemaid said, feeling Zelda's forehead and cold arms. "But she looks terrified, as if she's encountered an awful shock of some sort."

"I'll take her up to her room," Link said decisively, holding Zelda tighter to his warm chest. "Impa, can you bring up some hot water and medicinal herbs to clean her wounds?"

"Of course," Impa said, hastening at once to complete the order. "And maybe some food as well. The poor girl looks starved." She departed at once to the kitchens to gather the requisite items.

"It'll be alright, Zelda," Link whispered quietly, turning to the spiral staircase that led to the second floor. "You're home now. Nothing can hurt you here."

Zelda tried to speak, but a wave of dizziness overcame her, and she only managed a brief nod. Everything seemed so surreal – the executions, the attack, her mysterious savior, and her flight back to the manor…

_Everything's alright_, she tried to console herself, as Link carried her up the flight of stairs. It suddenly occurred to her that she was no longer shaking uncontrollably, as if the presence of Link's comforting arms wrapped around her had driven away the terror that had previously overcome her. Now, more than anything, she felt extremely tired, and her eyelids began to droop…

"Stay with me," Link murmured, reaching the second floor and heading to her quarters.

"I'll try," she whispered back, voice barely audible. Her tongue felt like rubber, but at least she had gotten some words out, which was a sign that she was getting over her shock. She wasn't sure if Link had heard her, but he smiled nonetheless.

Link's touch was so gentle that she was barely aware of being transferred from his arms and onto her bed. She closed her eyes, and when she next opened them, a heavy quilt had been draped over her body and Link was lighting a candle on her bedside table.

"Liink…" she mumbled, her tongue still feeling numb and useless. He sat down at the edge of her bed and rested a firm hand on her arm.

"Shush," he said, forcing a small smile over the concern etched on his face. "Just be quiet. Impa will be up soon, I promise."

They waited like that for several minutes, sitting like statues in the darkened room. Link's presence felt reassuring to Zelda, like a watchdog or a bodyguard. In the dim candle light, his features were thrown into sharp focus by the dancing flames: his blue eyes glinted like sword steel and his young face seemed hardened by the responsibilities thrust upon his shoulders after Aleron's arrest.

"There was an execution today," Zelda whispered, forcing the words out while trying to keep the terrible images from her mind. "Thirty nobles…"

"Ganondorf has been purging the aristocracy for alleged traitors," Link said, calmly, keeping any emotion out of his eyes. He paused, before inquiring, the barest hint of hesitation in his voice: "Was… was my father there?"

She shook her head. Link's hand, which had suddenly been gripping her tightly, relaxed somewhat, although his face remained emotionless.

Impa burst into the room, carrying a small tray loaded with dried herbs, some bread and cheese, and a steaming bowl of hot water. She barely cast Link a second glance as she sat down next to Zelda and dipped a piece of cloth in the bowl.

"Dear Goddesses protect," the nursemaid murmured, shaking her head sadly as she carefully swabbed the patch of raw skin on Zelda's cheek. Zelda winced involuntarily as Impa gently cleaned the wound.

"I don't suppose she's told you what happened yet?" Impa asked. Link shook his head mutely. The nursemaid sighed and dipped the cloth into the steaming bowl once more, eying the cuts and abrasions on her arms with a dark look. "Whoever did this… well, by the Goddesses… did they do anything else to you, Zelda?"

Zelda shook her head numbly, still unable to articulate any words to Impa. Link had a pensive look on his face, as if he suspected the truth behind Zelda's wounds: the guard's brutal assault on her. Still, Link said nothing, and Impa continued to clean Zelda's wounds carefully without further questions.

"Will she be alright?" Link asked quietly, as Impa finished cleaning the wounds and squeezed the wet cloth over the pail of boiled water.

"Yes, thank the Goddesses for that," Impa sighed, taking Zelda's hand gently and smiling. "The wounds are fairly minor – but she's still recovering from her trauma. Best to let her get plenty of rest."

Impa stood up from the bed, leaving the plate of bread and cheese on the bedside table. "Are you feeling a little better, Zelda?"

She nodded, cracking a small smile. "Thank you, Impa," she croaked, finding her voice. The nursemaid smiled warmly, smoothing back Zelda's golden hair and planting a motherly kiss on her forehead.

"You had me worried. When you didn't show up for dinner… and now this…" Impa sighed, her eyebrows knitting together in a frown. "I was so scared that you might have been arrested for being so close to Aleron. Ganondorf's paranoia has been increasing as of late. Best not to go out alone."

Impa shook her head sadly, her eyes possessing a far-off look as if she was reminiscing about better times. Sighing, the old nursemaid swept her steel-grey hair behind her ears and picked up the tray of supplies. "I'll pick up your food plate later, Zelda. We should leave her alone now, Master Hylia."

"In a second," Link responded, still holding onto Zelda's arm gently. Impa hesitated, but apparently decided against arguing with him. The nursemaid left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Are you hungry?" Link asked, taking the small plate of vittles Impa had left and holding it for Zelda.

"Famished," she replied, finally realizing that her stomach was completely devoid of food or substance – she had lost it all during the grisly executions. She lifted a trembling arm up to grab a small slice of cheese form the plate. The simple food tasted wonderful in her mouth, as she chewed it with slow and deliberate satisfaction. She gulped it down and grabbed another one, her energy slowly returning.

"I can have Impa send some more up," Link laughed, as she downed the second piece and was already reaching for the slice of bread. "You're practically shaking from hunger."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, smiling genuinely at him. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking her over in a concerned air.

"Quite," Zelda said, devouring the last morsel of bread, the meager meal still oddly satisfying. Now a wave of sleepiness tugged at her, which was only aided by the odd warmth that seemed to radiate from Link's hand on her arm.

Link nodded, his lips forming into a half-smile. "I should let you get some rest, then. Hopefully, it'll be a quick recovery."

Zelda nodded and fell back against her pillow as Link gathered up the empty food plate and stood up from her bed. He released her hand, the warmth from his touch suddenly replaced by the cold of the night.

"Thank you, Link," she whispered, watching him in the semi-darkness as he headed for the door. He turned around, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling softly.

"If there's anything you want to talk about," he said carefully, "whenever you feel ready to…"

"… I'll tell you," Zelda finished for him. Perhaps it was because they had been best friends as children, or perhaps it was some deeper bond, but Link felt like the only person she could truly confide in. She wasn't yet ready to tell him everything that had happened – a wave of guilt, shame, and humiliation still swept over her when she recalled the soldier's attack, and her complete helplessness. But she knew that Link was the one person she would confide in, when the time was right.

Link didn't press the topic further, turning to leave the room silently. As he gripped the brass door knob, he paused briefly.

"I want you to know something, Zelda," he stated, voice low and reassuring. "I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"I know, Link," she whispered, watching as he opened the door and left her room. As soon as he had closed the door and the darkness of her room engulfed her, she murmured into the empty silence: "Thank you."

* * *

Castle Town had changed a lot since Link had last set foot in it, seven years ago.

What had once been a bustling, thriving city had now been reduced to a poverty-stricken slum. The smell of filth and waste assaulted his nose, and disease was clearly rife in the unsanitary conditions. The houses – if they could be called as such – were little more than boards of wood cobbled together to provide a makeshift roof in the event of rain. A far cry from the luxurious mansions owned by the nobles, who lived in sumptuous comfort.

_And I am one of those nobles_, Link thought guiltily, self consciously picking at his clothing. Although he wore a simple tunic and cloak, even the plain garment stood out amongst the rags worn by the majority of Castle Town's citizens. Eyes, hardened by suffering and hard living, followed him everywhere he went, as if they could tell that he didn't belong, that he was an outsider.

One of the oppressors. An aristocrat who holed up in his large estate while the peasantry starved.

Link wrapped his travelling cloak tighter around himself, as much an effort to ward away the peoples' silent accusations as the chill autumn wind. He bowed his head and headed into the town square, intent on making his excursion into Castle Town a quick one.

Zelda was still recovering from her attack, and Link had been concerned about sending one of his servants to the town alone. However, he had confidence in his ability to defend himself, and thus, he had offered to fetch the supplies needed by Impa and the other servants to maintain the estate. A part of him also was curious to explore the capital city of Hyrule, but now that he was actually here, his curiosity was turning increasingly into anger, a fury that had been boiling in his blood ever since his father had been arrested.

The town square wasn't much different from the rest of Castle Town, except that twice the amount of people was crammed into a much smaller area. Bodies were everywhere – Link couldn't tell if they were simply sleeping, or if they were corpses that had yet to be buried. He shuddered as he beheld the giant wooden platform used by Ganondorf for executions – the floorboards were permanently encrusted with the dried blood of thousands of the king's victims, and the bodies of the nobles that had been executed only the day before were now rotting in the sun, their carcasses a feast for rats and flies alike. The peasants only seemed to stare blankly at the horrible edifice and the corpses, as if they were only too used to such grisly sights.

Link tore his eyes away from the sight, steeling his heart against the atrocities committed by Ganondorf. Such was the fate awaiting him if Ganondorf ever discovered the burning desire of vengeance planted in Link's heart, a seed that had burst into full bloom after his father had been taken to the king's dungeons. Link would rather be damned by the Goddesses than serve as one of those fawning, docile nobles that had given their lives completely over to Ganondorf. The young knight knew the tenets of the chivalric code, and he would not suffer such a depraved king to rule over the once great land of Hyrule.

As he looked over the faces of the people in Castle Town, saw the lines of dirt caked beneath their eyes, the hardiness weathered in their faces by years of oppression, he could see that beneath the blood and grime, a small flame still flickered feebly. It was as Zelda had said – the spark was there, but someone needed to ignite it.

_And they may have found that someone,_ Link thought privately to himself, smiling as he saw a small group of peasants huddled around a poster that had been tacked onto the wall of a dilapidated hut. They were whispering quietly but excitedly, reading the piece of parchment with a gleam in their eyes. Link moved closer, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Excuse me, but what is this?"

Immediately, the people ceased their talking, throwing furtive and suspicious glances at him. Their wary eyes took in his clothing, his demeanor, the way he walked – obviously a noble of some sort. For a moment, no one spoke. Then –

"It's a wanted poster, sir," a young boy spoke up excitedly. "There's a hero that Ganondorf's guards can't catch – they want him real badly…"

The boy's mother shushed him hurriedly, obviously afraid that Link would report the young lad for sedition against the king. Link only raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why do the guards want to catch the… hero?"

The peasants exchanged glances amongst each other, apparently confused that a member of the aristocracy was taking such an avid interest in the common affairs of the city. But, they seemed to come to a silent consensus that Link meant them no harm, for an old man spoke up next:

"Because he killed one of the guard captains," the elder spoke, and Link could see that he was missing his front teeth, as if they had been bashed in by a club. "That pig of a man, Ingo."

Murmurs broke out amongst the group, before the old man spoke again. "They found his body lying in the back alleys, an arrow sticking in his back."

There was a brief pause, before someone added viciously, "Good riddance."

"Ingo was a brute – drunk, vicious, and he had no qualms about beating women or children. Small wonder that Ganondorf chose him as the captain of the town guard," the elder explained dispassionately, a look of disgust on his face. "I suppose someone had enough and shot the bastard when he wasn't looking."

"Will they find him?" Link asked. The man let out a short, harsh bark of laughter.

"The man who killed Ingo? Not likely, since no one else was there. As long as he keeps his mouth shut and head down, there's no way the Gerudo will find him."

"But he won't do that, will he?" the boy said eagerly, breaking free from his mother's grip. "The hero won't back down that easily, will he?"

The elder shrugged, the tired wrinkles around his eyes seeming even deeper. "Hard to say, boy. We've already got enough dead heroes. You can't ask him to give up his life for a lost cause."

"What's going on here?" A new voice cut in, sharp and crisp. Link turned around, only to find a trio of guards watching suspiciously. Two of the guards had little more than a simple breastplate for armor: however, the leader wore a fairly elaborate set of armor with purple trimmings, obviously of high rank.

"We're reading," the old man shot back, not intimidated. "Are we not allowed even that simple luxury now?"

"Watch your tone with me, Rauru," the guard leader rebuked. He turned to Link, eyeing him with slightly less suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Sir Link Hylia," he replied.

"Captain Zant of the Castle Town guard," the man said pompously, removing his helmet and revealing a slim, pale face. His features were haughty and arrogant: he waved at the peasants in an aloof manner. "Were these peasants bothering you… _Sir_ Hylia?"

"No," Link said honestly, briefly glancing at the man whom Zant had addressed as Rauru. The elderly man seemed to regard Zant with a mixture of mockery and disgust.

"So you're Ingo's successor?" Rauru spat. "You'll fit his boots well, I think."

"Do not compare me to that man, Rauru," Zant said loftily. "Always drunk, a heavy smoker, vulgar… Ingo was a disgrace to his rank."

"And you consider yourself better?" Rauru said mockingly. Zant's slender frame seemed to quiver with rage.

"Watch your tongue, cur," he said, his voice shaking. "I come from a long line of full-blooded Hylian nobles… that's more than you can say about your common lineage."

Nodding to the wanted poster, Zant sneered at the assembled peasants. "We'll catch that fool soon enough, guard patrols have doubled. No one kills a captain and lives to boast of it."

Zant gave Link one final nod before donning his helmet and gesturing at the soldiers behind him, who immediately snapped to attention. With one last disdainful look at the peasants, the new guard captain turned curtly on his heel to continue his patrol.

"Zant thinks he's something special," Rauru murmured, his face almost as white as his beard. "The sorry fool must have a miserable existence – always trying to pretend that he has noble blood, always aspiring to gain the favor of the aristocracy." The elderly man cast one last look at Link, before shaking his head and trudging off into the gloom of the market. The rest of the peasants followed suit, dispersing with quiet murmurs and hurried whispers.

Link turned back once more to the wanted poster, reading the bold printed letters typed on the document. A reward of one thousand rupees was being offered for the 'vigilante' – dead or alive. Link smiled to himself.

Maybe this man was the person Hyrule needed to ignite the spark.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

Link sucked in his breath, crouched in the bushes, his heart hammering loudly in his ears. He was almost afraid that the sound of his beating heart was loud enough to alert the nearby guards to his presence, but the small patrol continued on its patrol around the castle grounds, evidently none the wiser to his presence.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Link stood up carefully, virtually silent as he stepped out of the thicket and darted beneath the Royal Castle's imposing shadows. The looming fortress was once the crown jewel of Hyrule: now, it served as a grim reminder of Ganondorf's seemingly omnipotent power. And Link knew that, somewhere inside that imposing stone edifice, his father was waiting for him.

He had travelled light: dressed in a dark tunic and carrying only his sword and a gift from Sir Shiro before he had left Termina: the Hookshot. The remarkable spring-loaded device was yet another example of Terminian ingenuity: it incorporated a sharpened piton point, latched onto nearly fifty feet of metal chain housed inside the mechanism. Ganondorf's guards may have been prepared for a forward assault on the castle, but the Hookshot would be Link's ace in the hole.

Link looked around once more to ensure that he was hidden safely in the shadows before raising the Hookshot. From conversations he had overheard from the castle garrison, the dungeons were beneath the castle, near the western wall. After hours of painstakingly scouting out the structure, Link had determined that the only viable way to enter the dungeons from the outside was a small grate that hung above the dungeon, only feet above the rushing castle moat.

An easy enough target, but Link had completed his reconnaissance hours before in daylight. Now that night had fallen, it was hard to discern where exactly the grate was. Squinting his eyes at the impassive rock face of the castle wall, he kept the Hookshot level as he scanned each stone, each brick set into the wall…

As if the Goddesses themselves were on his side, the clouds in the murky night sky briefly separated for a split second, allowing a single ray of moonlight to pierce through the night and illuminate the western wall. Link grinned as he found the grate, its rusted metal bars gleaming in the sudden moonlight. He raised the Hookshot and depressed the trigger with practiced ease, firing off the piton and the trailing metal coils. A split second later, he felt a satisfying jerk at the end of the cord, meaning that the piton had embedded itself into the rock wall. He tugged the Hookshot to ensure that the grip was secure before depressing the trigger again, drawing himself over the moat and to his precarious foothold on Ganondorf's citadel.

His aim had been true: the piton was locked securely about a foot above the dungeon grate, and Link found himself balancing precariously on the rugged rock wall. Any sudden movement would send him tumbling down into the moat, which would leave him at the mercy of an observant castle guard.

Link tugged at the piton, breaking off some of the rock wall in the process. The chunks of granite fell into the rushing moat, splashing loudly. For a moment, Link thought that the rushing water would cover up the sound – until he heard two voices approaching, arguing loudly. He fastened himself to the wall, hardly daring to breathe as two guards approached the western wall curiously.

"… I told you, I heard something fall into the moat!"

The other guard seemed unfazed. "Probably the guards up in the battlements are getting bored and dropping some stones into the water again."

The first guard doubtfully approached the moat, staring intently into the dark water. His partner came forward, stifling a yawn.

"See? Nothing there. You're just imagin- "

His voice stopped suddenly, and Link felt sweat trickle down his brow. It suddenly occurred to him how exposed he was in this position. Even the shadows were of little help – an observant guard would easily catch him.

"What?" the first guard said, obviously catching his partner's slip. "What is it, Viscen?"

"N… nothing," the guard named Viscen stammered after a second of silence. "The moon is playing tricks on me."

"You saw something."

"No I didn't," Viscen rebuked, more firmly. He paused, before adding, "if you're done searching the moat, we should continue our patrol. You know how the captain is."

"I suppose," the other guard grumbled, turning away from the moat and sighing. Viscen paused, staring at the western wall with a bemused expression on his face, before he slowly turned to follow his partner.

As the sound of their retreating footsteps grew fainter, Link realized that his heart was thudding like a drum in his ears. Slowly, ever so slowly, he relaxed his stiff muscles, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

Apparently, the Goddesses were with him this night.

Link craned his head around to watch for other guards, but the western wall was clear. Deftly, he kicked upon the rusting metal grate – it fell inwards with a tortured groan, clanging loudly on the floor. Link winced at the noise, and hastily squeezed through the small opening before any guards came to investigate the sound.

The floor that greeted his boots was soft and marshy, more like a swamp than an actual room. Link crouched low in the impenetrable darkness, catching his breath and keeping his sword held at the ready. The smell of filth and blood immediately confirmed his suspicions – this was the castle dungeons. He padded forward, his booted feet sloshing rather loudly in the water that flooded the dank dungeon.

There were no torches lit, but cells lined the narrow hallway like a corridor of gates. Most of the cells were open, devoid of inhabitants, but plenty were also locked tightly. It suddenly dawned on Link just how _many _cells there were – and he had no idea where in the dungeons his father was being held.

He stood outside one of the locked doors, listening closely for any sign of life from within. Nothing. He drew away, exhaling a breath he had been unaware of holding, and nearly jumped when the corridor suddenly flared with light. He turned, momentarily blinded as the darkness of the dungeon was chased away by the flickering light of a torch held in the hands of a guard.

"Who's there?" the guard called, his loud voice echoing around the dungeon. "Show your- "

Immediately, Link snatched the Hookshot from his belt and fired it at the guard. The piton buried itself into the man's thigh, and he fell into the filthy water of the dungeon with a coarse shout. The torch sputtered and died as he dropped it into the water; Link depressed the trigger, pulling the man towards him.

The man shrieked the entire way, his voice echoing like a banshee in the narrow confines, and as soon as the Hookshot had reeled him in, Link punched him in the jaw. The guard only screamed louder, flailing wildly; desperately, Link gripped the man in a firm lock, strangling the man so that his screams subsided into gurgles.

"Shut up," Link hissed harshly, as the man continued to flail wildly. "Cooperate, and I may let you live."

The man only mumbled through Link's stranglehold, still kicking. Link relaxed his grip somewhat, still keeping a firm hold on the man.

"Who are you?" Link asked, keeping his voice low and deadly. The man gulped, eyes bulging wide.

"The… the dungeon master," he said, fear evident in his voice.

"Tell me where Aleron Hylia is being held," Link ordered venomously.

The man shook his head confusedly. "A… Aleron Hylia?"

Link shook him roughly. "Where is he?"

Whimpering, the man lifted a mute finger and pointed at a cell some ten feet away. Link headed to the cell, dragging the pitiful dungeon keeper with him.

"Open it," Link commanded, and the other man dutifully obeyed, fumbling in his belt for a ring of keys. After several tense seconds of fumbling through the collection of iron and bronze keys, the man procured the correct one and inserted it into the cell lock, twisting. There was a metallic click as the cell door creaked open, groaning tortuously as if the hinges had nearly rusted away.

"Satisfied?" the dungeon keeper whispered, his voice cracking in fear.

"Very," Link said, knocking the man out with the pommel of his sword. With a loud splash, the dungeon keeper fell unconscious into the pool of dungeon water.

Link entered the cell cautiously, still trying to discern shapes from the imposing darkness. For a brief second, he feared that the dungeon keeper had led him to a blank cell – then he tripped over a huddled mass that lay nearly motionless on the filthy floor.

There was a surprised moan, and Link felt a frail, weak hand grip his arm, then slowly travel up his shoulder, neck, feeling his face and tugging at his hair. From the darkness, there came a faint gasp of realization. "L… Link? Is… is that you… my son…?"

"Father," Link said in disbelief, cradling his father's thin body in his arms. Link found it almost impossible to believe that the shivering lump of flesh he held in his arms was his father, Aleron. Through the thin rags that Aleron wore, Link could feel his father's bones, skin stretched tightly over his emaciated form.

"What in the name of the Goddesses have they done to you?" Link whispered, his body shaking with anger and horror. Aleron chuckled weakly, his wheezing laughs replaced almost immediately by a series of coughs.

"They've killed me, my son," Aleron whispered, his voice barely audible, even in the dead silence. "Broken my spirit as well as my body…"

"Father…"

"Hush – I don't have much time, my boy. I… there's something I have to tell you…"

"It can wait," Link murmured desperately, feeling tears stinging his eyes. "We need to leave… get you back to the manor…"

"The only way I'm leaving here is in a body bag," Aleron sighed, stroking Link's cheek softly with a bony finger. "No, Link, my son, listen – there is nothing you can do for me. I am a remnant of a past that no longer has any place in Hyrule. But… I regret…"

Aleron sighed, stretching his withered form, his bones creaking terribly. Link still held him in his arms, close to his chest, as he watched his father slowly die in his arms.

"I have been living a life of lies…"

"Don't say that…"

"I have betrayed the knightly code, the oath I swore to my liege, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule," Aleron continued relentlessly, his tired voice stabbing at Link like a knife. "I stood by and idly submitted to his murderer – the usurper king, Ganondorf."

"There was nothing you could have done," Link whispered, a tear falling from his eye and trickling down his cheek. "You cannot blame yourself for this, father."

"I should have died a long time ago, rather than live and dishonor the memory of my lord," Aleron said, shaking his head. "But I was scared, my son. I have not your courage."

Link shook his head vehemently, tears falling freely now. "If I had courage, I would not have stood by idly when they took you."

"Listen to me, Link," Aleron said urgently, his faint voice taking on a tone of pleading. "There is one thing… I have kept a secret from you… from Zelda… all this time…"

"Zelda?" Link breathed softly. Aleron nodded.

"I swore an oath to my king… that even if the entire Royal Family were to be extinguished… that I would protect his daughter with my life." Aleron closed his eyes painfully, his thin frame shaking violently.

"Zelda… is the princess?" Link murmured softly, eyes widening at the revelation.

"The last remaining member of the true Royal Family," Aleron confirmed. "Link… my oath… you must… please... protect her…"

Aleron's voice faded away as he took in a deep, shuddering breath that rattled in his throat. Link gasped, gripping his father even tighter.

"Don't… don't…" Link sobbed, burying his face in the filthy rags that were his father's only vestments.

"Don't shed tears for my passing," Aleron said softly, stroking his son's cheek lovingly. "I am heading to the Goddesses… I will see your mother once more…"

"Father..."

"Protect her," Aleron whispered, his voice shaking. "Don't let… Ganondorf…"

"I won't, I won't!"

"Swear to me, Link!" Aleron gripped him tightly, his bony fingers like a vice grip. "Promise me."

"I swear upon my life that I will protect Zelda," Link repeated, tears nearly blinding his vision. Aleron relaxed his grip, sinking back into Link's arms with a quiet sigh.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, voice weak. "Sorry that… I never opened myself up to her…"

"She loved you," Link assured Aleron, his own voice breaking. "You were like a father to her."

"Protect her. Keep her safe. Our princess..." With a final sigh, Aleron lay still in Link's arm as his eyes fluttered closed and his heart thumped for the last time. A great sob heaved up in Link's chest as he gently lay his dead father down onto the dungeon floor. The corpse of Aleron Hylia floated oddly, grotesquely, in the pool of water that sloshed in the tiny cell. Link stifled another sob, turning his head away from the body of his father. Dead. No more.

_Protect her… keep her safe…_

Link kissed his father's forehead once, feeling for the last time those wizened features that had always stared at him with love. Aleron's eyes were closed peacefully, and his lips were curved upwards ever so slightly. Link rose from the floor, a wave of dizziness overwhelming his senses

_Dead… no more…_

Link stumbled out of the cell, his father's tomb, a wave of blinding agony and fury overcoming his senses. He stumbled like a drunkard, barely able to keep himself upright, his entire body seizing up from the shock of his father's death. His father's unseeing, white eyes stared out from the darkness like a ghost, and Link cried out in pain at the hallucination.

As quickly as the image had come, it disappeared, replaced by a pair of firm hands wrapping themselves tightly around Link's neck. It took the young knight a second to realize that a wet warmth was spreading in his side – there was a stab of pain, and he realized that a dagger had been planted in between his ribs. He shook off his unknown attacker, violently flailing until his arm connected with something soft and there was an audible grunt of pain. Immediately, the hands choking him relinquished their grip; with a gasp of pain, Link pulled the dagger from his side and turned to face his opponent.

The dungeon keeper was lying on the floor, panting heavily, blood pouring from his nose. At first, Link was too overcome with shock over his father's death to realize that the man had attacked him – stabbed him – but quickly, his confusion bubbled into fiery rage. This man – this pathetic, sniveling animal – had kept his father confined in the filthy prison cell where he had died in Link's arms. Snarling like a wolf, Link drew the bloodied dagger, even as the dungeon keeper backed up, crab-like, against the dungeon wall, his eyes widening with fear.

"Mercy!" the dungeon keeper cried, as Link lifted him from the floor with brutal force. The young knight ignored the glaring stab wound in his side, only channeling his pain and sorrow into anger and hatred. The other man flailed helplessly in Link's grip, crying pathetically. "Please, mercy!"

"You showed none to my father," Link growled, shoving the man roughly against the rough dungeon wall. The man whimpered, his face soiled with blood and grime. "You would have killed me just now. Why should I grant you mercy? So that you may live to tell your foul master of my identity, and laugh as I am led to the gallows?"

The man gurgled, shook his head, unable to articulate a proper answer. Once more, all he could offer was a plea for mercy, his body shaking in terror. Link shook his head, the despair and anger from his father's death destroying any sense of compassion. This dungeon master was as much his father's murderer as Ganondorf.

"Beg your mercy from the Goddesses," Link whispered, shoving the knife into the man's chest, "For I shall show you none." The dungeon keeper's eyes grew wide, and he gasped in pain, scrabbling at the wound with his hands. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, his breathing became faint, his movements more sluggish; in another second, he was dead.

Link released the man's corpse, allowing it to slide sickly down the wall and onto the floor, where red blood mixed with the filthy dungeon water to form a perverse mix of crimson and brown sludge. Two lives. He had taken the lives of two men in that many days. He had never killed before – and now he had snuffed out two lives as easily as blowing out a candle.

Clenching his blood-stained hands, Link silently closed his father's cell door, hearing the lock ram back into place with terrible finality. That chapter of his life was gone forever, Link resolved. His sole duty, indeed his life, now revolved around the Crown Princess of Hyrule.

And he would fight, body and soul, to protect her from Ganondorf.

* * *

Zelda paused outside the library door briefly, listening for any sound on the other side. A faint rustling, of someone turning the page. She knocked on the door, and after a moment's pause, the room's occupant called her to come in.

She opened the stout Deku-wood doors, walking into the familiar surroundings of the library. Unsurprisingly, Link was sitting on one of the plush sofas, a dusty tome cradled in his arms as he perused the pages with vigor. Zelda quietly shut the door behind her, trying to balance the small metal tray she held in her hands.

"I brought you some dinner," she said, walking to where Link sat and depositing the food tray on the table next to the couch. "Impa thought that you might be hungry – you've been out all day."

"Thank you," Link muttered absent mindedly, not even glancing up as he turned another page, his steel-blue eyes scanning whatever words he was reading. Zelda looked at the title of the leather book: _Ancient Legends of Hyrule._

"You've taken a particular interest in mythology?" she asked, puzzling over his behavior. Ever since she had been attacked nearly a week ago, Link had been acting strangely. He was rarely at the manor, presumably spending his days at Castle Town. And Zelda had a sneaking suspicion that he left the manor at night, although she had yet to catch him doing so.

"In a manner of speaking," Link said, finally looking up from his book and offering her a faint smile. "Are you all right?"

"Me? Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, peeking over the cover of the book at the small plate of vittles and morsels she had brought. "It would surprise me greatly if you've recovered from your attack so quickly."

Zelda looked away. "My cuts and bruises are healed."

"And your mind?" he inquired, putting his book into his lap to gaze at her better.

"Is perfectly at-ease," she said, looking back into his concerned eyes. "Worry not for me."

"You're strong," he said quietly, gently reaching out and touching her hand. "What happened was not a weakness on your part. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nevertheless, I'm not comfortable discussing it just yet," she replied simply, squeezing his hand. Slowly, still keeping his eyes fixed on her, he released her hand and pulled away.

"Just remember that I will always be here for you," Link said calmly, a faint smile on his face. "You have my word."

"I know," she sighed, watching as he returned back to _Ancient Legends of Hyrule._ "Are you really not going to eat something?"

He waved his hand, engrossed in his reading. "Maybe later. You can leave it here, I'll pick up after myself."

"What are you reading that has entranced you so?" Zelda asked, exasperated and curious. "You've been acting so strange ever since… well, for the past week."

"Do you know of the Hero of Time?"

"Of course I do," Zelda said, slightly surprised. "Everyone does. That's one of the most popular legends in our land. Even young children can recite it by heart."

"And why is it so popular, you think?" Link asked. His voice was faint, as if his mind was occupied in reading the book, but Zelda knew that he was paying sharp attention to her words.

"Well," she said, after a moment of thought, "I suppose it is because the Hero of Time is the embodiment of what we all aspire to. Noble, pure, good – always destined to triumph over evil."

"He brings hope," Link offered. "No matter how dark the times become, light will eventually return to the world."

"Exactly," Zelda remarked, still puzzled over his question. "So, what about the Hero are you so interested in…?"

"You said Hyrule needs a hero. Its _people_ need a hero. Someone who can fight Ganondorf, and prevail."

"Are these legends going to your head, Link?" Zelda asked, unable to keep a small note of amusement out of her voice. "They're just myths. The Hero of Time doesn't exist."

"No, I agree with you," Link said. "But it is not the man the people idolize. It's what he symbolizes. The will to fight, and win, against impossible odds."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're hinting at."

"If another person was to don the mantle of the Hero," Link said, "he could give hope to the people. Inspire them, lift them up from the mud that Ganondorf has forced them to grovel in."

"Where will you find such a man?" Zelda laughed, humorlessly. "All we have are martyrs, Link, not heroes. Nobody can stand alone against Ganondorf."

"You're sure of that, are you?"

He gazed at her with such an intense glance that she almost looked away. Instead, Zelda forced herself to look into his eyes. The steel-blue irises were alight with burning passion, something she recognized too easily in the young knight. She sighed, and took his hand softly.

"I'm sure of it, Link."

He gripped her hand with both of his, yet the flame still refused to leave his eyes. Zelda found it difficult to believe that this burning, passionate man in front of her was the son of the reserved and aloof Aleron.

"Maybe you are right," Link murmured quietly, still keeping his gaze level with her. "But I must still find out for myself."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, voice rising immediately in alarm. "Link, surely you're not intending to do something foolish!"

"Such as?"

"I don't know," she replied, flustered. "Publically denouncing Ganondorf?"

"Of course not," Link laughed. "I'm much more subtle than that."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, eyes sparking fearfully. "If you get caught…"

"They won't catch me," Link said dismissively.

"Link," she pleaded, "I don't want you to get yourself killed! For Nayru's sake, what are you hoping to achieve?"

"Calm down," Link murmured softly, resting a soothing hand on her trembling shoulder. "Calm down, Zelda…"

"I don't want to wake up one morning," she said, dangerously close to tears, "and find your body hanging in front of the manor!"

"That won't happen…"

"You don't know Ganondorf!" she snapped. "If you're lucky, he'll torture you to death. The man's a monster, an evil, vile- "

"Hush," Link said, drawing her close to him and running a hand through her hair. "Everything will be fine."

"You're so damned stupid," she gasped, several tears trickling down her cheeks. "I can't believe… can't believe that you'd throw away your life so easily… and for what? What will you achieve?"

"I don't know," Link murmured, wiping away her tears with a gentle finger. "Maybe nothing, maybe everything. Don't cry, Zelda – I hate to see you so unhappy."

"And yet, you persist in causing my unhappiness," she said, managing to glare at him through a haze of tears.

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Promise me," she said, choking down a sob, "that you will never, _ever_, do anything… anything… that might… get yourself killed."

"It is my duty as a knight," he said stoically, "to serve for the greater good. It is the oath I swore, Zelda."

"The Hylian knights are dead," she reprimanded, a bit harshly. "You cannot do anything to save Hyrule – one man is not enough."

"One man was enough to destroy our nation," Link said quietly, taking her hands and gazing at her with a burning light in his eyes. "You want to free Hyrule, I know it, Zelda. I can see it in your eyes – you've got more passion than I. But you don't know your true strength, and that's why you are so afraid."

"I have no strength," Zelda said bitterly, looking away. "If I did, I would not have spent all my life cowering inside this bubble of wealth while Hyrule wasted away."

Link cupped her chin in a hand, forcing her to look at him. "You can do this. _We_ can do this, together. Maybe one person is not enough, but perhaps two are."

For a brief second, Zelda looked into his eyes, those two burning, passionate orbs, filled with the idealism and hope of an impetuous youth. And for that brief second, she believed his words, thought that they might be able to overturn the suffering and misery heaped upon Hyrule by Ganondorf. And then, she shook her head, bringing her wishful fantasies back to cold reality.

"No," she whispered sadly, turning away from Link's gaze and standing up from the couch. "You're deluding yourself, Link. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for some… some misguided fantasy."

Link kept his face carefully arranged, although Zelda could tell that she had struck some chord of disappointment in him. The light in his eyes flickered as he inclined his head and picked up the tome from his lap.

"You care too much for the well-being of others," he said carefully, "and not enough for yourself."

"And you?" Zelda asked, already turning her back and walking to the library doors.

"As for myself?" Link repeated, looking up from his reading and smiling. "I care only for one person. Perhaps that's why I can devote my life and soul so utterly to that one cause."

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Ganondorf looked out from his carriage window, surveying the gloom and filth of the city. Outside, night had fallen, temporarily masking the shanties and decaying hovels that comprised the housing of Castle Town. The night's onset had also caused the hordes of filthy beggars and peasants to retreat back into their dens to cower and lick their wounds. So much the better – Ganondorf loathed the dirty and uncouth peasantry. Dealing with them was the job of his captains and soldiers: Ganondorf much preferred to stay in his castle, away from the sniveling and beggarly group that represented his subjects.

Letting out a growl, Ganondorf retreated from the window and relaxed in his seat, allowing his clenched fist relax. He had just returned from a long journey – a diplomatic mission with those accursed Terminians. The old alliances between the deposed Harkinian Royal family were still strong with Hyrule's neighbors to the east, and Termina's forces had blocked off several eastern trading routes and were massing contingents of cavalry and infantry on the borders. Truthfully, these warlike actions had little effect on Ganondorf: the mayor of Termina was a coward, and with his death, the disorganized rabble that comprised their military would break. Aveil and a small unit of the elite Gerudo had already been dispatched days ago to assassinate the Terminian.

The usurper king smiled to himself, his carefully laid plans coming to fruition in his constantly scheming mind. Hyrule was already under his control – perhaps, soon, Termina would come under his iron reign as well.

The issue of the missing Crown Princess still weighed heavily in the back of his mind, but Ganondorf was beginning to believe in the assertions made by Koume and Kotake that Harkinian's daughter was long dead. Harkinian would have entrusted his daughter only to a family in the aristocracy, and Ganondorf had carefully ensured that any suspected nobles had been executed. It was unlikely that the Princess, if she was even alive, had survived his purges.

And if she was alive, she would have to be an utter fool to reveal herself to him. His Gerudo had never missed a target yet.

There was a faint tapping at his carriage window, breaking Ganondorf out of his thoughts. Annoyed, he opened his eyes and glared outside: one of his Royal Guards, mounted atop a black Gerudo stallion, was seeking his attention.

"What is it?" Ganondorf called, his ire perked. The guard recoiled, as if afraid his liege would reach out and strike him.

"Milord," the guard replied, inclining his head. "We're ten minutes away from the castle. However…"

"What is it?" Ganondorf sighed, already annoyed by the man's babbling.

"The captain thinks that it's a bit suspicious," the guard said hesitantly, reigning in his neighing horse, "that there are no patrols out in this part of the town. He is requesting permission to re-route through another part of the city."

Truthfully, the revelation did little to impress Ganondorf – in fact, he would have expected nothing less from his drunken, brutish troops to skirt their patrol duties. Still, to appease the guard, Ganondorf sighed and refrained from hitting the man.

"Tell the captain that we proceed as normal. I fully trust that he will protect me in case of an attack."

The guard saluted, retreating from the carriage window to pass along the orders. Ganondorf looked out from his carriage window, vaguely making out the shapes of his Royal Guards that were escorting their liege. Maybe he needed some new blood in the Royal Guard – the current crop had remained largely homogenous the past few years, and Ganondorf suspected that they were growing complacent in their positions of favor. He needed to keep his soldiers fearful of his authority – and right now, they weren't nearly enough.

As Ganondorf reclined in his plush carriage seat, the entire vehicle came to a stop, jolting Ganondorf forwards. Growling in anger, he stood up from his seat and craned his head to get a look at his driver, who was slumped in the seat. The horses were neighing loudly – the Royal Guard were holding positions in confusion.

"What is the matter?" Ganondorf said in mounting anger. All he wanted was to return to the castle and rest after a strenuous trip. He could not tolerate much more incompetence from his subordinates. "Driver, answer your king!"

He opened the carriage door, intending to personally cut down the driver with his sword. He jumped to the ground and walked to the driver, growling in fury. With a vicious motion, he grabbed the driver's shoulder and forced the man to face him.

"What are you…"

Ganondorf's dire threats stopped as soon as he realized the driver was not taking in any of his words: the man's eyes had rolled up in his head, mouth opened slackly. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth and down his chin. Ganondorf's eyes followed the trail of blood down from the man's tunic front and to the arrow that quivered in his chest.

As soon as the full realization of the situation hit him, Ganondorf felt a jarring impact in his back as something buried itself in his heavy plate armor. It took him another second to understand fully that his life was in danger.

"Guard, protect your king!" he bellowed, keeping his head down as he retreated to the relative safety of the carriage. Immediately, shouts broke out amongst his men as they dismounted from their horses to protect their lord. The confusion was evident in their voices as they assembled a meager wall of protection – obviously, they had no idea where the attacker was.

Ganondorf leapt into the carriage, slamming the door shut behind him. His captain approached the side door, shouting something –

And then the captain fell against the carriage window, his agonized face pressed sickly against the glass. An arrow protruded firmly from his back, and he clutched at the door handle, trying to open it.

"Idiot! You'll expose me!" Ganondorf fumed, keeping the doors firmly locked. The captain faintly scrabbled at the glass window with his hands, begging, before he slowly slid to the ground, obviously dead. Ganondorf returned his attention back to the guards outside: they had formed a circle around the carriage, shields and spears raised. Each of his men positively radiated fear and uncertainty. They were under attack from a foe they could not see, much less fight; for a second, they remained in their positions, unwilling to move.

An arrow flew out from the darkness, embedding itself firmly in the chest of another Royal Guard, who keened over with a violent cry and started thrashing upon the filthy floor. Shouts rang out amongst the men, their formation breaking along with their nerves.

"The arrows came from the left!"

"No – the right!"

"Bows! We need bows!"

Some of his guard were equipped with metal crossbows. They fired blindly into the darkness, the bowstrings twanging like a singing choir. They reloaded, firing again. And again. After another volley, the Royal Guard waited with bated breath, gripping their weapons and shields in sweat-slicked hands.

"All clear!" one of the guards shouted, standing up and lowering his shield. An arrow pierced his jugular a moment later, and the man went down clutching at his bleeding neck, gurgling all the while.

Immediately, the crossbow guards returned fire from where the arrow had come from. Five crossbows twanged, sending the steel-tipped bolts screaming into the darkness.

"Get this carriage moving!" Ganondorf snarled, as soon as a second volley was fired.

The Royal Guard, obviously more than willing to abandon the fight against their unknown enemy, broke ranks and positively fled back towards the castle. One of them leapt atop the carriage and shoved the dead driver out of his seat, whipping the horses into motion.

With a jolt, the carriage started off, the wooden wheels bouncing roughly off of the cobblestone roads. Ganondorf stared out of his window – the majority of his Royal Guard had mounted their horses and were following alongside him, but a few were running on foot.

Grimacing, Ganondorf grabbed the wooden shaft that had penetrated the back of his armor and pulled hard. With a crack, the wooden arrow broke off, the metal head still resting in his breastplate. Ganondorf looked at the splintered arrow shaft he held in his hands, breathing heavily.

It took him a second to realize that an emotion was flooding his mind like a drug, an emotion he hadn't felt in many years.

_Fear._

An ugly grimace on his face, Ganondorf roared and threw the splintered arrow shaft down at his feet and viciously stamped at the projectile.

The great Lord Ganondorf, almost brought to an ignominious death by a lone bowman.

The very thought of his weakness appalled him, set his very soul aghast. He would get no rest tonight, no respite. As soon as he returned to the castle, he would seek out Koume and Kotake for their counsel.

Until tonight, he had thought that no one had the brazen courage to attack his troops, much less his own self. He would not rest until this man had been flushed out and brought to him.

_So much the better_, Ganondorf thought. _My Gerudo need some real sport to hunt._

_

* * *

_

Link stumbled through the darkened alley, his breathing coming in short, harried gasps. He was walking with a noticeable limp – a crossbow bolt had lodged itself in his left leg. Judging by the amount of blood that soaked his white leggings, Link grimly figured that the wound was more serious than he had first thought.

He was still miles away from the Hylia estate – the only secure place he could rest and heal his wounds. And after his failed ambush, Ganondorf's guards would be swarming all over the area, searching for him.

Link gasped as his wounded leg gave out beneath his weight, sending him toppling to the grimy alley floor. He landed face down into the much, his tunic and hands now smeared with filth and blood. Groaning, he pulled himself to a wall, dragging his body on the ground as best he could with his useless leg. The adrenaline in his veins was still dulling most of the pain, but as Link poked his wound gingerly, a searing pain shot up his body, and he released an involuntary cry.

_Goddesses damn it_, he thought furiously, trying to muster up the courage to pry the crossbow bolt from his leg. _Lucky shooting, that was it. I had him..._

With trembling fingers, Link gripped the end of the bolt that had hooked deeply into his flesh. He tried to slowly ease it out, but the steel bolt head remained firmly in his bloody wound as if it was stuck on something. He tugged again, only causing another shock of pain throughout his body. Link grit his teeth, pulling again – to no avail: the bolt was still stuck, and if anything, it seemed that his efforts had only exacerbated the bleeding. Link howled as a wave of pain shot through his body.

"Who's there?" a voice called out, from his left. Link's heart immediately stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Had Ganondorf's guards found him already? Ignoring the flaring pain in his leg, he grabbed his longbow and tried to fit an arrow to the string. His bloodied hands were shaking terribly and the arrow slipped in his grip – it clattered loudly on the ground. Swearing, Link scrabbled at the arrow, his bloody hands unable to give him a grip…

"Who's there?" the voice demanded again, uncertainly, and a light suddenly shone out in the darkness. Link instinctively cringed against the wall, the shadows that had covered him now dissipating in the torchlight. He dropped his bow, deftly drawing the dagger that he kept hidden in his belt. Even if he was crippled and bleeding to death, Ganondorf's troops would not take him easily…

The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder, and a shadow cast by the light was projected onto the alley wall. A lone man, carrying a torch in one hand and a cane in the other as he stumped towards Link.

"Oh Goddesses," the man murmured, upon catching sight of Link. "What happened to you, son?"

Link smiled faintly, his vision blurring in and out of focus. The man seemed familiar, although Link couldn't quite place it... had they met before?

"Where are you wounded?" the man asked, dropping down to his knees and examining Link's bloodied legs and hands.

"Left leg," Link moaned faintly, his body devoid of energy. "Crossbow bolt."

"I see it," the man murmured, touching the quivering bolt. Link's leg jerked involuntarily.

"Can… can you help me?" Link asked faintly, his vision already starting to fade out. The man chuckled, his voice oddly reassuring.

"Don't worry, Sir Hylia," he replied, lifting Link up with a surprising amount of strength. "The Goddesses will see you through tonight."

* * *

"_Link."_

_He turned around, looking for the voice's owner. It was a soft, melodious tone, oddly familiar – he knew that voice. He took a step forward onto the hard floor, his footsteps causing echoes to ripple throughout the oddly empty area._

"_Link."_

"_Where are you?" he asked desperately, addressing nothing in particular. Every way he turned, a foggy mist greeted his eyes, masking his surroundings. "Who are you?"_

_Miraculously, the mists cleared at his words, revealing a small, cramped room, filled with dusty tomes and desks trembling beneath the weight of books. The library. He slowly approached a table, upon which sat the book Ancient Legends of Hyrule._

_As soon as he touched the leathery pages of the tome, a shock ran through his body – he looked up sharply, and there stood Zelda, dressed in a simple white dress that seemed to radiate an inner light. Upon her fair head she wore a circlet bejeweled with precious gems, but her cheeks glittered with crystalline tears. She was trembling slightly, her body wracked with small sobs._

"_Zelda?" he asked, leaving the book and approaching her. At once, she turned and glided away from him like a ghost, the hem of her white dress trailing on the floor. He followed her, hand outstretched…_

_She turned away from him, leaving the library through the open doors. He ran after her, his heart pumping and mind awash with curiosity. Outside the library, it took him several seconds to find her – she was gliding, silent and wraithlike, to his left, approaching the heavy wooden doors of the master bedroom – his quarters. Effortlessly, she pushed open the doors, looking back at him once, as if to beckon him towards her._

_He jogged after her, his movements feeling oddly jerky and sloppy compared to her graceful and elegant motions. She watched him blankly, before disappearing into his room as soon as he came within arms' reach. _

"_Zelda!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty manor with an odd, transient quality to it. He entered his room, which was completely dark with the exception of a single candle burning on the table next to his bed. Zelda was nowhere to be seen._

"_Zelda?" he muttered uncertainly, entering the room. Cautiously, he approached the bed, pushing away the curtains and drapes from it. She was lying still on the bed, hands clasped to her chest and her face alabaster._

_Kneeling next to her, he held one of her hands – stone cold. Fear suddenly crept into his heart as he peered at her face – so beautiful, so pure, so cold. Her tears had dried, her eyes had closed. Her red lips were parted ever so slightly, but no breath came or entered from them – a rising sense of panic began to overcome Link._

"_Zelda?" he muttered, shaking her gently. "Zelda?"_

_He placed his hand on her heart, to feel for a beat, a sign of life – but instead, he felt something wet, oddly disconcerting. He glanced down at his hand – he had submersed his hand in a pool of blood._

_He gasped and withdrew his hand as the pool of crimson continued to spread over the white dress Zelda wore, blossoming sickly over her fair body. Link gazed in horror at his blood soaked hands, then down upon her body, which was nearly bathed in blood._

"_Oh Goddesses!" he cried, as blood began to trickle from her mouth and nose. "Zelda! Zelda!"_

_And as soon as he reached out to touch her, she disappeared, leaving a pool of blood in her wake. Link sobbed, his tears falling thickly onto the bed – but to his horror, his tears were made of blood, droplets of crimson and red._

"_Protect her… our princess…"_

"_I tried!" Link cried, pounding his fists upon the bed that Zelda had occupied only a moment before. "I tried! I couldn't!"_

_The sound of mocking laughter came to his ears, echoing throughout the empty chamber. The laughter was sinister, deep – it pierced Link's very soul like an arrow._

"_You cannot protect her… not from me… HERO."_

With a shout, Link shot up, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. His muscles were shaking uncontrollably and sweat ran down his face in torrents.

"Zelda," he gasped, his heart trembling in terror. "Zelda…"

"Who's Zelda?"

Link jumped, only for a spasm of pain to shoot up his left leg. There came a soft tut of disapproval from somewhere to his left.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing any more to damage that leg. It took my last bottle of red potion to stop the bleeding."

An old man sat down next to him, throwing him a small, dirty towel. Link picked it up gingerly, watching the other man carefully.

"Go ahead," the man said, gesturing towards the rag. "Wipe your face. You're sweating rivers."

Slowly, Link took the towel and wiped the side of his sweaty face, keeping his eyes fixed on the other man all the while. The man only smiled politely, his front teeth missing and exposing his fleshy gums.

"Rauru?" Link asked hesitantly, finishing with the rag and handing it back to the old man. The man nodded, taking his rag back and tossing it aside.

"I'm surprised that you still remember my name," Rauru chuckled. "Most nobles wouldn't bother to remember such a trivial fact."

The old man stood up and hobbled away to retrieve something from his desk. Link took the time to examine his surroundings – a small hovel, smaller than the library in his manor. The floor was made of earth and dirt, and he occupied the only bed in the room – a dirty, torn up mattress that was lacking most of its insides.

Rauru returned, a small flask held in his wizened hands. "Drink up, Sir Hylia."

Link took the flask and, after a moment of hesitation, drank its contents. Not potion or poison, but wine – surprisingly well aged.

"It's not often that I have a guest," Rauru explained, watching Link closely. "Especially one of such... high caliber."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Link replied, "but I thank you for your help regardless."

"Spoken like a true knight and noble," Rauru said, checking on Link's leg wound. The wound was wrapped tightly with a roll of bloody rags. "I wasn't able to remove the crossbow bolt; I've got no proper tools, and my hands aren't deft enough to coax it out."

Link exhaled softly, gently applying some pressure to his left leg. It still throbbed dully, but at least he wasn't bleeding so severely anymore. He slowly rested himself back onto the bed, his mind burning not so much with pain, but with curiosity.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. Rauru, who was humming softly, raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Save me," Link explained. "I thought… well, most nobles aren't exactly fond of the average Hylian. Seems to me that you would think the same way about us."

"We're all Hylian, aren't we? Class distinctions aside, I reckon my blood is worth about as much as yours, so that makes us equals, don't it?"

Link nodded. Rauru smiled his toothless grin and continued.

"Besides, that time I met you in the town square – you didn't seem as arrogant or pompous as some other nobles. If Zant was in your place tonight, he wouldn't have been so lucky…"

Rauru paused, glancing at Link's wound, then back at his face. "Speaking of which, what were you doing that nearly got you killed?"

"That's my business," Link said casually, not trying to offend Rauru. "Sorry."

The old man shrugged, getting to his feet with a groan and hobbling back to his desk. "Figured I might ask, anyways."

Link watched Rauru rummage around for something on the desk, which possessed an odd assortment of items – moldy bread and cheese, empty bottles, several dusty tomes, and some rags which passed as clothing.

"Where are we?" Link asked, as Rauru found a small slice of relatively clean bread and returned to his bed.

"Not far from where I found you," the old man answered, offering half of the bread to Link. The young knight took it gratefully, biting into the stale food with hunger. "I was trying to sleep when I heard someone screaming bloody murder. That's when I found you."

Link flushed faintly. "I wasn't screaming that loudly, was I?"

Rauru grinned. "I'm partially deaf, son. You'd have to be pretty loud for me to hear."

"Did… anyone else hear?"

"I imagine so. Couple of Ganondorf's soldiers came poking around the area a few hours ago. You done something to warrant the crown's interest, have you?"

"Haven't we all?" Link replied evasively.

"I suppose you're right, but none of us would admit to it," Rauru shrugged. "Still, your secret, whatever it is, is safe with me."

As he finished speaking, the rotting wooden door to the small hovel banged open, creaking on its rusty hinges. A man, dressed in the unmistakable armor and heraldry of one of Ganondorf's guards, stepped inside, removing his helmet as he placed his spear on the ground.

Link instantly stiffened, fumbling for his dagger, but Rauru held his arm steady. He addressed the soldier warmly, as if they were familiar acquaintances.

"Viscen. We've got a visitor tonight."

The solider paused in removing his breastplate, looking up at Rauru and then to Link. If he was at all confused, he hid it well – his haggard face broke out into a tired smile.

"How are you?" Viscen asked, walking over to Link's side and offering a hand. Link hesitated, before shaking the guard's hand.

"Viscen is my son," Rauru explained, as the young guard walked over to the desk and picked up a hunk of moldy cheese. "He's a castle guard, but you needn't worry – he's one of the good ones."

"I like to think that, anyways," Viscen added, picking out bits of mold from his cheese. "These are rough times – a man has to do what he can to help his family. I'm sure you understand that, mister…?"

"Hylia," Link replied automatically. "I'm Link Hylia."

"Link," Viscen repeated thoughtfully, taking a small bite from the cheese and pulling a sour face. "What brings you to our humble abode this night?"

"Necessity," Link laughed humorlessly, gesturing to his bandaged wound.

"The lad took a crossbow bolt to his left leg," Rauru added.

Viscen paused in his eating, eyeing Link with renewed interest. "That's curious."

"I thought that too," Rauru continued, obviously not catching on to his son's tone. "But Sir Hylia won't tell me what he was up to."

"Oh, so you're a noble?" Viscen asked, registering Link's title of Sir. "Odd place for you to be this time of night."

"So I've heard," Link muttered, flashing a look at Rauru. Both Viscen and Rauru laughed.

"Well, where do you live, Sir Hylia?"

"Oddly enough, the Hylia estate," Link replied, slightly annoyed now by their continual jests at his class.

"No offense meant, Link," Viscen laughed, throwing away the last bits of cheese in evident disgust. "But that's a long ways away. Would you mind staying the night, or should I escort you back to your manor?"

"He's staying the night, of course," Rauru interjected. "Really, Viscen, how can you expect our guest to walk with his leg so badly wounded?"

Viscen shrugged, taking a large rag from the desk and spreading it on the ground. He removed his boots and shirt, lying down on the makeshift bed and yawning. "I've no problem with it, father. As you said, it's not often we get visitors."

"Are you comfortable, Sir Hylia?" Rauru asked, looking over Link's leg wound one last time.

"I'm fine, thanks," Link replied. "And you don't have to address me as sir. I thought you said we were all equals?"

"Proper courtesy," Rauru shrugged. The old man went to the desk and pulled out another filthy blanket, spreading it onto the ground similarly as Viscen.

"Thank you," Link said, as Rauru eased himself onto the ground. The old man only grunted in acknowledgement, blowing out the sole candle that lighted the room.

"Pleasant dreams, Link," Rauru wheezed, from somewhere in the dark. "May they be better than mine."

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

"KOUME! KOTAKE!" Ganondorf bellowed, practically kicking in the door of his throne room as he stormed inside, several members of the Royal Guard trembling in his wake.

The two witches quivered as their liege marched over to them, practically seething anger and hatred from every pore in his body. Both Koume and Kotake squawked and retreated from their lord's titanic form.

"Lord Ganondorf," Koume gulped, scrabbling backwards until her frail back hit the stone wall behind her. "Back from Termina?"

"Did it… did it not go well… milord?" Koume added, blanching as Ganondorf towered above them, an ugly scowl on his face.

"This," Ganondorf hissed, throwing down a bundle of broken wood. For a second, both witches looked at it in confusion, before realizing that it was the splintered remains of a long feathered arrow.

"I was attacked," Ganondorf growled dangerously, his giant hands clenching into fists. "Ambushed in the slums of Castle Town."

"But… milord," Koume whimpered in confusion, not daring to look at his face. "You are still here, alive and well… I fail to see why you are- "

"You have told me that I need not fear rebellion from the people!" Ganondorf bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the throne chamber like thunder. Both Koume and Kotake cringed against the wall – the few Royal Guards that had the courage to follow their lord to the throne room were trembling just as badly. "You assured me, consoled me, that the Hylians were too weak, too broken, to attempt to rebel – much less assassinate me!"

"Milord…"

"Do not talk!" Ganondorf commanded, and both witches shut their mouths promptly. The usurper king strode to his jewel encrusted throne, brooding like a terrible god. "I believed you, Koume and Kotake – I bought into the illusion that the Hylians had been beaten into subservience. Obviously, this is not the case."

"Milord, did you kill the assassin?" Kotake spoke, mustering the courage to question her lord. Ganondorf cast her a withering glance, causing the witch to immediately recoil.

"No – the unknown assailant escaped, and killed several members of the Royal Guard." Ganondorf turned and looked at the remains of his bodyguard with distaste. "They only afforded meager protection. If there had been more than one assassin, I would not be standing before you tonight…"

"Milord," a guard spoke, his entire body shaking and his face white as snow.

"Silence!" Ganondorf roared, charging up to the man and practically strangling the man. The rest of the Royal Guard only stood by, eyes averted and breaths held, as their king strangled one of their number to death. The unfortunate man scrabbled weakly at Ganondorf's hands, his face turning a splotchy purple and his eyes rolling up into his skull.

"My Royal Guard has disappointed me this night," Ganondorf whispered, continuing to choke the unfortunate man. The rest of the Royal Guard stood ramrod straight, not daring to move lest they provoked further action from their king. With a contemptuous glance at the man he was strangling, Ganondorf released the man from his iron grip. The man collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath as tears streamed from his eyes, sniveling pathetically.

The usurper king turned to direct his wrath once more at Koume and Kotake. "You, witches," Ganondorf breathed, fire practically exhaling from his nostrils. Both Koume and Kotake pressed themselves against the wall, covering their faces with shaking hands.

"Milord, you _know_ that we have always been faithful…"

"Milord, if there is anything we can..."

"Be still!" Ganondorf commanded, and both witches ceased their babbling immediately, eyeing Ganondorf in fear. "I did not come to listen to your pathetic prattling or hear your excuses." Ganondorf paused, watching both of the witches carefully. "I need your help."

"Of course, milord…"

"Anything, milord…"

"Silence!" Both witches ceased their groveling once more, falling fearfully silent. Ganondorf nodded in grim satisfaction. "I need to know who is stupid enough… _foolish enough_… to attempt an assassination on my life," Ganondorf breathed heavily. "I cannot let this man expose any weakness. I must find him!"

"But milord, there are thousands of Hylians…"

"There are too many potential…"

"It was a noble," Ganondorf interrupted, sitting on his throne and practically crushing the bottle of wine that was brought to him by a quivering servant. "Only weeks ago, I purged the aristocracy of any impure blood – obviously, one of the more disillusioned nobles has decided to strike back at me."

"What are you suggesting, milord?" Kotake asked carefully, watching as Ganondorf took a deep swig of wine. "That we undertake another purge of the aristocracy? Milord, these are your most ardent supporters…"

"Exactly," Ganondorf said sourly. "Which is why I am leaving it up to you to discover the identity of the assassin."

"Us… us?" Koume asked in disbelief. "Milord, how do you expect…"

"It is a simple task, no?" Ganondorf demanded, glaring at Koume. "All I ask is to know his identity. I will leave the death of this fool to Aveil and my Gerudo. Is this too much to ask of you?"

"Of… of course not…"

"Excellent," Ganondorf said, smiling dementedly. "Because after tonight, I will not tolerate any more incompetence. And I would hate to put your lives in danger, especially when you have so much… _talent._"

Both Koume and Kotake exchanged nervous glances with each other, sweat glistening over their faces. Ganondorf only took another sip of wine, giving the illusion that he had calmed his settled nerves.

"I expect this to be quick," he said, watching the witches carefully. "It should not prove a difficult task to weed out the assassin."

"Of course not, milord… it will be a simple task, easy…"

"That is good to know," Ganondorf growled. "Because if this man is not found soon, I may begin to suspect that your loyalties to the crown are in question as well…"

* * *

Link slept restlessly that night: his dreams were plagued with visions of Zelda and the specter of his dead father. Visions of the manor burning, his servants put to the sword. Of Ganondorf's foul, mottled green hand extending itself ravenously over the fair land of Hyrule…

He woke late in the morning: the noonday sun was shining through the creaks in the walls of Rauru's hovel. Link groggily sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and trying to step out of bed. Then, his left leg collapsed beneath him, and he fell unceremoniously to the ground, too late remembering the wound he had suffered the night before.

Viscen looked up from the desk where he was tearing off a piece of hard bread. "You know, all you had to do was ask."

The guard helped Link to his feet, whereupon the young knight unsteadily hobbled back to the bed and sat upon the dirty blanket. Viscen brought over a small slice of bread, sitting down next to Link and chewing his own ration thoughtfully.

"Where is Rauru?" Link asked, looking around the room and not seeing the old man.

"My father is in the market," Viscen said, wolfing down his small piece of bread in another bite. "He always is. Trying to scavenge enough food for tonight's meal."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am supposed to take you back to your home once you are ready," Viscen said. "Forgive our rudeness, but we barely have enough food for two of us to live off of. We cannot lodge you another night."

"I'm sorry," Link said, privately resolving to give Viscen some rupees and food once they returned to Hylia manor.

"There is nothing to apologize for," the guard stated bluntly. "My father and I may be poor, but we can provide for ourselves without relying upon the charity of others. Even if Ganondorf has taken away our livelihoods, we still have our pride."

Link took a bite of the bread Viscen had given him, chewing the hard grains slowly in his mouth. Viscen was watching him closely, as if hesitating to say something that was on the tip of his tongue.

"We've met before," Viscen said, as Link swallowed the hard lump of bread.

"Have we?"

"You don't have to play riddles with me – I know it was you that broke into the castle dungeons."

Link's insides immediately turned to ice, but Viscen only smiled. "You have nothing to fear from me. You should know that."

"You saved me that night," Link replied. "Why?"

Viscen shrugged, casting a wary eye at the door before speaking. "I bear no love for Ganondorf. As I told you last night, I am only under his service to support my elderly father. And I didn't want your blood to be on my hands, if I had revealed your presence."

"Thank you," Link replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"Not all of the guards are under Ganondorf's sway," Viscen continued. "I have many friends that have joined for similar reasons as I did." He sighed, standing up from the mattress and putting on a pair of boots.

"Are we leaving now?" Link asked, watching as Viscen put on a worn coat over his tunic.

"It is best if we do. Your home is miles away, and in your condition, we won't be travelling fast. Best to make the journey in the daytime."

Link stood shakily from the bed, his left leg trembling but managing to support his weight. He gladly accepted a walking stick from Viscen and managed to limp away from the bed on his own power.

"Do you need my support?" Viscen asked in concern. Link shook his head fervently.

"I can manage by myself."

"Lone wolf, eh?" Viscen said, opening the door. Link hobbled out of the hovel and into a back alley, part of the Castle Town slums. He blinked in the blinding noonday sun, taking pleasure in the feeling of the warm rays of light that bathed his face.

"Where exactly are we?"

"East Castle Town," Viscen said, closing the door firmly behind them. "A good ways from your estate. Come, we've only got about six hours before dusk."

Link followed Viscen through the maze of twisting alleys, their progress made fairly slow due to Link's leg wound. The hovels and wooden shacks that comprised the houses of the peasantry were dispersed freely throughout the back alleys, which stank of filth and decay. Every so often, they would pass by a person sitting on the ground, dressed in rags and gazing morosely onto the hard ground, or staring at the grimy walls with pained eyes. Link made sure that he stayed close to Viscen, as he was unwilling to lose himself in such a place when he was so vulnerable.

After several minutes of walking, Viscen stopped abruptly, pointing at a small alcove hidden in the shadows. "This is where my father found you last night," he said. An unmistakable splotch of dried blood was painted on the ground where Link had lain helplessly the night before.

"So it is," Link confirmed, unsure of what else he could say. He was startled by the amount of blood that stained the walls and alley floor – had he really been wounded that severely?

"Strange," Viscen said quietly, "that you were injured here. There was an attack on Ganondorf last night, not far from this place – my father told me."

Link nodded, his mouth going dry – but he guessed that Viscen knew the truth anyways, and that the other man had thus far proven trustworthy.

"So you were the assassin," Viscen said lightly, looking at Link curiously. "And I'd wager a guess that you're also the vigilante that's been antagonizing Ganondorf's captains for the past few weeks."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're lucky that I'm on your side," Viscen said, throwing a glance over their shoulders before beckoning Link to continue walking. "For your sake, I wouldn't continue these activities."

"My sake has nothing to do with it."

"Well, whoever or whatever you're fighting for, it's going to end up killing you," Viscen warned. "I've met many young men like you, always idealistic, always overconfident. Take my advice, Link, and stop while you still have your life and livelihood. Even the nobles are not immune from Ganondorf's suspicions."

"I know," Link said simply. "My father was arrested and killed for treason."

Viscen turned his head, his stance softening. He paused respectfully for a second, facing away from Link, before turning back and speaking in a quieter tone.

"I am sorry to hear that." Viscen coughed awkwardly, his eyes still averted. Link rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. We should get going."

Link turned to walk away, but Viscen stayed where he was, seemingly lost in thought. Link turned back, eyebrow raised.

"Viscen?"

"I know a man," Viscen said suddenly, breaking out of his reverie. "Named Kafei Dotour. He is a noble like you, a member of the aristocracy, but he's a friend of mine."

Link nodded, unsure of what to make of the information. "Kafei…?"

"Dotour," Viscen finished. "I just thought… well, he's opposed to Ganondorf's reign, similarly to you. I just… thought you might find the information useful."

Link smiled. A potential ally was always welcome information.

"Alright, we've spent too much time here," Viscen said gruffly, before Link could thank him. "Let's go – we don't want to be caught unawares by one of Ganondorf's patrols."

* * *

"Miss Zelda?"

"Have you found him yet?" Zelda asked desperately, her heart beating with hope and terror in equal measure. The maid sadly shook her head, and Zelda's arms trembled weakly.

"None, Miss," the maid replied, eyes downcast. "We've searched the market square and parts of the slums – there's no sign of him at all."

"Oh Goddesses," Zelda moaned, burying her face in her hands and trying to suppress a sob of agony and exasperation. The maid took her distress as a sign to leave, for she quickly curtsied and scuttled from the room.

"Impa, where in the name of Nayru could Link be?" Zelda asked, anxiety washing over her in waves. Link had been missing for a day and a half – had he been caught? Arrested? _Killed_?

"Link can take care of himself," Impa said, gently touching Zelda's shoulder. Despite her calm words, the old nursemaid looked harried and frightened, her steel-gray hair disheveled and her eyes lined with stress.

"He's been found, he's been arrested," Zelda murmured helplessly, looking back at Impa. "He's been missing for nearly two days – Oh, Nayru, where can he be…?"

"Hush, there's no cause to suspect he's been arrested," Impa replied, her quivering voice indicating she did not truly believe in her own words. "Link's done nothing wrong… done nothing that would warrant an arrest…"

_Yes he has_, Zelda thought privately to herself, reflecting on her prior conversation with Link. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke of that damned legend, the idealistic hope he had of single-handedly fighting to break Ganondorf's reign. _Link, what have you done?_ Zelda wept to herself, lamenting the fact that she had done absolutely nothing to prevent Link from engaging in his suicidal endeavor.

_What have you done, Link?_

_Where are you now?_

"All my fault," she moaned, hiding her head in her hands. "All my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself, Zelda!" Impa reprimanded, holding both of her hands gently. "Link will return, just fine, you'll see…"

"I should have stopped him," Zelda lamented, not even paying attention to Impa.

"Stopped him from doing what?" Impa demanded sharply, but Zelda only shook her head.

"He's been caught, I know it! Impa, we need to do something!"

"Do what?" Impa asked, her voice somewhat frightened as she noted Zelda's increasing distress. "Zelda, he – he's perfectly fine! There's nothing we can – need – to do!"

"How can you say that?" Zelda demanded, turning her tear-filled eyes upon Impa. "Leave Link to die – just as we did to Aleron?"

Impa's face was now white. "Aleron – Aleron's arrest was not your fault, Zelda…"

"We can't just abandon him!" Zelda argued, breaking out into a dry sob. Impa immediately embraced her comfortingly, whispering soothingly into her ear.

"Calm down, Zelda, be still…"

"He's as good as dead!" Zelda cried, tears welling in her eyes. It was too much – first Aleron, and now Link! Link…! The very thought of him clawed at her soul with awful finality; while Aleron's death had left a saddened wound in her heart, Link's had left a gaping hole in the pit of her soul that refused any hope or cheerful thought at all.

"Calm yourself!" Impa said, shaking her. Zelda was now crying in full despair, tears flowing down her cheeks and dropping like rain onto the carpet.

_I'm sorry, Link_, she thought pathetically to herself, disgusted in her own weakness. Hating herself for abandoning Link to his fate, and her inability to do anything to save him. Despising the fact that all she could do was pray and beseech the Goddesses to return him to her safely.

"Miss Zelda! Impa!"

The maid burst into the room, oblivious to the tears that Zelda was shedding. Impa looked up to flash her a warning look, but the maid was breathless and positively ecstatic. "Master Hylia! He's returned!"

Zelda drew a sharp gasp of breath at Link's mention, trying to stem her tears as she glanced up at the maid uncomprehendingly. "Link…? He… he's…"

"Master Hylia has arrived at the manor's main entrance with another man," the maid explained, bouncing on the soles of her shoes in delight. "He's being attended right now by another servant – oh, isn't this wonderful?"

Before the maid had even finished speaking, Zelda had stood up from her seat, tears still falling freshly down her cheeks, and stormed from the room, doing her best to hold herself up with dignity and wiping the tears from her face. Outside of the room, she could hear the sound of distant voices in the main entrance, and her heart began to beat with fervor.

_Link?_

Zelda practically flew through the corridors, her mind still numb, not daring to hope that he had returned... knowing it was just another cruel trick, that she would never see him again…

She burst into the main entrance, where she saw Link sitting in a comfortable chair with a wine glass in his hand that was being filled by a servant. Another man she did not recognize was standing next to Link, looking around the manor halls with vague interest. Everyone stared at her as she halted in her steps, glaring viciously at Link.

"Zelda!" Link said jovially, remaining in his seat with an overjoyed expression on his handsome face.

She ignored him, walking right up to him in a terrible fury. The stranger was watching apprehensively; the servant had backed off into a corner. Link's smile faltered ever so slightly, before he spoke in a cheery voice, "What? No kiss to welcome me home?"

Zelda wanted to slap him as hard as she could, but her arms were still shaking and weak. Her entire body quivered as she raised an accusatory finger at him. "You… you…"

Link's smile faded; he looked distinctly nervous, now. The other man looked on, seemingly torn between the desire to laugh and the desire to flee the scene.

Zelda's eyes fell upon Link's left leg, which he was resting very gingerly. A white cloth – stained unmistakably with blood – was wrapped around his leg. "What is that?" Zelda demanded fiercely, pointing at the wound.

"Oh – nothing," Link said quickly.

Zelda got down on one knee and carefully unwrapped the makeshift bandage, each layer smelling foully of blood. As she pulled the bloodied wrappings away, her eyes fell upon the wound: a half-healed mass of flesh and scabs. Something was buried deeply in the wound, sticking out halfway. With deft fingers, Zelda reached out and grasped the object firmly –

"OW!" Link exclaimed, jerking his leg away and looking at Zelda with watery eyes. "That hurts! Can't you be any more gentle?"

"What in the name of the Goddesses is that?" Zelda asked hotly.

"A crossbow bolt," the other man replied, before Link could speak up.

"A crossbow bolt?" Zelda exclaimed. "Link, what in the name of Nayru have you been doing? How did you sustain such a wound?"

"Zelda, can you please just help me?" Link asked through gritted teeth, slowly easing his wounded leg back to her. She gave him a glowering look, before grudgingly acquiescing to his request.

"Fetch a red potion, some hot water, and wrappings," Zelda ordered to the servant, who bowed and immediately left the room. She turned her attention back to Link, who shrank into his seat fearfully.

"Do you have any idea," Zelda asked hotly, "how terrified I was? When you disappeared for nearly two days? I thought you were… I thought…"

Her voice cracked slightly, her tone slightly softer as she addressed Link. He held her shaking hand gently, stroking the side of her cheek.

"It's alright, Zelda, don't cry," he muttered, looking at her anxiously.

"You're so reckless!" she cried, more tears threatening to spill from her reddened eyes. "I told you… I _told_ you… do you care so little about your life?"

She glared at him through tear-glazed eyes. Link at least had the grace to look ashamed of himself, as he reached out and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb.

"Look, Zelda," he said guiltily, eyes refusing to meet hers, "I would never... _ever_… intentionally put you through this suffering. I didn't mean for you to become so upset over my actions… if I had known…"

"You liar," she accused, "you've got this idea… some crazy, impossible hope… that you can single handedly defeat Ganondorf!"

The man next to them shifted, causing Zelda to notice him for the first time. Drawing herself away from Link and doing the best to regain her composure, she gave him a watery smile and offered a shaking hand. He took her hand delicately, bowing low to her.

"I'm sorry for… my rudeness," Zelda offered, throwing a furious look at Link. "I am Zelda, 'tis a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

"Viscen," the man said simply, releasing her hand and looking shrewdly between her and Link. "I take it that you are Link's wife?"

"No," Zelda replied humorlessly, "I'm just a servant."

"Zelda…" Link protested, from behind her. She ignored him.

"Were you the one that helped Link home after he… injured himself?" Zelda asked. Viscen nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I… uh, my father… found Link last night… and I just escorted him back here. We did our best to treat his wound, but as you probably saw, it's still in need of healing…"

"Yes," Zelda said, casting Link another icy glare. The young knight did his best to return a neutral, innocent expression. "How did Link injure himself?"

"I've no idea," Viscen answered. "You'll have to ask him that."

Zelda rounded on Link, but before she could begin her interrogation, the servant reentered with a bag of healing supplies and clean rags for bandages.

"There you are, Miss Zelda," the servant said, handing her the items and nervously backing off. She thanked and dismissed him before turning her attentions to Link, who had once more shrunk into his chair nervously.

"Zelda…"

"Be still," she ordered, filling a large bowl full of steaming hot water and fishing a bottle of red potion from the bag. She dropped some herbs into the water before taking a rag and she dipping it into the bowl. Allowing the rag to soak in the water, she handed Link the red potion.

"Drink it."

He obediently uncorked the glass bottle and downed the potion in one gulp, coughing as the concoction burned its way down his throat. A ruddy flush returned to his pale cheeks, as the potion returned some of his vigor. He handed the empty bottle back to Zelda, who took it promptly without a word.

"I've got the distinct feeling," Link said cautiously, as Zelda took the water-soaked rag and brought it to his wound, "that you're angry with me."

She squeezed the rag, bathing Link's wound in hot water. He flinched as the steaming liquid splashed onto his raw flesh, running down his leg in bloody streams. After a second of intense discomfort, he released a relived gasp of air. "Ah."

"Now to remove this… crossbow bolt," Zelda murmured, throwing the rag aside and peering intently at the wound. Link was nearly sweating now, sucking in his breath in anticipation of the coming agony.

"Hold still," Zelda commanded, reaching up with her right hand. Link's leg shot away, his body quivering.

"Are you really sure you should be probing my wound?" Link asked, shielding his leg protectively.

"I put some Deku-weed into the water that I washed your wound with. It should act as an anesthetic. Now, let me remove that bolt before you become too attached to it."

Hesitantly, Link offered his wounded leg back to Zelda, glancing at her fearfully. If she wasn't feeling so angry, she would have found his expression comical. She maneuvered her fingers deftly over his wound, keeping her eyes focused solely on the metallic crossbow bolt lodged in Link's flesh.

Slowly, holding her breath, she skillfully grasped the bolt and wiggled it lightly. Link exhaled softly. Carefully, Zelda loosened the bolt from its position until she felt sure that it would come free with a tug. She glanced up at Link, whose face was white as ice.

She pulled, the bolt slipping free from the wound as if it had been greased. Zelda triumphantly held up the crossbow bolt in her bloody fingers, the small metal dart glinting in the candle light.

"That wasn't so painful, was it?" she asked, turning back to Link, who was examining his wound with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"N… no…" he answered, looking back at her with a relieved, surprised, and grateful expression. "Zelda, I cannot thank you enough…"

"Can I help you with anything, Viscen?" Zelda asked, ignoring Link completely and turning to the other man. "Food or drink? You must have had a long journey."

"Um… some bread and wine would be much appreciated," Viscen said gratefully, looking at Link. "Thank you, Miss Zelda."

"Call me Zelda," she said, digging in the medicinal bag to find some cloth to wrap Link's wound in. "Would you stay the night, Viscen? It's past curfew, and traveling is dangerous."

"Erm… I really must return to my home," Viscen said. "Perhaps a bit of refreshment, and I'll be on my way."

"You are always welcome here," Zelda said graciously, before adding to Link, "you can bandage your wound yourself, I assume?"

"Of course," he replied, taking the cloth and wrapping the wound himself in silence. Zelda smiled to herself and turned back to Viscen.

"Come on, I'll show you the kitchen. You must be famished…"

With that, she turned and left Link alone in the entrance hall to lick his own wounds.

* * *

"I think she's mad at me."

"Well, aren't you observant?" Impa said, rifling through the letters that had just been delivered to the Hylia estate that morning. "You had us all in a terrible fright, Link. Zelda was nearly sick over your disappearance – you put the poor girl through quite an ordeal."

"Yes, but did she have to be so… _angry_ about it?" Link asked, taking a small bite out of his toast and blinking in the morning sunlight. "It's not like I was trying to frighten her on purpose, Impa."

The old nursemaid only gave him a disapproving look, sitting down next to him. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Miss Zelda here. Whatever it is you're doing, it's obviously dangerous – and I would very much like it if you didn't forsake the safety of the manor so willingly."

"No place is safe with Ganondorf in power," Link retorted, eying the letters in Impa's hand. "Anything important?"

"Here's a letter with the Royal Seal," Impa frowned, picking out a large envelope stamped with the blood red mark of King Ganondorf. The old nursemaid fell silent, as if fearfully contemplating the horrible things inside of the lifeless letter.

"I'll take that," Link said cheerfully, grabbing the letter from her hand and dropping his toast so that he could tear it open with vigor. Discarding the envelope, he read the letter's contents, which was not much – several printed sentences and another Royal Seal.

"What does it say?" Impa inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her normally stoic restraint. "It… it's nothing bad, is it?"

"One could say so," Link answered, throwing the letter down on the table. "It's a ball. Our King wants me to attend a celebratory gala at his castle."

"Why in the name of the Goddesses…"

"Don't ask me, I've no idea," Link interrupted, reaching once more for his toast. "Although it's not just me – it's an open invitation to all of the aristocracy. That's funny."

He took a bite of his toast, chewing the bread slowly as he thought. Why was Ganondorf suddenly inviting the Hylian nobility to a seemingly random bash at the castle? Only two days ago, Ganondorf had nearly been assassinated. Was he throwing a party to celebrate his continued life? Link laughed at the thought.

Impa had now taken the letter and was reading it through. Her steel-gray eyebrows were raised in surprise as she read the letter line for line. Finally, she put the paper back down, a bemused expression on her face. "That certainly is odd. And you've no idea why he's doing this?"

Link caught the suspicious tone in her voice. "None at all," he replied sharply. Impa nodded slowly, regarding Link steadily.

"You're hiding something, Link," the old nursemaid said carefully. "And if you won't tell me, at least tell Zelda. She deserves to know, after last night."

"I will tell her," Link said softly, "but not right now."

"Link…"

"I'm not doing this to torment you or her!" he said vehemently. "It's just… better if she doesn't know about this, for now."

"Know about what?"

Link nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard Zelda's voice behind him; he turned around so fast that he nearly toppled from his seat. Zelda was standing in the kitchen doorway, perfectly poised, as if she had been listening in there for awhile.

"Good morning, Impa," she said, only giving Link a curt nod.

"Good morning to you as well," Impa said, standing up from her chair and offering it to Zelda. "I'm a bit late for my normal duties – I should be off now."

Impa excused herself, hastily leaving the room. Zelda slowly sat down in Impa's vacant seat, a foot away from Link across the table. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Zelda," Link began, "about last night…"

"What about last night?" she asked, taking a piece of toast and buttering it delicately.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, struggling to come up with the proper words to express his feelings adequately. After several seconds of silence, he replied rather pathetically:

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Zelda answered as aloofly as before, purposefully staring away from Link and out onto the rolling lawn of the Hylia estate.

Unable to think of anything else to say, Link settled for trivial matters. "Did Viscen stay long last night?"

"No, he left soon after we met. I gave him a small basket of vittles to take with him – he told me about his elderly father."

"Good, I was hoping to repay him for the help he gave me," Link said awkwardly.

"Hmm. And all I got was a thank you?"

"Well, you don't seem to be in a particularly bright mood…"

"Link," she said incredulously, turning around to face him. "Do you have any idea how much… how much agony you put me through for the past few days?"

Link remained silent, sitting in his chair uneasily. When he had been wounded during the ambush, he had been primarily thinking about how to stop himself from dying from blood loss. He decided not to tell Zelda that, for the sake of keeping himself in healthy condition.

"I thought you had died," she continued, her beautiful eyes tinged with fright rather than fear. "Or that you'd been arrested, and tortured… Link, you had me terrified."

He swallowed the guilty lump that had once more formed in his throat. Now, he was beginning to realize the pain and anguish he had put Zelda and Impa through…

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he said, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly. "I'm sorry. It was foolish of me, I know – I can't imagine how you must have felt…"

"No, you can't imagine how I felt," she said, looking back at him sadly. "I was so scared, Link, so worried, that I had lost you. And for you to come back two days later and brush it all off so carelessly – Link, you're living too recklessly! You don't value your life at all! What would Aleron think? He gave his life for you. And now… now…"

Zelda stifled a small sob, turning her head away from Link. Carefully, he cupped her delicate chin in his hand and turned her back to face him. Small tears were gliding down her cheeks, and he felt his heart break.

"Zelda, Zelda," he whispered softly, caressing her skin. "I never would hurt you. Never. I'd give my life for you."

"I'm not asking you to give anything for me," she replied. "Just keep yourself safe. That's all I want."

"If that's what you desire, then you shall have it," he said solemnly, drawing her into his arms. She clung to him tightly, her body trembling ever so slightly. He stroked her hair, reveling in the feeling of her silky locks in between his fingers.

"Oh, Link…" she murmured, whispering softly into his ear. "I'm not sure if you're lying simply to reassure me."

"Zelda, I gave you my word."

"How much is your word worth?"

Link looked away, out towards the rising noonday sun outside the manor. "That remains to be seen."

Zelda sighed, drawing away from Link and gazing at him sadly. He turned back to her, holding her hands and smiling. "Cheer up, Zelda. Our dear king has invited all of the Hylian aristocracy to a gala, and I would be honored if you would deign to attend with me."

"You want me to go with you?" she asked, slightly surprised.

Link nodded, stroking her cheek softly. "Will you grant me such an honor?"

Zelda looked down at her hands, cheeks flushed. "I… I've nothing to wear."

"Then we'll have to fix that, won't we? I would be devastated if you could not attend with me on account of a lack of proper clothing."

"Really, Link…"

"Zelda, you are coming with me!" he said decisively, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "And that is the end of that, my dear."

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

"I really think that Link is going through too much trouble for this ball on my account," Zelda said, obligingly holding her arms out so that Impa could take some measurements for the dress. "I don't see why any of my other dresses wouldn't work."

"Zelda, dear," Impa said patiently, efficiently measuring her and scribbling down words on a scrap of paper. "You're the only lady I know who would put up so much resistance to a nice young man asking you to such an event."

"I'm not _resisting_," Zelda defended, letting her arms fall down to her sides and sighing. "But this is Link. My dearest friend, and my late benefactor's son. Such a relationship would be… highly improper."

"Who's talking about a relationship?" Impa replied, causing Zelda to flush with embarrassment. "I think you care more deeply for Master Link than you let on. It's girls like you that drive men crazy."

"I? Drive Link crazy?" Zelda scoffed, trying to hold back a laugh. The Link she knew was about the most independent, self-assured, and aloof man she had ever met. She found it difficult to believe that any trace of romantic tension troubled his youthful and impetuous mind. Even as her friend, he was still as inscrutable to her as the day he returned from Termina.

Impa scribbled something else down on the slip of paper, carefully examining Zelda. "Hmm… I think a cream-colored dress would suit you best. And maybe a tiara or some gems to put in your hair – you leave it so plain, dear."

"I already feel guilty about this extravaganza, Impa, when there are thousands of Hylians who could use the rupees to provide a meal for their families."

"You care so much for the people," Impa noted softly, smiling. "You would make a better ruler than our king."

Zelda shook her head. "I have not the courage to be a monarch," she said, despising herself for her inability to fight Ganondorf's tyranny. Hating the way she was forced to hide in a luxurious manor, away from the suffering and strife endured by Hyrule.

"You are a strong woman," Impa said, steely eyes softening. "If you had more confidence in your abilities… you would find the strength that I can see already."

The old nursemaid smiled, stepping away from Zelda and examining her critically. "I remember when you were just a child," Impa laughed, eyes shining with memories. "But now you've matured into such a lovely young woman."

Zelda blushed at Impa's comment, feeling rather abashed and not particularly special or beautiful. She was, and always would be, Zelda. Just Zelda.

"If I was Link, I would hold onto you tightly and never let go. Many a jealous noble would seek to whisk you away."

"Really, Impa," Zelda said firmly, brushing away the compliments. "That's mere gossip. Don't go around spreading some silly rumor about Link and I. We are close, and I love him, but as a dear friend."

"You'll break his heart someday," Impa sighed, half jokingly, half seriously. "Poor boy – despite his words, I think Aleron's death has left him more conflicted than he would believe. He needs someone to guide him."

Zelda did not reply, and Impa gathered her measuring tools and paper into her arms. "Well, now, I think that's all for today. I'll put in the order for the seamstress tomorrow – everything should be ready for the ball in a week."

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda said. The old nursemaid bowed. "Is there anything else you require of me?"

"Not presently; you should get some sunshine – you've been holed up in this manor for so long, and today the weather is mild, a rarity in autumn. Winter will come soon, and the start of a new year."

"Another year," Zelda murmured in wonder, already taken aback by how quickly the autumn months had passed. And soon, Goddess Day would mark the start of another year, the hope for renewal and a better life, even if Ganondorf remained as Hyrule's tyrant.

Heeding Impa's advice, Zelda left the room and headed off to the manor's main hall. Rather than exiting out the front entrance, she decided to seek the relative peace of the manor courtyard, which had been one of her favorite haunts as a child. She turned to a small side door, to the left of the main hall, and twisted the brass handle, opening the familiar portal to the courtyard.

Although Zelda had not visited the courtyard in nearly a year, the grove was as she remembered it – one of the manor servants regularly attended it. The few golden and red leaves that remained on the autumn-stricken trees fluttered feebly in the wind, and a blanket of fallen leaves covered the courtyard's ground. In the middle of the grove were several stone benches, beneath the seclusion of a stout Deku-oak.

To Zelda's surprise, she was not alone in the courtyard; Link stood in the middle of the area, sword in hand as he deftly took swipes and cuts through the air at some invisible foe. For a brief moment, she contemplated heading back inside the manor as silently as she had come, but something compelled her to stay. She watched as Link moved with deliberation and concentration, handling his blade as dexterously as a seamstress did with a needle and thread.

As Link did a stabbing thrust, he suddenly turned and leapt high into the air, his sword raised above his head for a cleaving strike. He pounced upon a small stump of wood, coming down upon the unfortunate target with the fury of the Goddesses. With a loud crack, his sword cut cleanly through the block of wood, splitting the log straight through the middle. Zelda let out a small gasp of shock.

Hearing her, Link turned, wiping sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. He smiled brightly, sheathing his sword and calling out to her: "Zelda! How long have you been spying on me?"

"I have not been _spying_ on you," she replied in a dignified manner, walking forward and sitting with deliberation on one of the stone benches. Link seemed humored by her graceful reply, his grin perking into a handsome half smile.

"Then why are you here today, milady?"

"I was hoping to get some peace and quiet in the courtyard," she said, watching as Link took a deep swig from a flask of water. "Why are you training?"

"A good knight always keeps himself ready," Link declared. Zelda raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Are you trying to get another crossbow bolt in your leg?"

"No, no, I'm not planning on anything 'rash,' as you would say– I gave you my word, didn't I, that I would not go out seeking trouble?"

"Can you even train properly with your wound?" Zelda asked pointedly.

"It's healed quite well, thanks to you," Link said, putting some weight on his leg for emphasis. "Thank the Goddesses that it wasn't infected – otherwise, how could I take you to the ball?"

"Speaking of the gala," Zelda said, voicing a small, uncomfortable nagging doubt in the back of her mind, "why are you taking me? I'm sure any other lady would have gladly gone with you."

Link sat down next to her, his face merely inches away. "Because, Zelda, there is no other lady dearer to me than you. I'll never forget when we were children – you always wanted to be the Princess that was rescued by her knight."

"That was a long time ago," Zelda said, cheeks faintly pink. Link grinned.

"You're right. Now, I think you would not be content being the damsel in distress. Tell me, Zelda, have you ever learned to use a sword?"

"No," she replied truthfully. In fact, she had never used any weapon, period, except perhaps brandishing a stick at Link when they were children.

"Well, would you like to?" Link stood from the bench and offered her his sword. Slowly, Zelda reached up and grasped the weapon's gilded handle. It was cold, hard to the touch, and much heavier than she was expecting; she had to hold it in both of her hands to keep it steady.

Link nodded approvingly. "Swing it around a few times. Get used to its weight and handling."

Feeling slightly foolish, Zelda swung the sword in an arc, its unexpected weight throwing her off balance. The sword's blade hit the ground with a clang, bouncing off of stone.

"That's alright," Link said encouragingly, as she recovered from the botched hit. "You're still getting used to its balance. It's quite heavy, so don't be dismayed if you can't wield it effectively. It takes much practice to use a sword properly – actually, a lighter rapier would probably work better for you."

Zelda watched as Link sprinted back inside the manor, leaving her quite alone in the courtyard. In his absence, she tried swinging his sword with several practice cuts, but her efforts resulted in less than spectacular results. Zelda marveled at the fact that Link could wield this blade in one hand, and fight with almost effortless grace.

Link returned quickly, bearing in his hands a longer, thinner sword – a rapier. He handed it to Zelda, exchanging the light weapon for his own blade. The rapier was light enough for Zelda to wield in one hand; she took several tentative swings, noting how much more control she had over the new weapon.

"That should work," Link said, sounding delighted that she had found a sword to wield. He quickly readjusted her grip on the hilt, before stepping back and assuming his role as the teacher.

"Get a good feel on the balance of the sword – good," Link said, as Zelda swiped at the air with the rapier. "The rapier is more of a stabbing weapon, however – not so good for cuts and chops."

Link lunged forward, his sword stabbing horizontally. Zelda imitated him; she stabbed with the rapier, although with less finesse than even Link's heavier blade. The young knight smiled, taking no heed of her discouragement.

"Keep your balance on the balls of you feet, but shift your weight and momentum into the point on your sword," he explained, bouncing on his feet for emphasis. "That way, you'll strike with accuracy and force, without tripping over."

Zelda did her best to balance herself, before lunging forward once more. The rapier sliced through the air, better than her first attempt, although she nearly fell over in the process.

Link smiled, coming behind her and adjusting her grip on the sword hilt with strong, guiding hands. "That's more like it," he said encouragingly, his warm breath tickling her cheeks. Zelda blushed and was glad when Link pulled away, allowing her another practice thrust with the rapier.

How long they spent in the courtyard, practicing sword technique, Zelda couldn't say. Perhaps two hours, or three at most. But for some reason, the feel of a sword in her hand, the presence of Link, gave her the feeling that she was doing something. Learning something that she might be able to use one day, an actual technique to defend herself. She practiced the sword swipes and stabs with relish, undaunted by mistakes, because Link was always there to correct her.

By the end of their session, the sun had begun its slow descent in the west, and she had quite ably mastered simple stabbing motions with the rapier. She was already eager to practice parrying with Link, but he refused to move at a faster tempo.

"You're a bit too overzealous," he laughed, as exchanged several slow, easy parries with her. "The skill will come in time, with practice. If you truly enjoy swordplay, I would be happy to teach you."

"I would like that very much," Zelda said, eagerly, and Link smiled as she knocked at his blade playfully.

"It's getting late," Link said softly, and with a slightly disappointed air, Zelda ceased her practice and returned the rapier to him. He regarded her for several seconds, eyes alight in amusement.

"You know, Zelda, I've never regarded you as a tomboy," he said, smiling, "but there's a raw passion beneath that lady-like exterior."

"Is that wrong?" she asked, slightly defiantly, as they headed back inside the manor, the sun quickly falling from the sky.

"Of course not," he assured her, his pleasant voice oddly warming. "In fact, I rather like it."

No matter how hard she tried, Zelda could not wipe the flush of pink from her cheeks. She later attributed it to the cold, much to Link's amusement.

* * *

Link rubbed the familiar Deku-wood of his longbow, feeling the fine grains and craftsmanship of his weapon. It felt good to be out again, cloaked by the nighttime shadows, longbow and sword close at hand. It felt good to be the hunter.

A small feeling of guilt passed through his mind, remembering Zelda, but he banished the thought. He was fighting for the Hylian people, providing a beacon of hope for the oppressed nation. And he was fighting to restore the true monarchy, the princess, his Zelda. Surely that was worth his life?

Regardless, he decided to keep his vigilante activities unknown to Zelda for the time-being; he did not want to cause her undue worry, especially after his promise not to seek trouble. Once more, unbidden, a surge of guilt washed through his mind.

What if he was arrested? What if he was killed?

What if Zelda woke up to the sight of his body hanging in front of the manor?

What would happen to her?

For a second, such unsettling thoughts shook Link's mind, and the irrational fear to return back to the manor nearly overcame him. Then, he angrily shook his fears away, regaining his composure. There were no "what-ifs," because Link knew that he was in his element; he would always be in control during a battle, always confident that his skills would carry him through. The thought of losing to Ganondorf's thugs never even registered as a possibility in the young knight's mind.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Link peered down at Castle Town's market square, far below the roof he was perched on. At this time of night, the majority of the citizenry were holed up in their homes, leaving control of the streets to troops of patrolling guards. Unfortunately for the guards, Link was always on alert, watching from the rooftops and keeping each patrol under strict observation.

Link did not ambush every patrol he found – senseless bloodshed was as bad as Ganondorf's oppression, and it was nearly impossible to distinguish innocent guardsmen from the truly debauched ones. But, whenever Ganondorf's brutes stepped out of line, Link was there to put them back in place.

One patrol in particular caught Link's eye, as he surveyed Castle Town from atop the rooftops. A convoy of guards, arranged in two columns, slowly snaking its way through the deserted streets. In the middle of the convoy was a wagon overflowing with shining steel: weapons and armor, spears and helmets, items to stock Ganondorf's armories and equip his soldiers.

Link weighed his options. The wagon had a reasonable amount of weapons and armor, probably enough for a troop of Ganondorf's guards. Only ten guards escorted the wagon, with one driver and the patrol leader riding alongside on a horse. And Link had the element of surprise.

The knight smiled, a feral predator's grin. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, shadowing the convoy's movement through the dark city. The familiar rush of adrenaline was already pumping in his veins. He easily drew an arrow from his quiver, fitting the projectile to his bow while keeping his eyes on the target. The convoy moved on, unaware of the shadow that stalked them from above.

The driver of the wagon would naturally be the first target, in order to stop the wagon completely. As Link drew the bowstring back, he sighted down the driver, aiming directly between the man's shoulder blades. With a sharp twang, Link fired, watching as the projectile flew through the air and embedded itself right on target. The driver slumped from his seat, falling lifelessly to the ground, causing the wagon to come to an abrupt halt.

Instantly, before Link had even begun to draw his next arrow, the guards surrounding the wagon broke ranks and fled in different directions, already panicked. The leader spurred his horse away from the scene, as cowardly as his troops. Link frowned, replacing the arrow back in his quiver. It struck him as odd how fast the soldiers had fled, and especially strange that the officer had been so quick to abandon the cache of weapons. Perhaps his nighttime raids were fraying the nerves of Ganondorf's men.

Quickly sweeping the area to ensure that the last of the guards had fled, Link leapt from the rooftop to rooftop until he was low enough to drop directly onto the city streets. Silently, he padded down through the empty streets, towards the abandoned wagon. The cache of weaponry glinted in the moonlight, steel blades twinkling like the stars. Link paused as he examined the wagon carefully, whistling at the load of weapons the guards had been transporting.

On impulse, Link swept around the wagon's sides to the driver whom he had shot. The man's fate was regrettable – he was only a driver, not necessarily evil, and perhaps did not deserve to die. Link stared forlornly at the broken figure at his feet before he noticed something odd: there was no blood.

Startled, Link kicked the body over so that he could look at the driver closer. A cold lump settled in his stomach as he looked at the face of the dead "man." Two eyes made from brass buttons, stitched onto cloth.

Link swore and rolled to the side, even as a silver knife cut past him in the dark and embedded itself in the decoy driver. As Link recovered, drawing his sword, he heard a piercing cry to his left. He turned, reacting just in time to save himself from decapitation. There was a flash of silver and his sword arm shuddered from the impact. Reeling from shock, Link retreated from his foe, stumbling backwards, suddenly forced onto the defensive.

His attacker twirled a pair of cruel, curved scimitars in the air, regarding him with burning red eyes. A chill went through Link's spine as he identified his foe.

_Gerudo._

With a shout, the warrior-woman leapt forward, much faster and more lithely than Link would have thought possible, bringing her swords down in a cleaving strike. Link flipped backwards, the scimitar blades coming within inches of his face.

Before he had even gained solid footing, the Gerudo was pressing her attack once more, rushing forward and raining several blows down on him. Link parried the attacks as well as he could, barely dodging those he could not. The speed and skill of the Gerudo astounded Link – never before had he come against such an implacable and resolute foe.

Ducking under a swipe that would have taken off his head, Link jabbed feebly at the Gerudo, causing her to retreat. At least he had cleared some space, and given himself a moment to assess the situation. He had been completely outclassed by the Gerudo's swordplay, forced onto the defensive the entire skirmish. At the moment, it appeared as if the Gerudo was fighting alone – but, more could be on their way or hiding in the shadows, and Link could barely hold his ground against one, much less a squad of them.

He grit his teeth, raising his sword, even as the Gerudo came at him again, unwilling to give him time to rest or regain his senses. She twirled her twin blades in unison, creating an impenetrable barrier of steel. Link retreated, hating himself as he fell back against such a skilled foe. The Gerudo continued to advance, and it was clear that she was much faster than he. Retreat was out of the question.

Link drew a dagger from his belt, hurling it at the Gerudo in desperation. The desert warrior skillfully blocked the attack, deflecting the dagger away with one strike. Eager to press the brief opening in her defenses, Link lunged with his sword. The Gerudo turned the strike away with her other scimitar, using the jagged edges to catch his blade in a lock. Smiling victoriously, the Gerudo brought her other scimitar down to cleave open Link's skull.

The young knight dropped his sword, rolling backwards in time to avoid death. As the Gerudo discarded his blade, Link swiftly drew his bow and knocked an arrow to the string. Even as the Gerudo started forward, he fired, sure that he could not miss at such a close target.

Incredibly, the Gerudo rolled to the side, the arrow barely grazing her shoulder and causing a trickle of blood. Now growling, the Gerudo charged at Link before he could fit another arrow to his bow.

_Oh Goddesses,_ Link thought, dropping his bow with a clatter to the ground.

He anticipated the first strike, ducking beneath it and landing a solid blow in the Gerudo's stomach before she could make the follow-up attack. As the Gerudo reeled, he drew an arrow from his quiver and jabbed at her thigh. The Gerudo screeched, a keening cry that echoed through the empty streets of Castle Town. Even as she scrambled to her feet, tugging the arrow free from her thigh, Link had recovered his bow and already fitted another arrow to it.

He fired, watching dispassionately as the projectile buried itself into his foe's chest. A crimson flower blossomed over the white garb worn by the Gerudo as she struggled feebly to pull the arrow out. Link watched in grim satisfaction as she went down, falling to her knees and glaring at him with dying eyes.

"You… you…" the Gerudo was panting heavily, eyes beginning to roll up in their sockets. "Long live King Ganondorf!"

In her last moment of defiance, the warrior threw one of her scimitars at Link. He dodged to the side, falling onto the rocky pavement and feeling the scimitar fly above him. There was a loud crack, and Link turned: the scimitar had buried itself completely in a wooden post, splitting the wood nearly in half.

Link gasped, hauling himself to his feet and keeping his eyes locked on the slain Gerudo, still unsure if she was completely dead. His sword had fallen only several feet from his foe's corpse, lying innocently on the bloodstained ground. Feeling naked without his blade, Link scrambled forward, relishing the feel of cold steel in his sweaty hands.

_The convoy… the wagon… it had all been staged,_ Link mused, looking down upon the body of the dead Gerudo. For a moment, he was too filled with elation over his continued survival, but then the reality of the situation came.

Ganondorf knew of him, was actively trying to hunt him down. Link never would have suspected that the convoy was mere bait, would never have believed Ganondorf's troops could lay such an intricate plan. And his overconfidence had nearly been his folly – only luck had saved him from his would-be assassin.

Link glanced down once more at the Gerudo, oddly disturbed that he had been bested so thoroughly in single combat. He had always dismissed Zelda's tales of the Gerudo as mere propaganda, but now…

A single Gerudo had proven his equal. How would he fare if the entire pack came to hunt him?

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

Although Link was shaken by his encounter with the Gerudo, he did his best to hide it from Zelda the following morning as they ate breakfast. The gala was to take place that night, and it was easy for him to attribute his nerves to that, rather than his near-death experience with Gerudo.

Besides, he saw no reason to cause Zelda additional worry over his nightly escapades. His stomach cringed in guilt, but he forced the unsettling feeling down and tried to shove bits of toast into his mouth. His arm was shaking as he held the slice of bread: he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. The fight with the Gerudo had shaken him more than he had first thought…

Across the table, Zelda was watching him closely, as if she could penetrate his thoughts. Goddesses, sometimes he had the feeling that she could read minds! Her light blue eyes rested upon him intensely, giving him the acute feeling that his soul was being laid bare for her to examine.

"Are you coming down with a fever?" she asked, concern tinged in her voice.

"Of course not," Link laughed, reaching for a glass of water and trying to take a drink. It took him a moment to realize that the glass was empty. Frowning, he set the glass back down and fumbled for the pitcher of water.

Zelda obviously wasn't convinced that he was fine. "You're acting strangely."

"Really, Zelda," Link said, more firmly, as he took a deep gulp of water. The cool liquid splashed down his throat, oddly soothing his nerves. "_I'm fine._"

She shrugged and fell silent, although throwing him odd glances every now and then. He returned to his sparse meal, staring absentmindedly out the windows and at the manor grounds…

The Gerudo's body had probably already been discovered, her failure already known to Ganondorf... and now, Link knew, the stakes had been raised. No longer was he preying on the terrified and disorganized rabble that comprised Ganondorf's army. Now, he would always be the hunted, risking his life, his home, Zelda… if he was caught…

He could always stop. A small voice inside his head urged him to embrace the safety and comforts of the aristocratic life. Zelda had begged him to do so, his father had told him to… and for a brief moment, Link was sorely tempted to back down. Lay down his weapons, his vigilante duties. He was but one man…

And then, he recalled the way the little boy's eyes had lit up, so long ago in the market square, when they had discussed the "hero." The inspiration in the boy's eyes, the hope; and Link recalled that he had seen that look too, in Viscen, and Rauru, even Impa and Zelda. He saw it in his eyes every day when he looked in the mirror.

It was the hope that the future would be better; that something would happen to lift the tyranny of Ganondorf's oppressive reign. No matter how beaten or abused the people were, Ganondorf could never crush their wills entirely. Hyrule needed a hero, but most of all, Link needed that hero.

And he remembered his dying father's words, and his own oath to protect Zelda with his life. He looked across the table at Zelda, his dearest friend, his princess, and saw the responsibility that already burdened her. She was the future. She was what he was fighting for, the true hero that Hyrule needed, not some lone vigilante.

He smiled wistfully, still astounded that she was of royal lineage, imagining his childhood friend in a flowing dress and wearing a gem-studded tiara. She truly cared for the people, he could see that clearly, and she had the judgment and temperament to be queen.

"Link?" Zelda asked softly, reaching across the table and touching his hand. He snapped out of his thoughts, his duty resolved and his faith strengthened. He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I'm just a bit nervous," he lied, his demeanor now calm and confident. "You know I've never been comfortable in parties."

She smiled, seeing through his lie, but deciding not to pursue the subject further. "If you're worried about your dancing, then I'll say your fears are unfounded. You're surprisingly good."

"Only if I'm dancing with you," he laughed. "I suppose it's fortunate that you're here to ensure I don't make a fool of myself."

"Yes," Zelda said, satisfactorily. "It's quite lucky you have someone like me around."

He raised an eyebrow at her playful tone, unaccustomed to such behavior, and she giggled. The sound of her laughter was surprising – he hadn't heard her chuckle in so long – but it was so refreshing and crisp!

"Yes, I'm a very lucky man," Link said aloud, taking himself aback with his audacity. Zelda's eyes widened ever so slightly, her laughter subsiding as a pink tint crept over her cheeks.

"I meant nothing by it," Link said quickly, his own cheeks beginning to burn. "But I am lucky to have such a dear friend."

"As am I," Zelda said, smiling and placing her hand tentatively on his. For some reason, her touch felt electric, as if his previous words had subtly changed the atmosphere. She withdrew her hand, as if aware of Link's discomfort.

"I… I should go about my duties," Zelda murmured, after a pause. "Shall I meet you in the main hall tonight?"

"Yes, that sounds good," Link said, doing his best to speak normally. "At six? I don't want to keep our carriage driver waiting."

"Alright," she agreed softly, getting up from her chair and smiling. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then turned around and strode away without a word.

Link watched her go, a strange mix of emotions tumbling around in his heart. Duty, devotion, loyalty – to the princess, or to Zelda?

_Tonight will be interesting_, Link thought, a small grin stretching over his face.

* * *

The entire day passed in a haze for Link, much faster than he had expected. The evening's gala seemed to always lurk in the back of his mind as he went about his daily routine, and by the time six o'clock rolled around, he found himself waiting anxiously in the main hall, pacing back and forth across the floor and feeling oddly impatient.

He had never paid much attention to fashion, but he had dressed appropriately for the occasion: a fine silk tunic, dyed royal blue, with the golden Hylia crest stitched painstakingly on his chest. He had, in an attempt to make himself more presentable, tried to comb his unruly blond hair, but his stubborn locks seemed to have a mind of their own and refused to yield.

Link took another look at his polished boots, readjusted his belt (in which he had hidden a small dagger – always prepared), and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling nervously. He had no idea why he was so worked up over this event – or more accurately, he had no idea why _she_ was making him so worked up over it. Zelda had never caused him much anxiety before now, so why the sudden nerves?

"How do I look, Impa?" he asked for the hundredth time, as the old nursemaid waited patiently with him in the main hall.

"Like a gentleman," she replied.

"Where is Zelda?" Link muttered distractedly, sweeping the upper floors anxiously as if hoping she would magically appear.

"Putting on her clothes, no doubt," Impa laughed. "You seem excited, Master Link."

"I'm fine," he asserted, readjusting his tunic once more. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes after six. Shall I go ask Miss Zelda when she plans on coming down?"

"No, no, no," Link muttered in distress, "she's fine. We're in no rush."

"_You_ seem to be," Impa pointed out.

"I'm not," Link defended, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was infuriating and curious and delightful all at the same time that Zelda was causing so many complex emotions to burst inside his head simultaneously. And deep in the pits of his mind, Link knew why she had this peculiar effect on him. She had always been his childhood friend, nothing more, until now.

Until he had come back seven years later and fallen completely for her.

His childhood friend, his dearest friend, had blossomed into something that he could not, for the life of him, ever touch, for to do so would ruin their very relationship. And the fact that she was the princess – the true Crown Princess of Hyrule – she was so far above him, untouchable. When she became the ruler of Hyrule, she would belong to the people completely, and he would never be able to hide her away and treasure her like he selfishly did now.

"_Link, my boy_," he heard his old mentor, Sir Shiro, murmur in his head. _"You've just dropped yourself in a pit of dodongos."_

_Too right I have_, Link said privately, and before he could begin to climb out of the hole, his eyes chanced upon Zelda, and he was falling, falling…

She was slowly descending the grand staircase, gloved hand delicately trailing on the banister, holding herself tall and regal like a monarch from the Golden Age. Her hair shined with the golden light of the Triforce itself, and she wore a tiara that twinkled with small emeralds.

He heard Impa next to him suck in her breath; he himself stood dumbfounded, for once completely at a loss for words.

Zelda had finally reached the ground floor, her feet making nearly no noise on the floor. Her cream dress fit wonderfully, the hem trailing slightly on the floor as she approached Link, cheeks burning furiously. When she stopped in front of him, she was looking down at her feet, as if embarrassed by the splendor in which she was dressed.

"I'm ready," she murmured quietly, looking down at her silk gloves.

Link was still silent in shock, and Impa jumped in for him. "Miss Zelda, dear, you look absolutely… _stunning_."

Zelda smiled shyly, lifting her head up to face her old nursemaid. "Thank you, Impa… the attire you selected fit well."

"That's an understatement," Impa laughed encouragingly. "You look like Nayru herself."

Zelda blushed at the compliment and turned back to Link, who had finally regained some of his wits. "You… er… did you do something with your hair?"

"No," Zelda said, smiling. "Should I have?"

"It… it looks fine the way it is," Link said, weakly. He hesitated, before offering her his arm. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she said, taking his arm and smiling pleasantly at him. Link returned the smile, enjoying her proximity and warmth.

"Get going, then!" Impa said, hurrying them out of the main entrance and to the carriage waiting outside.

Link opened the door, stepping aside to allow Zelda in first. As she stepped inside, Link looked back at Impa, who was waiting by the front doors.

The old nursemaid waved happily at him, grinning widely.

"Have a good time!" Impa called, loud enough only for Link to hear.

"_That old bat,"_ Link thought, flushing crimson as he retreated into the carriage with Zelda. The driver kicked the horses off into a trot, and soon they had left the Hylia estate far behind for the evening's festivities at King Ganondorf's court.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Ganondorf's castle, the festivities were well underway, as could be evidenced from the raucous laughter and rumbling chatter that echoed throughout the castle hallways. Light from hundreds of windows spilled out onto the castle grounds, putting out a veneer of warmth and frivolity.

The carriage driver pulled up in front of the main gates, where a soldier quickly verified their identities before saluting and granting permission to enter the castle. Link opened the door, gulping down his nerves as he beheld the forbidding castle of King Ganondorf, and tried to smile calmly for Zelda.

"Hold on tight. I don't want to lose you," he murmured, offering his arm once more. She smiled and took his arm, and for a second Link felt as if they were children again, reenacting the story of a princess and her knight. He looked back at the castle, where his dragon, Ganondorf, lurked menacingly.

The cobblestone pathway that led from the castle grounds to the giant drawbridge, which was lowered to permit crossing of the frothing moat. Guards were stationed everywhere, atop the battlements, patrolling the grounds, and he fought back a faint sense of unease. If Ganondorf knew of his identity, the usurper-king wouldn't have bothered with the pomp and fanfare. This knowledge gave Link some small measure of comfort, and he passed over the drawbridge as just another one of the hundreds of Hylian nobles flocking to their king's presence that night.

Inside, a vast hall greeted them after a short passageway from main entrance. The gigantic room, probably the size of the entire Hylia manor, was crammed with thousands of Hylians – nobles, aristocrats, servants, and guards. An orchestra was playing softly in the background, but Link saw no seen of the king: the gem-studded seat at the high table reserved for Ganondorf was empty.

Zelda's grip upon his arm had become almost painful, as if afraid she would become separated from him in the sea of people. Her eyes had widened as she took in the sheer size and opulence of the surroundings, speechless.

Link felt another hand on his shoulder, and jumped in surprise: it was Viscen, looking oddly out of place in his guard uniform. Zelda turned around as well, and smiled graciously.

"Viscen! How are you?"

"Well, thank you," he said, shaking Zelda's hand and then Link's. "As I hope both of you are?"

"Fine," Link replied, also grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on guard duty," Viscen shrugged, "but I saw you two arriving and thought I'd say hello." Dropping his voice lower, he muttered to Link, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Surprised, Link waited as Viscen retreated back into the crowds to find his friend. Zelda raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who does he want you to meet?"

"No idea," Link said, as Viscen returned in the company of a tall, rather handsome man with shoulder length hair.

"Link, this is Kafei Dotour." Link shook hands with the new arrival, looking at him carefully. So this was Kafei, the man whom Viscen had told him about earlier as harboring rebellious sentiments. "Pleasure to meet you, Mister Dotour."

"Call me Kafei," the man said, brushing some of his unkempt hair from his eyes. "Mister Dotour was my father."

Zelda had a troubled look on her face, but when Kafei turned to her, she forced a quick smile and offered a polite hand.

"Lady Hylia, I presume?" Kafei said, taking Zelda's hand and kissing it. She blushed.

"They're friends," Viscen corrected, before Link could speak.

"My apologies," Kafei said, without a trace of embarrassment. He stepped away, holding himself in a dignified stance, obviously of the nobility. Facing Link, he spoke in a pleasant, yet guarded, voice. "Viscen has told me much about you, Sir Link."

Link gave Viscen a brief look, and the guard looked down at his feet. Kafei laughed. "Don't worry, Sir Link – he's told me nothing treasonous, and from what he says, I think we will become firm allies."

He offered his hand once more. Slowly, Link reached out and shook it, as if sealing an unspoken agreement with Kafei to keep their dealings secret.

"Obviously, this is not the best place to discuss matters of importance," Kafei said coolly, eyes flicking around to look for potential eavesdroppers. "Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Where?" Link asked warily, still on guard and not fully trusting of the man before him.

"My manor," Kafei murmured. "East side of Clock Town, in the Temple district. You'll know it when you see it."

"… alright," Link answered, tensely, trying to gauge any sign of emotion in Kafei's composed face. There was none, which made it hard for him to determine if this meeting was a trap or not. He had only Viscen's word that Kafei was a trustworthy man, after all…

"Excellent." If Kafei detected the hesitation in Link's voice, he didn't show it. "I'll be expecting you in the evening, then."

"I won't disappoint."

Kafei looked at Link, a mildly amused expression on his face. "I'm sure you won't… hero."

Link kept his face blank, not daring to betray any emotion lest Kafei be another of Ganondorf's pawns. Viscen looked between the two men nervously, looking as if he almost regretted bringing them together.

With one last nod to Link, and then a polite small to Zelda, Kafei excused himself and faded back into the crowd. Viscen hesitated.

"I know he may not come across as particularly… well, he's a good man," Viscen said, after the awkward pause. "And on my life, I swear you can trust him."

"Thank you, Viscen," Link said, deciding to reserve judgment on Kafei until their meeting tomorrow evening.

"I should return to my post," Viscen muttered, obviously aware that no words would persuade Link of Kafei's trustworthiness. "Have a good evening."

"Good-bye, Viscen," Zelda said softly, watching the guard leave. When he had disappeared, she turned to Link, confusion evident on her face. "What did Kafei mean? 'Matters of importance?' Link?"

"Nothing to worry about," Link replied evasively. The orchestra had just begun a rousing tune, the string instruments plucking a lively chorus, and suddenly his preoccupation over Kafei vanished. Turning to Zelda with a smile, he beckoned to the clearing in the main hall reserved for dancing. "Would you give me the honor?"

"You still need to tell me about this business with Kafei!" Zelda protested, but before she could say any more, he had swept her away from the crowd and onto the dance floor.

Link perked his ears to the side as he and Zelda stood together in the center of the hall, listening to the tune of the orchestra. It was lively, vivacious, energetic: he plucked Zelda's hand in his own, automatically placing his other on her waist.

"You know," he murmured, as they began their waltz across the floor. "You're not a bad dancer. Have I told you that before?"

"Yes," she answered, cheeks flushed pink. They were one of the only couples dancing, and naturally, the eyes of the entire room were drawn to them. Link twirled her elegantly, watching her golden tresses fly skim through the air. He stopped her short, daringly moving his hand to the small of her back, slowly lowering her down to the floor.

Zelda took a small, faint gasp of surprise. "Link, what are you doing?"

"Relax," he breathed, lowering his face so close to her neck that he could almost touch her bare skin. He could feel her delicate hands holding onto him tightly, as if afraid he wouldn't catch her if she let go. Her eyes were wide, cheeks nearly scarlet, and she demanded in a sharp whisper:

"Link, this is ridiculous! Let me go!"

He paid no attention: the orchestra's lively tune led into a slow, electric waltz, and he lifted her up from the floor with one deft sweep of his arms. She gasped at the sudden motion, bringing her face inches away from his own. He smiled politely.

Zelda regarded him in shock, before – unexpectedly – her lips curved into a mischievous smile. Delicately, she disengaged herself from him, walking away almost theatrically. Link grinned, following her in an almost beseeching manner.

The stakes had been raised, and they were certainly putting on a good show.

She continued to walk away from him, supremely aloof of his presence, occasionally turning her head and throwing him enticingly haughty looks. Her tiara glittered in the light, her hair seemed like rivers of flowing gold down her back, and a terrible ache rose up at once in Link's soul. He moved closer; she moved further away, like a tormenting apparition forever out of his reach.

"Come on, Link," she laughed playfully, her voice low enough for only him to hear. "I thought you wanted to dance?"

He lunged forward and took her back into his arms, even as the orchestra's slow beat rose into an energetic staccato pattern. Turning her around to face him, he smiled like a wolf catching sight of his prey.

"This won't be easy," he said, as the tempo picked up in speed. "I hope you'll be able to keep up."

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, her lips still curved into that terribly dangerous smile. "Try me."

Link spun her around like a top, before stopping her, and then backtracking several steps in quick succession. She matched his feet perfectly, and in desperation, he twirled her around once more, the air now seemingly charged with their presence.

"Dizzy?" he teased, stopping her motion and leaning over her.

"You've obviously never danced with a lady before," she replied, smirking. To his surprise, she led the next segment of the dance, leading him completely in direction and rhythm. Her dress twirled, her feet blurred in intricate patterns on the floor. Soon, Link was gasping to keep up at her ferocious speed.

"Hmm, I'm disappointed," Zelda murmured, noting a bead of sweat trickling down Link's brow. "I thought you had more endurance?"

Link grinned, fascinated and enthralled by this new facet of Zelda he had never seen before. As the orchestra's song began to die down, he settled for a compromise. "Mercy?"

"Mercy?"

"Mercy."

They ended, holding onto each other, as immovable as stone statues. The music ended, but an odd buzzing noise began to assault Link's ears, only growing in volume. It took him several moments to realize that the crowd of nobles was clapping enthusiastically.

The spell of their dance now broken, Zelda too became aware of their reception, her cheeks flushing pink once more. Nevertheless, she leaned in close to Link, whispering in his ear: "You wanted a dance."

"And you gave me one," he muttered back, running his fingers through her golden hair. She smiled, moving her face closer, before hesitating. After a moment of agony, she drew away, composing herself once more into the inscrutable shell he knew so well.

"I'm thirsty. Drinks?"

"You won't stay for one more dance?" Link taunted, even as the orchestra began to play a second piece. More couples, obviously enthused by their performance, had entered the floor and were now dancing to a slow ballad.

Zelda took Link's hand, leading him away from the floor and to a table for refreshments. "Maybe later. You still seem tired out from our last dance."

Link pulled out a chair for Zelda, allowing her to sit first before he himself took a chair. As a servant arrived and dutifully deposited some wine, Link helped himself to a generous portion of Chateau Romani, imported from Termina. Zelda took a small glass, sniffing the drink tentatively.

"Not a heavy drinker?"

"No."

"Neither am I," Link said, taking a sip and pulling a face. "But I thought I'd try something new tonight."

Zelda giggled, taking a small sip of the wine in a dignified manner. She was playing with a strand of her golden hair, one of her odd perks that Link felt strangely enchanting.

"Would you like to go to the courtyard?" Link asked. "It's a bit too crowded in here for my taste."

Zelda nodded, eagerly standing from her seat. Link left his full bottle of wine on the table, but before he could stand, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, expecting to see Viscen or Kafei, he was instead displeased to find Vaati standing before him.

"Good evening, Sir Link," Vaati said, his voice taking on an annoying air of superiority, as if he knew something Link didn't. The slimy noble was dressed in all his finery and opulence – furred robes, golden ornamentation, and a thin golden crown adorned with a plump diamond in the middle.

"Vaati," Link acknowledged, his earlier happiness now soured. Nearby, Zelda wavered tentatively, unsure of whether to break in to the conversation or allow Link to handle himself.

Vaati, apparently noticing Zelda, turned to her and leered. "Your dancing was quite impressive, miss… I'm sorry, I forgot your name…?"

"Zelda," she replied shortly.

"Hm. Yes." Vaati turned back to Link, a disinterested look on his pale face. "You know why I'm here, Sir Link?"

"Should I?"

"It pays to be well-informed," the other man replied silkily, flicking an imaginary spot of dust from his cape. "With so much intrigue and scheming in the royal court… those of us who hold a privileged position in the king's esteem must work to keep it that way."

Link said nothing, and Vaati continued. "I have here," he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small letter, "something for you. A summons."

Link snatched the letter from Vaati's hands, reading it quickly. King Ganondorf had requested his presence, immediately, in the castle throne room. The personal signature of Ganondorf was scrawled hastily at the bottom of the letter, next to the blood red royal seal.

"Just me?" Link asked, his heart beginning to pump. Zelda stiffened as she heard these words, giving Link a fearful look out of the corners of her eyes.

"You are not so important," Vaati sneered aloofly. "No, Sir Link, this is a general meeting of the heads of each aristocratic family. Need I remind you, since your father has… deceased… you have inherited his position and title."

"Need I go now?"

"The letter does say immediately," Vaati said, looking upon Link with disdain. "It would not be in your interests to keep our king waiting. Present this letter to the guards of the throne room – they will let you pass."

"Alright," Link said, stuffing the letter into his tunic point. He turned to Zelda, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"You are to go _alone_, Sir Link," Vaati interrupted, a dark smile on his face. "I'm sure it won't kill Miss Zelda to be alone for a mere half an hour."

Link stood stock-still, unwilling to leave Zelda alone in the heart of Ganondorf's realm. Had Vaati used the word "kill" as a threat, or merely to wrack Link's nerves? Evidently, Zelda picked up on his anxiety: she squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear.

"I'll be alright. Go on. I'll wait for you here."

"If anything happens…"

"I'll be fine," she murmured, squeezing his hand reassuringly once more. She smiled, and Link tried to smile back encouragingly.

"Well, Sir Link?"

"I'm coming," he replied, leaving Zelda's side and turning to Vaati. The other noble smirked slightly, turning and leading the way to the castle throne room. Unwillingly, Link followed, turning back around to take one last look at Zelda. She smiled, waving her gloved hand, and then she disappeared as Vaati led him deeper and deeper into the crowd of aristocrats that thronged the main hall.

* * *

Link mentally made a map from the main hall to the throne room. From the grand entrance hall, down the west corridor, up three flights of stairs, and then down another darkened passageway. He and Vaati journeyed in silence, not particularly inclined to make conversation with his father's jailor. The darkened halls were poorly lit by the torch brackets hanging from the walls, and Link found himself darkly thinking that this would be a most convenient spot to murder Vaati…

After they had walked along the third floor for several long minutes, Vaati halted in front of an ornately carved golden door. The shadows were so dark that it took Link several seconds to realize that two men stood in front of the door, dressed in fine purple heraldry and equipped with sharp steel-tipped spears: the Royal Guard. Vaati presented his papers carelessly to one of the men, who quickly read through the letter and snapped a hasty salute.

Link did the same, digging out his letter and presenting it to the guard. After a tense moment of silence, the man nodded and saluted while his partner opened the throne room doors for both men. A flood of light poured out from the open door, blinding Link after wandering in the dark halls for so long. From inside the room came a rumble of low chatter: Vaati led the way in, Link in tow.

As they entered the room, the doors shut behind them with barely a whisper: nevertheless, the men inside the room all looked up and scrutinized Link and Vaati carefully. The men were of varying ages, heights, looks, each man representing a different aristocratic family in the Hylian nobility. They squinted at Link, sizing him up as a potential threat to their power, before dismissing the young knight as a mere sapling. Link, in turn, scanned the haughty faces around him – he recognized Kafei, who subtly raised his eyebrows in recognition, before turning away.

Vaati had already left for his seat next to the giant, ornate throne that Link presumed was for Ganondorf. The only other empty seat in the room was next to a dour, haughty noble that gave no notice of Link's existence as he sat down.

For several minutes, the collected group of nobles sat in tense silence, alternatively staring around suspiciously at their neighbors or looking forlornly at the gilded throne, as if willing their king to appear from thin air. The atmosphere felt thick with their petty scheming and backstabbing plans as each noble subtly lined up each potential rival in the room, another threat to be eliminated.

Link leaned forward in his chair, watching each man carefully. The aristocrat he sat next to was haughty, aloof, staring deeply into his own folded arms. Across the room, another gray-haired noble's eyes were constantly roving around the room, flicking from one man to the next. And there was Kafei, coolly surveying the situation around him with a calm demeanor. Once more, Link found himself pondering Kafei's trustworthiness, debating whether or not their meeting the next day would be his last, before the doors burst open like the roar of thunder.

Some of the nobles jumped in their seats, the sudden entrance breaking them out of their scheming. Framed in the doorway like an impressive statue of stone, stood Ganondorf, the usurper-king and lord of Hyrule.

At once, every noble stood, muttering the necessary oaths of obedience and loyalty. Ganondorf strode through the center of the room, apparently unconcerned with their words. Sweeping imperiously to his throne, he seated himself promptly and addressed the assembled group with the air of a brooding, dangerous king.

"You are wondering why I have summoned you here," Ganondorf declared, in a deep, low hiss. "This ball, as the more astute of you will have figured out, was created to bring together my nobles so that I may… consolidate my power."

No one spoke. Ganondorf looked impressively around the room, his burning eyes resting on each individual noble, before speaking once more. "One week ago, an attempt on my life was made."

His blunt, harsh words seemed to slap each noble in the face. Apparently, this news came as a surprise to many of them, because the majority of the aristocrats jumped to their feat, expressing shock, fear, begging their king if they could do anything for him. Impatiently, Ganondorf raised his hand to silence their babbling.

"I tell you this, because I fear that one of my nobles… one of you, who has sworn his eternal loyalty to me… has reneged on his sacred oath."

Immediately, there was another outpour of firm denials, with some nobles even going so far as to point fingers at their enemies and declare the other man's guilt. Once more, like a disciplined father silencing a group of squabbling children, Ganondorf raised his hand to silence the room.

"You are wondering why I have called you here tonight," he breathed, dangerously, dragon fire nearly smoking out from his nostrils. "The answer is quite simple. I wish for you to swear your oaths of loyalty to me once more."

A wave of confusion settled amongst the assembled nobles, as if unbelieving of his words. They had been expecting something much worse, perhaps a show of violence or for one of their number to be made an example of. But only to swear their oaths of loyalty once more? Link felt the tense air lighten considerably with relief.

Ganondorf handed a quill and a long sheaf of parchment to the man next to him, a gray-haired elder who looked upon the king and trembled in fear.

"Mayor Bo, will you swear your oaths of loyalty once more to your king?"

The old man looked from the paper he held in his hands, to Ganondorf's face, and blanched. "Of course, my king," Mayor Bo replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Then sign your name on the parchment, and I will be certain of your loyalty," Ganondorf said, smiling in an almost fatherly manner.

"I haven't… there isn't…"

"What, Mayor?" Ganondorf asked. "Speak up, I cannot hear you."

Apparently, Mayor Bo was afraid of insulting the intelligence of the king, for he merely whispered, "there is no ink to write with."

"I thought you knew," Ganondorf said, eyebrows raised in mock-surprise. "This is a blood oath."

At once, murmurs broke out amongst the nobles at the thought of spilling their precious blood. Ganondorf cast a dark look around the room, and the grumbling immediately ceased.

"Well, Mayor Bo? Are you loyal to your king, or not?"

As he said the words, Ganondorf presented the old man a beautifully decorated dagger, adorned to the hilt with gold. With trembling hands, the mayor reached out and took the blade from Ganondorf's outstretched hand.

"Of… of course… Lord Ganondorf…"

Looking away, as if afraid to see the cut with his eyes, Mayor Bo slowly sliced the sharpened blade over his left palm. He let out a small whimper as the dagger left a trail of blood in its wake.

"That wasn't so bad, mayor," Ganondorf chuckled gently. "Now, sign your name, and my faith in your loyalty will be restored…"

Mayor Bo dipped the pen into his bleeding hand, bringing the bloody utensil down upon the scrap of paper and scribbling his name onto it. Then, he passed on the dagger, pen, and paper to the next man, who looked terrified at the thought of cutting himself.

"There's already blood on the pen," the man said, attempting to sign his name in Mayor Bo's blood, but Ganondorf stopped him.

"The blood oath requires _your_ blood," the usurper-king said, his voice taking on an impatient air. "Do not try to cheat your king."

"Of… of course, my liege…"

Twenty times, the dagger circled around the room, some nobles squawking and protesting, others silently resigned to their tasks. Link watched as Kafei easily slit his palm, gazing interestedly at the flowing blood, before signing his name down.

Finally, the items reached the man sitting next to Link. His neighbor's dour, haughty countenance was now marred by a thin pallor of sweat, as he hesitated in slitting his skin with the ceremonial dagger.

"Come now, Baron," Ganondorf urged, voice dangerously low and soft. Finally, the man next to Link slowly brought the dagger to his open palm, wincing as he sliced open his own flesh.

"Now, then," Ganondorf said, as the man passed over the dagger, parchment, and quill to Link. "Sir Hylia."

As Link held the dagger in his hand, he became aware that this sharp blade was the only weapon he needed to end Ganondorf's reign once and for all. The usurper-king was less than ten feet away – a sure shot – and Link felt confident that he could place the dagger right between Ganondorf's eyes. He looked up, straight into the burning red eyes of the king, who regarded Link intently with a smoldering, baleful look.

Ganondorf's lips were curved ever so slightly upwards, as if he was on the verge of smiling. His red eyes clashed violently with Link's blue ones, and the young knight felt himself instinctively tighten his hold on the dagger's handle.

An easy shot. He could make it. End Ganondorf's miserable life in one fell swoop.

Almost giving in to his mind's urgings, Link jerked the dagger upwards before mastering himself once more. Slowly, smoothly, he brought the dagger down to his left hand, keeping his eyes fixed on Ganondorf all the while.

_Blood oath or not, I will still kill you._

Link did not wince, nor did his eyes waver, as he caressed the bare skin of his palm with the dagger's blade, causing droplets of blood to fall down and splatter on the blood-soaked parchment. He kept his eyes focused on Ganondorf the entire time, a small smile forming on his lips.

"That's it, Sir Hylia," Ganondorf whispered malevolently, eyes glinting.

Link took the pen and wetted its tip with his own blood. Then, he signed his name on the parchment, watching impassively as the bloodied pen wrote seemingly on its own accord: Link Hylia. His name, etched in dripping crimson, seemed to rest at the bottom of the parchment with awful finality, as if he had just consigned himself to some terrible magical contract.

"Thank you, Sir Hylia," Ganondorf said, reaching across the table for the items. Silently, Link handed over the dagger, pen, and parchment, refusing to back down from Ganondorf's baleful eyes. The usurper-king only smiled, an ugly grimace on that sallow face.

"That is all," the king announced, rolling up the parchment and clutching it to his chest. "I bid you all good night."

And before the confused nobles had the time to register their freedom, Ganondorf had left the room, his sweeping cloak billowing in his wake.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

Link spared little time pondering over Ganondorf's enigmatic appearance: as soon as the usurper king had disappeared, he shot to his feet and headed for the door. The two guards outside made no move to prevent Link from leaving, and as soon as he had entered the deserted and darkened corridors snaking away from the throne room, he broke into a run.

As his footsteps echoed loudly through the abandoned halls, a faint wave of anxiety passed over Link as concern for Zelda washed away any thoughts of Ganondorf. The fear – what terrified Link the most – was the thought of Zelda being captured and used as bait by Ganondorf's guards. If the situation ever arose, if the choice came between Zelda's life and Hyrule's freedom, what would Link choose?

The life of one or the lives of many? He prayed to the Goddesses that his choices would never come down to that, and he took the stairs two at a time as he sprinted back down to the main hall.

The hall was as crowded and bustling as he had left it, the bright warmth of the room a sharp contrast to the chill of Ganondorf's throne room. Link's honed eyes scanned the area for a sign of Zelda's cream-colored dress, his heart thumping each time he passed over an unfamiliar face…

Link plunged through the stubborn crowd, forgetting his manners as he forcibly shoved himself through the body of partygoers, many of whom passed him over with haughty looks as he pushed his way through. Hopefully – _hopefully_ – Zelda would still be waiting for him at their table…

As he emerged from the crowded center of the main hall and fought his way to the relatively empty outer edges of the room, he swept the various tables and seats until – praise the Goddesses! – his eyes fell upon Zelda, who was sitting rather nervously where they had parted earlier. She was twirling a strand of blond hair and looking around the hall nonchalantly, trying to hide the anxiety clearly written on her face. As soon as her sapphire-blue eyes fell upon him, she broke out into a smile. Link ran back to her, his muscles sagging in relief.

"Link!" she cried, getting up from her seat, her face relaxing immediately.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," he murmured, hugging her tightly. "How long was I gone?"

"An hour," she replied, keeping her voice steady. "I was… well, you're back now."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Link pointed to her hand, which was shaking and clutching a half-empty glass of wine. Zelda let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, if everything's alright with… Link, what happened to your hand?"

In a moment of carelessness, Link had accidentally exposed his wounded left hand as he reached for a glass of wine. He hastily withdrew his hand, but the damage had been done: Zelda's own hand shot out and gripped his tightly, forcing his palm up.

She gazed in silence at the bloody knife wound, which had not yet completely congealed, and which had coated the outlines of his palm in crimson. Zelda slowly looked up, a mixture of shock and fear on her face. "Link…"

"It's nothing bad," he muttered back, casting an anxious look around them for any eavesdroppers. "Just a blood oath…"

"A… a blood oath?"

"Yeah," Link said humorlessly, wrapping a napkin around his hand. "Ganondorf gave us all a knife, made us sign our names in blood…"

Zelda looked slightly disturbed. "Whatever for?"

Link shrugged. "To prove our loyalty to him, I suppose. It doesn't make a damned bit of difference either way."

"Does he… suspect you?"

"I think so," Link answered, as casually as he could, "but he's a paranoid man, Zelda. He suspects everyone and trusts nothing. If he really thought I was… well, I wouldn't be here talking with you."

Zelda slumped back down onto her seat, clutching faintly at the bottle of wine. "I think I need another drink."

"But you never do."

"I know."

Link took the bottle from her shaking hands and poured the wine into her glass, before topping his off in a generous helping. He looked closely at Zelda: she was doing her best to hide her distress as she took a small, measured sip of wine.

"Zelda…"

"I know, you can take care of yourself," she sighed, playing with her hair again in a nervous habit. "I just wish…"

She ended her sentence, gazing at Link softly, and he quickly spoke. "Shall we go outside? The courtyard?" he suggested, wanting to take both of their minds off of Ganondorf.

Zelda gazed at him with her crystal eyes, hesitating only briefly, before smiling. She extended her gloved hand, and Link took it graciously, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Come on," he encouraged, leading her away from the main hall and to the relative obscurity of the castle courtyard. "We've got some talking to do."

* * *

In contrast to the forbidding black marble of the castle, the courtyard seemed almost tranquil, as if Ganondorf had not yet found the time or inclination to spoil it. The onset of fall and the lack of attention had caused the courtyard's grass to become wild, overgrown, like a tangled mass of hair carpeted with sprinkles of red and gold from fallen leaves. Several trees had been cut down, as evidenced by their stumps that still remained stubbornly in the earth, but one ancient Deku-tree that was bent from age and the weight of its branches still remained in a secluded corner of the courtyard. Beneath this tree was a small, cracked stone bench, barely large enough for two.

"Shall we sit?" Link asked, pointing towards the bench beneath the Deku-tree.

"Alright," Zelda agreed, wrapping her thin dress more tightly around herself to ward away the autumn chill.

Link noticed her shivering, and since he was without a coat, instead wrapped his arms around Zelda and pulled her close. She put up no resistance, didn't even utter a word in surprise, as if she had been expecting him to do such a thing.

"Is that better?"

She nodded her head, clutching him tightly. He marveled at her warmth, her closeness, and at the same time lamented the fact that she was inevitably destined for the throne. And when would he tell her? Every time he mustered the courage to reveal Zelda's true heritage, he retreated. It was foolish, perhaps even childish, of him to keep such an important revelation from her, but he wanted to keep her by his side, just a little longer. It was selfish of him to put his desires over the needs of Hyrule, Link admonished himself, but he had long since realized that the reason he was fighting Ganondorf's reign was for her. Not for his father's oath, not for Hyrule's need, but for his princess.

_My queen_, he mentally corrected, understanding that when she ascended the throne, she would attain the royal crown as well. And despite being a noble, he was faced with the unwelcome realization that he would be far less of an attractive prospect than some foreign prince or wealthy king.

_No, Zelda wouldn't marry some fawning foreign fop,_ Link thought, before scowling again as he realized that was precisely what she would do, if the marriage would benefit Hyrule best. The part of Zelda's personality that he admired the most, her caring and selfless devotion to the people, would ultimately drive her away from him and into the cold embrace of duty. _Yes,_ Link pondered, _she would make an excellent queen._ And, as selfish as it was, that was what saddened him the most.

They had reached the stone bench under the tree, and Zelda looked at Link, obviously uncomprehending of the turmoil raging in his thoughts. Her cheeks were slightly red - from the drink, or from their proximity, or from the cold – and the smile on her face was as bright as her eyes.

"Are you alright, Link?" she asked, seating herself on the bench and gently guiding him down next to her.

"Of course," he lied, trying to make his voice airy and light. "Have you… enjoyed tonight?"

"Greatly," she assured him, smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's been the most fun I've had in awhile… although, I must confess, a certain amount of anxiety has been hovering in the back of my mind the entire night."

She didn't have to say why, because the same fear lingered in Link's mind as well: that Ganondorf knew of his treasonous actions, and would arrest them both. It had been a risk to go tonight, and on reflection, Link wondered if it had been wise to bring the princess-in-hiding right under Ganondorf's nose. He immediately scolded himself for such careless behavior: his emotions, as Shiro would have said, were getting the better of him.

"You know," Zelda said softly, squeezing Link's hand. "You've changed, so much. Everything has. I wish…"

She trailed off abruptly, gazing off into the darkness of the courtyard with wistful eyes, before continuing. "Do you remember that day we picnicked in the country side?"

"Of course I do," Link replied. "My father was taken away that day."

Zelda's face was a blank mask. "Did you ever find out what happened to Aleron?"

Link's insides contorted painfully for a brief second, a ghastly vision of the skeletal and tortured face of his father flashing in front of his eyes. The stench of the dungeon reeked in his nostrils and the metallic tang of blood filled his senses…

"… no."

Zelda sighed, eyes downcast. "Do you think… he might still… be alive?"

Link shook away the haunting images of his father until only the darkness of the courtyard and Zelda's face remained. He took a deep, steadying breath, blinking his eyes furiously to repress the sudden surge of emotion.

"He's with my mother now," Link answered quietly. Zelda said nothing, looking down at her lap in silence.

"When I was in the market, weeks ago," she murmured, finally speaking, "there was a public execution."

Her grip had become very tight, and her face had lost some of its color, as if she could barely stand to remember the horrible memories. "Sometimes I still dream of it… rivers of blood… and… the reek of death…"

Zelda shuddered, her voice breaking apart, before she regained her composure and continued to speak. "After the executions, I was attacked by one of Ganondorf's guards…"

Link said nothing, only holding Zelda tightly to him as if to ward away the bad memories. She took a deep breath, and when she next spoke, her voice was clearer.

"That day, on Aleron's arrest, you told me that you would always protect me," Zelda said, looking up into Link's eyes.

"And I promised you that I would," Link said quietly, trying to smile. "And I don't intend on breaking that promise."

Zelda smiled, her eyes shimmering with crystal tears. "Then it was you who saved me," she whispered. "I knew that it was you, but I wasn't… I couldn't be sure…"

She moved her face closer, enticingly, and Link suddenly became aware that his hands were acting of their own accord, planting themselves on her waist, roving up her back… His eyes widened slightly as she brushed against him unexpectedly, sending an electric shock running through his body.

"Zelda…"

She paused only inches away, her eyes as wide as his in shock and surprise. For an eternity, they stood there dumbly like two statues in a perpetual state of longing. Then, her cheeks flushed red, and she backed away guiltily.

The air rushed back into the gap left in her absence; the world that had seemed so still suddenly sprang back into life. And Link's heart, which had been on the verge of bursting from his chest, suddenly retreated in a disappointed manner.

"I… I'm sorry," Zelda gasped, looking horrified and staring at Link as if afraid of him. "I don't know what… I didn't mean…"

"Zelda," Link said, urgently, reaching out and gripping her arm. He opened his mouth, but he failed to articulate any of the confused, raging thoughts that were swirling nebulously in his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Link," Zelda murmured, looking panicked. She leapt up from the bench as if it was electrocuted, tearing herself away from Link's grip. "We… we should go."

She turned, head bowed, and walked away from him back towards the castle. Link watched her numbly for a second before jumping onto his feet and running after her.

"Zelda! Wait! Zelda!"

He caught up with her, taking hold of her hand and stepping in front of her to block her path. "Wait – Zelda – what… what's wrong…?"

"It's… it's so strange!" she exclaimed, looking away from him. "You… you're my best friend… and… and… this can't work!"

"Why can't it?" Link demanded, his voice rising heatedly. "Zelda, I don't understand!"

"I'm… Link, it's improper!" she said, trying to free herself from his grasp. "You're my benefactor's son! Aleron wouldn't have wanted this between us…"

"Who are you to say what my father would have wanted?"

"You're a noble," she moaned, looking away from as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm just… a servant."

"You're my best friend!" Link said fiercely, "and I don't give a damn if you were – if you were the Princess of Hyrule or some beggar on the streets. Do you think I care, Zelda?"

His voice had grown steadily louder, and she looked slightly alarmed at his fierce disposition. Immediately, Link softened, running a hand through her hair and stroking her cheek.

"Zelda, Zelda…"

"It's… it's just so strange," she gulped, wiping away her tears.

"No, it's not," Link replied. "We're both Hylians, aren't we? Our blood is worth the same."

"I… just…" She took a deep breath, her body trembling in his arms. "Link, forget about it. Just forget this happened."

"I won't," he said firmly. "You mean everything to me, Zelda. You're all I have left. I would do anything for you."

"How touching."

Zelda let out a small gasp of surprise at the sound of Vaati's mocking voice. Link stiffened, slowly revolving on the spot to face the sneering noble.

"Quite the commotion you two are making," Vaati said silkily, his voice barely a whisper in the cold night wind. "Just want to make sure that everything is… alright."

"Everything is fine," Link replied, his jaws grinding together in anger. Vaati seemed completely unconcerned by his attitude, looking over Link's shoulder to where Zelda stood, her body shaking violently and the crystalline tears on her cheeks glinting in the moonlight.

"My, my…" Vaati said softly, eyes flashing maliciously. "What have you been doing to this poor girl, Sir Hylia?"

Link took a step forward, unconsciously fingering the dagger hidden in his belt. "Vaati, I swear to the Goddesses if you say one more word…"

"Link," Zelda groaned, stepping forward and resting a restraining hand on his shoulder. Her hand was steadier now, and her gentle touch eased Link back. He slowly drew his hand away from his belt.

"Thinking of killing me, Sir Hylia?" Vaati whispered, his snake-like eyes following Link's hands from his belt, where the dagger remained hidden. "Go ahead, if you have the courage."

Link kept his rage under control, his hand shaking with the effort it took to restrain himself from choking the life out of Vaati.

The other noble walked forward, drawing his cloak tightly around himself. His pale skin provided a sharp contrast for his dark eyes: while Ganondorf's burned a malevolent red, Vaati's were dark, almost void-like, in appearance.

"Do you want to know why I am so highly favored by our king, Sir Hylia?"

Link remained silent, but Vaati continued anyways, walking in a circle around Link and Zelda.

"Fifty-seven people. I have personally delivered fifty-seven traitors to our king, all of whom were executed for conspiring against his rule. One of whom, if you remember correctly, was your father."

Link's arm jerked involuntarily; he felt Zelda squeeze his arm tightly and flash him a warning look. Slowly, he took a deep, shuddering breath, and forced himself to glare at Vaati as the other man stopped in front of him.

"I'll tell you right now, Sir Hylia, I do not trust you. The apple does not fall far from the tree, and it wouldn't surprise me to know that you are following in your father's pathetic footsteps. But know this, young knight: tonight, you signed a blood oath to your king, and he does not tolerate traitors."

"You needn't worry," Link lied, gritting his teeth. "I'm loyal to the crown. Otherwise I wouldn't have written my name in my own blood."

"Well, perhaps that can be attributed to ignorance," Vaati answered loftily. "Regardless, Sir Hylia, watch your step… you wouldn't want anything to happen to your Zelda, hm?"

"How dare you-" Link exclaimed, taking a threatening step forward without thinking. Zelda restrained him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him back before he could grab Vaati.

"Control that temper of yours, Sir Hylia. You're treading in dangerous waters already."

With a final, satisfied smirk, Vaati turned on his heel and strode away, his form seemingly blending into the dark night like a shadow. Link watched him go, hatred burning in every pore of his body.

"I'll kill him, I swear to the Goddesses I'll do it," Link muttered, his tense muscles easing up ever so slightly.

"He knows something we don't," Zelda said, worriedly. "Link, I think – I think he knows about you."

"He can't," Link replied immediately. "He was just testing me… seeing if I reacted guiltily to anything he said. He's got no proof, nothing…"

"He doesn't need proof, don't you understand?" Zelda whispered urgently. "He could have arrested you on the spot…"

"I'd like to see him try," Link sneered, wondering if Vaati or one of his thugs were still lurking in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"Let's just go, Link," Zelda begged. "Let's just go home."

Link acquiesced, understanding that the night was over. He briefly thought back to that moment with Zelda, when they had been so close… but...

He angrily shook the thoughts out of his head, irritated, confused, and saddened that Zelda had rebuffed him. Disappointed. Vaati's unwelcome appearance had only further added to the discontent bubbling inside of Link.

Now wasn't the time to brood. The party may have ended, but the night was still young. And Link had a job to do.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

The return to Hylia manor was done in complete, grating silence, with the awkwardness from their earlier encounter and the still lingering threat of Vaati hanging between Link and Zelda like a veiled curtain. For once, Link had nothing to say, and took no solace in Zelda's presence: in fact, at the moment, he would have preferred to be alone.

On his own, haunting Ganondorf's minions from the shadows. The secret life he engaged in once the sun set every night. That was where he could feel most alive, and put his confused and muddled thoughts about Zelda aside – at least for now.

As the coach pulled up in front of the manor, Link leapt out of the still-moving carriage, not even bothering to wait for Zelda. As he strode brusquely to the manor's front doors, he could hear her soft footsteps behind him as she hastened to catch up.

"Link," she said, as his hands rested upon the Deku-oak doors. He paused briefly, consenting to hear her once more this miserable night.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, "for taking me out tonight. I… I really had a good time."

"Not a problem," Link replied, unwilling to reveal his disappointment that nothing had developed from their night together. It was as if she had further distanced herself from him, dooming him to be only a knight that would serve his princess unwaveringly. Well, he would do that, if only for his sworn oath.

Zelda hesitated, obviously sensing some of his discontent, but she said nothing else, and he pushed open the front doors without another word. The main hall was still lit – Impa was keeping vigil over the manor, obviously waiting for their return.

"You're back!" the old nursemaid exclaimed, getting up from her chair where she had been reading a weathered book by candle light. "Earlier than I was expecting."

"You shouldn't have stayed up for us, Impa," Link said, shedding his coat and already ascending the staircase to the second floor.

"Is something wrong?" Impa asked in bewilderment, looking in confusion from Link to Zelda.

"Nothing," Link heard Zelda mutter distractedly, trying to console the nursemaid. "Just some… unexpected events occurred. That's all."

Unexpected. That was the word. Link vaulted up the stairs two at a time, his mind still burning in confusion, disappointment, anger. His whole relationship with Zelda had fundamentally changed – and not for the better. She had emphasized their disparities – him as a noble, her as a mere servant. How ironic, that the Princess of Hyrule thought herself subservient to him, Link thought bitterly. And now, she had clearly placed her priority of duty over personal desire. He respected that greatly in her, but her refusal of him was nonetheless stinging.

Link buried his feelings in the pit of his stomach. Love sickness – how weak. People were suffering, _dying_, and he was worrying over Zelda's affections. Angrily, Link concentrated on the task at hand: he had his nightly rounds to complete, and after Vaati's smug comments, he would be _damned_ before he gave Ganondorf's soldiers even one night of respite.

Hastening to his room, Link changed from his dress clothes into a simple green tunic – symbolic of the garment worn by the Hero of Time in his quest to rid Hyrule of evil. Although the forest green cloth wasn't ideal for night patrols, Link figured that its symbolic value was what mattered. The hero was fighting for the people once more.

Link slung a quiver of arrows and his longbow across his back before taking the long sword that lay hidden in an alcove beneath his bed. The weight of the steel blade felt comforting in his hands, and Link sheathed it almost reverently before strapping the sword to his side. There – he was ready, fully prepared for the night's adventures. He stepped towards the windows leading to his bedroom balcony, his preferred exit to escape the manor unnoticed.

"Where are you going?"

Zelda was standing ten feet behind him, framed in his bedroom doorway. She was still in her dress: apparently, she had followed him up to his quarters rather than retiring to her own. Her inquisitiveness was usually endearing, but on this night, Link felt only irritation.

"I'll be back before dawn," Link said shortly, not bothering to turn around as he walked onto the balcony. "You should get some sleep."

"Link! You're not seriously thinking of going out there tonight?"

"I am," he said calmly, leaping onto the balcony railings. "It is my duty."

"Your duty?" Zelda asked incredulously, striding up to where he sat perched like a bird of prey. "Link, this is insane. You're going to get yourself killed. This is suicide!"

"Look, Zelda," Link said, more harshly than he had intended. "I swore an oath as a knight of Hyrule. To restore the true monarchy, even at the cost of my life."

"The true monarchy is dead," Zelda exclaimed. "You're fighting for a lost cause."

"Not as dead as you think," Link retorted. "As long as one Royal Family member remains alive, and the rightful owner of the throne, I will fight body and soul for them."

"Don't be a fool," Zelda snapped, her normally tranquil face awash with barely suppressed anger. "You're behaving rashly, acting on your emotions. Link, are you really so childish, so… selfish?"

"How can you call me selfish?" Link demanded, stunned. "I'm fighting for the people… which is more than what you're doing."

He could tell immediately that he had struck a nerve. Zelda's face turned pale, her hands clenched into shaking fists.

"How… how dare you…"

The inside of his mind was in turmoil, and his soul was awash with guilt, but Link couldn't help but feel a sort of vindictive pleasure in watching Zelda shake in rage. His best friend, the woman he loved, his princess… what was he doing to her?

"Link," Zelda said, through gritted teeth, her voice struggling to stay calm. "I know why you're fighting. And it's not to free the people, or to avenge your father's death, like you claim."

"What am I fighting for, then?" he challenged, his heart pumping.

"You're doing all this for me!" she said, agitatedly, eyes furiously red. "Don't try to deny it! Everything you do to fight Ganondorf… you're doing it because you have some misguided, foolish belief, that I'm some sort of… damsel… that you need to protect!"

"That's a lie," Link shot back, even though he knew damn well that her words were true. Everything he was fighting for, everything he did, was for her, no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise. But why… why was she so disdainful of his efforts?

"I can't stand the fact that it's because of me that you're going to die!" Zelda shouted, tears threatening to cascade from her crystalline eyes. Her anger, so volcanic only seconds ago, had now melted away, and Link found himself suddenly ashamed of his earlier words to her.

"Listen to me," Link said, voice low and reassuring as he cupped Zelda's cheeks with both of his hands. "I am not going to die. I promise that I will _always_ be here to protect you."

Even as he said those words, he was aware of how hollow they were. Guiltily, he tried to pull away from Zelda, but she held onto him firmly, clutching his fingers to her mouth and gently kissing them.

"I don't want you to protect me! I'm scared for you," she whispered. "Every night you go out, I'm terrified that I'll wake up the next morning and…"

Zelda trembled, closing her eyes tightly. "Please, Link. Give up this oath, this madness. You can't achieve anything through your actions."

Her sadness, her utter misery, nearly compelled Link to obey, but he softly broke away from her and turned away.

"That's where you're wrong, Zelda," he said quietly, staring out at the rolling countryside. "I can make a difference… and no matter how much I love you, I won't stop fighting for you."

"They'll kill you," she whispered, eyes shimmering with tears. "They'll kill you, Link, I know it… Vaati, he knows something about you. He was hinting at it earlier…"

"Regardless, this is something I must do," Link said gently. With one leap, he fell gracefully from the balcony's edge and was swallowed up by the darkness, even as Zelda cried out his name one last time.

"Link!"

* * *

If his fingers weren't drumming impatiently on the hilt of his broad sword, Ganondorf might have been mistaken for a statue that sat impatient and immovable upon his gem-studded throne. Every few minutes, his eyes would flick up in a haze of red – as he did so now, causing both Koume and Kotake, the only other occupants of the throne room, to let out a startled squawk.

"Well?" Ganondorf asked, his voice dangerously low. He had been awake all night, playing the waiting game, in the hopes that the witches' gambit would pay off. Thus far, he had been disappointed.

"Nothing yet, milord," Koume murmured anxiously, consulting the parchment held in her ancient hands. "B… but I'm sure we'll catch him… it's only a matter of time…"

"Have more patience, milord," Kotake added timidly, causing a vein to pulse in Ganondorf's temple.

"Have more patience?" he repeated, causing the witch to wince in fear. "I have been waiting here for six hours, Kotake. I feel that I have given more than enough of that precious commodity!"

"Of course, of course," Kotake replied soothingly. "Perhaps you should retire for the night… we will inform you of any news."

"No," Ganondorf breathed, settling back into his throne and rubbing his eyes. "I will wait the night out. I have faith that your plan will work…"

Both of the witches cringed at these words.

"Milord," Koume said, quickly, "it's possible that he will not make an appearance tonight… after your ball, the traitor may feel it… prudent… to remain hidden."

"At least for the time being," Kotake added nervously. Both of the witches looked anxiously at Ganondorf.

"No, he will show himself tonight," Ganondorf growled. "Keep watch. Keep me informed."

Both of the witches bowed their heads, and Ganondorf closed his eyes once more, an irritating headache settling into his mind. All this work to find one measly traitor! It annoyed Ganondorf that his own troops were so incapable of apprehending this man. Even the Gerudo were having trouble locating him – Aveil had already reported the death of one of her warriors. This meant, however grudgingly Ganondorf admitted it, that the traitor he was hunting was a skilled foe.

That alone sent a chill up the usurper-king's spine. For decades, he had oppressed the gutless cowards of Hyrule with little opposition – and now, one man threatened to undo everything he had worked for. His guard captains reported that the peasants in Castle Town grew more unruly by the day, obviously inspired by the traitor's example.

If Ganondorf could find the traitor, and make an appropriate punishment for him, he felt sure that the spirit of the Hylians would be crushed for good. Then, finally, once all the seeds of rebellion had been destroyed, Ganondorf could get on with the creation of his new country – a land completely controlled and cowed by him, their sole king.

For several minutes, Ganondorf idly amused himself by imaging the punishments he would dole out to the traitor. Perhaps a short time on the rack, to test the man's mettle. Ganondorf doubted that such a strong foe could be broken by such a simple torture device, but it would be satisfying to watch him scream in pain. Then, Ganondorf thought with a wicked smile, the _true torture_ would be left to the skilled hands of Aveil. She had not yet failed to break a man.

Only once the traitor was completely crushed, body and soul, would he be brought out for a public execution. To make a public example, to cement his might once and for all. Ganondorf would not tolerate traitors to the crown, and he intended to make this clear in the minds of his subjects.

Ganondorf smiled contentedly, already dreaming of the beautiful day when this loathsome traitor would be caught and slaughtered. It helped keep his mind at ease in light of the current problems he was facing.

There came a booming knock on the throne room door, and Ganondorf raised an irate eyebrow as his pleasant dreams crumbled in an instant. "Enter!" he demanded, his voice tinged with annoyance.

The doors creaked open, admitting a single man clad in ornate robes and gilded finery: his chief advisor, Vaati. The other man bowed his head respectfully. "Excuse me for the interruption, Lord Ganondorf."

"What is it, Vaati?" Ganondorf replied in a bored voice.

The other man straightened up, casually glancing at the two witches huddled in the corner of the room. "I have just been informed by Captain Zant, milord. One of our supply depots was raided an hour ago – the guards were found tied up and a week's worth of rations were stolen."

Vaati paused, allowing Ganondorf to process the information, before continuing. "Captain Zant is doing his best to control the rioting in Castle Town. Apparently, the stolen food had been distributed amongst the citizenry."

"I see," Ganondorf mused, his heart pumping faster. Immediately, he looked over to Koume and Kotake, who were surveying the parchment held in their hands with expressions of glee.

"Shall I deploy additional soldiers, milord?" Vaati asked.

"What? Yes, do whatever you deem necessary," Ganondorf said dismissively, waving the other man away. Vaati bowed and cast the witches one last annoyed look, apparently displeased that they had stolen his lord's favor so completely.

"Well?" Ganondorf asked excitedly, as Vaati left the room. "The name! Give me the name!"

Trembling, Kotake took the parchment and brought it over to Ganondorf. He snatched it from her quivering hands, his eyes scanning the rows of names that had been etched in the blood of his nobles only hours ago. The blood had dried into sickening crust on the paper, but one name, at the very bottom, remained wet with guilty blood, magically enchanted by the witches' spells.

Ganondorf's lips curved into a predator's smile.

"I have found the traitor. Assemble a group of soldiers, Kotake. At dawn, they are to arrest Link Hylia."

* * *

It was dawn when Link returned to the Hylia Estate, tired and yet exhilarated from his successful night run. The seeds of rebellion had been sown, and the bonds of fear that had shackled the peasants for so long were finally being lifted. Soon, it would be time – time to finish off Ganondorf and destroy the oppressive reign he had crafted. Link smiled eagerly at the thought, and for a minute lost himself in the glories to come.

Lithely scaling the vines that grew alongside the manor walls, he crept back into his private chambers, the adrenaline rush from the night still numbing the aching of his exhausted muscles. He had been especially daring the previous night – attacking one of Ganondorf's supply depots. Link smiled to himself as he remembered the amazed and grateful looks of the citizens as he distributed the king's goods amongst the starving population. It was moments like those when he was sure that his actions were just, and that he was truly fighting for the good of Hyrule. Some might have called it idealism, but Link knew that all he needed was to get stoke the fires of rebellion. Soon, Ganondorf would have much more to worry about than a lone vigilante.

Link closed the balcony doors behind him as he entered his room, the plush carpet feeling heavenly to his feet as he slipped out of his boots. A long nap was in order – he was positively drained – and then he'd go seek out Zelda and apologize for their argument the previous night.

Link frowned, his jubilation momentarily scarred as he recalled the bitter words he had exchanged with her. Perhaps it was time to tell Zelda of her true heritage, that she was by blood the Crown Princess of Hyrule. It would put a wall between them, and probably destroy their relationship as friends, for her duties to the country would be more important than his own wants and desires. Still, Link mused sadly, it was probably best that way. Zelda needed to understand, and he needed to move on.

_Yes, I'll tell Zelda today_, he thought, more firmly now. Distractedly, Link threw his weapons to the floor and drew aside his bed curtains, intending to flop into bed without even bathing. As he wrapped himself in the inviting warmth of his blankets, a sharp rap came on his bedroom door. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and reluctantly lifted his head from the pillows. "Who is it?"

"It's me," came Zelda's voice, muffled from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Link replied, and a second later, the door opened. Zelda stepped in, hair disheveled and still wearing the dress she had worn to the ball.

"You didn't sleep at all?" Link asked, as she delicately closed the door behind her and took a seat next to Link on his bed.

"I couldn't. I was hoping to talk to you as soon as you returned," she murmured. There was a brief pause, before she asked, "Were you in the market last night?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You smell horrible," she said, a tired smile stretched over her face, and Link felt relieved that some of the previous night's anger had drained out of her. "You're not even going to wash up?"

"I was planning on sleeping first," Link confessed, looking down at his grimy hands.

Zelda looked fairly revolted. "You're absolutely filthy, Link."

"Alright," Link said, taking the hint and getting to his feet. His energy was waning, and his legs protested mightily as he forced himself into his bathroom. He closed the door behind him, feeling the cold stone beneath his bare feet and shivering. Peering into the bathtub, he was surprised to see that it was already filled with water – hot water, for that matter.

He opened the bathroom door once more, looking suspiciously at Zelda. "The bathtub – did you…?"

She raised her eyes innocently at him, and he shrugged, ducking back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"I've been thinking," Zelda called, from outside, as Link removed his filthy tunic. "About last night. About what you said to me."

"Zelda," Link said guiltily, "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I didn't mean…"

"You were right," she continued, ignoring him. "I'm not doing Hyrule any good by hiding in this manor."

Link froze, listening to Zelda's words. Rather than belligerent, she sounded tired and exhausted.

"Am I a coward, Link? For being scared to leave the manor at night? For wanting you to hide here with me, and pretend that everything will work itself out?"

"Zelda…"

"You talk about duty. About fighting for a cause. But I… I just don't have the power or skill to fight. Does… does that make me… weak?"

Link opened the bathroom door again, poking his head outside to look at Zelda. She was sitting on his bed, body trembling, hands clenched into fists. A surge of emotion filled Link, and he smiled softly.

"Zelda," he murmured, and she looked up at his gentle words. "I'm a knight. The only thing I know how to do is fight – fight for a greater cause, a greater duty, than my own. But… there is only so much that violence can solve – and the problems that come from it are often greater than the solution."

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because I'm weak," Link said simply. "I don't know how to solve Hyrule's problems, except through the use of the sword. And so I fight, hoping that my actions will do at least _some_ good."

"You could teach me," Zelda suggested. "To wield a sword… or the bow…"

"No," Link said, shaking his head. "My hands are stained with blood. I would not ask you to pollute your soul through acts of murder."

"Link…"

"I fight for a greater good, but my actions are a necessary evil," he continued. "I'm a simple brawler, nothing more. But you, Zelda… you can do so much more for Hyrule than I ever could."

"How?" she whispered. "I feel so helpless, sitting in this manor every night while you go out and fight Ganondorf. Link, I have no power at all – nothing!"

"You have qualities that the people of Hyrule need: compassion, love, a strong sense of justice. Those traits are infinitely greater than the ability to wield a sword."

"What good are those traits, if I can't even escape this Goddesses-damned manor?" Zelda spat, her temper briefly flaring up. She glared venomously at the floor, before sighing.

"Zelda… no dictator can hold onto his power for eternity. It is only a matter of time until Ganondorf falls, and when that day comes… you will be needed to rebuild Hyrule."

"What do you mean, Link?"

"You…" For a brief moment, Link contemplated of revealing her identity, before he hesitated once more. Did she really need to know of her royal duties yet? It seemed like such a burden…

_And do I really want our friendship to end?_

Link shook his head, suppressing the wave of guilt that rose up in his mind. It was still too early, he convinced himself… he would tell her when the time was right…

"We need to talk later," Link said quietly, "but right now, I'm going to clean myself up."

Zelda nodded her head, trying to flash Link a brief smile. He closed the door behind him, letting out a tense sigh.

"Zelda," he called, his voice echoing oddly inside his bathroom. "About last night… at the ball…"

Even thought he couldn't see her, he envisioned her tensing suddenly. He continued, determined to make his intentions clear. "I'm sorry I tried to… kiss you."

"But Link," she replied in surprise, "I was the one who…"

"I was drunk," he continued, fully aware that she knew he was lying. "I… I would never want to ruin our friendship, Zelda. It's my most prized possession."

There. He had said it. Made the clear-cut assertion that they were friends, and nothing else. It would help ease the underlying tension between them, and help make her transition to queen much easier on his emotions, Link convinced himself. He loved her, deeply and with a burning passion, but she was more than an object of desire to him. He cherished Zelda for who she was, and even if she would never reciprocate his feelings, he at least wanted to have her friendship to treasure.

There was a pause on the other side of the door, as if Zelda didn't know how to reply. Link wanted in tense agony for her words, his teeth grinding together viciously.

"I understand, Link," she replied softly, barely loud enough for him to distinguish her words. "And… I… agree. Your friendship… it means so much to me."

Sighing, Link clenched his fists and sank slowly into the warm water of the bathtub, her soft words washing over his body like the water he was immersed in. He had convinced himself that it would be better this way, but for some reason, his mind felt even more drained.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on schedule! I was on vacation for a week, and just got back yesterday! Thanks for your patience... I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Link sighed as he slowly immersed himself in the tub of hot water, feeling his aching muscles relax as the dirt and grime of his night's adventures washed off him. The steamy vapors coming from the water – had Zelda added some perfume to the bath? - helped to clear his mind from her, at least for the moment. Closing his eyes languidly, he reclined his head and breathed in softly, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest…

For the next few minutes, Link wasn't sure if he was still conscious or had slipped into lucid dreaming: the world passed into a haze of different colors and he felt completely at ease, without a care in the world to bother his conscience. Zelda was with him, too – not as a physical being but manifested as some sort of deeper connection inside of his soul. Link smiled, feeling her imaginary tresses, silky skin, longing to breath in her very scent… and then he started choking.

Startled, Link opened his eyes, only to find that he had slipped underwater during his dreaming and had just swallowed a large mouthful of soapy water. Choking and hacking, he lifted his head from beneath the water and shook his sopping hair in embarrassment. Good thing Zelda wasn't here to see that… thank the Goddesses for small miracles.

Still flushed red, Link spat out a few extra mouthfuls of disgustingly bitter soap water before pounding his chest twice for good measure, expelling an extra lungful of water in the process. Shaking his head, Link stood up from the bathtub and stepped out onto the cold tile floor, finding a nearby towel with which to dry himself before slipping into a fresh green tunic and white leggings.

Looking out the window, the semi-darkness of dawn had given way to the orange flush of a new day. Link felt a bit startled – had he really been in the bathtub so long? Quickly, he unbolted the bathroom door, hoping that Zelda wouldn't be too angry at his tardiness.

But, there was nothing to worry about. Zelda was slumped over gracefully in his bed, fast asleep. Link smiled, cautiously approaching her, watching the outline of her body move ever so gently up and down as she breathed softly. For a moment, he was tempted to reach out and touch her, just this once, but quickly decided against it. He contented himself with gazing quietly at her slumbering form, before turning around and leaving the bedroom. He could sleep later. Right now, she needed it more than he.

Closing his bedroom door with a soft click, Link stretched and looked down on the ground floor from his perch on the manor's second floor. A few servants were already active, bustling about in the main hall, brandishing feather dusters at cob-webbed suits of armor. Dampe's familiar form was trudging towards the main entrance, a series of gardening implements slung over his shoulders. A regular day: Link smiled at the familiarity of it all. It felt, somehow, more endearing to him that there were some constants in this ever changing world.

Jauntily picking his way down the stairs with more energy than he should have had, Link headed off towards the manor kitchens, his stomach rumbling for a proper meal. Once more, as his thoughts usually did when he was unoccupied, he began to think of the previous night's adventures. The raid on the supply depot, the distribution of provisions to the townsfolk – he had been much more daring, actually showing himself to the people he was aiding rather than watching from the shadows. It was probably better that way – the people would believe more in an actual person rather than whispered rumors. It was only a matter of time now: Link could tell that Ganondorf's troops were getting anxious, and the guard captains seemed to have greater trouble than normal carrying through their police duties in the town square. And so far, he hadn't run into any more Gerudo. Link smirked. Maybe his reputation had scared away the elite warrior women.

The kitchen was empty, although a couple of servants had recently eaten, evidenced by the plates and bowls stacked neatly on the table. That also meant a hot meal was already prepared – Link gratefully inhaled the scent of porridge and stew, helping himself to generous quantities of both. His stomach rumbled greedily, and despite the scalding temperature of the porridge, he ate several mouthfuls before easing his burning tongue with some cold ice water.

As he scooped up some more porridge, the door to the kitchen clanged open, and Impa burst in, her red eyes falling upon Link almost instantly. "There you are!" the nursemaid declared.

"Good morning, Impa," Link said, but before he could say anything else, she slapped him furiously on the side of the head. He recovered quickly enough to dodge the next attack, shielding his face with his hands.

"Ow – Impa, what in the name of the Goddesses are you doing?"

"What on earth did you do to that poor girl?" the wizened nursemaid demanded furiously, swiping at him again.

"Who? Zelda? Ow!" Link got up from his seat and retreated to the other side of the kitchen. "Impa, I have no idea what you mean!"

"I've been searching everywhere for you this morning! Finally, I look into your room and see Miss Zelda fainted on your bed!"

"Oh! She just fell asleep, that's all," Link said honestly, fighting down the urge to laugh. "Besides, Impa, if we had… er… _done anything_… don't you think she wouldn't be wearing any…"

"I don't know how you 'do' _anything_!" Impa replied shrilly, although she looked a bit relieved. "So… you didn't do anything, Master Link?"

"I swear," he said solemnly, raising his right hand.

"Ah. Well, I always knew you were a proper gentleman. That's how Aleron raised you," Impa huffed. "But tell me, Master Link. How _did_ Miss Zelda end up in your bed?"

"That's a long story," Link answered, walking cautiously back to the breakfast table. "May I resume my breakfast, Impa?"

"Of course," she replied courteously, her previous anger abated somewhat as she pulled out the chair for him. She took a seat next to him, eyeing him with her red, catlike eyes.

"Miss Zelda's been worried sick over you," Impa said conversationally, watching Link scoop porridge into his mouth.

"She has?"

"We all have," Impa confessed, her tone causing Link to look at her with a sidelong glance. "You, Aleron's son, disappearing off into the night… why, just think how Aleron would scold us if he knew we were so lax in caring for you."

"Impa," Link said patiently, "I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself…"

"Right," the old nursemaid snorted. "You couldn't cook an edible meal to save your life, Master Link."

"You don't have to worry," Link said, slightly amused and exasperated. "My father wouldn't hold you accountable for my own actions. Besides, I think… he would have wanted me to do this."

Impa surveyed him quietly, a shrewd expression on her ancient face. "I have no idea what you're up to, Master Link," she said, "but it's hard to say now what your father would have wanted you to do."

"Don't worry about it," Link replied, sighing and offering Impa a slice of buttered bread. "It's too early in the morning for that."

"I'm always worrying," she replied, nonetheless taking the bread and ripping a portion off with her teeth. "That's how I've lived so long."

Link smiled, and patted the withered hand of the tough old nursemaid. Impa might not have shown it, but she was fiercer than anyone would give her credit for, and one of the people he could confide in. She had served Aleron loyally and seemed just as protective of Link, and for that, he was grateful.

"You know, Impa," Link said thoughtfully, "I've never thanked you for any of your services."

"There's no need to, Master Link," she replied, holding her head up proudly. "Friends help other friends. It's as simple as that."

"Yes, well, you don't have to call me Master," he asserted firmly. "Link is fine."

"But you are Sir Aleron's son," she said in surprise, "and I must show proper respect regardless."

Link sighed, setting down his slice of bread. "Zelda seems to take your point of view as well."

Impa regarded him carefully, her red eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And that upsets you?"

"Of course it does!" Link said, slightly louder than he had intended. "After all these years… she still insists on treating me like her superior?"

"Not inferior," Impa corrected, "she just feels a debt to Sir Aleron, and as his son, she thinks that you…"

"I know, Impa," Link sighed, waving away her words. He didn't want to get back on this topic, especially since he had been having a fairly good morning. "Just forget I brought it up. It's not a big deal."

He sighed, bringing the piece of bread to his mouth before stopping, perking his ears slightly. After a moment of silence, Link frowned, looking at Impa. "Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

Link screwed his eyes shut in concentration as he listened. A distant pounding, and definitely some shouts, probably in the main hall. Then the unmistakable sound of several pairs of heavy booted feet pounding on the tiled floor that led towards the kitchen…

"Goddesses!" Link exclaimed, fumbling for his sword and realizing that he had left it in his room. Swearing, he drew the knife concealed in his belt and turned to face Impa, who was white as sheet.

"Master Link, what…?"

"They're here! They've found me," Link exclaimed breathlessly, as the sound of stampeding boots grew nearer. _How had Ganondorf's thugs found him? _The thought of one of his servants betraying him was too painful, and he immediately dismissed it. No, something else – there must have been another way Ganondorf had found his secret…

The door to the kitchen burst open, and three armored guards trampled into the room, wearing full battle armor and brandishing long spears. The leader took one look at Link and howled victoriously.

"We've got…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Link had thrown his knife straight into the man's jugular, sending a violent spray of crimson across the man's shining steel chest plate. The man gurgled, clutching at the wound vainly as he fell to his knees, eyes rolling wildly. The other two soldiers let out a cry of fury, advancing on Link with murder in their eyes.

"Run!" Link commanded Impa, as he retrieved a butcher's knife from a rack filled with kitchen tools. The guards hesitated for a moment, unwilling to make the first move.

_That's a mistake_, Link thought to himself, remembering Sir Shiro's teachings. The first rule of combat: always take the initiative. And Link firmly believed that the best defense was a furious offense.

The young knight dove forward, bringing the butcher's knife down in a cleaving stroke that snapped through the wooden shaft of the first guard's spear and embedded itself in his shoulder guard. The man growled, lurching to one side as Link kicked him square in the chest, sending the armored behemoth toppling to the ground. His partner took a swift jab at Link, who ducked under the blow and rolled to the side.

Eyes scanning the kitchen for another weapon, Link settled for the pot full of steaming porridge. He grabbed the container and hurled it mightily against the other man, where it exploded against his visor, sending shards of ceramic and steaming porridge into the man's vision slit. He howled, furiously trying to clear his vision by scraping the mess off with the back of his hand.

Link rushed forward, shoving the man to the floor, where he collapsed in an unceremonious heap next to his feebly stirring comrade. Link looked up grimly from the fracas, to find the kitchen in a state of complete destruction. Impa was in the corner, eyeing Link's handiwork with a shocked expression.

"Impa," Link breathed heavily, striding over to the guard leader and nonchalantly retrieving his dagger from the man's neck. There was a sickening squelch as he pried the dagger loose from the man's ruined throat. "You should get out of here. I don't think the guards will hurt you… they're here for me. But you must get the other servants organized and make sure they're all fine."

"I understand, Master Link," Impa breathed, even as the sound of more footsteps hammered along the walls. "What about Miss Zelda?"

"I'm going to find her," Link said grimly, clutching his bloodied dagger. "The manor is no longer safe for us. We need to go into hiding."

"But where?"

Link frowned, unable to immediately come up with an answer. But, there were more crucial matters at the moment, and he had to find Zelda before Ganondorf's thugs got to her. "Stay safe, Impa. I'll see you soon."

"Good luck," the old nursemaid whispered, scurrying out of the kitchen with her wizened head bowed. Link took the backdoor out of the kitchen, stumbling onto the manor grounds where several of the guards were patrolling.

"There he is!" one of them shouted, and Link took off running.

The blood was pounding in his ears, and he could hear their shouts and footsteps as he raced around the side of the manor and towards the balcony of his room. The vines were thick and tangled on the back walls, and Link leapt onto the makeshift ropes, climbing with practiced ease up to the open balcony of his chambers.

"Stop him!" one of the guards cried, as his companion attempted to scale the vines. The twisted undergrowth wasn't strong enough to support the weight of a fully armored man, however, and the vines ripped violently, sending the man tumbling back down to the ground.

"Never mind that!" the leader shouted. "Spears!"

Link craned his neck around to see the guards preparing to throw their spears like javelins.

_Oh Goddesses_, the young knight prayed, as the first make-shift projectile clattered against the wall only a foot away.

With the most effort he had exerted in his life, Link grabbed a fistful of vines and vaulted himself over the balcony's railings even as the guards launched their spears, which impacted harmlessly against the stone wall of the manor. Link kept his head low and ducked into his room, praying that he wasn't too late.

To his immense relief, the first thing he saw upon entering his room was Zelda, who had piled all the furniture and chairs in the room against the door as a makeshift barricade. Several guards were on the other side, pounding furiously on the door. Zelda flashed Link a terrified look as he stumbled into the room.

"Are you all right?" Link asked breathlessly, retrieving his sword, shield, and longbow from the ground.

"Of course I am," she replied, watching him gather his items. "How about you?"

"We've got to get out of here," he said, taking her arm and pulling her towards the balcony. "Ganondorf's found me."

"But how…?"

"I don't know either, but we've got to go!" Link shouted, leading her out onto the balcony. The guards below let out a cry and sent another wave of spears flying at them, forcing Link and Zelda to crouch low to the ground.

"What now?" Zelda asked, remarkably calm as the guard leader below began shouting for his troops to find a ladder.

Link grit his teeth, grabbing his longbow and fumbling for an arrow before realizing he had forgotten his quiver. Cursing viciously, he popped his head over the balcony to get an accurate count of his attackers: five total, all dressed in heavy armor and positioned around the balcony, waiting for him. Additionally, the guards banging on the bedroom door were sending cracks running down the stout Deku-wood door. In only a few seconds, Link and Zelda would be completely surrounded.

With nothing else to do, Link rose to his feet and bellowed with all his might. "EPONA!"

The stables were only a short walk away from the manor, and the instant the words left his lips, Link could hear the distant whinnying of his faithful steed as he hastened to its master's aid. With bated breath, Link watched as the stable doors were kicked down and Epona came barreling down the grass lawns and towards the balcony.

The sight of his gleaming, chestnut colored mare charging furiously at the surprised guards filled Link's heart with pride. There was no horse faster than Epona, Link was convinced, and in seconds she had covered the hundred yards from the stable to the manor. Letting out a cry of fury, Epona reared up on her hind legs, kicking one of the guards out of the way with her powerful hooves. The other guards scattered as Epona fought her way to the balcony, clearing a small place for Link.

"Jump!" Link yelled, grabbing Zelda's hand and preparing to lift her off the balcony.

"Jump?" she repeated faintly.

"Epona will catch you," Link assured her, and before she could protest any more, he tipped her over the side of the balcony rather rudely.

"Link!" she screamed all the way down, but she needn't have worried: Epona, ever alert and dexterous, had calmly positioned herself to receive the falling princess. With a muffled thud, Zelda landed squarely on Epona's back, hair askew and cheeks red, but still alive and well.

As Link prepared to follow her, the guards pounding on the bedroom door finally smashed apart the wooden door and the various pieces of furniture Zelda had stacked up against it. Three guards stormed in, spears held at the ready, accompanied by Vaati, who still wore his silken robes and fine jewelry.

"There he is!" Vaati screamed furiously, pointing a damning finger at Link. The guards advanced, murder clear in their eyes.

Link leapt up onto the balcony railings, drawing his bloody dagger and hurling it with precise aim at Vaati. The projectile streaked past the guards and embedded itself up to the hilt in Vaati's shoulder. The foppish nobleman screamed in agony, clutching the painful wound with an ugly grimace on his face.

Feeling slightly vindicated, Link sneered at Vaati, who had crumpled to the ground. The wound was non-fatal, but the very fact that he had inflicted pain on his father's murderer was enough for Link. Before the guards could jab at him, he leapt gracefully off the balcony, rolling onto the ground only a foot away from Epona.

"Get going!" Link yelled to Epona, and the horse took off immediately. As the mare rushed past him, Link grabbed a hold of her flanks and leapt atop his steed's back, landing right in front of Zelda. The horse bolted for the manor exit, passing several surprised guards who were guarding the front entrance.

"How are you?" Link called to Zelda, taking in the exhilarating feel of the wind rushing through his air as Epona carried them off to Castle Town. For some reason, the knowledge that Ganondorf had learned of his identity did not frighten Link: in fact, he felt more alive than ever before. It meant he could wage his own personal war out in the open, without having to strike under the cover of night.

"I'm okay," Zelda replied, her face alabaster white and her golden hair whipping in the breeze. After another second, she took a steadying gulp of air and gave Link a wavering smile. "Your horse is smart."

"Best in the land," Link said proudly, slapping Epona's neck, and his horse whinnied.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked, turning back to look for any pursuers. There were none; Epona was swift enough to outpace any of the horses in the king's stables.

"The only place we can go," Link replied, holding onto Epona's reigns with white-knuckles. "To the Dotour manor."

* * *

The ride to the Dotour manor was fairly uneventful; Link's arrest warrant had apparently been secretly arranged, for the few guards they did pass made no attempt to stop them. By now, messengers were probably rushing to Ganondorf's castle to convey news of the failed arrest attempt, and Link was determined to make it to safety before the king could dispatch more troops to hunt him. He urged Epona onwards, her mane flying in the wind and her hooves pounding the cobblestones of Castle Town.

"Do you truly trust Kafei?" Zelda asked, holding onto Link tightly as Epona sped through the streets.

"No," Link admitted, "but we've got no choice now. Besides… he came at Viscen's recommendation. And Viscen is an honest man."

"How do you think Ganondorf found you?"

Link shrugged. "I have no idea."

"We need to find out," Zelda insisted. "Otherwise, Ganondorf's soldiers will follow us right to Kafei's manor."

"We'll figure it out eventually," Link promised, heart jumping as he saw the outline of the Dotour manor towering over the hovels of the town. "Right now, we need shelter and an ally. Hopefully, Kafei will supply both."

The Dotour manor was gothic in appearance, its black walls and imposing architecture forcibly reminding Link of Ganondorf's obsidian castle. The entire estate was ringed by a wall of black iron gates that separated the Dotour manor from the hovels surrounding it.

Despite the foreboding appearance, Link urged Epona onwards towards the front gate. After a careful glance around to ensure that no one was watching, Link slid off Epona and gently tried to push the gate open.

"State your name and business."

Link jumped; from the shadows emerged a thin, sallow man, dressed in the unmistakable garb of a noble's servant. The man's beady eyes and uncouth mannerisms gave Link the distinct feeling that they were unwelcome.

"Sir Link Hylia, and I am here on an invitation from your master," Link replied, refusing to back down from the other man's glare.

The servant looked him up and down almost contemptuously before nodding curtly. "Very well, Sir Hylia. Master Dotour is currently having breakfast, I believe."

Drawing a large, rusted key from his coat pockets, the servant unlocked the gates and slowly pushed them open. Link nodded to the servant in thanks and mounted Epona once more, ushering the horse into the manor grounds as quickly as possible.

Zelda's grip around his waist was tighter than normal. "I suppose you know what you're doing?" she hissed in his ear.

Link shrugged, batting down his own feelings of uneasiness. The single road that led from the front gates to the manor's doors was flanked by rows of withered and dead trees, their husks drooping over the cobblestone road like specters. Epona nickered anxiously and Link patted her head to reassure his steed's nerves.

The front doors were made of polished iron, and a single brass door knocker crafted in the likeness of a leering skull was set into the wood. Link jumped off of Epona, before helping Zelda dismount. Together, they approached the front doors, seemingly transfixed by the skull-knocker.

Taking a deep breath, Link grabbed the brass knocker and slammed it against the doors three times. The booming echoes reverberated throughout the entire house, and several nesting keese nearby took flight in alarm. Zelda squeezed his hand tightly; Link fingered the hilt of his sword, taking comfort from its familiarity.

After several seconds, the door creaked open, to reveal a young maid. Unlike the porter at the gates, the maid seemed to be livelier, and her cheeks were flushed red. Upon seeing Link and Zelda, she broke into a smile. "You must be Sir Link. Master Dotour is expecting you."

Link took a hesitant step inside, followed closely by Zelda. Unlike the gloomy atmosphere of the manor grounds, the interior of the Dotour manor was warm and full of life. A roaring fire was already blazing cheerfully in the hearth and servants bustled around, carrying gilded decorations to adorn a gigantic Deku-tree set into the middle of the floor.

"Preparations for Goddess Day," the maid said off-handedly, leading Link and Zelda away to a side passage.

"That's right," Link mused, suddenly recalling that the most important holiday in Hyrule would come in less than a month. Goddess Day celebrated the supposed date of creation of Hyrule by the three Goddesses, and the festive celebrations represented a period of rebirth and joy. He had completely forgotten about Goddess Day – judging from Zelda's expression of shock, she had as well.

The maid led them down several winding corridors, then up several staircases. "Master Kafei is having breakfast," she explained, somewhat apologetically as they climbed a steep staircase. "He prefers to eat in his private chambers."

As they reached the top, a large mahogany door greeted them, and the maid cheerfully knocked on the door twice.

"Master Kafei? Sir Link is here."

"Ah, good!" came the muffled response. From the other side of the door came the clatter of a fork and then the sound of hurried footsteps. After a second, the doors flew open, revealing a grinning Kafei.

"So you decided to come!" Kafei said delightedly, ushering Link and Zelda into his room and shutting the door with a snap. "Of course, you came a bit earlier than I was expecting – but that's quite alright."

"Kafei," Link said quickly, taking a seat on one of the chairs scattered around the room. "Ganondorf sent troops to arrest us this morning. We're on the run."

Kafei's cheerful complexion slipped a notch, as he looked between Zelda and Link worriedly. "Are both of you alright?"

"Yes, but…"

"You need someone to shelter you?"

"I understand the situation we've put you in, Kafei," Link continued quietly. "And if you want us to leave, we'll do so."

Kafei blinked once, as if confused. "Leave? Why would you do that? No, Link and – Zelda, is it? – you're perfectly welcome at my estate. I daresay there's enough room for two extra people," Kafei said with a conspiratorial wink.

Relief broke out onto the faces of both Link and Zelda, and each of them immediately stammered out a series of thanks. Kafei waved their words away.

"There's no need to thank me. You two shall be my guests! And besides, Link… I've been hearing much of your exploits lately. It is I who should be thanking you!"

"My exploits?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Kafei laughed. "I know you're the one whom the townspeople are calling 'Hero.' And now, I suppose, Ganondorf knows your identity too."

"I have no idea how he found out," Link replied through gritted teeth. "Like I said, Kafei, I don't want to lead him to you as well. If ever you feel uncomfortable with us…"

"We've gone over this already, Link," Kafei said, pouring himself a glass of wine from his bedside table. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks," Link said. "Kafei, do you mind me asking… why are you helping us? What have you got at stake?"

Kafei's brows furrowed together as the young noble sat back down on the edge of his bed. "What do I have at stake? Are you assuming that I stand to profit from the downfall of our king?"

"It would be a clear motive," Link answered, shrugging, "and besides, no one does anything out of the pure goodness of their heart."

"What about you? And Miss Zelda?"

"Maybe Zelda," Link answered, smiling at her and causing her to flush red from his praise. "As for myself, my war against Ganondorf is a personal one."

"As is mine," Kafei nodded gravely. "You see, my father was executed during Ganondorf's purge of the aristocracy."

Zelda couldn't help but gasp in shock. Kafei turned to her, his eyes somber.

"Did you know my father, Miss Zelda?"

"N… no…" she replied, quietly, "but I… witnessed his death."

"A public execution?"

Zelda nodded, keeping her head bowed at the terrible memory. Duke Dotour… he had been one of the men called forth by the executioner… only now did she realize why Kafei's name had sounded so familiar…

"I'm sorry," Link murmured quietly, after a second of silence.

"You needn't be," Kafei replied, trying to make his voice a bit more airy. "You've lost your father as well, haven't you?"

Link smiled ruefully.

"We both have our own personal crusades against Ganondorf," Kafei continued, in a more businesslike manner. "The gratification of my quest for revenge: that is what I stand to gain from our king's downfall, Link. What we stand to gain."

Kafei stood up from his bed, placing the empty wineglass on his bedside table and stretching. "Whatever I can provide you with, Link, you shall have it. I'm not the warrior you are… but together, we will topple the usurper king."

* * *

On a personal note, wow! Over one hundred reviews now, and 6,000+ hits! Thanks a lot for the support, guys! I really appreciate it :)

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Link and Zelda spent the entire day with their nerves on edge, but Kafei proved to be both a gracious host and an apparent ally. He furnished them with food and safety, as well as giving Link several bundles of arrows and even some more exotic items.

"These are some bombs, smuggled from the Goron mines at Death Mountain," Kafei said conspiratorially, handing Link a bag of the explosives.

Link took one of the bombs out and examined it, having never used one before. The bomb itself was a ceramic container packed full of gunpowder and topped with a fuse.

"You never know when those might come in handy," Kafei shrugged. "I've heard that the Gorons have produced even larger bombs… called powder kegs… but they refuse to sell those to anyone other than a Goron."

"Thank you, Kafei," Link said sincerely, replacing the explosives carefully back in the bag, his mind already sifting through vague ideas as to how to use the bombs.

That night, as Link prepared for his routine patrol, Zelda watched him from across the room. Kafei had been generous enough to give them a small, two bed room on the second floor of the manor to stay in. A single window in the room overlooked the western entrance of the manor grounds; vines snaked up the manor's walls and around the window, providing a convenient path for Link to enter and exit the manor discreetly.

"I can't believe you're still going out tonight," Zelda said incredulously, watching as Link strapped on a pair of gauntlets.

The young knight paused for a moment, taking the time to look over at her. "How so?"

"Well, all of Ganondorf's army is out looking for you," she replied, rather bitingly. "You've lost the element of surprise."

"Perhaps," Link admitted as he strung his longbow, "but my duty still stands."

Zelda sighed, obviously resigned to his stubbornness. "I've given up hope that you'll listen to me; you're about as implacable as a Deku tree."

Link walked over to her, taking both of her hands in his own and looking firmly into her eyes. "Zelda, I always have listened to you. And never have you failed to give me sound advice. But some things… just need a special kind of crazy." He smiled, an eager glint in his eyes. "Does that make sense?"

"No," Zelda replied bluntly. Link sighed in return, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Zelda… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile…"

"Oh Link, don't do this," Zelda groaned, turning away from him.

"It's not what you think," Link insisted. "I… Zelda…"

He took a deep breath, watching her look at him curiously, before he blurted out: "You're the Princess of Hyrule."

She blinked, confused. "I'm the…"

"Princess of Hyrule," Link muttered, closing his eyes and leaning back.

Unexpectedly, Zelda began to laugh, her eyes wrinkled in apparent mirth. Link frowned and opened his eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

"Link," Zelda said, trying to control her fit of laughter, "I am not the Princess of Hyrule. I can assure you that much."

"You are," he retorted. "My father told me before he died… that you are the king's daughter!"

Zelda looked slightly shocked at the revelation, her giggles subsiding. "Aleron told you that?"

"Yes!" Link sighed, exasperatedly. "I should have told you months ago when I first found out… I don't know why I didn't…"

"Link… you don't… _believe_ Aleron, do you?"

"Why would my own father lie to me?" Link replied bitterly, shaking his head in agitation. "Zelda, Aleron served as a knight to King Harkinian… your father."

"My father… _King Harkinian?_" Zelda repeated, somewhat dubiously. "Link, this is ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" Link ran a hand through his hair, grinding his teeth. "It makes perfect sense. Your father – King Harkinian – entrusted you with my father before… before Ganondorf took over."

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, obviously somewhat agitated as well. She shot up from the bed, her hair flying wildly. "This… is… insane!"

"Think about it!" Link retorted, anger building up irrationally inside of him. Goddesses, why was it so hard to convince her? "Why else would my father have so willingly taken you in as a child? Even the most kind-hearted aristocrat would be unlikely to adopt an orphan from off the streets!"

"Don't say that!"

"Why is this so hard for you to believe?" Link asked. "Why can you accept the fact that you are the Crown Princess of Hyrule?"

"Because I'm not!" Zelda shouted, and Link stopped his ramblings immediately. Somewhat apologetically, Zelda lowered her voice and continued. "I'm not the princess, Link. I can't be." She shook her head, sighing sadly, and collapsed back down on the bed.

"Why can't you be?" Link asked gently, walking over to her and taking her hand.

"Link! The monarchy is dead! It has been dead for nearly two decades! Even if… even if I was the Princess… do you think the citizens of Hyrule would simply just accept me… some silly little girl… as their queen?"

"They'd be more than willing to accept you over Ganondorf!"

"Oh, so this is just exchanging one ruler for another?" Zelda replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"No, of course not," Link replied hurriedly. "Listen, Zelda – you've always wanted to help Hyrule. Help the citizens. You can do that – as the Princess of Hyrule."

"I'm not fit to rule over anyone," Zelda replied. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, Link, but I've never made a damned bit of difference to anyone in my entire life!"

"Zelda…"

"No, Link, listen to me," she sighed. "I don't know if Aleron was telling you the truth, or even if you're telling me the truth – only the Goddesses know what I truly am."

She gazed at Link sadly, holding both of his hands in a familiar embrace. "But I am not fit to be a ruler. If you know anything about me, Link, then you'll know that I'm horribly idealistic." She smiled ruefully. "I believe in all those old tales of chivalry and romance – bygone stories from the Golden Age of Hyrule. I can't run a country, or manage the people. The citizens of Hyrule deserve an experienced ruler, one that can guide them in the proper direction."

"How can you give up so easily?" Link demanded fiercely. "Zelda, you've seen what the majority of the nobles are like: greedy, backstabbing pigs! Do you think they're fit to rule Hyrule? Do you think they would govern in the peoples' best interests?"

Link sat down next to her, gripping her tightly. "Zelda, you're so much more than you give yourself credit for. I know you – I've known you for all my life – and I can truthfully say that you've got the wisdom and sense to lead. After all, you've directed the manor and its servants for years, and… well, you've always given me sound advice," Link finished, with a smile. "You have all the necessary traits of a benevolent ruler: kindness, firm authority, and a true desire to inspire good. All you need is confidence."

"Confidence," Zelda repeated, sarcastically. "Link, how can you expect me to lead a country when I've been hiding from Ganondorf for all these years?"

"You're better than the nobles," Link replied firmly. "But you're more educated and authoritative than the average citizen. You have charisma, Zelda, and the people will love you if you can inspire them. Sometimes idealism isn't necessarily a bad thing. You have the vision to forge a new country, the hope and faith to lead Hyrule into a better future."

"You've practiced this a lot," Zelda stated. Link shook his head.

"Zelda, you've won me over to your side. You were right: I'm fighting Ganondorf solely because of you. I love you as my friend, but also as my princess. You inspire loyalty in me, and devotion, and Zelda – believe me when I say this – I truly believe you are the best hope Hyrule has."

Link sighed, shrugging his shoulders, and closed his eyes. "I've known that you were the Princess for months. But I never told you – in fact, I convinced myself it was better that you didn't know. Why? Because I was selfish. I wanted to keep you all to myself – I didn't want you devoting yourself to Hyrule and leaving me behind." He smiled bitterly, looking away from her.

"But now I see that you are the one person this country needs the most. You know politics, Zelda – you've grown up amongst the scheming and treacherous Hylian aristocracy. But you have a genuine love for the people, and that balance is what makes you a great leader… a great queen."

"Link," Zelda sighed, still reeling from the sudden revelation of her birthright. "This is all a mistake… some terrible error you're making…"

"Have some more faith in yourself, Zelda," Link said, smiling at her. "Have the same faith that I hold in you. You've said to me that you wanted to make a difference… you wanted to help Hyrule. Zelda, I'm a simple warrior – I brawl and fight to make a marginal difference. But… as the Crown Princess, you can do so much more than I ever could…"

"But the people won't accept me!" Zelda cried, wringing her hands desperately. "The nobility will deplore me… the citizens will distrust me…"

"You're a vital link between the nobility and the citizens," Link replied calmly. "I said it before, Zelda – you know politics, but you place the needs of the citizens over the wants of the nobility. Especially after Ganondorf has been ousted, and Hyrule desperately needs a leader… Zelda, whether you acknowledge it or not, you're perfectly suited for leading us."

Zelda turned away from Link, looking down at her hands. Surprisingly, they were shaking.

Link moved closer to her. "I know this feels overwhelming, Zelda. I know that you might not think you're suited for royalty… but I do. I know you are, and I'll always be there for you." He smiled, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist. "I might not be the best advisor, but I think I could make a good jester."

Zelda smiled, taking comfort in Link's soft words and touch. What he said was true… perhaps she could make a difference. She wasn't a warrior like Link… but that didn't prevent her from fighting Ganondorf on her own terms.

"Thanks, Link," she murmured softly, closing her eyes and sighing. "I just… I just need some time to understand everything. To figure myself out. It's a lot to take in…"

Link nodded, squeezing her hand. "I understand. And remember, Zelda: I'll be here for you."

* * *

"Milord," the guard stammered, positively shaking in his boots. "I… I regret to inform you that Sir Hylia was able to evade capture this morning."

Ganondorf leapt from his throne, eyes burning and his face twisted into a snarl. Koume and Kotake instinctively retreated into the far corner of the throne room, while the unfortunate guard remained trembling in front of the wrathful king.

"We've interrogated the manor servants," the guard continued, bravely holding his ground, "but either they don't know where Hylia is… or they won't tell us."

Ganondorf let out an angry snarl, advancing slowly towards the guard. "What else?" the king roared, "or is this another display of the incredible incompetence of my soldiers?"

"Milord," the guard babbled, his eyes bulging in fear. "There was a girl with him."

Ganondorf stopped short in his furious advance, hands resting on the hilt of his sword. "A girl?"

"Yes, milord, a young blonde woman. Sir Hylia seemed to be especially interested in her; he took special interests in ensuring that she escaped with him."

"A young blonde woman?" Ganondorf breathed, momentarily taken aback. The vague image of a woman circled in his mind… a girl he had seen, long ago, at the Hylia manor…

Her name…? What was her name?!

"Milord?" the guard asked uncertainly.

"Get out of my sight!" Ganondorf growled, "before I lose my temper and kill you for your failure."

The guard, not even bothering to bow, turned and positively ran out of the throne room, unwilling to face his lord's colossal wrath. Long after the sound of his frantic boot steps faded away, Ganondorf turned to Koume and Kotake.

"The girl," he growled, angrily. "Who is she?"

"One of Hylia's wenches, no doubt," Kotake dismissed. "She is unimportant. How shall we discipline the soldiers for their failure in executing your orders?"

"No," Ganondorf replied, waving away Kotake's dismissal. "I need to know her identity…"

"But… why, milord?" Koume asked. "Surely she is not the one we should be worrying over…"

"Perhaps not," Ganondorf growled, "but Hylia obviously cares enough about her to ensure that she comes to no harm. If we can capture her, use her as bait to capture Hylia… it seems only too clear that he is the vigilante that has been terrorizing my kingdom for the past few months…"

"Excellent plan, milord," Kotake cooed sycophantically.

Ganondorf stormed back to his throne, musing over the varied thoughts in his head. The woman! He could see her face clearly in his mind's eye, but… who was she? Why was she so important to Hylia?

"Now, how shall we go about flushing out the traitor, milord…?"

Ganondorf wasn't even paying attention to Koume or Kotake: his mind had just grasped upon an old memory, one that he could barely piece together completely. He struggled to hold onto the memory, to remember it before it slipped away…

It was at Hylia manor, before he had arrested that fool Aleron. He had been in the library, talking with the younger Hylia… and that woman… who was she? What was her name?

"_I am Zelda," she said, speaking for herself, conquering her fears and looking Ganondorf straight in the eye. Link cast her a sidelong glance; she ignored it, heart pounding in her ears._

_Ganondorf looked slightly intrigued, which did little to reassure her nerves. "Just Zelda?"_

_She nodded her head. "I have been raised by Sir Aleron all my life – my parents died when I was but an infant."_

Zelda… raised by Sir Aleron… parents died when she was an infant….

And suddenly, it all came together.

"I HAVE HER!" Ganondorf roared triumphantly, a wicked smile splitting his features that had been scowling angrily only seconds before.

Both Koume and Kotake jumped, still caught up in their own mumblings. Ganondorf approached them, a mad glint in his eyes.

"I've found the princess!" the king declared, his smile looking oddly demented. "That wench was under my nose all along… don't you see, Koume and Kotake? She'd been hiding with the Hylia family for all these years…"

"W… what?"

"Aleron Hylia was a knight in the king's court!" Ganondorf explained impatiently. "Zelda – the woman that escaped with Hylia – had been raised by Aleron since birth, after her parents died. It's only too obvious… she is Harkinian's daughter! The Crown Princess of Hyrule!"

Ganondorf roared in delight, even as Koume and Kotake looked on in bewilderment.

"Milord…" Koume squeaked bravely. "Aren't there… well, couldn't your logic be _flawed_?"

"How so?" the king asked dangerously. Both Koume and Kotake quivered in fear.

"Well… just… you cannot _prove_ that she is the Princess just because of her… ambiguous background."

"You're right," Ganondorf replied, still smiling dangerously. "I can't prove that she is the princess… at least not yet."

The king walked to his throne, glaring out of the castle windows and out into the veil of darkness that had fallen over Castle Town with the coming of night.

"I think… that I have come across an incredible stroke of luck," Ganondorf mused, stroking the hilt of his sword in deep thought. "I sent my soldiers to arrest a vigilante… and instead, I uncovered the princess-in-hiding."

He turned around, gazing down at Koume and Kotake with an almost ecstatic expression on his face. "Don't you see? Both the Hylia scum and that little wench are connected to each other. I just need to capture one… and the other will come soon after."

Ganondorf laughed, the deep, echoing sound reverberating throughout the throne room like an earthquake. Both Koume and Kotake shivered, still huddled against the corner of the room in fear of their liege.

"But… milord…" Kotake piped up, as his laughter subsided. "How… how do you plan on capturing them?"

"They cannot hide forever," Ganondorf replied, "and as for the Hylia boy… I know he is the vigilante we have been searching for. He will reveal himself at night, trying to guide the pathetic rabble of Castle Town into a rebellion."

The usurper-king smiled, his malevolent crimson eyes burning with balefire.

"And that is where we shall catch him. Fetch me Aveil: I have some new sport for the Gerudo to hunt."

* * *

The next morning, as Link and Zelda were quietly eating breakfast in the main hall of the Dotour mansion, Kafei burst through the front doors, fully dressed and in jovial spirits. One of the servants, whom Link recognized as the dour-faced porter who had admitted them at the gates only days ago, followed Kafei with a scowl on his face.

"Link! Or should I say, Hero?" Kafei roared uproariously and slapped him on the back, causing Link to choke on a bit of bread. The young Dotour waltzed pass Zelda and took a seat at the head of the table, fetching hungrily for a plate.

"Sakon! We can do better than some stale bits of bread, can't we?" Kafei laughed. The servant named Sakon grimaced, running a hand through his unwashed hair.

"Of course, master," Sakon replied, somewhat sarcastically, heading off to the kitchens to fetch more food.

"Don't mind Sakon," Kafei said, pouring himself a flask of juice. "He was my father's servant even before I was born. I think he's getting tired of serving the Dotour family."

"You seem to be in good spirits this morning, Kafei," Link said, watching as his host piled on sausage and eggs on his plate.

"You want to know why?" Kafei grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of scrap paper. He handed the paper to Zelda, who read it quickly, her eyebrows furrowing deeply as she read each line.

"What is it?" Link asked, craning his neck to see.

Zelda showed him. The paper was a yellowed scrap of parchment, dominated largely by a sketch of Link's face beneath the bold words WANTED.

"For high treason, assault on the king's subjects, and robbery," Zelda read, eyes wide, "Anyone who apprehends Link Hylia… dead or alive… will receive a reward of one million rupees from the king's treasury."

"You're a wanted criminal now, Link," Kafei laughed, watching them with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Great," Link replied, lightly. "At least now I don't have to worry about keeping my identity secret."

Zelda looked slightly worried. "Link…"

"Don't worry so much about him," Kafei reassured her. "He's the Hero! I'm quite sure he can take care of himself… and besides, your secret is safe with me!"

Sakon returned abruptly, bearing a tray loaded with food and cups of tea. Kafei eagerly snatched a small plate of cheese and meat from the servant, who placed the tray of food on the dining table with a scowl still etched on his face.

"Thank you, Sakon." The servant merely grumbled and scowled, taking a step back from Kafei and waiting for further instructions.

Link smiled, handing the wanted poster back to Kafei. "So are these all over Castle Town?"

Kafei nodded. "I found these posters plastered everywhere in the town square when I went this morning. Ganondorf must really want to capture you."

"What'd the townspeople think?" Zelda asked.

"They love it! You're a legend to them, Link," Kafei replied, smiling. "You have no idea… these posters have only fueled the fire. Everywhere I went this morning, no one was talking of anything else. Link, I really think… I think you've got them. They're ready for a fight."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, as Sakon curiously leaned over Kafei's shoulders to read the wanted poster.

"Let me say it this way, my friend. If you want a rebellion… now would be the perfect time to start it."

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

* * *

Viscen sighed, doing his best to ignore the chafing iron pauldrons strapped to his legs. He had been on the march for nearly twelve hours, escorting a supply wagon from Kakariko village back to the armories in Castle Town. His spear felt heavier than ever in his hands, and each step he took required a greater amount of effort than before.

Around him were fifteen other men, friends he had grown up with as children before Ganondorf became king. Men whom had joined the military, not out of loyalty to Ganondorf, but to provide for their families. They were as tired as he was, but for all the beatings they had endured under the usurper-king's reign, they bore themselves proudly. Viscen smiled at the moon, which glowed so brightly above them in the night sky.

"Come on, men! Is that the fastest you can walk?" Captain Zant, their escort leader, was nearly thirty yards ahead of the weary soldiers, mounted atop his black Gerudo stallion. The slim, pompous, and idealistic Zant was somewhat a joke amongst the company of men he led. Everyone knew that the Captain's dream was to become accepted as a member of the aristocracy through military service. Unlike the rest of them, who had families to feed, Zant had joined Ganondorf's army for personal gain.

"This shipment is expected before sunrise," Zant called to his weary men, watching them contemptuously from atop his horse. "If we delay in this task – or, Goddesses forbid, allow the shipment to fall into rebellious hands…"

"We'll make it, Captain," Viscen replied. "It's a quiet night. I think the "Hero" is taking a break."

Zant's pale face quivered, his eyes bulging slightly. "This is not a joking matter, soldier. He is no "Hero," but a rebellious traitor that must be flushed out like the scoundrel he is." Zant's voice rose wildly, as it always did when he began speaking with such fervor. "It will be a glorious day indeed when Hylia's body is hung on the gallows."

"Of course, Captain," Viscen said quietly, unwilling to put up with more of Zant's rhetoric. The supply column continued to snake through the abandoned streets of Castle Town, the soldiers guarding the wagon on food while Zant marched ahead of the group like a general in a parade.

The group of soldiers watched in exasperation as their captain led the group forward with his back ramrod straight and his newly brushed purple plume shivering in the night wind. Compared to their shoddy equipment, muddy boots, and dirty tunics, it was obvious to all that Zant was the leader of the troop of soldiers.

Which, naturally, made him a perfect target.

The rumble from the bomb's explosion was felt before Viscen actually heard any noise. Zant's figure, so proud and tall upon his horse only a moment ago, now tumbled unceremoniously from the saddle as a large explosion ripped its way across the empty street.

The group of soldiers halted instantly, the wagon's creaking wheels coming to a complete stop. Zant scrambled to his feet, uninjured, but obviously shaken. His face would have been completely white in fear if it hadn't been covered with soot and dirt.

"We're under attack! Defend yourselves!" Zant roared, attempting to salvage his pride by taking charge of the situation. He drew his sword, swinging it wildly, before staring around uncertainly in the dark.

"Where did the explosion come from?" he demanded, his voice sounding oddly tiny after the tremendous bomb blast.

Viscen shrugged. "In front of you, captain."

Zant swore. "Men, we are under attack! Secure that wagon!" The soldiers moved with almost lethargic speed, unwillingly moving into defensive positions around the cache of supplies.

"With haste!" Zant shouted, furiously watching his weary troops mill around like cattle. "It could be the traitor, Hylia! If we can catch him tonight…"

An arrow flew through the air, splitting Zant's crested plume in half. The guard captain jumped, eyes quivering in fear.

"Defend the supplies!" Zant bellowed, hastily mounting his horse and spurring it away. "Hold firmly, men! I will return with… with reinforcements! Hold, in the name of our glorious king!"

Viscen watched as Zant fled the scene atop his horse, still shouting wildly and raving like a mad man. The young guard shook his head, sighing wearily and removing his iron helmet.

"What a coward. That man isn't fit to be a soldier, much less a captain. You can come out now, Link."

As silent as a wraith, Link emerged from his hiding place on top of a nearby store roof. The young Hylia was grinning from ear to ear as he leapt down onto the street floor, still holding his longbow in one hand.

"I was hoping you got my message," Viscen said, as Link approached the wagonload of supplies and peered at it appreciatively. "Kafei can be forgetful sometimes."

Link whistled, noting the supplies that the soldiers had been transporting: stocks of food, and several sets of armor and swords. "Well, I'm glad he remembered tonight. This is a fair amount."

"How should we distribute it?" Viscen asked.

"Just leave it all here," Link replied. "I'm sure the bomb blast will have woken a few people up. Besides, if Ganondorf's men catch you handing out these items to the citizenry…"

"I understand," Viscen said, signaling to the rest of the troops. "Alright, let's call it a night."

"Thanks, all of you," Link said sincerely to each passing soldier. A few of them grunted in acknowledgement, or even smiled. Several of them stopped to shake his hand. Viscen was the last man to leave, embracing Link warmly.

"You see, most of the average soldiers are good people. They've got no love for Ganondorf, but until now, they've had no way to resist him."

"Well, I'm glad they are now," Link said. "I need them more than ever."

Viscen glanced once more at the wagonload of supplies, abandoned so enticingly in the middle of Castle Town. "You really think we can make this work, Link?"

The young knight smiled. "These people still have some fighting spirit left in them. You and your men have shown that, tonight."

"Rebellious spirit, at least," Viscen snorted, noticing a few citizens peeking out from their doors to investigate the source of the commotion. "But I trust you, Link. You've given the people something we haven't had in a long time."

"What's that, Viscen?"

"Faith."

* * *

Link's spirits were soaring high as he left Viscen, watching from the shadows as a crowd of jubilant citizens surrounded the abandoned convoy and began stripping it of the supplies and material that otherwise would have been used to support Ganondorf's reign. The young knight smiled to himself, before turning away and continuing his duties.

If anything, nightly events like this made him convinced that his fight was worth it. That he was making some impact on Hyrule. The citizens were ready for their freedom, and even the soldiers in Ganondorf's army were beginning to embrace the seeds of rebellion. All they needed was one final spark to set everything in motion. To put Ganondorf down for good.

And then, once Ganondorf had been deposed, what would happen? Zelda would become queen, of course: she was much better suited for the role than she would give herself credit for. But what would _he_ become? Just another faceless member of the aristocracy? No, Link couldn't be a part of them, not anymore. But he couldn't stand the thought of wasting away in Zelda's court as some honor guard, watching her rule the country and eventually marrying some foppish prince from Termina.

Link shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He would handle everything later – there was no point in worrying about the future when there was still so much to do to undermine Ganondorf's reign.

The young knight landed on top of the roof of a small house, perching like a hawk as he surveyed Castle Town for any signs of trouble. His raids were having noticeable effects on the morale of Ganondorf's soldiers: they never patrolled the streets anymore, preferring to stay holed up in their barracks. For the past few days now, Link had had nothing to do but prey on isolated convoys carrying supplies.

He sighed, disappointed with the inactivity of Castle Town. The sun would rise in a few hours – perhaps he could give himself a break, just once, and retire early?

As he stood up from his crouching position, he felt an odd prick in his arm – a sudden spasm of pain, like a bee sting. Curiously, he looked down at his left arm… and found a tiny dart that had pierced his skin.

Link tore out the dart before it could sink in even more, but he could already feel the poison from the dart beginning to flow in his blood. His left arm felt heavy, almost like stone, and Link prayed that he had removed the dart fast enough to have prevented most of the toxins from saturating his blood.

But for now, he had even bigger concerns. A poisoned dart, such exotic weaponry, only heralded one thing.

A Gerudo.

Link drew his sword, foregoing his shield as his left arm was now completely numb and unresponsive. His opponent, a lithe, muscled woman garbed in traditional Gerudo apparel and sporting twin scimitars, dropped in front of him, only feet away.

"So… you're Hylia?" she said, her voice veiled with contempt. "I expected more from someone who has been causing King Ganondorf so much trouble."

"Fight me before you judge me," Link replied, lunging at her with his sword. The Gerudo easily dodged the blow, dancing around him like a sinuous serpent.

"Such slow reflexes," she mocked, her azure eyes flashing. "The poison getting to you?"

Link ducked beneath her sword strike, using his left arm as a club to slug her in the stomach. The Gerudo nimbly flipped away, landing with almost impossible ease on an overhanging ledge.

"I'm done playing with you," she said, dangerously. "Sisters! Take him in!"

At once, three other shadows dropped from nowhere into position around Link, completely surrounding him.

His mind involuntarily flashed back to the night of his first encounter with a Gerudo warrior, an encounter in which he barely emerged victorious. And now, he was up against _four_ of them.

He took off running, barreling between the two closest Gerudo before they had a chance to react. His numb left arm was banging uselessly against his side, and his sword felt like a deadweight in his hand. Behind him, he heard the leader shouting orders as her three underlings rushed to catch him.

Link leapt across the rooftops, legs pumping furiously. Every now and then, he looked over his shoulders: the Gerudo warriors flitted in and out of the darkness like poes, and it was impossible for him to get an accurate bearing of their positions. Even if he couldn't see them, however, he felt their presence around him, like a malevolent spirit intent on hemming him inside a box.

A dart whizzed past his left ear, and Link cursed, leaping off the rooftops and rolling onto the dusty ground. Fantastic. Now, the Gerudo had a height advantage over him. His eyes darted around the empty town square for some cover he could use, and an idea sparked in his mind as he spotted a small hovel with an open doorway.

Link sprinted for the entrance, even as he heard several pairs of feet land on the ground behind him. Skidding into the hovel, he laid his back flat against the walls and drew his dagger, breathing hard. He could hear the sound of approaching feet, and he gripped the dagger in sweating hands.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and Link's blood went cold. These Gerudo were smart – they weren't about to rush into a bottleneck blindly. He ducked, instinctively, a second before a pair of scimitars tore through the shoddy outer walls of the hovel and sliced the air where he had been a moment before.

Link rolled to his feet and covered the door, even as one of the Gerudo rushed inside. Down on his knees, Link thrust the dagger into her stomach, feeling a hot spray of blood coat his hand in crimson. The Gerudo screeched, teetering back outside of the door and clutching her wounded abdomen. Without hesitation, Link retreated to the back of the hovel. There was no exit, but he forced himself at the wall with all his strength. The entire wall literally collapsed as he stormed out of the hovel, desperately looking for a new path to escape.

He was in a narrow alleyway, and unfamiliar territory at that. His eyes darted wildly around himself, even as he heard the other three Gerudo coming for him.

Left, or right?

Or… up?

Link jumped on top of a wooden crate piled against the wall, using his good arm to haul himself up onto the rooftops. He could hear the Gerudo behind him, shouting, and he could imagine the rasp of their serrated scimitars as they closed in for the kill.

Where could he go? What could he do? A feeling of intense helplessness closed around Link. He had felled one of the Gerudo, by luck, but the other three were proving impossible to escape from. He couldn't return back to Kafei's manor without the Gerudo discovering his hideout – but with his useless left arm, he couldn't stand and fight them either.

Two of the Gerudo had leapt on top of the roof, and Link had no where to run to. They drew their dual blades, circling around him like prowling cats, and Link eyed them warily as he drew his sword with his remaining good arm.

Their leader had scrambled on top of the roof as well, her scarlet eyes burning. "Give up, Hylia. There is no way you'll escape us. Surrender, and Lord Ganondorf may be generous enough to give you a painless death."

It was over. They had him surrounded, and even if he wasn't wounded, Link doubted he could have fended three of them off at once.

"Alright," Link said, dropping his blade. The sword fell to the ground with an empty clatter, the steel blade shining in the moonlight. Link fell to his knees, head bowed. The Gerudo watched almost disbelievingly, hesitating to approach him.

Their leader came to her senses. "Tie him up, Sisters. Lord Ganondorf will be pleased."

As the two Gerudo approached, Link tore off the makeshift bandolier that he had strapped over his tunic to carry the bombs he had used in the ambush of Zant's convoy. He had used most of the bombs already, but two of the gunpowder-filled orbs remained.

"You know what these are?" Link asked, throwing the bombs to the ground so that they smashed and poured gunpowder all over the floor. He drew a match and sparked it, holding it threateningly over the smashed gunpowder.

The Gerudo hesitated, looking back at their leader for orders. Their leader seemed bemused, as if she was unfamiliar with the foreign weapons Kafei had supplied him.

"Gunpowder, from the Goron mines at Death Mountain," Link grinned. "I'll die before I surrender to Ganondorf."

He flicked the lit match upwards, diving back as he did so. The two Gerudo instinctively moved forward to gut him with their blades, as the leader dove backwards, sensing the danger. Almost in slow motion, Link watched the match spiral down to the glistening gunpowder, and as he hit the ground on his back, he curled up into a small ball.

He might die, but he was taking these Gerudo with him.

Even as the two Gerudo closed in on him, there was an explosive roar and a wave of heat. The two Gerudo shrieked as the concussive blast from the bombs sent them flying off the roof, and Link grit his teeth as he was bathed in heat and shrapnel. He felt bits of ceramic and glass embedding themselves into his back, and he roared like a primal beast as the scent of gunpowder and burning flesh overcame his senses.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, his vision blacking out, the only solace he had was that he had literally gone out with a bang.

* * *

The first thing Link felt was a pair of soft hands gently caressing his skin, fingertips oddly cool to the touch. The cold felt especially soothing on his skin, permeating his flesh and sinking deeply into his bones. He sighed in content, but the massage stopped at his sign of life.

"Link? Can you hear me?"

The voice sounded so far away, and had a dreamlike quality to it. Unable to pinpoint the exact location of the voice, Link simply groaned in response, hoping that it would suffice for an answer.

"Oh, Goddesses," the voice exclaimed, sounding – happy? Relieved? Link frowned, trying to open his eyes but finding he was unable to. He knew that voice, knew that touch, and he finally put a face to his disembodied savior.

"Z… Zelda?"

She sighed, and the familiar sound brought a smile to his lips. It was her, at least, which meant he was still alive, and out of Ganondorf's hands. How both had happened astounded Link, but he chalked it up to one of the Goddesses' miracles.

"Link? How… how are you?"

He could feel her face hovering closely over his, even if he still hadn't mustered the strength to raise his eyelids. Her hands were softly rubbing his chest, lathering his skin with cool lotion.

Link frowned, trying to remember what had happened. Vague memories of an explosion, a haze of red, and screams. Had his gambit paid off, after all? Were the Gerudo dead?

"Where are we?" Link managed to moan, trying to lift his head. Zelda guided his head back down onto the pillow, her golden locks falling over his face as she did so.

"Kafei's manor. Where else would we be?"

"What… how did you find me?"

Zelda paused in her application of cold lotion to his burn wounds. "_I_ didn't find you. A few peasants discovered you three days ago and brought you back here, hiding you from Ganondorf's troops."

"Three… three days? I've been out that long?"

"You're lucky you're not dead," Zelda replied, firmly. "You almost were when they brought you here. I… I was afraid I wouldn't be able to save you. How… how were you wounded?"

"Bomb," Link replied shortly. "I had no choice, the Gerudo would have killed me anyways."

He heard her suck in her breath sharply. "The Gerudo were after you?"

"Four of 'em," Link affirmed. "I stabbed one… not sure if the bomb blast killed the other three. Probably, since I'm in your hands, rather than Ganondorf's dungeons."

He could feel Zelda shiver at the very thought of him being held as a captive of the usurper-king. He too, was glad that he had been found by allies, and that they had ignored the one million rupee bounty on his head. Hyrule still did have hope, after all.

"How bad are my wounds?" Link asked quietly. "If I've been out for three days…"

"Lots of burn wounds, as you can probably imagine," Zelda sighed. "Most of them will heal adequately, but there's a large patch on your back that will leave a permanent scar. Not to mention, you had a lot of stray bits of shrapnel embedded all over you."

Link whistled. "That's twice I owe you, Zelda."

"More than that," she replied. "I have to rub this lotion all over your burns every hour."

"Ah, you like it," Link said lazily. She paused, obviously embarrassed, and Link remembered his earlier promise to keep their relationship as friends.

"Right. Sorry," he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," she said, and he could imagine her cheeks flushing prettily. Her nimble fingers danced over his wounds, soothing the pain, and he sighed deeply.

"Thanks, Zelda," he said, after a second. With a colossal amount of willpower, he forced open his eyes, which felt as if they were weighted down with lead. His vision was blurry, and he groaned as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Link, don't do that," she protested, trying to force him back down. He shrugged her off, gritting his teeth as he sat up in bed.

He blinked, allowing his vision to get in focus. She was looking at him anxiously.

"How are you?"

Link looked around himself, recognizing the place as their room in the Dotour manor. He looked down at himself: his chest was nearly white from all the lotion she had been applying, and his arms were sporting several deep scars.

"Zelda… am I naked?"

This time, he could see her blush visibly. "Of… of course not," she replied, somewhat indignantly. "Do you think I'm some sort of… of…"

"So I take it my wounds were mostly above the belt?" Link asked, smiling.

"Don't joke about that, Link," she said, still blushing madly. "Here, lay back down and I'll put some cooling lotion on your arm burns…"

"No, I'm fine," he said. "Really. What I want right now is some food. Do we have any of that?"

"Of course we do, but I really think…"

"Come on, Zelda. Just a little cheese to munch on? All this work you've done will go to naught if I starve to death."

She fixed him with a wry smile, before using a cloth to brush off the excess lotion on her fingertips. "Fine. I could use a little meal myself."

"Great!" Link said, as she stood up to get some food. "If Kafei's got any meat, I want some. And wine! A flask of wine, please!"

"What am I, your servant?" Zelda replied, before pausing.

"No, you're not my servant," Link said. "If anything, I am your servant… _princess_."

She turned her back on him without another word, heading out of the room and closing the door with a snap. Link flexed his arm, trying to test out his strength. He was in surprisingly good condition, after three days of Zelda's ministrations. His burn wounds were still painful, the agony somewhat dulled by the cold cream, but other than that, he had escaped the worst effects of the bomb blast.

Link waited patiently for Zelda to return, which took her several minutes. He could smell the scent of fresh food long before he could actually see her, and his stomach rumbled in hunger just as she entered the room. She giggled.

"We've done this before, I think."

"Yeah, well, I'm starving, so hurry up," he demanded, in a pouty tone of voice. She brought the tray of food to the bedside table, pulling a seat up for herself. Link greedily inhaled the scent of fresh cheese and meat.

"Where's Kafei?" he asked, tearing into a hunk of beef.

"Asleep. It's midnight," Zelda replied, taking a more dignified bite of her food.

Link watched her eat her food, a smile growing on his lips. "Why do you take such delicate nibbles out of your food?"

"Excuse me? Don't you have any manners?"

"Well," Link shrugged, "isn't it more efficient to take – big – bites…?" He demonstrated by ripping out another hunk of meat with his teeth. Zelda looked revolted.

"I'll forgive you this once, since you haven't eaten in three days," she said, taking another small bite from her food. Link rolled his eyes.

"It's called pragmatism, Zelda. That's why I don't go out and fight Ganondorf in my dress tunic."

"Now that's a different subject," she laughed, setting down her food and taking a sip of wine. "Table manners and battle dress are completely unrelated."

"Sure they are," Link said, grabbing his flask of wine, "but they've got the same principal behind them."

"Sorry, since when did the Goddesses appoint you as a Temple Sage?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Link didn't deign to respond, swilling the wine around in his mouth in what he believed was a refined manner. "Good vintage, this," he finally said, speaking in a mock-posh accent. "I'll have to commend Kafei on his selection of wine."

Zelda giggled, taking a deeper drink from her flask. "You never drink. Why'd you want me to get wine tonight?"

"To put us in a good mood," Link replied, "and to celebrate. I survived against four Gerudo warriors! That's got to be an achievement, right?"

He raised his glass to her, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Zelda smiled and clinked her own drink against his.

"To the downfall of Ganondorf!" Link declared, downing his glass in one gulp. "And long live the reign of Queen Zelda!"

"Don't say that," she replied, giggling, as she drank her own wine and began pouring more for both of them.

"Why not? You _are_ the Crown Princess."

"Yes, but I need a king before I become queen," she replied, as both of them took deep swigs of wine. "Someone who knows how to run the country… who can sympathize with the problems of the average citizen but who can court the nobility."

"How about the Prince of Termina?" Link suggested.

Zelda looked scandalized. "He's an absolute fop!" she said, and both of them erupted into giggles.

"So, who are you thinking about?" Link asked, pouring himself a generous serving of wine.

"I haven't really thought about it," she said, for a moment looking deeply concerned, before shrugging and breaking out into an infectious smile. "I mean, that's a bit far into the future, isn't it?"

"You'll have to think about it some day," Link replied. "Why not tonight?"

"Hmm." She poured herself another glass of wine. "I don't know many members of the aristocracy. Much less anyone I can trust."

"Kafei?"

"He's a nice man, but… no. A bit too aloof from politics, I think."

"Mayor Bo, of Ordon?"

"Link, he's married! And with a daughter! _And_ he's about twice my age!"

"When it comes to a good king, you can't be choosy," Link shrugged. "But I agree, he's not your type. Too indecisive. What you need is a dependable, strong, compassionate man…"

"Kind of like you?" she suggested, wryly.

"Well… I won't deny I fit the bill quite nicely."

"I thought you had no interest in politics?"

"I don't. Nor do I care about running the country. But what I do care about," Link said, watching her closely, "is keeping you happy. If that means serving you as court jester, then I'll willingly do it."

"You're too sweet," Zelda murmured, pouring herself more wine. "Oh, we're almost out!" She giggled, her cheeks flushed red. "Want to finish off the bottle?"

"With pleasure," he said, throwing away his glass with a crash and taking the entire bottle from her hands.

"Oh, Link!" she laughed, as he tipped it into his mouth.

"See? I make you laugh!" he declared triumphantly. "I know what makes you tick, whether you admit it or not!"

"Yes, but I never know which way you'll make me tick," she replied, face contorted in spasms of laughter.

"But that's the _fun_ part! Life wouldn't be interesting without those little surprises."

"Link, life is already interesting enough with you," she said. "First of all, I found out you're some secret vigilante that Ganondorf has a one million rupee bounty on… then, I'm the… the Crown Princess of Hyrule…"

She paused, looking suddenly frightened, as if awed by the mantle of responsibility that was destined to be placed on her head.

"This is ridiculous!" she said, laughing. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with you… drinking myself sick…"

"It doesn't help that I'm half naked," Link suggested helpfully.

"Link, I… it just wouldn't work. It couldn't."

"Why not?"

She looked down at her lap, holding her empty glass of wine loosely. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as if she was asking herself, _why not?_

"It'd be so… so strange. I mean, you're Aleron's son, and… to love you… and now I'm the Crown Princess…"

"You know what?" Link said, reaching over and cupping her chin in one hand. She looked up into his eyes, her beautiful face written in uncertainty and longing.

"I don't think that's strange at all."

He swooped in and kissed her, full in the mouth, his lips hungrily devouring any part of her fair flesh he could get. To his surprise, she responded eagerly, her hands roaming over his chest, the velvet of her lips cushioning his energetic kisses.

His head was on fire, his entire body was on fire, and all he could think about how crazy this was, how _wonderful_ it was, and he kissed her everywhere he could – her lips, her face, the nape of her neck, he loved it all. And the way she responded – oh, Goddesses!

"I had no idea you were so energetic," he gasped, in between panting kisses. "How are you so good at this?"

"All those smutty romance novels I read," she murmured, her fingernails digging into the bare flesh of his back.

"I never knew you read romance!" he exclaimed, as he nibbled her ear tenderly.

"Ah… well, I guess now's a good time to get to know each other better," she whispered seductively, her lips brushing over the bare skin of his chest.

"Goddesses, Zelda," he groaned, taking her up into his arms and delighting in the feel of her warm, writhing body. "I – love – you – so – much!"

"You're not just saying that because you want to be king?"

"Zelda, I would love you even if you were a peasant," Link affirmed, claiming her lips once more.

"Well, in that case," she whispered, her eyes burning passionately, "I love you too."

"Sweet Goddesses, I think I really died and woke up in the Sacred Realm. Dear Farore!"

She giggled, lifting her head up and regarding him playfully. "Did you like that?"

His eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open slackly, before forming into a wolfish grin. "Ouch, Zelda, my wounds are a bit tender. Can you be more gentle?"

Her reply to that was so un-princess-like that Link couldn't help but howl in amusement. And pleasure. Mostly the latter.

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

* * *

Zelda moaned softly, wincing as the first rays of morning sunlight pierced the windows and danced on her face. Goddesses, but her head ached! What on earth had she been doing last night?

She sniffed, turning her head away from the persistent rays of light. The bed was far too comfortable, and warm, and…

Wait…

She frowned, eyes still closed, as she became aware that her arms were wrapped around a warm, breathing body. Her fingers prodded the mass of flesh inquisitively, eliciting a deep groan from whatever she was sleeping next to.

Zelda cracked open one eye, and let out an involuntary yelp.

She scrambled out of bed, taking the blankets with her to cover her body. The dull throb in her head had been replaced by sheer confusion and anarchy. What in the Goddesses had happened last night?

It only took one look around the room, where several empty wine glasses and a smashed bottle lay strewn on the floor, for Zelda to understand.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no…

"Link!" she hissed, approaching his slumbering form tentatively and shaking him. "Link!"

"Mmph. Wha...?"

"Link, wake up, for the love of Nayru!" she moaned, pushing him insistently. After a second, he acquiesced to her request, rolling over onto his side and opening his eyes.

"Zelda?" he slurred, still barely conscious.

"Link," she asked urgently, her voice trembling slightly. "What… what did we do last night?"

For a second, his eyes were unfocused, as if he was having trouble understanding her words. Then, he noticed the haphazard state of the room, the blanket she was clutching over her body, and his own naked form. His eyes widened.

"Dear Farore…"

"Oh Goddesses!" Zelda gasped, her worst fears confirmed. The full realization of their situation hit her, and she stumbled back onto the side of the bed, staring at her feet in shock.

The bed shifted as Link rolled over next to her, looking concerned. "Zelda, are you…?"

She took a deep, trembling breath, and turned to face him. He was surprisingly calm, as if he was more bemused by their actions than worried.

"I can't believe we… that… did we really…?"

"Zelda," he asked, tentatively, "what's wrong?"

"I was drunk!" she said in distraught. "You were drunk! We didn't know what we were doing… and now… now…"

She took a deep, calming breath, and to her surprise, Link kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You know, being drunk tends to reveal your true sentiments. What I said last night still stands."

She blinked, confused, her body feeling slightly drained. "… what did you say? Last night, I mean?"

"That I love you," he replied, genuinely, "and I always will." For a second, his expression faltered, and she could see a faint glimmer of uncertainty behind his normally stoic eyes. "Did… did you mean it as well?"

She sighed, her mind still reeling and exhausted from the revelation of their actions the night before. But… she knew that Link was telling the truth. He would never lie to her, and more importantly, would never take advantage of her either.

"Yes, Link," Zelda murmured, softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I love you too. I just… I just…" She smiled suddenly, her spirits feeling oddly lighter with the knowledge of their new relationship. "I just wish our first time was more than a drunken stupor."

She laughed, her voice sounding clear and pure in the early morning, and Link grinned too, hugging her tightly and running his hands lovingly through her golden tresses.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered into her ear. "I'd die for you, Zelda, you know that."

"I think you've proven that already," Zelda laughed, tracing one of his arm scars with her fingertips. "Don't worry, Link. I… well, enjoyed it, let's leave it at that."

Link grinned broadly at her, his youthful face somehow rejuvenated by their blossoming relationship. He whooped happily, leaping off the bed and capering around the room like a little boy on Goddess Day morning.

"Put some clothes on before you leave!" she giggled, watching as he paused to fish his tunic and undergarments from where they lay scattered on the floor.

"I knew you loved me," he said, quirking his eyebrows at her. "I knew it, I knew it!"

He paused in his singing to scoop her up in his arms, showering her with kisses, before setting her back down on the bed gently.

"I'm starving," he declared with relish. "A hearty breakfast sounds wonderful right now!"

"That does sound good," Zelda agreed, smiling. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Why can't we go down together?"

"Alright," she said, "but wait outside the room."

Link raised his eyebrows at her. "Any particular reason?"

"Link!" she laughed, hitting him with a pillow. "I can't let you watch me dress! That's improper!"

"Yeah, because what we did last night wasn't…"

Link received another pillow in the face for his words, and he leapt off the bed, grinning. "Alright, have it your way, princess! I'll wait outside and do thy bidding like a good knight should. Got any dragons I should slay while I'm at it?"

"Get out!" she laughed, and he retreated, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Zelda sighed, feeling oddly elated with herself. She felt so… so… well, _free_. To have the awkwardness between herself and Link obliterated, to be free to love him without restraint, and to have such intimacy… She blushed, vaguely recalling their passionate night, and resolved that _next time_, she would be fully sober to appreciate it.

She leapt off the bed, energized, and began to dress while humming an old tune that Impa had taught her, so long ago. Impa, and Dampe, and the other servants… how were they getting on? Ever since she and Link had come to Kafei weeks ago, they had received no word on the status of the servants at Hylia manor. She prayed to the Goddesses that they had escaped without punishment. After all, they had nothing to do with Link's rebellious activities.

And it wasn't as if they had known they were harboring the Crown Princess for all these years.

Zelda smiled to herself, Link's healthy recovery and affection propelling her to gleeful heights. Suddenly, the prospect of taking on the usurper-king seemed less daunting, and she was confident that she would be able to lead the country into a new Golden Age… as long as she had Link by her side.

* * *

Kafei was already eating a light breakfast in the main hall, eyes glued to a small book while he crammed bits of toast into his mouth. Both Link and Zelda waltzed in, faces flushed and smiling like loons. Kafei looked up, his mouth curving into a smile of delight.

"Link! You've recovered!" he said, getting up from his seat and giving the young knight a crushing hug.

"I'm alright, Kafei," Link gasped, weakly returning the embrace. "I've still got some painful burns, but I can walk and fight, which is what matters."

"You've been out for days! I've been worried," Kafei laughed, beckoning for Link and Zelda to grab some seats. "Zelda took good care of you, I can see!"

"Yeah, she did," Link grinned. Zelda flushed and threw him an exasperated smile.

"None of my servants are that skilled in medicine," Kafei said, praising Zelda. "And I must say, you have the dexterity to be a surgeon, given some training."

"Thank you, Kafei," Zelda said modestly, reaching for a platter of fruit. Link got to it first, gallantly holding the silver tray out so that she could pick an apple. Kafei raised his eyes at this display.

"You two seem especially funny this morning," he said, looking between the two of them with a bemused look. "Something happen?"

"Just celebrating my recovery," Link said quickly, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Ah, that is something to celebrate!" Kafei said, not inquiring further into their odd behavior. "It's a bit early for wine… although…"

"We're quite fine," Zelda said firmly. "We both had… enough to drink last night."

Kafei shrugged, going back to his plate of food. "Suit yourselves. I actually had Sakon bring up a nice vintage from the cellar the other day…Chateau Romani, from my cousin in Termina. Speaking of which, I wonder where Sakon is?"

Kafei drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, as if expecting his words to instantly summon Sakon, but after nothing happened, he shrugged once more.

"Ah, well, he'll turn up sometime. To tell you the truth, I have trouble keeping track of everything my servants do. All this business with Ganondorf is keeping me quite busy… which reminds me… Link! I've got another shipment of bombs coming in from Death Mountain. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, they've proven to be quite helpful," Link replied.

"Well, that's good," Kafei said, cheerfully. "It's been difficult to get the Gorons to sell me their 'special crop,' as they call it. Costs an arm and a leg, but it's worth it. To King Ganondorf!" he laughed, raising his goblet of water for a toast.

As both Link and Zelda complied, one of Kafei's servants burst into the room, harried and distraught. She was breathing heavily, and a horrible sense of déjà-vu came over Link, eroding his previously high spirits.

He knew what had happened before the maid could even open her mouth.

"Master Dotour," the maid said, face wracked in fear. "A troop of soldiers have shown up – they're at the front door…"

Kafei spat out his drink. "What?"

Distant shouts reached them in the dining room, and the maid gave Kafei a fearful look. He, in turn, faced Link and Zelda.

"Well," he said, face set in a rigid stance, "it looks like we've been found out." He took a deep, calming breath, obviously determined not to lose his composure. "I've got our horses ready in the stables, if we can make it there in time."

"You and Zelda head to the stables," Link said, getting up from his seat urgently. "My weapons and equipment – they're still in the room…"

"Link, come with us!" Zelda begged. "There's no time to get your weapons! Besides, we can't afford to be separated…"

"Gather all the servants you can find," Kafei directed to the maid, who was still shaking in fear. "Tell them to leave the manor grounds at once, under any means possible."

The maid turned on her heel and left immediately, heading down another hallway even as the coarse shouts of Ganondorf's troops grew closer. Link, Zelda, and Kafei all looked at one another, stricken.

"You two, go," Link demanded, pushing Zelda at Kafei. "I'll meet up with you at the stables."

"Link!" Zelda cried, even as Kafei forcefully led her away down another corridor.

"Don't worry about me!" he called back, hoping to reassure her. He waited until Kafei and Zelda were out of sight before grimly setting about the task at hand. He had no weapons, and the main staircase would likely be a chokepoint for Ganondorf's soldiers. Getting to his room wouldn't be easy.

He headed out of the dining room, only to run into two of Ganondorf's troops. One of them roared triumphantly, "we've got him!"

The guard charged at Link, spear held low for a thrust. Link sidestepped the attack easily, the cumbersome guard an easy match after his fight with the Gerudo. Link neatly tripped the soldier up, sending the man sprawling to the ground with a groan.

Link grabbed the man's spear before turning to face the other guard. To his infinite surprise, the other guard dropped his spear and nodded at Link.

"Go on," he said. "I won't stop you." He hesitated, before adding, "good luck."

The soldier sidestepped to allow Link past him. The young knight, suspicious and amazed, ran past without another word.

The main entrance hall was chaos. Soldiers clad in silver mail were everywhere, attempting to subdue the manor servants who were causing a stampede in their haste to escape. Link took advantage of the disorderly mess by slipping up the staircase, barreling through two unsuspecting guards before they realized he was their target. Both guards let out surprised shouts, chasing after Link up the winding stairs.

Link vaulted the last few steps, his path to the room clear. The two guards were a step behind, their armor clanking loudly in their haste to keep up.

"In the name of King Ganondorf, halt where you are, traitor!"

Link kept running, and the guards swore, their bulky armor slowing them down.

The young knight slid into the room, his honed eyes finding his weapons laying atop the desk in the far right corner. Link grinned, scrambling to reach his sword, which lay almost innocently on top of his longbow and quiver.

The two guards burst into the room just as Link raised his sword towards them.

"I'll give you the choice: fight me, or run," the young knight said, a steel glint in his eyes. The two guards looked at each other, as if trying to mentally communicate their strategy. Link took an imposing step towards them, and they both scattered, leaving the room hollering for reinforcements.

That suited Link just fine, as he grabbed his equipment and made for the room's balcony. Outside, he had an unhindered view of the Dotour manor, and the heavy vines that choked the manor walls gave him a perfect escape route. He picked out the stables, hoping to see Kafei and Zelda saddling up; instead, his stomach did an unpleasant summersault.

A veritable company of Ganondorf's troops had surrounded the stables, spears, crossbows, and swords held at the ready. There were probably at least fifty men, and Link watched in horror as several more troops exited the stables with Zelda and Kafei held captive.

"Oh Goddesses…" Link murmured, his mind awash in horror. He watched as the soldiers roughly forced Kafei and Zelda to the ground, keeping them subdued with spear tips. Another pair of guards came up, tying Kafei and Zelda together with rope.

_How did Ganondorf discover us?_ Link felt himself wondering helplessly, even as his mind churned with ideas to free Kafei and Zelda. How? There was no way he could fight all those guards alone – and if one of them happened to kill Zelda or Kafei in panic – Link shuddered at the unpleasant thought.

Preemptively, the young knight leapt atop the balcony railing, drawing his bow and fitting an arrow to the bowstring. Maybe, if he could hit the guard leader and throw them into disarray…

Even as he drew back the bowstring, there was a loud, keening scream; Link looked up just in time to avoid decapitation by a pair of whickering scimitars. He rolled off the balcony edge, drawing himself up into a fighting stance against his new foe.

The Gerudo was poised atop the balcony railings with impossible ease, completely balanced on her precarious foothold. Her eyes burned with fire and as she squatted on the railings like a bird of prey preparing to dive, Link recognized her as the leader of the Gerudo team that had hunted him only days ago.

"You killed my sisters," the Gerudo spat, the venom in her voice as deadly as the poison coating her blades. "In a cowardly, dishonorable attack. You are no warrior, Hylia, only vermin to be exterminated."

She leapt off the balcony, crying like a banshee. Her dual scimitars were raised in curving arcs, and Link knew that if even one of those blades grazed his skin, the poison would kill him before he hit the floor. The knight rolled to the side, drawing his sword and gritting his teeth from the pain of his burns.

"Fight me, dog!" she screamed, her eyes crazed and wild. The Gerudo flew forward, her scimitars dancing with a life of their own. Link, unprepared for the assault, leapt off the balcony railings and clambered onto the vines that grew on the manor walls.

The Gerudo followed him, clinging onto the vines with murder in her eyes. Link climbed steadily, hoping to reach the roof of the manor and gain some time to plan his attack. There was no doubt in his mind that the Gerudo was in a state of frenzied bloodlust – perhaps he could use her enraged state to his advantage.

His muscles groaned in agony, but Link continued to doggedly climb up the manor walls like a monkey, praying to the Goddesses that the tangled vines would support him. The Gerudo was only seconds behind, and as Link looked over his shoulder, he found himself fifty feet above the ground. Any mistake he made now would likely be fatal. He kept climbing anyways, desperate to reach the rooftop and claim the height advantage.

Finally, Link's hands felt rough shingle, and with a grunt of exertion, he hauled himself up onto the roof, ignoring the raw skin on his palms. The Gerudo was still climbing the vines, and he knew that it would be extraordinarily difficult for her to mount a successful assault from such a tenuous position. Link drew his sword and waited, feeling confident that he had claimed victory.

The Gerudo, however, had different ideas. Before Link could cut her down, she nimbly flipped to the side, her fingers grasping the roof's edge and propelling her onto the roof in a graceful summersault. Her speed was incredible, her dexterity even more so.

"Impossible," Link whispered, feeling his face whiten. The Gerudo stood up from her crouched position, scimitars drawn and thirsting for blood.

"Nowhere left to run, Hylia," she whispered, eyes burning malevolently. "The end of your petty rebellion comes now."

She leapt forward, scimitars flying downwards with terrifying speed. Link raised his shield, feeling his arm go numb from the dual impacts. He replied with a quick stab, but the Gerudo effortlessly parried his blow, slamming into his shield with the weight of her body. Link rolled backwards, coming up in a defensive stance.

Casually, the Gerudo flipped towards him, her scimitars flashing in the sun like a dizzying display of magic. Link found himself unwillingly drawn into her dance as her blades flashed and flicked, her body twisting like a snake's. He couldn't even begin to predict her next move – her speed was so fast!

Desperately, Link struck out with his sword, hoping that his blade's superior length would keep his foe at bay. She flipped over his strike, leaping high into the air and pouncing. In desperation, Link used his shield as a bludgeon, hitting the Gerudo in the air. She shrieked as the sudden blow sent her skidding to the right, and she began to slide down the rooftop's steep sides uncontrollably.

Still panting, Link drew his longbow, watching as the Gerudo used her scimitars to dig into the roof's shingle and slow her descent. She was now twenty feet away, desperately clinging onto her precarious hold. She watched as Link fitted an arrow to his bow, preparing to finish her off.

"You traitor," the Gerudo whispered through clenched teeth, as Link casually aimed at her. "You will never topple our king."

On instinct, Link refrained from firing. The Gerudo took the brief respite to dig her scimitars even deeper into the roof, before using her hold to vault at Link with impossible ease. Even as she catapulted through the air, she drew a knife from her belt, and dove towards Link like a bird of prey.

He followed her movement, automatically bringing his bow up to trace her arc. He fired, hearing his bowstring sing as it sent his arrow straight into the chest of the Gerudo. She stiffened in midflight, her body jerking as the bodkin easily pierced her desert robes and lodged itself inside her heart. Even before the Gerudo fell onto him, she was dead, her warm blood staining her clothes a deep crimson.

Link grunted, rolling the dead Gerudo off of him, and looked down at his slain foe. Her eyes, even in death, were still open and filled with burning hatred. The young knight gently rolled down her lids, and noted the dagger that had fallen from her slack hands. It was wickedly curved, the hilt forged in the likeness of a desert serpent, the steel blade winking innocently in the sunlight. How many lives had the Gerudo taken? And now, the famed desert assassins had failed to kill one man. Link knew that, individually, each of the Gerudo were a match for his skills, and this one, their leader, perhaps outclassed him. He privately thanked the Goddesses for their constant protection, and briefly wondered if fate had allowed him to survive against such impossible odds.

Still, he thought, fate would be hard pressed to get him out of this situation. Link crawled to the edge of the roof, looking down upon where Zelda and Kafei were still bound and captive. The number of soldiers guarding them seemed to have doubled, and Link frowned. There was no feasible way he could launch an attack without posing serious danger to Zelda and Kafei. He had no idea if Ganondorf's troops would use them as bargaining chips or even as human shields. Link ground his teeth, knowing that his best option would be to leave them and attempt a later rescue.

The thought did little to set his uneasy nerves at rest. There was no telling what Ganondorf would do to them if Link couldn't rescue them soon. But with Zelda and Kafei as hostages, the usurper-king held every advantage over Link. The young knight bit his tongue, guilt overwhelming his mind. He had no choice but to abandon them – it was the only real option he had. Yet, he felt as if he was condemning Zelda and Kafei to their deaths, betraying them at the worst possible moment.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he whispered, her body seeming incredibly tiny from his position on top of the Dotour manor. "I'll come for you, princess. I promise."

* * *

"Two prisoners accounted for, Captain Zant," one of the guards stated, saluting crisply. "We have… yet to apprehend Hylia. However, Lady Aveil went after him personally. I think it's safe to assume that he will be dealt with."

"Excellent," Zant replied, smirking gleefully. The guard captain glanced down at Zelda and Kafei, who were bound and kneeling on the grassy lawn of the Dotour manor. An entire contingent of guards kept careful vigilance over the proceedings, unwilling to relinquish their prizes after many weeks of arduous labor.

"So, another traitor to the aristocracy," Zant said, observing Kafei disdainfully with his nose turned crinkled. "It doesn't surprise me, Dotour – if I recall correctly, your father was executed for treason as well. After all, the apple rarely falls far from the tree. Am I correct, Minister Vaati?"

"Absolutely," Vaati replied, the slinking noble sweeping past a trio of guards and tucking his opulent robes around him. He briefly glanced over Kafei, before turning to leer at Zelda.

"Miss Zelda, is it? I'm sure you'll come in quite useful later. It seems… _Sir _Hylia has a certain fondness for you."

"Using me as bait will achieve nothing," Zelda replied quietly, trying to remain calm. "If you haven't caught Link yet, you never will."

"Hmph. We'll see about that, my dear. Now, the pieces of this little conspiracy are beginning to fall into place. Two traitors, both of them of the aristocracy! Not bad for a few hours' work. I shall be sure to commend your efforts to Lord Ganondorf, captain."

"Thank you, minister!" Zant said eagerly, his face glowing from the praise. "Shall we load up the prisoners?"

"Yes. About that." Vaati shifted his weight, coughing delicately. "King Ganondorf seems to have taken a special interest in this girl. Secure her and have your troops escort her back to the castle."

"And the other one?"

Vaati smiled, his lips curling upwards. "Our Lord has no particular interest in the other. In fact, given the history of the Dotour family, our king thinks it best that they are eradicated completely from the aristocracy."

Kafei's face paled visibly, his body shaking. "How… how did you find us out?"

"Ah, yes. The traitor's question. Well, Mister Dotour, let me tell you that our king has eyes and ears everywhere. It is only a matter of time before any rebellion, no matter how petty, is flushed out and exposed."

Kafei's face hardened, understanding blazing across his features. "Someone sold us out. Who?"

Vaati grinned, his pale face stretching like a leering skull. "You really should be more careful in who you employ, Dotour. Your servant… Sakon, was his name? He was only too happy to betray your secret for the bounty on Hylia's head."

"Sakon, you bastard!" Kafei roared, struggling violently against his bonds. Several soldiers forcibly restrained him, as if afraid he would break free in his titanic anger.

"Calm yourself, Dotour," Vaati said carelessly. "Although your servant Sakon came to us with good intentions, a traitor is still a traitor. If you recall, the bounty of one million rupees was for Hylia's head… which we still have yet to claim." Vaati's grin stretched wider. "Take solace in the knowledge that Sakon died for his betrayal."

"You… you killed him?" Zelda whispered, shocked. Kafei seemed unsure of whether or not he should be glad for Sakon's death, and settled for a smoldering glare directed at Vaati.

"Of course we did. We can't have wretches like that running around through this fair land," Vaati replied. "King Ganondorf has a glorious vision of what Hyrule shall become… and thieves, liars, and traitors have no place in this new version of Hyrule."

"You're sick," Zelda whispered, her face white and body shaking.

Vaati shrugged, supremely unconcerned. "Enough. I've got a headache from listening to this prattle. Zant, escort the girl back to the castle. If you can complete the task competently, there may be a new post in the Royal Castle for you."

Zant snapped to attention, his purple plume shaking. "Yes, minister! Guards! Attention!"

Like a well-oiled machine, the troop of soldiers moved out, a trio stopping to drag Zelda to a waiting carriage. She looked back helplessly at Kafei, who was still kneeling on the ground in front of Vaati.

"Kafei!" she screamed, watching as Vaati pulled a dagger from his belt. Kafei grimaced, looking past Vaati and into Zelda's eyes.

"Avenge me," he mouthed wordlessly, his dark eyes shining and his mouth curled into a bitter smile. Vaati took a step towards Kafei, the dagger raised sinisterly.

"Kafei!" Zelda cried again, as the guards roughly shoved her into the carriage and slammed the door. She moved to the barred windows, shaking them wildly with her hands. As the driver kicked the horses into a trot, she saw the dagger disappear in a spray of crimson – and Kafei's body jerk violently.

And then the Dotour manor disappeared, as the carriage sped off towards Ganondorf's castle, leaving the image of Kafei's bloodied corpse to burn itself into her horrified mind.

* * *


	20. Chapter 19

* * *

Rauru groaned softly, his ancient bones tingling as he eased himself down onto his worn bed. Another day gone forever, and he found it hard to believe that he could barely remember what he had done today. It was all a blur – waking up early, foraging for whatever he could find, praying to the Goddesses to look over his son. The last twenty years had been a blur, and Rauru suddenly found himself unable to remember what day it was.

It was an important day. He frowned in the darkness, as if the shadows were stifling his memory. It _was_ important, he felt sure, but he couldn't recall why. Was it Viscen's birthday? No… his son had been born in the summer, and they were now in the dead of winter.

"Goddesses," the old man sighed, oddly haunted by the fact that he could not recall the importance of the day. Had anyone acted differently in the market today?

No, no, they had all been the same. They always were. Nothing was different, so why should the day be so important? It was just another day, another struggle for survival. Nothing else. Rauru sighed, content with that answer, and turned on his side to sleep.

To his annoyance, there came a firm knocking on the makeshift door of his hovel. The old man opened one eye, still remaining in bed. For the love of Nayru, who was poking around at midnight? Viscen wasn't due back from his patrol duties at the castle until the following morning. "Who is it?"

"Rauru," a voice hissed urgently from the darkness. Rauru sat up in his bed, frowning. He recognized that voice too.

"Link?"

"I didn't think you'd remember my name," came the voice, sounding relieved. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Rauru groaned, getting out of his bed to open the door. Link was standing framed in the doorway, completely armed and equipped.

"What're you up to, son?" Rauru asked, letting Link in before closing the door. The young knight, although he was doing his best to remain calm, had an aura of pent-up energy around him. Almost as if he was electrified. Rauru took a seat on the side of his bed, looking curiously at Link.

"Rauru," Link said quietly. "I need your help. Ganondorf… he's taken Zelda."

"Who?" Rauru asked.

"I don't think you've met her," Link said, "but she's a very close friend of mine. We grew up together as children and… well…" He coughed, before blurting: "She's the Crown Princess of Hyrule."

"What?" Rauru asked sharply. "Harkinian's daughter?"

Link nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. When Ganondorf took over this country, King Harkinian entrusted Zelda to my father, Aleron Hylia…"

"Spare me the details, son," Rauru chuckled. "I believe you."

Link looked shocked. "Yo… you do?"

"Why would you lie to me?" Rauru shrugged. "So… Zelda, is it? She's the Crown Princess?"

"Yes, and Ganondorf has her. His troops arrested her this morning, along with another friend of mine. I was barely able to escape."

"Hmm." Rauru sat on the edge of his bed, looking down into his old and withered hands. "And what, Sir Hylia, do you want me to do for you? I'm a bit old to go out fighting."

"You're a town Elder," Link said, evenly. "The people – they trust you, right?"

"Well enough," Rauru shrugged, "but I can't guarantee they'll listen to me." He fixed Link with an inquiring look. "Why do you ask?"

"Rauru," Link said, "I need to get Zelda back. She's the Crown Princess, and if Ganondorf finds out… I… I don't know what he'll do to her. Rauru, the rebellion: it needs to start tonight."

"Tonight?" Rauru blinked in surprise. "But…"

"I need you," Link interrupted, "to gather as many people as you can to the town square. It should be fairly empty, the guards are afraid to patrol at night. I need you to get as many people as you can, as fast as you can."

"How much time do I have?" Rauru asked, groaning as he got to his feet. Looked like it would be a sleepless night.

"How many people can you get in an hour?" Link asked, helping Rauru fetch a walking stick.

"Quite a few. But I can't say how many will come. After all, it's no guarantee they'll listen to me."

"That's okay," Link said. "They'll be listening to me."

"You?"

"Yeah," Link muttered distractedly. "The time has come to overthrow Ganondorf."

Rauru chuckled, walking towards his door. "Well, this'll draw a crowd, at least. Many people in Castle Town would love to hear a speech from the great Hero."

"I'm counting on it," Link said, tensely. "I've got some other business to do. I'll meet you in an hour at the town square?"

"Count me in," Rauru wheezed, opening the door and shuddering as the chill night wind settled into his frail bones. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Link smiled, giving Rauru a soft embrace. "Thanks a lot."

The old man sighed, gazing at the full moon hovering luminously in the sky. "You know," Rauru said, snapping his fingers excitedly, "I just remembered!"

Link was already on the rooftop of the house; how he got there so quickly was anyone's guess. The young knight turned around, his eyes shining with anticipation, eagerness, anxiety, and a thousand other emotions. "What is it, Rauru?"

"It's Goddess Day Eve," the old man muttered softly. "Tomorrow will be the start of a new year."

"You're right," Link replied, sounding startled. "I'd forgotten as well. There's just been so much going on."

"How interesting," Rauru murmured. "You and the Crown Princess growing up as children… and now this! The Goddesses certainly do like to tantalize us mortals with the trappings of fate, don't they?"

"We'll see," Link said, disappearing into the darkness without a sound. Rauru sighed, leaning on his walking stick for a second.

Curious. He had forgotten all about Goddess Day, the most important holiday in Hyrule. And it seemed that no one else had remembered, either. Such an important day – it marked the start of a new year, symbolizing a time of new beginnings for the country.

_Well,_ Rauru thought, _we haven't had a new beginning for twenty years. Here's to hoping that tomorrow might be different._

The old man groaned, his feet feeling heavy as he forced himself to trudge forward. One hour to incite a rebellion in Castle Town.

He had a feeling it would be a very, very long night.

* * *

The castle dungeons stank of human filth and rotten decay, and despite wallowing in there for several hours, Zelda still had not grown used to the horrid smell. It sank into her clothing, settling itself into her nose, making her head swim and ache. She wondered vaguely how the other prisoners could stand the stench – then, she wondered if there were any other prisoners, or if they were all just rotten corpses. That would certainly explain the stench.

The journey from the Dotour manor to the Royal Castle had been a nerve-wracking experience. She had half expected Link to rescue her: a part of her would have welcomed such an attempt, but she knew that such an attempt would have been futile. Even Link would have been hard-pressed to rescue her from an army of guards. The barred windows of her carriage had allowed little light, and she had spent the majority of the journey in complete darkness, awaiting her fate.

Yet, she had not been tortured or killed – yet. As soon as she had reached the castle, her guards had escorted her to the dungeons and promptly locked her in without another word. She wondered what Ganondorf's ultimate plans for her were – she recalled Vaati as saying that the king had a "special interest" in her. Zelda shivered. Her mind was plenty capable of imagining the horrors Ganondorf had in store, and none of them comforted her.

Idly, she blindly felt her way around the walls in which she was imprisoned, for there was no light to actually see anything. Rough, hewn stone, slimy to the touch, comprised the walls of her chamber, which was barely larger than a small closet. Not even big enough to lie down – not that she would have. The floor was slick with muck and only Goddesses knew what else. She sighed, leaning against the wall, wondering how long she would have to wait for Ganondorf to kill her.

Not long, apparently. Only a few seconds later, she heard a series of footsteps echoing outside of her cell, and low, hurried voices. Then, there was a click, followed by a tortured groan as he rusted cell door opened. A torch – the first light she had seen in hours – shone brightly in her face, and Zelda shielded her eyes in the sudden brightness.

"Don't act so shy, dear," came a cackling voice. Zelda squinted through the blinding light, making out a pair of bulbous yellow eyes staring at her from the darkness. Hesitantly, she walked forward. Those bulbous eyes were part of a face, made of mottled green skin stretched over a leering skull. The other woman, whom Zelda could best describe as a witch, cackled.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked warily.

"Kotake, chief advisor to our king, Lord Ganondorf," the other woman said. There came a guffaw of laughter from behind her.

"Chief advisor? Sorry, sister, but I believe that title belongs to me!"

"Koume, you hag!" Kotake shot back, swatting someone behind her. There was a muffled yelp and then another woman, a virtual clone of Kotake, appeared.

"My sister, Koume," Kotake grumbled, introducing the other witch to Zelda. Koume stared at Zelda intently, her large hooked nose bobbing seemingly with a life of its own.

"My, my, what a darling!" Koume cackled heinously. "I can see why Hylia holds you so dear in his heart."

The two witches laughed sardonically. Zelda held her ground.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, bluntly. Kotake grinned, displaying a full set of rotten, yellowing teeth.

"It's not what _we_ want from you, dear. It's what Ganondorf wants. And right now, he wishes for your presence in his throne room."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter?"

"Smart girl," Koume snickered. "Guards, if you would."

Two other guards, whom Zelda had not seen, emerged from the shadows behind the witches. One of the guards produced a thin cord of rope while his comrade watched Zelda carefully for any signs of escape.

Zelda sighed, resigned to the fact that she was unable to escape her predicament… yet. She held out her hands to the guard, allowing him to bind her easier. Then, the two guards carefully took her out of the cell and out into the dungeon halls, which were, if possible, even grimier than the cell floor.

"Well, get a move on!" Koume, or Kotake (Zelda couldn't tell which), declared, leading the guards forward with her torch brandished as a beacon. Even with the torchlight, the complete darkness of the dungeon was stifling, and Zelda felt herself trip on a hidden step or crack more than once.

At least they were getting away from the oppressive atmosphere of the dungeon. The two witches and guards led Zelda up a flight of spiraling stairs, out of the dungeon, which emerged into a small hall that was dimly lit by torch brackets on the stone walls. Outside of the windows, Zelda could see that night had fallen. Had the day really passed so quickly? She had lost all sense of time trapped in her cell, and for all Zelda knew, it might have been a week after her arrest. But that was absurd: she had seen Kafei's death this very morning...

Without respite, the witches marched up the hall, past countless doors and through several winding corridors. Then, up another flight of stairs. The castle was oddly empty, devoid of all life, which only added to Zelda's sense of foreboding. And – could she hear organ music playing in the background? It was faint, but growing louder with every step she took! Yes, that was organ music. Zelda's mind reeled in confusion.

Finally, the group stopped in front of a pair of magnificent oak doors, which were engraved in gilded sigils and adorned with a massive brass knocker. Kotake reached up, the short and stubby witch struggling to reach the knocker. One of the guards stepped forward and rang it for her.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Three times the knocker rang, and then fell silent, as the guard quickly stepped back. The gong-like booms echoed around the hall, reverberating in Zelda's head, and then, the organ stopped.

"Come in," replied a deep, baritone voice, and Koume complied, pushing open the double doors with all of her might.

The new room was blazing with light, a sharp contrast to the darkened and shadowy corridors of the castle, and Zelda found herself behind shoved forward by her two guards. The room was lavishly decorated: suits of steel armor lined the walls like impassive guards, and a plush velvety rug ran from the doorway to a massive golden throne, which was currently vacant. To the left of the throne was a huge, baroque organ, and its player…

"King Ganondorf!" Koume and Kotake saluted simultaneously. The king, dressed in plate mail and sporting a red cape with furred trimmings, stood from his chair, leaving the organ at rest.

"You may leave us now," the king said, quietly, and the two guards by Zelda's side quickly retreated, closing the door behind them.

To Zelda, the sound of the doors shutting behind her were like a death sentence. She was now trapped in the throne room of King Ganondorf, hands bound and completely at his mercy. She struggled to control her heart, which was practically ready to burst from her chest.

"So," Ganondorf said, turning to face Zelda. "This is the Crown Princess of Hyrule. Harkinian's daughter."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zelda said boldly. The king sneered.

"There's no need to lie, Princess. I am not some dumb barbarian. I know about your true lineage, as I'm sure you do as well. So please, do not insult my intelligence."

Ganondorf walked around her, observing her like an animal might hunt its prey, before returning to his throne. The usurper-king sighed in contentment as he rested his mighty frame on the golden throne.

"Are you hungry, Princess? Or thirsty?"

"No," Zelda replied coldly.

Ganondorf shrugged. "I offered such amenities to you. Don't let it be said that I lack civility."

"Civility?" Zelda spat. "Is that what you call your reign of Hyrule for the last two decades?"

He shrugged once more, unconcerned. "I care not for what you think is right and proper. Might makes right, and the fact that your father was too weak to oppose me… well, he deserved to be overthrown."

Ganondorf glanced to his side, out of the windows of his throne room and out onto the faint outline of Castle Town. "I can sense rebellion brewing," the king said shrewdly to Zelda. "You and your little Hero have ensured that."

"You will fall," Zelda replied through clenched teeth, secretly astounded at her own calm in the face of such evil. "Whether or not I live tonight matters not. Your reign is at an end."

"I will not relinquish my power so easily," Ganondorf shot back, "especially not to a pathetic rabble of peasants, led by some rogue noble who deems himself as the Hero reborn."

The usurper-king left his throne, pacing restlessly back and forth like some brooding god of war. His baleful eyes were flickering as if they were possessed with fire, and his huge, gauntleted hands continuously stroked the hilt of his massive warblade. Zelda hated to think what one swipe from that blade would do to a man.

"Your Hero will make his move soon," Ganondorf said, staring out onto castle town from his throne room windows. "Now that I have the Crown Princess in my grasp… he will surely come for you."

"He's not stupid," Zelda replied, trying to stay calm. "He won't walk into a trap with me as the bait." Even as she said it, she realized that Link would likely do _anything_ to free her from Ganondorf. This realization of his loyalty to her both terrified and exhilarated Zelda.

Ganondorf seemed to realize this as well. "My dear Princess," he barked, laughing, "your Link has a penchant for heroism. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that he will come to me, now that I have you."

"Koume! Kotake!"

Both witches snapped to attention. Ganondorf vaguely waved at them.

"Ensure that our Princess is firmly secured and immobile. I wish for her to see the final confrontation between the rightful king… and the pathetic traitor she calls a Hero."

At once, both witches turned to Zelda, their bulbous eyes flashing with eerie light. They raised their mottled green hands, palms outstretched, towards Zelda, and began to chant in deep, bass voices – a complete change from their normal high-pitched cackle. Zelda felt her hair stand on end as her ropes withered away, falling to her feet, and an odd sensation began to prickle her skin.

"What… what are you doing to me?" she gasped, trying to remain calm, as she was lifted several feet into the air.

"Relax, Princess," Ganondorf drawled lazily, watching her with amusement. "This is not a form of torture. That will come later, once you see your Hero fall in battle."

Zelda blinked, and the witches' voices peaked in unison, completing their spell. There was a flash of light, and when Zelda recovered from the brightness, she found herself completely encased in a shining pink prison. The contours and texture of her new cell felt like glass, or gemstone; she futilely pounded on it, hoping to crack its surface, but to no avail.

"Don't tire yourself out with useless resistance," Ganondorf laughed. "We've got a long night ahead of us. I need you to stay awake and witness the ultimate triumph of my reign."

"You can't win," Zelda replied, glaring at him through her crystal prison. "Not even your witches' black magic will stop Link."

"We shall see about that, Princess," Ganondorf replied, settling back onto his throne with a smile. He glanced out of the windows once more, as if sensing the rebellion brewing in Castle Town. "We shall see."

* * *

The Town Square was filled with flickering lights, hundreds of tiny sparks in the sea of darkness that bathed the city. Link looked at them with satisfaction: Rauru had done a good job of rustling up the citizens in only an hour. Of course, there were only a couple hundred people gathered in the Town Square, but Link figured that was enough. Once everything came together, those hundreds would multiply into thousands.

The young knight leapt down from his rooftop position, feeling the familiar excitement pumping through his veins. Except, this time, the stakes had changed. He was no longer fighting for just Hyrule – he was fighting to save Zelda. Her life was on the line, and his actions and words tonight would shape the combined fate of Hyrule and its Princess.

Rauru was waiting for Link on the ground, along with four other people, all of them Town Elders. To his surprise, Link recognized one of them aside from Rauru: his old friend and nursemaid, Impa.

"How are you, Master Link?" the old woman smiled, her bony hand feeling incredibly warm and comforting. For a second, he was lost for words, gaping stupidly at her.

"Impa! How… how did you escape Hylia manor? Are all the other servants alright?"

She waved away his concern with a smile. "Ganondorf's thugs weren't interested in small fish like us. They wanted you and Miss Zelda." Impa smiled, looking at Link approvingly. "Well, I guess I finally know what you've been doing all these months. It's a shame you didn't tell me, Master Link – I could've helped you out quite a bit."

"Well, I'll need your help tonight more than ever," Link said grimly, "and Zelda will also."

Impa bowed her head, and Rauru stepped forward. "Link, let me introduce you to some of the other Town Elders. This is Darunia."

An enormous man stepped forward, his beady eyes burning with fire. His huge muscles rippled with scars and tattoos, and Link felt privately glad that he had such a fearsome ally on his side. The man seemed more like a Goron than a man, and each step he took left a large imprint on the dusty ground.

"I'm glad to finally meet the famed Hero," Darunia said, crushing Link in a hug. "Well met, Brother! I am Darunia, one of the Town Elders. I'm glad that tonight, we shall regain our lost glory. I was a captain in King Harkinian's court, and I can still remember the splendor of Hyrule's Golden Age."

"We all do," Rauru said wryly. Darunia nodded.

"I hope this little Princess of yours can live up to her title," Darunia said, thumping Link hard on the back. "Although, if she is Harkinian's daughter, she'll be a quick learner…"

The massive man retreated, and up stepped another of the Elders, a petite woman with curled brown hair and a slightly earthy aura about her. "My name is Saria," she chirped, her voice warm and soothing. I'm the Town apothecary – I grow the herbs and plants needed to cure people of their ailments."

"She's been the head apothecary for years," Impa cut in, smiling at Link. "I remember when you were a little lad, I took you to her seemingly every other week. You were always sick with something."

Link grinned sheepishly, and Saria continued. "I'm not a proponent of violence or anarchy – I would much rather prefer to stay neutral in a conflict, and care for the needy. But, Sir Hylia, if you truly have it in your heart to overthrow Ganondorf and restore Hyrule to its former glory, I will add my support in this endeavor."

"Thank you," Link said sincerely, briefly embracing the tiny woman. She smiled at him and fell back into the shadows, allowing another one of her comrades to introduce themselves. A tall, olive-skinned woman stepped forward, her hooked nose and desert-clothing reminding Link forcibly of the…

"Gerudo?" he said blankly, staring at the woman and mentally checking for any weapons she possessed.

"Yes, I am Nabooru of the Gerudo," she replied, her voice throaty and rich, "but not a member of _the_ Gerudo. You see, long before Ganondorf created his elite unit of assassins, the Gerudo were a people of desert-dwellers that lived in the deserts south-west of Hyrule. Ganondorf himself is a Gerudo, a member of our race – not to be confused with the Gerudo assassins. I am not proud to say that, in his original endeavor to conquer Hyrule, I supported him – after all, he was my king."

She frowned slightly, before shaking her head and continuing. "However, after it became clear that Ganondorf had no intention of ruling Hyrule for the good of our people, I became rather… disenchanted with his ideals. I've been hiding in Castle Town for the past twenty years, waging my own little war against our king."

Nabooru smiled, shifting the folds of her clothing to reveal a set of scimitars, razor sharp and ready for battle.

"It is a basic tenet of my people for everyone, men, women, and children, to believe in the martial code of honor. It is how we have survived in the unforgiving desert, and I believe that the ability to use a sword is the greatest skill a person can possess." She smirked at Link, before adding, "on another day, perhaps, I would like to test my skills against the famed Hero's."

Link only smiled back politely, unsure of what to make of her rather… warlike countenance. He and Nabooru briefly exchanged embraces, and he uncomfortably noted that he could feel the blades of her scimitars through the fabric of her clothing.

"Well, that accounts for all of us…" Rauru said, smiling at Link. "You know Impa, of course, and I daresay you know me well enough. We are missing one of the Elders tonight – she has been dead for several years, and to honor her memory, her position of Town Elder has yet to be filled by another."

"Ruto," Impa muttered, and there were murmurs from the other Elders.

"Yes, Ruto," Rauru said. "The most active and vocal of all of us, and thus, a thorn in Ganondorf's side. We never discovered what happened to her – her home was ransacked and she herself missing."

"That quieted the rest of us down a bit," Darunia added, his voice rumbling. "I'm not proud to admit it, but Ruto's disappearance scared all of us quite a bit."

"Ganondorf depends on spreading fear," Nabooru replied contemptuously, as if unwilling to admit that Ruto's fate had dissuaded her from any seditious activities. "If we can overcome the terror he spreads, than he has nothing. Not even his Gerudo were capable of killing one man."

Nabooru nodded admiringly at Link, and he smiled, somewhat taken aback by her praise. Rauru shook them out of their reminiscing.

"We've sat here long enough talking. We've been doing that for the last twenty years. Now, it's time for action." Rauru nodded to Link, his graying eyes shining with youthful eagerness. "What's the plan, Link?"

"Right," Link said, feeling slightly self-conscious leading a group of Elders that were, for the most part, his seniors. "I'm not asking the people to fight. Too much bloodshed has been spilled, and many families have sons or fathers serving as soldiers."

Rauru, Saria, and Impa all nodded. Nabooru looked somewhat let-down, unconsciously feeling the hilts of her scimitars.

"But," Link said, "we need some direct action. A show of force, if you will. Ganondorf's troops are manning the castle battlements, but like I said, many of them owe their loyalties to their families in Castle Town rather than the king. If we can start a rebellion – a convincing one – in town…"

"Then the soldiers will mutiny?" Rauru finished, and Link nodded.

"Right. That's my hope, anyways. I need all of you to help organize the people and get them ready for a march to the castle."

"Where will you be in all of this, Master Link?" Impa asked, worriedly.

"I've got to reach Zelda," Link replied, calmly. "And wherever Zelda is, Ganondorf will be as well. He's going to use her as bait, to catch me."

"Master Link," Impa exclaimed, alarmed, "is it… _wise_ to rush into such a trap?"

"No," Link replied, with a smile, "but I'm not leaving Zelda to die."

"So while you're rescuing the Princess," Nabooru said, rather bitingly, "we're just supposed to start a riot? To distract Ganondorf's troops?"

"Not a riot," Link said, quickly. "We don't want the city to be destroyed. An organized protest, I guess, is a better term."

"And do you think an 'organized protest' will work against someone like Ganondorf?" Nabooru shot back, disdainfully.

"If we can get his troops to rebel," Link replied, "then we can storm the castle and end Ganondorf's reign. He's only one man, after all. With his Gerudo gone, he has only a few truly loyal supporters to rely on."

"But how likely are the soldiers to rebel?" Darunia asked, worriedly.

Link looked at the moon, shining high in the sky. It was almost midnight, and the people in Town Square were growing restless. He needed to talk to them soon.

"Most of Ganondorf's soldiers are recruited from peasant families in Castle Town," Link answered evenly. "Only a small percentage of his army, mercenaries and members of the nobility, will likely side with him in the event of a true rebellion. But it needs to be a strong protest, one that will convince the citizen-soldiers to join our cause."

"Will this be enough?" Rauru asked, gesturing to the crowd of several hundred whom had gathered and were awaiting Link's speech.

"It's the spark that will ignite the flame," Link affirmed, looking upon the hundreds of shimmering torch lights held aloft in Town Square. "By the time this night is over, all of Castle Town will be up in arms."

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

* * *

As Link stood in front of the crowd in Town Square, he realized that there were far more many people than he had expected. The Town Elders surrounded him, holding torches next to him so that everyone could see the Hero in person. The entire square had been rumbling with the voices of nearly a thousand citizens, but as Link stood up to face them, an odd hush fell over the scene.

"It's all yours now, Master Link," Impa whispered encouragingly.

"Don't mess up, kid," Nabooru said, less reassuring. "This is your best and only shot. Make it count."

Link swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. He hadn't prepared a speech at all, hadn't figured out anything to say to these people. After Zelda's arrest, he had made feverish preparations for the rebellion without actually thinking _how_ he would achieve it. And now, he was standing in front of the only people who could make his plans work – to free Zelda, and to free Hyrule. And he had nothing to say to them.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Link's legs moved forward automatically, and the silence, if possible, became even heavier. He did his best to stand tall, to take deep, calming breaths, and to survey the crowd impassively with an air of confidence.

Alright, so far, so good. Now what?

He stood there, tall on the raised platform, and ultimately with nothing to say. Link started sweating. Fights were things he could rush into blindly without thought – obviously, this didn't apply to public speeches. Goddesses dammit, if only Zelda was here – she could make an eloquent speech out of thin air.

And as Link stood there, front and center, sweating and gaping like a fish out of the water, a tinny voice suddenly chirped up: "is he the Hero?"

That voice – so small and high. It was a little girl, standing only a few feet below him, holding tightly onto her mother's hands. Somehow, the sight of her wide, incredulous eyes and her dirty clothing gave Link heart. He smiled at her, and she grinned shyly back.

"I'm not sure if you could call me a Hero," Link said, his voice coming out surprisingly strong. "Unlike the legendary Hero of Time, I'm just a lone vigilante. I'm not that much different from any of you…"

"Yer a noble, aren't you?" a voice called out, rough and uncouth. A series of murmurs broke out amongst the crowd.

"Yeah, you're called 'Sir' Hylia," another voice added.

Link stood his ground, taking the comments in stride. "Yes, I am a member of the nobility. A group of people that has traditionally trampled on your rights and generally ignored the problems of the average citizen."

"But," Link continued, pacing back and forth on the platform, "we're all Hylian, aren't we? Class distinctions aside, I reckon my blood is worth the same as yours." Link threw a small grin at Rauru, who looked surprised that Link had remembered those words from so long ago.

"I'm not going to tell you that I know what it feels like to have your problems," Link said, staring out into the sea of assembled citizens. "To do so would insult your intelligence, for obviously, I have not suffered under Ganondorf's reign like many of you have. But I do empathize with your plight. My own father was taken by Ganondorf, tortured in the castle dungeons and left to die. In fact, my father died in my own arms."

Another silence had fallen over the crowd, as each person listened to his words attentively. Link, feeling more confident, spoke out again, his voice louder and clearer. "You know what that feels like. To lose a father, a brother, a sister, a mother. To lose yourself. Under Ganondorf's eyes, we are little more than animals – just look at the conditions you live in. Castle Town, once the glorious capital of Hyrule, is nothing more than an overgrown slum!"

More rumbles, as the crowd began to grow angry at their predicament. Link was still sweating, but he knew that they were no longer distrustful of him – rather, they needed him to channel their emotions.

"How long have we lived under his depraved rule? And how much longer will we let Ganondorf rule? Another twenty years? And then, will we simply allow his successor to have free reign over us? The proud land of Hyrule, subdued by a single man?"

"He's got the Gerudo!" another voice cried. "And countless armed troops. How do you propose we rebel against that?"

"The Gerudo are dead," Link said calmly. "I have seen to that in person. As for his soldiers – many of them are your fathers and brothers. Are you telling me that they owe their allegiance to Ganondorf, rather than to yourselves? Of course not!" Link looked up at the cloudless sky anxiously, each precious minute slipping away, signaling another minute less he had to reach Zelda. "If you rebel, if you overthrow Ganondorf – his soldiers will follow! They owe no loyalty to the usurper-king."

More murmurs from the crowd, this time of agreement. He was getting to them, slowly but surely. Link waved his hand for silence, and the crowd hushed, unusually eager to gobble up his every word.

"I am not asking you to fight," Link said. "Nor am I asking you to destroy the city. We can rebel, we can overthrow Ganondorf but not necessarily through such destructive means. Many soldiers are our brothers and fathers; such a fight against our countrymen would be more akin to a civil war, rather than a rebellion. This is a time to set aside our differences – class or otherwise – to face a common foe. United, we can overthrow Ganondorf. He is but one man! He has subdued Hyrule for so long because we have allowed him. We have never truly united to fight him…"

"We've had no one to lead us!" replied a voice from the crowd.

"Then allow me to lead you!" Link cried. He gestured behind him, to the assembled Town Elders. "If you do not trust me, allow your Elders to lead you! Above all else, let the Goddesses guide you! We are all united for the singular goal of making a better Hyrule – a better land so that our children won't have to grow up in the poverty and destitution we have witnessed. Fight for them! Fight for yourselves! But for the Goddesses' sakes, don't just allow this monster of a man to rule over you without opposition!"

His fiery words had struck a deep chord in the crowd. A deep rumbling now, growing in volume, was beginning to rise up through the streets of Castle Town. The people were excited, angry, terrified, exhilarated – and ready for change. They had suffered under the depredations of Ganondorf for many long years, but not any longer. Tonight, Link felt, he had made his mark – the true goal he had been fighting for these long months. Tonight, whether he lived or died, Hyrule would regain its sovereignty.

"Twenty years. Tomorrow morning, Goddess Day, Ganondorf will have reigned for twenty one." Link's voice was a mixture of passion and plea, and he struggled to make his voice heard above the din being raised in the Town Square. "Will you allow that to happen?"

There was a tremendous roar, and Link could see hundreds of face reflected in the torch light, filled with fury and stark emotion. The noise had attracted even more citizens, and a few especially courageous guards had left their barracks to observe the gathering. Their spears were held slackly in their hands as they regarded the open rebellion with mute awe.

"Then let us go to the Royal Castle!" Link commanded, drawing his sword and raising it to the night sky. _A bit dramatic_, he thought privately, as the crowd roared appreciatively, _but it worked alright._ The crowd, like a lumbering machine, began to flood the streets as they marched towards the Royal Castle, torches held aloft and voices singing with pride.

Letting out a sigh, Link retreated off of the platform, back to the Elders. All of them were smiling approvingly, even Nabooru.

"A good speech, Master Link," Impa commented, her frail voice barely audible over the din. "Your father would have been suitably proud."

"I think we should get things organized!" Rauru cried to the others. "We don't need this to get out of hand. I have a feeling the situation is going to get quite hectic in a few minutes."

"I'll head them off," Darunia said, puffing out his mountainous chest. The huge man took off into the sea of people, his girth and stature providing a natural focal point for the citizens to rally towards. His bellowing voice could be heard clearly, even above the racket made by the crowd.

"Darunia's got things handled here," Nabooru observed, "but we should get the citizens organized anyways. You got something to do, kid?"

Link nodded, sheathing his sword and looking off into the distance at the Royal Castle, silhouetted against the moonlit sky. "Time to pay someone a visit."

"Be careful, Master Link!" Impa cried, as he leapt up onto the rooftops, taking the high road. "And please find Miss Zelda!"

The mention of Zelda's name added even more fuel to Link's energized state, and the thought of her, trapped in Ganondorf's clutches, provided an even greater impetus for Link to reach the castle in time. As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, observing the thousands of citizens on their way to the castle, he uttered a swift prayer to the Goddesses to ensure Zelda's safety.

"Hold on, Princess," he muttered, legs pumping furiously in his haste to reach her in time. "You're all I've got left."

* * *

Viscen yawned, covering his mouth discreetly lest Captain Zant saw him. Another dull night spent at the castle. This time, Viscen's detachment had been given orders to man the battlements of the South gate, the primary barrier between the castle and the town.

Captain Zant was oddly animated, pacing the walls and checking each of his soldiers for any signs of complacency. Viscen had never seen the slim, pale-faced Zant so invigorated; but if the rumors were to be believed, then he understood that Zant's excitement might have stemmed from the captain's hope for a promotion. Although he had not taken part in the raid on the Dotour manor that morning, rumors had flown through the ranks of the troops, and Viscen knew that Zant had arrested two alleged traitors, one of which – so Viscen had heard through the grapevine – was the Crown Princess in hiding.

The other, Kafei Dotour, Viscen's personal friend and ally, had been executed.

Although Viscen had no way to confirm it, he knew that Link and Zelda likely had taken shelter with Kafei after Hylia manor had been raided. Which, ultimately, meant that Zelda – if everything he had heard was true – was the Crown Princess. And Link apparently had escaped Zant's clutches, which meant that all hope was not lost. The young knight was quite resourceful, and Viscen was sure that Kafei's death and Zelda's capture would only act as a catalyst for the eventual rebellion.

It was strange, Viscen thought, that so many years had passed without a single mention of the former Royal Family, or any serious threat of rebellion. But now, in the space of a few short months, the unthinkable was happening: Ganondorf's reign was crumbling around him. The citizens of Hyrule could smell blood in the water, and Viscen knew that Link would rally them against the usurper-king soon. And the knowledge that the Crown Princess might still be alive after all these years! So many strange things were happening, and Viscen hoped that he would live to see another Golden Age.

Viscen felt a small nudge on his arm, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up, to find one of his comrades elbowing him and pointing out into the distance.

"Take a look at that," the other soldier whispered. Frowning, Viscen followed his gaze – and his heart stopped.

Castle Town was on fire – or it looked like that, anyways. The normally darkened city was now overflowing with night, and if Viscen strained his ears, he could hear very faint shouts from the town.

"What in the name of the Goddesses is going on?" Viscen said aloud, wondering if a fire had started.

Other soldiers had noticed it too, murmurs breaking out amongst the company as they pointed and gazed in wonder at the lights twinkling in the town. Captain Zant was as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

"What's happening?" the captain asked one of the troops, his pale face growing slightly red. The soldier shrugged, not sharing his captain's concern.

"No idea, sir."

Zant hissed, turning towards the lighted town, his face screwed up in confusion. The captain was always uncomfortable in situations dealing with the unknown, Viscen knew. Zant turned back to the hapless soldier, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Get on a horse and scout it out. Move, soldier!"

The trooper hastily obeyed, leaving his post on the battlements and heading off towards the castle stables. Zant turned back, observing the scene with distaste on his features.

Viscen, too, felt his curiosity growing, and he watched as the soldier that had left for the stables ride out of the gates on a horse. The entire company watched as the scout galloped down the dirt pathway leading from the castle to the town, the darkness soon swallowing up his figure. It seemed to Viscen that the lights were getting closer to the castle, and they were made up of thousands of tiny, individual sparks. Torches, perhaps? Viscen's mind reeled. He looked over at Captain Zant, who was clenching his jaws tightly. An air of anxiety and excitement had settled over the assembled soldiers –_ this_ was something they'd never seen before.

It didn't take long for the scout to return; several minutes after his disappearance, he came charging back towards the South gate, hollering loudly and excitedly. The lights, Viscen noticed, were definitely on the move, and heading towards their position at a steady rate. There was no doubt now in his mind that the lights were torches, and that an enormous crowd was marching towards the castle.

Had Link already rallied the people of Castle Town? Viscen hadn't expected the young knight to make such a bold move for at least a few more months. He watched as the scout clambered up the battlements stairs, instantly greeted by Captain Zant:

"Well, trooper? What is it? What did you see?"

All the other soldiers listened intently to the scout's report: "A very large crowd, sir. The citizens are marching towards the castle."

Zant's eyes bulged ever so slightly. "How many?"

The scout shrugged. "At least a couple thousand, sir."

The captain's reaction was almost comical. "A couple thousand?! Are they armed?"

"As far as I could tell, no, sir."

"What are they thinking?" Zant mused, talking to himself, as he glared at the approaching horde. "They can't break down this gate without heavy siege equipment…" The captain paused in his thoughts, turning back to the scout. "Captain Keeta's detachment is stationed close to the town. Were you able to make contact with them?"

"As a matter of fact, sir, yes," the scout said, uncomfortably. "They appear to have joined the rebels."

Zant's face was now livid with rage and horror: to the captain, such a statement seemed preposterous.

"There is no way… Captain Keeta… loyal soldiers…" Zant sputtered, looking at the crowd of rebels fearfully. Nothing in his training could have prepared him for this, and Viscen knew that the captain was incapable of adapting to the situation.

"Someone needs to inform King Ganondorf," Zant declared, his voice shaking. "Hold the walls, men! Do not let a single of these traitors pass! I shall return with… with aid…"

His voice trailed off feebly, and Zant quickly retreated from the battlements, taking the scout's horse and riding off to the castle. Viscen watched him go with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"What do you reckon?" the scout asked, settling next to Viscen and watching the incoming mob. They were now clearly visible from the walls, brandishing torches and singing hymns and shouting. In the sudden light, Viscen could clearly see several soldiers who had joined the rebellion.

"By the Goddesses, it's really happening," Viscen said in wonder. "Hylia's really done it."

"You think Link Hylia is behind this?" the scout asked, surveying the crowd closely.

"I'm almost certain he is," Viscen replied. "And that means… Zelda might actually be the Crown Princess, after all…"

The scout threw him a sharp look, but said nothing. The rest of the soldiers remained in their positions on the battlement walls, watching impassively as the crowd neared the gates. There was a low rumbling in the air now, their voices and footsteps mingling into a wall of noise. Viscen knew that all of the soldiers in his regiment had families back in Castle Town to support, and owed little loyalty to Ganondorf. But Zant, their captain, wouldn't hesitate to shoot down the protestors…

"Any idea of what we should do?" one of the soldiers asked, as the huge crowd of people reached the South gates. A couple thousand had been an understatement: it seemed as if all of Castle Town had joined the uprising, and their ranks stretched far back into the darkness, making it seem as if the entire road in front of the gates was nothing but a sea of moving bodies.

Viscen shrugged, watching as the people reached the portcullis and halted, unable to break through the iron gates. They settled down in front of the battlement walls, in plain view of the soldiers, shouting angrily and brandishing any weapons they could find. Yet, they weren't threatening the troops – they simply wanted to be let through the gates, to reach Ganondorf's castle.

"Where is Zant?" Viscen yelled over the immense noise. The other troops looked back blankly at him; it appeared that Zant had no intention of returning from the castle. Viscen sighed, thoroughly unimpressed and somehow not surprised.

"The more important question," Viscen muttered to himself, watching the army of citizens impassively, "is where is Link?"

* * *

Ganondorf watched as his advisor, Vaati, entered the throne room as aloof and unshakeable as ever. If he was surprised at the sight of Zelda trapped in a pink crystal, the simpering noble showed no sign of it. Instead, Vaati bowed to Ganondorf respectfully, before throwing Koume and Kotake a small nod.

"King Ganondorf. I'm afraid I have some rather… dire news."

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked, trying not to sound too bored. He glanced at Zelda from the corner of his eyes: the young princess was eyeing Vaati with loathing, but hanging on to every word he said. Obviously, she was hoping that her precious hero was on his way to save her. Ganondorf sneered.

"Captain Zant has reported a large crowd has gathered outside of the South gate. Angry citizens, rebelling against your authority. Only Zant's small company of troops is manning the battlements. It appears… Captain Keeta's soldiers have joined with the traitors."

"Do the rebels have siege weapons?"

"No, milord, but…"

"Order Zant to shoot them all," Ganondorf interrupted dispassionately. "Send a detachment of bowmen from the castle down to assist them. Keep shooting until the crowd disperses."

Vaati nodded grimly. "Sir, may I suggest sending… well, soldiers more reliable than the citizen-soldier levies?"

Ganondorf waved his concerns away. "I trust my captains and nobles will stay loyal to me in this time of crisis. The rabble of Castle Town have finally shown their true colors. If it may put your mind at ease, Vaati, then send another regiment of troops from the castle to reinforce Zant."

Vaati looked like he wanted to say something more, but, unwilling to challenge his king, bit his tongue. "As you say, my liege," the noble muttered, his normally calm face perspiring slightly. Obviously, this whole situation with the rebels was cracking the stoic countenance of Vaati, which Ganondorf found slightly amusing.

As Vaati left the throne room, closing the doors behind him, Ganondorf turned to face Zelda, who had heard every word in her crystal prison. "What do you think, princess? The rebellion you have worked for has finally come to fruition. Do you think your rag-tag army of peasants can defeat my soldiers?"

Zelda remained stubbornly quiet, something that both amused and irritated Ganondorf. He rose from his throne, pacing around the room quietly, stroking the hilt of his weapon. Outside the throne room windows, Ganondorf could see the thousands of tiny, twinkling lights that were camped out of the South gate, representing the mobs of rebellious peasants. Once Zant and Vaati had secured the situation, he would have to make sure that the foolish citizens never tried another uprising again. His lips curled up into a smile, before he turned to regard the princess once more.

"Where is your hero, princess? And do you truly think that he can contend with my power?"

The look on Zelda's face clearly spoke her opinion. Ganondorf merely grinned, an empty, savage leer.

"Afraid to speak your mind, princess? You can say anything you want… I can't harm you… at least while you're still trapped in that prison."

Ganondorf laughed, flicking the hard exterior of the crystal shell. Zelda only glared at him from within the confines of her pink prison, and the usurper-king thought the image of Hyrule's Crown Princess trapped in such a preposterous manner was mildly amusing. He continued to prowl around the room restlessly, like a beast anticipating the coming hunt.

"Link will stop you," Zelda spoke suddenly, her voice oddly tinny and hollow from within her prison. "The Goddesses are on his side. Who will aid you, Ganondorf? Your soldiers? They will not fight against their families for you. You're harboring the delusion that they have been cowed through fear to be utterly loyal, but that is not the case. They will slit your throat when the time is right."

"You silly girl," Ganondorf chided, grinning widely. "I have crushed the spirit of the Hylian people for the past twenty years. My soldiers will fight for me, if only out of terror. They know the consequence for treason."

"We shall see about that," Zelda said evenly, holding her head up calmly. "We shall see if your reign of terror will validate your ideals or ultimately betray you."

"Your father, King Harkinian, was weak," Ganondorf hissed. "A ruler that leads through benevolence is a weak one. Only power and fear can pacify and control the people. A strong ruler understands that."

"If you are a wise ruler," Zelda said quietly, "there is no need to pacify or control the people. They will willingly follow you."

"How naïve," Ganondorf sneered. "People are born as animals, with the desire for survival taking precedence over anything else. No amount of 'civilization' can erase that basic primal urge within us. This land is one gigantic food chain, and I… am at the top."

"Are you sure about that, Ganondorf?"

The usurper-king stiffened as he heard the new voice, calm and full of fire. Zelda closed her eyes, elated and horrified to see Link here. He had swallowed Ganondorf's bait, and she hated herself for putting Link in such a position.

She opened her eyes, once more, to find Link perched on the edge of the throne room's window sill, surveying the scene with odd calmness. He took in everything, from the two witches cowering in the corner, to Ganondorf's predatory grin, to Zelda herself trapped in a pink prism. The young knight leapt down from the window, drawing his sword and shield, chain mail clinking gently beneath his green tunic. A steely look had entered his blue eyes, and Zelda found herself watching with bated breath as he drew himself up to his full height, matching Ganondorf's imposing stature.

Link, the Hero reborn.

"So, Hylia," Ganondorf said, his eyes burning with the same anxiety that flashed in Link's eyes, "you came, after all. I knew you would. There was something in you that I could pick off a mile away, something that the other nobles lacked."

"What was that?" Link asked quietly, throwing Zelda a quick look from the corner of his eyes.

"Free will," Ganondorf replied, drawing his sword free from its sheath with a rasp. "It's a shame you had to put your efforts against me, Hylia. You had potential… but then again, being another mindless puppet under my reign would have quashed your individuality. It would have turned you quite dull… and I need an enemy like you to keep my vigilance sharp."

The two combatants began to circle each other in a wary circle, swords drawn and ready. Ganondorf's sword was monstrous in size, nearly twice that of Link's, and Zelda doubted Link's shield would offer much protection against it. Both Zelda and the witches watched, captivated, as the two warriors prepared for battle.

"Your reign is collapsing about you, Ganondorf," Link said quietly, continuing to flash reassuring glances at Zelda. "Castle Town's in a full riot. Half your guards are joining them. Do you really think you can quell the rebellion after tonight? It will only spread, until all of Hyrule joins."

"I have quenched hundreds of rebellions, and this will end no differently, Hylia. You have given the people a tentative hope, but that dream is fragile: if I kill you, their leader, they will break before my power. You've put everything on the line coming here tonight."

"But if I kill you…" Link sucked in his breath, continuing to prowl around the throne room like a wary wolf. "Then, Ganondorf, your reign ends as well."

"So be it," the usurper-king replied, hefting the weight of his thirsting blade in his hands. "The fate of Hyrule rests upon the outcome of this duel."

Link cast another sidelong glance at Zelda, and this time, Ganondorf noticed. The Gerudo king smiled widely.

"Worried about her, Hylia? Your Princess? Don't give me that look," Ganondorf said mockingly, "I've known about her heritage for awhile. Why else would you, the last of Hyrule's knights, have gone to such lengths to protect her?"

"Love," Link replied, and Zelda found her heart racing. "An emotion that you've never felt, Ganondorf."

The Gerudo barked at Link's response, amused and disbelieving. "Love, pity, caring… they are all weak traits. Characteristics that the shrewd will take advantage of. It is a weakness, Hylia, a liability… your 'love' for her has led you into this trap tonight. And I know when to take advantage of my enemy's weakness."

Ganondorf lunged forward with a roar, and Zelda could see that Link had been taken by surprise. The young knight deftly retreated backwards, avoiding Ganondorf's thrust by mere inches. The Gerudo's hungry black blade smashed into the tiled floor, sending chips of stone flying everywhere in a hail of shrapnel, and Zelda let out an involuntary cry.

Link rolled to his feet, sword raised and teeth bared, looking uncannily similar to Ganondorf. Both of them warriors, both of them reverted to their most basic instincts: kill or be killed. The young knight darted forward, easily avoiding Ganondorf's counterattack, and sweeping under his foe's guard. Link's sword passed easily through one of Ganondorf's pauldrons, causing the usurper-king to drop to one of his knees with a roar.

"Your Gerudo were a tougher foe," Link taunted, his voice filled with momentary elation as he raised his sword for the killing stroke. But then, before the blade could fall, there was a flash of light and an acrid stench filled the air. Link rolled away from Ganondorf, his clothes singed and still partially on fire from one of the witches' spells. Half of his tunic had burned away, revealing the suit of chainmail he wore underneath. Some of the chainmail rings were glowing red-hot from the spell, and Link winced noticeably.

Ganondorf got back on his feet, a sardonic smile plastered on his face. "Have I yet introduced you to my two witches, Hylia? Koume and Kotake, the elder shamans of the Gerudo tribe."

Both of the feeble old witches were suddenly floating in mid-air, possessed with magical energy. Zelda watched with horror as tendrils of lightning crackled around their fingertips, and their forms were wreathed in energy.

"Link!" she cried, pounding her fists on the walls of her crystal prison, but to no avail; Ganondorf threw her a mocking look.

"Watch, princess," he commanded, "as your Hero is obliterated!"

The two witches unleashed a volley of energy, a stream of fire and ice that emanated from their open palms and rushed outwards to consume Link. The young knight ducked and rolled, dodging what he could and blocking the rest with his shield. The intense heat, tempered by the sudden cold, began to warp his shield into a semi molten and frozen state. Link rolled up on his feet as the two witches temporarily ceased their spells, black smoke wafting out from their palms.

"You see, Hylia?" Ganondorf drawled, his eyes alight with the promise of an easy victory, "you cannot win. How will you die? From fire and ice, or from my blade?"

"Neither," Link growled, drawing the dagger he always kept hidden in his belt. With a deft throw, he sent the tiny sliver of silver flashing through the air before Zelda had registered what had happened.

There was a shriek, an agonized cry that chilled Zelda to the bone. One of the witches – Koume, or Kotake, Zelda didn't know their names – was clutching her face with both of her hands. Her olive green skin was bathed in crimson blood, and as she flailed and screamed, Zelda could see that Link's dagger had pierced her left eye.

In her agony, the witch fell to the floor, convulsing and moaning as hot, sticky blood ran on the tiled floor of the throne room. Slowly, her movements became less pronounced, and her shrieks changed into wails. As the witch's lifeblood poured out in rivers, her sister swooped down on Link, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Kotake! My sister!" the witch screeched, eyes alight with malice. Molten fire streamed from her fingertips, and Link hid behind his shield as the magical flames licked away at its metallic surface, which was growing red-hot. Koume cackled, her bulbous yellow eyes rolling maniacally.

As Zelda watched, she felt her heart drop in terror as Link was forced back from the crazed witch's assault. The young knight's shield was melting from the intense heat of the spell, and Zelda knew if Link didn't discard it soon, the fire would bite through and fuse the metallic shield with Link's flesh…

There was a hoarse cry, and Zelda thought for sure that Link's defense had been comprised. Koume apparently thought so too, for she ended her attack to view her handiwork.

It was a fatal mistake. Link's shield, now molded into an unrecognizable lump of metal, was discarded on the ground, and Link nowhere in sight. As Koume looked around frantically for the young knight, her entire body jerked and shuddered as the tip of a sword exploded from her chest in a spray of blood. The witch wailed, and as she convulsed violently in her death throes, Zelda felt an odd sense of pity for her.

Link was now terrifying to behold. Half of his tunic had been singed away, and his sword and body were drenched in sticky, viscous blood. His eyes possessed an almost feral quality about them, and Zelda found herself unnaturally frightened of Link – an emotion she never before would have associated with the normally gentle, playful man. There was no question about it: as he stood there, surrounded by the slain corpses of his enemies, crimson-stained sword raised triumphantly, he looked more like a war-god than a Hylian. An unnatural sense of awe and fear settled in Zelda's mind as she looked upon Link, and she was so consumed by his sudden change in disposition that she barely noticed that she was no longer encased in her crystal prison: with the witches dead, their spell had ended.

Ganondorf, too, was looking at Link with a mixture of awe, fear, and loathing. The Gerudo king looked from the mangled body of his two witches, to the fearsome visage of Link, and Zelda could see terror in Ganondorf's dark eyes.

"You cannot stand against me, Ganondorf," Link growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You do not deserve mercy, but enough blood has been shed tonight. Surrender, and perhaps you will receive a lenient sentence from the new monarchy."

For a second, it looked as if Ganondorf was tempted to, and Zelda could see that the Gerudo warlord was in no shape to fight: he was limping from the previous wound Link had dealt him, and it was obvious that he could not match the knight's skill. But then, inexplicably, Ganondorf smiled, breaking out into a deep, low chuckle.

"Surrender? Surrender? Hylia, you truly are naïve if you think I will give up simply because you have killed two old witches."

"You are no match for me!" Link answered, frustration and anger evident in his voice. "Ganondorf, to continue would be madness! Throw down your sword!"

"You are weak!" Ganondorf bellowed, eyes alight with crazed fervor. "You cannot stomach the thought of killing me, Hylia? To butcher me, like you have done to my two witches? Your reluctance to kill is a weakness, and I will not surrender to such a weak opponent!"

"I do not enjoy killing," Link replied, his eyes growing somewhat somber as his battle rage died away, "but I will do so when given no recourse. Ganondorf, you have offered me none, and your two advisors have suffered for it. Now, I am extending you a chance to repent for your crimes, and you turn me down? Don't be foolish!"

"We are all but fools in the Goddesses' never ending game," Ganondorf cackled maniacally, and as his eyes flashed red, Zelda thought that the Gerudo had lost all sanity. "As I was telling your princess earlier, there is only the strong, and the weak!"

With a roar, Ganondorf lunged forward – but not at Link. He seized Zelda roughly by the shoulders, dragging her across the floor like a puppet. Zelda cried out in surprise, feeling his rough gauntlets biting into her flesh, and she could smell the stench of blood and sweat that radiated from Ganondorf's armored body. Link remained still, although his eyes, previously burning in rage, had now been tempered with – shock? Even… fear?

"You are weak, Hylia!" Ganondorf bellowed, drawing his sword and holding it to Zelda's throat. She gasped as its cold steel blade rested lightly on the nape of her neck, and each breath she took brought her flesh into uncomfortable contact with the razor sharp blade. "You are unwilling to sacrifice a single life for the lives of thousands! You are not strong enough to be a leader, to wield the power I hold – you are not strong enough to defeat me!"

Link's eyes had widened slightly, and Zelda could once again see the man she knew and loved so dearly in those blue orbs. His titanic fury, so quickly aroused by battle, had just as quickly died as he took in Zelda's predicament. Ganondorf regarded the young knight, his red eyes burning balefully as he took in deep breaths, keeping Zelda captive all the while.

"Well, Hylia?" Ganondorf breathed, malevolently. "Are you strong? Or are you weak?"

"I…" For once, Link looked lost, and as he gazed into Zelda's eyes, she could see that he was fighting against a thousand emotions. She swallowed her own fear, and shouted out to him:

"Do it, Link! Kill the monster!"

Ganondorf shook her roughly, and Link started forward angrily. Ganondorf drew the blade around Zelda's neck again.

"What do you say, hero? Is her life worth so much to you? She may be the Crown Princess, but she is still only one person."

Zelda looked into Link's eyes, and watched as his resolve weakened. His sword hand quivered, threatening to drop the blade onto the ground."

"Don't do it, Link…" she whispered.

Ganondorf watched him intently, his burning red eyes boring a hole into Link's soul.

And slowly, ever slowly, Link tipped his hand, allowing his sword to fall from his slack hands. Zelda's eyes widened in shock as she watched the steel blade fall slowly from his hands, taking an eternity to reach the floor…

There was an empty clatter, a terrible sound that echoed through the still throne room as Link's blade hit the ground, free from its owner. Link looked up into Zelda's eyes, his own eyes filled with anguish.

_So close._

"I'm sorry," Link mouthed wordlessly, hanging his head in shame. Zelda felt hot, salty tears stinging her eyes as she watched her hero, her Link, slump his shoulders in defeat. He seemed so diminished somehow, and Zelda knew that Hyrule had been doomed… all because of her. Because she had allowed herself to be captured so easily.

Because Hyrule's Hero, Sir Link Hylia, couldn't bring himself to sacrifice her, even if it meant the country's salvation.

"Yes," Ganondorf whispered, his low voice coming out in barely a hiss. "Only the strong deserve to live. Hylia… you and the princess… were weak."

There was a loud bang as the doors flew open, and a troop of armed guards, led by Vaati and Captain Zant, barged in. Vaati looked absolutely appalled at the carnage wreaked in the throne room, and he carefully ensured that his furred robes did not brush the pools of blood left by the dead witches. Captain Zant, on the other hand, looked delighted.

"King Ganondorf!" the guard captain exclaimed victoriously, sprinting up to Ganondorf and offering a sharp salute. Zant turned to regard Link contemptuously. "I am pleased to report that we have driven off the rebels at the South gate, milord."

"Excellent," Ganondorf breathed softly, allowing a small glance at the eager captain. "Your actions tonight have impressed me, Captain Zant. Your king owes you his gratitude."

"My liege!" Zant exclaimed excitedly, bowing once more. Vaati came forward, coughing lightly to gain Ganondorf's attention.

"My king… now that the rebels have been driven off, and… Hylia has been apprehended… would it not be prudent to make a quick display of your power? To solidify your rule amongst the cowardly traitors in Castle Town?"

"An excellent idea, Minister Vaati!" Ganondorf declared, shoving Zelda roughly over to Link. She stumbled on the blood-slicked tile floor, falling into Link's arms. His grip, unlike Ganondorf's, was gentle yet firm, and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he murmured, as a quartet of guards surrounded them. "I couldn't… I failed…"

Zelda kissed him once, brokenly, and stroked his cheek one last time, relishing their last moment together. Goddesses, how short their time had been on the beautiful Earth! And for it to end this way…?

"Secure the prisoners," Ganondorf ordered, and Zelda felt several strong hands pry her away from Link. He was dragged to his feet by a pair of guards, and he looked completely shaken, a shell of the man he once was, as if the full magnitude of his defeat had finally reached him.

"Link!" she cried, as she was carried away. Link only looked up at her, his eyes unseeing.

"Where shall we take them, King Ganondorf?" Zant asked, watching as his troops lined up in formation with Link and Zelda held at their center.

"Town square. Muster all the garrison, and rally the troops. I think the execution of the Crown Princess and her Hero will serve as an example to my disloyal subjects."

"Excellent plan, my liege," Vaati complimented sycophantically. Zant bowed his head.

"Troops! Attention!" the eager captain called, his voice swelling with pride at his liege's newfound favor.

None of the soldiers moved. Zant looked nervously at Ganondorf, as if unaccustomed to disobedience from his troops.

"Ahem," he coughed, repeating his orders sharply. "Troops! ATTENTION!"

This time, the soldiers did move, but to her surprise, Zelda found them not carrying her away to Castle Town. The front row of soldiers turned directly to face Ganondorf, Vaati, and Zant, and lowered their spears.

Ganondorf's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. "What is this?" he hissed angrily, turning to face Zant and Vaati. Both of them seemed shocked beyond words.

"Troops!" barked a new voice, one that Zelda recognized. She watched as one of the soldiers stepped away from his comrades, addressing them in a manner reminiscent of Zant. "Release the prisoners, and arm Sir Link."

Immediately, the hands holding Zelda dropped away, and she watched dumbly as Link was presented with his long sword. The knight stared at the weapon, confused and disoriented. Then, Link looked up at the soldiers' commander, and his blank face broke into a hesitant grin.

"Soldiers! Arrest these traitors to the Harkinian throne!" the commander barked, and Zelda watched in amazement as the troops broke rank, surrounding Ganondorf, Zant, and Vaati. There was a loud shuffling of spears as the king and his two servants were completely hemmed in. The captain who had addressed the soldiers turned to Link, a wide grin on his face.

"Shall you do the honors, Link?"

Link grinned, and he caught Zelda's eyes.

"Well, Captain Viscen. I'm not in a position of authority. Perhaps you should ask our princess?"

Viscen bowed to Zelda, who was still completely baffled by the sudden turn of events. She watched, bemused and shocked, as Viscen slowly completed his bow and flashed her a discreet smile. "My apologies, Princess. What are your orders regarding these traitors?"

"Traitors?" Vaati spluttered, his normally cool complexion giving way under pressure. His face was splotchy with rage and his hands were balled into fists. "You are the traitors here! The Harkinian monarchy is dead! This girl is nothing but an imposter!"

Zant seemed too shocked for words, merely regarding his former soldiers in complete shock.

"Princess?" Viscen asked, once more, his voice urgent. "What shall we do with these prisoners?"

Zelda found her voice, clearing her throat and looking at Link hesitantly. He nodded encouragingly, and flashed her a brief smile. Her spirits soared.

"Go down to the Castle dungeons," Zelda commanded, voice firm but gentle. "Release any prisoners you find there, and ensure they have proper food and medicinal supplies. Lock these three men down in the dungeons and put a double guard on them – no one gets through but Sir Link or I. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady!" Viscen declared, offering her a quick salute and turning back to his troops. "You heard her words, men. Take the traitors down to the dungeons and release any prisoners you find."

"Yes, sir!" the troops roared, forcibly restraining Ganondorf, Zant, and Vaati. Vaati squawked belligerently, jerking his arms away from the soldiers. Zant had fallen into a mute shock, putting up no resistance against this apparent mutiny. Ganondorf's face was red with rage, and it took five men to subdue the former king sufficiently.

"Traitors! All of you!" he roared, as he was led away at spear point. "The Harkinian monarchy is dead! This is a coup by Hylia to take control of Hyrule for himself!"

Zelda could hear Ganondorf's roars even as he was led out of the throne room, and faint echoes of his shouting could still be heard even as the last of the soldiers had departed the throne room. Only Link, Viscen, and herself remained in the shattered remains of Ganondorf's last redoubt.

"Well, Sir Link and Princess Zelda," Viscen said, bowing once more. "What would you have of me?"

"Are the soldiers rebelling?" Link interjected, before Zelda could say anything.

"They are," Viscen replied, with a small smile. "Once news came of Castle Town's full-fledged revolt, most of the troops mutinied. They tied up their troop leaders and arrested those who remained loyal to Ganondorf."

"And the people in Castle Town?" Zelda pressed. "Are they alright?"

Viscen nodded. "I think so. News of the soldiers' rebellion has probably reached them, and they're probably redoubling their efforts to break through the South gate. As a matter of fact, some soldiers might have already opened the gate for them."

"We'll need some soldiers to keep everything under control," Link noted wryly.

"I'm on it," Viscen said quickly, donning his helmet and bowing to Zelda once more. She blushed. "Princess – any final orders?"

"Just make sure everything in Castle Town is under control," she said quietly, "and that anyone arrested is secured. This vacuum of power could easily escalate into a wildfire."

"I understand," Viscen said, turning on his heel and jogging out of the throne room.

"Wait, Viscen!" Zelda shouted, as the captain reached the open throne room doors. He turned back to face her, inclining his head respectfully.

"… thank you," Zelda murmured, softly. The words felt so empty, so weak – he had saved their lives, and all she could say was 'thank you?' There were a thousand other things she wanted to say, to sing his praise, but she couldn't muster up the wit to vocalize them.

Viscen seemed to understand, regardless, and he nodded once more, a quick smile flashing over his features. Then, he was gone, and Zelda found herself staring at empty air.

"Zelda?" Link tentatively touched her shoulder, and she turned around, only to find her face inches away from his. His eyes were shining with uncertainty, mirroring the confusion raging in her own mind. What had happened? What _would_ happen?

"I… can't believe it," she murmured, holding his hand tightly and feeling an odd emptiness inside of her. They were alive, and Hyrule had regained its sovereignty… and yet, something still felt like a void inside of Zelda's heart. How was she supposed to react to all of this?

"You'll make a good queen someday," Link said, smiling encouragingly. "You saw those soldiers – they trust you, obeyed you without question."

"Yes," Zelda sighed, "but will it last? When they can turn on me just as quickly as they did to Ganondorf?"

"They're good men, Zelda," Link replied quietly, his smile fading somewhat. "And you're not like Ganondorf. They'd have no reason to turn on you."

"I know," she replied, and as she glanced at the two lifeless corpses of the witches, Koume and Kotake, she shivered. Their bulbous, milky eyes gazed unseeingly even in death, unknowing of the fate that had befallen their king. Their blood had crusted over, coating the throne room floor in crimson. So much blood had been spilled for twenty years…

"Something Ganondorf said," Zelda said, hesitantly. "About the strong, and power. Do you think…?"

"Zelda," Link interjected firmly, holding both of her hands in his own, "you are our leader now. Not him. This is your destiny… _Hyrule's_ destiny… and you must forge it_._ History is written by the winners, and philosophy by the wise."

He drew her closer to him, embracing her warmly, and letting the thousand mixed emotions inside her chest melt into his touch. Zelda only sighed as Link idly ran his fingers through her hair, placing his lips upon her brow in an almost contemplative manner.

"Remember, Zelda: I will always be here for you." He drew away, smiling down at her. "That has to mean something, right?"

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, and pulling him back towards her.

"I thought… ten minutes ago, I thought we were both dead. It's… almost surreal, I suppose, to be standing with you here. And Ganondorf's reign… it's finally over. Hyrule is free."

"It's a new year," Link said, quietly. "A new era. One that you will lead us into, quite competently. I know."

She threw him a sharp glance, and he smiled gently.

"Have more faith in yourself, my love. Hyrule needs you… the people need you. So," he smiled, kissing her softly, "no pressure."

Zelda grinned, her anxiety momentarily vanquished by his calming presence. As he kissed her again, she returned his affections happily.

_This is your destiny… and you must forge it._

Link's words echoed in her mind, and as the moon reached its zenith in the night sky, signifying the beginning of Goddess Day and a new year, Zelda made her resolution.

* * *


	22. Epilogue

* * *

"Keep your shield up! Stay alert!" Link barked, bringing his sword down in a cleaving stroke. His opponent, a steel-clad warrior garbed in the purple and gold livery of the Royal Hylian Knights, fell back from Link's furious onslaught, unable to make a retaliatory counter attack.

"Stay aggressive," Link commanded, advancing fearlessly. "You're giving me the initiative, Colin. You can't win if you're always on the defensive!"

The other knight, Colin, made a feeble attempt to swing back at Link, who easily dodged the blow. With a swift chop, Link brought his gauntleted fist down onto the wooden blade of his enemy and snapped through it completely. Colin stared at his shattered practice sword in amazement.

"You're getting better, Colin," Link said, removing his helmet and allowing some fresh air onto his sweaty face. "But you're still holding back. On the battlefield, you must give it your all, and I expect nothing less, even during practice sessions."

Colin nodded, his youthful face shining with eagerness and awe as he drank in Link's words. The lad was young, not even past his twentieth summer. But then again, the Hylian Knights were still rebuilding their strength, and Link couldn't be especially picky with his recruits. Still, Colin showed promise, and if he continued to grow and train hard, then perhaps he would become a full-fledged knight given a couple years' time.

Link sighed, sheathing his wooden practice blade and offering a respectful handshake to Colin. "That's all for today," he said. "Get back to your quarters and rest up. Tomorrow will be another busy day."

Colin nodded fervently, his head bobbing up and down like an excited puppet. His light blonde hair and shining eyes reminded Link of himself, long ago, when he had been a Knight Errant under the guidance of Sir Shiro. Memories of those days, long past, brought a sudden air of nostalgia to Link, and he paused thoughtfully, staring off into space.

"Sir Link?" Colin asked tentatively. His words brought Link back to reality, and the veteran knight turned to his younger apprentice.

"What is it, Colin?"

"You… your strength is incredible," the younger knight burst out, pointing to the fragments of his wooden practice sword which lay shattered on the training ground. "You smashed it using only your fist!"

Link smiled tiredly, slightly amused at Colin's near-veneration of him. He was only a decade older than the young knight, yet Colin insisted on treating him like a venerable swordmaster. It was kind of flattering, in a way – Link certainly enjoyed being a mentor to developing knights like Colin.

"You've still got a few years to mature," Link assured Colin, picking up the shattered fragments of wood and leading Colin off the practice field. "Don't worry about brute strength – finesse and skill are far more important attributes."

Colin nodded, obviously still impressed with Link's feat of strength. No doubt the young lad would be telling his comrades back in the barracks later that night. Link smiled to himself, noting Colin's energetic and youthful spirit. The young knight represented Hyrule's future – the warriors who would protect their land from tyrants like Ganondorf.

It was a good living, Link told himself. Training and mentoring such eager warriors, and watching them mature into skilled knights. Partly, he saw a little bit of himself in each of them, and he knew that many of them would become great swordsmen, perhaps even surpassing him one day. Link hoped they would, at any rate. It would be evidence that his instruction had left a meaningful impact.

As Link and Colin entered the castle, they were immediately accosted by an armor-clad guard dressed in the gold finery of the queen's Royal Guard. He offered a quick salute to Link, who returned the gesture automatically.

"A letter for you, Sir Hylia," the guard explained, handing Link a small sealed envelope. "Also, Captain Viscen sends his regards, and wishes me to inform you that he will be attending the field exercises tomorrow with your knights."

"Thank you," Link replied, sincerely, staring down at the letter in his hands. The Royal Guard saluted promptly and turned stiffly on his heel, marching back down the hall with parade-ground vigor.

Colin watched the guard go, eyes wide. "Someday, maybe I will be inducted into their ranks as well."

"The Royal Guard only takes veterans," Link said, with a slight smile. "You'll have to serve with distinction as a knight for many years before the queen grants you that honor."

"Why aren't you a Royal Guard?" Colin demanded. "You saved Hyrule from the usurper-king! And, isn't it true that you and the queen…"

"I am needed with the Hylian Knights," Link interrupted quickly, before Colin could finish his sentence. "Although, every knight has a duty to protect the throne. It is an honor to serve the queen."

Colin nodded once more, before taking his leave of Link, heading off down the west wing towards the barracks. Link watched him go, before turning back to the letter. He frowned: it was sealed shut with the official stamp of the queen, and the neat ink letters written on the front indicated that its contents were only to be expressly viewed by Link.

He cast a surreptitious glance around him, before tearing open the letter quickly. His heart beat faster as he recognized the familiar writing, and he felt unusually excited.

The letter was short, only a single sentence in length:

_Link,_

_Meet me in the courtyard, tonight, after my meeting with the Terminian delegation is over._

_Zelda._

He took a deep breath, folded the letter carefully, and headed off to his quarters to wash up and change.

* * *

During the last few years of Zelda's reign, all of Hyrule had undergone a miraculous transformation, and the Castle Courtyard was no exception. Hundreds of new plants, flowers, and trees had been planted in the courtyard, which gave it the outside appearance of a small forest. Of course, this made it difficult for guards and envoys to locate the Princess when she retreated to her private gardens, which was the reason why the courtyard had become the default place for Link to meet her. The difficulty of navigating the maze of plants, and the secrecy afforded by the foliage, made it a perfect meeting point, especially at night.

Even with the sun down and the stars twinkling high in the sky, Link had no trouble picking his way through the dense undergrowth. The entire Courtyard was familiar to him, as he had treaded the cobblestone paths innumerable times the past few years. At first, the Courtyard had been a regular place for he and Zelda to meet, but as Hyrule began to blossom once more into a golden land, their meetings became more and more infrequent. Her duty to the Hylian people overrode personal desires, and the reconstruction of the Hylian Knights required Link's presence more than he would have liked.

He hadn't seen Zelda in several days – she had been kept busy by the Terminian envoy that was negotiating some new trade agreement with Hyrule. It all made Link's head swim – he was a simple soldier, a knight, and that suited him perfectly. He figured that the complex administrative decisions required in leading a country were best left to Zelda and her cabinet of advisors. Still, he missed feeling her presence every day, and often felt pangs of jealousy when foreign princes and powerful lords would dance with her at balls and revel in her beauty. Although, Link reminded himself sternly, he had no cause for jealousy. He knew and trusted Zelda more than anyone else, and her business was not his to question.

As the moon rose high in the sky, casting odd shadows on the grassy turf, Link's feet automatically carried him beneath the swaying branches of a stout-limbed Deku oak. The tree was familiar to Link – he could trace the gnarled lines of age on its bark, feel the tough skin of its branches and hear it whisper softly in the night. The tree was familiar with him, because it was under this very oak that he and Zelda had nearly kissed, so long ago. When Ganondorf was still in power, before Hyrule had achieved its sovereignty. Those times seemed so long ago, like distant memories from some past life.

And underneath the familiar tree was the familiar form of another person. A woman, slim and beautiful, clad in only a light dress. Her golden hair flowed gently in the night breeze and her skin shone in the pale moonlight. She seemed almost like an otherworldly apparition, too beautiful and ethereal to be of this world, but as Link touched her warm hand, she turned and smiled.

"Link," Zelda murmured softly, her lips curving into a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," Link replied, rather awkwardly, as he sat down next to her. Before, years ago, they would always meet in their garden, greeting each other with secret kisses and anxious giggles. But as time and duty had matured them, they had become more and more reserved, and now Link found their almost formal greeting rather disappointing. Duty, the rigid restraints of Castle life, had ensnared both of them – there was little room for passion or excitement. It grieved Link, more than he let on to anyone else.

Zelda seemed to know his thoughts – indeed, she probably felt the rigors of Castle life even more than he. Her hands played absentmindedly with his own, intertwining her fingers with his. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he automatically moved closer, his body providing a bulwark against the cold night air.

"I saw you training today," she whispered, voice low and quiet. She sounded tired, exhausted even.

"Colin," Link said automatically, holding her close to him and closing his eyes. "He's a fine lad, although a bit overeager. But he's trainable, definitely trainable."

Zelda sighed, shifting against Link. "He's a bit young, isn't he?"

"The Knights are short on manpower as it is," Link replied, "and besides, it's traditional Hylian custom for the nobles to send their sons to be trained as knights as soon as possible. When I was twelve…"

"Yes, Aleron sent you off to the Castle barracks," Zelda finished. "And then carted you off to Termina, to train with Sir Shiro."

She fell silent, and he did as well, the courtyard feeling oddly empty, as if there was a void of air between them. Link swallowed, took a breath. He could hear her slow, rhythmic breathing, as if she was in danger of falling asleep.

"How was your meeting with the Terminians?" Link asked, since they had nothing else to discuss.

"Boring," Zelda yawned, closing her eyes and resting her head in Link's lap. "But, all things considered, it went well. We should have some new trade routes opening up soon. The merchants living on our western borders should be happy about that."

Link's fingers idly ran through her strands of silken hair, reveling in their softness against his calloused fingers. Times like this, when he and Zelda were alone together, were rare. And even now, they were always preoccupied or worried about one issue or another.

Hyrule was in a Golden Age: the people had rebounded spectacularly from Ganondorf's reign, and the country was quickly becoming a preeminent power amongst the other nations of the world. The people were, for the most part, happy, and life was better than ever.

But for Link and Zelda, the benefits Hyrule was reaping came at a steep price. The burden of leadership had been passed to them, and it was slowly suffocating them.

"Do you remember," Zelda whispered, eyes still closed, "when… long ago… we first sat under this tree?"

"I do," Link said, a small grin splitting his weary face. "Fondly. You tried to kiss me."

Her cheeks flushed ever so lightly, and Link stroked her cheek gently. "It was during Ganondorf's gala, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Zelda murmured. "Those were terrible times."

"But yet, I sometimes miss…"

"Link," she said, warningly.

"I'm just saying. We were more free then, weren't we? All the danger and anxiety… it was kind of exciting, wasn't it?"

"You're forgetting how terrible his reign was," Zelda reprimanded lightly. "Although, Link, I do know what you're trying to say."

Link sighed, resting his head against the Deku-oak. Even Ganondorf, once such a prominent figure in his mind, was little more than a vague memory now. The usurper-king, once the most powerful man in Hyrule, had been put to death a year ago. Link had seen with his own eyes Ganondorf's execution.

It had been a chilling affair – to see the tyrant led up to the execution podium in chains and rags, the former-king now little more than a beggar. And yet, Link would never forget the burning fire that still raged in Ganondorf's eyes, even as he was led to his death in the Arbiter's Grounds, the infamous Hylian prison located deep in the desert wastelands. How ironic, that Ganondorf had died where his ancestors had sprung from.

And before his death, Ganondorf had looked Link right in the eye. The Gerudo's face was ravaged from his long imprisonment within the Arbiter's Grounds, but Ganondorf remained as fierce and malevolent as ever.

He had said nothing as he was tied down and the executioner was summoned, but Link never forgot the Gerudo king's last act of defiance.

He had sneered at Link, his lips curled into a scornful smile, even as the executioner's axe had descended and severed the usurper-king's head clean off. The memory of that grotesque image, that burning expression forever plastered on the decapitated and bloody head of Hyrule's most infamous tyrant, never left Link's mind.

Sometimes, the knight would wake up at night in a cold sweat, and imagine that Ganondorf was still, somehow, alive. But that was preposterous – the usurper-king, and his chief servant Vaati, had both been executed in front of Link's eyes. He had made sure of it, had wanted to ensure that his father's murderers had paid the price.

As for Captain Zant, the former commander was still wallowing in the dank confines of the Arbiter's Grounds, awaiting a judgment that would likely never come to pass. He would waste away in solitude, until the long years and poor conditions of the prison finally took their toll.

Link shivered, and forced his mind away from such memories. Ganondorf's reign was long gone, even if the ghosts of the past continued to haunt him. He would have to remain strong, to rebuild Hyrule into a new, glorious future. After all, what were the needs of one, compared to the needs of the many?

The knight sighed, closing his eyes, and suddenly felt decades older than he really was. He wasn't even close to thirty, and yet, he felt aged and stretched. There had to be more to this – there was another reason he had chosen to fight and topple Ganondorf, something else he had dedicated his life to. The benefit of Hyrule was all well and good, but as selfish as it sounded, Link had fought Ganondorf for the sake of one person.

Zelda.

He looked down at her, marveling at her beauty, compassion, and wisdom. He still loved her, after all these years – still loved her more than life itself. And he knew, deep within his heart, that she reciprocated those feelings. He bent down and kissed her forehead, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his lips. She stirred, feebly, and cracked an eye open.

"I'm sorry, love. I dozed off. It's been a long day."

"That's alright," Link muttered. "Get some sleep. I'll stay here with you."

"No," she said, sitting up and turning to face him. Her face was only inches away from his, and her blue eyes shone in the darkness like beacons. She was examining his face with worry, her fingers delicately tracing his cheeks.

"Something's wrong, Link," she murmured, finally. "Something's changed between us."

He shrugged. "We're needed by Hyrule, now. The needs of the people… should be our only concern."

"Link," Zelda said, watching him carefully. "We have our duty and our responsibilities. But we have a duty to each other, too. All those years we spent together – those long weeks in our secret war against Ganondorf – those have to count for something, right?"

"I…"

"I know what you feel, Link," she whispered, softly. "I feel it too. Sometimes, I wake up in the morning, and I regret taking the throne of Hyrule. It would be nice to have a simpler life, without the responsibility or exhaustion."

"Do you regret taking the throne?" Link asked, holding her tightly to him. She slowly shook her head, her golden hair swaying as she moved her head.

"No, Link. Because, when I see all the differences we've made to this land, I know it's all worth it. We've made Hyrule better – we've made the people happier – and that means so much to me."

"I'm glad," Link replied, after a second. "If you're happy – that means the most to me."

"I'd be happier if we spent more time together," she confessed, pressing herself closer to him to ward off the night chill. "You spend too much time with your knights."

"And you with your advisors," he returned, partly in jest, partly in irritation.

Zelda sighed. "This is what I mean, Link. We've changed. And… it doesn't have to be this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Why must we sacrifice our desires for the sake of Hyrule? There's nothing that says we must be miserable to make the people happy."

Link remained silent, his hands roaming over her back. Her dress was light, and he could feel the heat of her body through the thin silk. She moved closer to him, her lips nearly touching his nose.

"I love you, Link. Always. I will never forget all you've done for Hyrule… for me."

He smiled suddenly, feeling oddly more lighthearted. _I love you._ Those simple words – those three simple worlds. They hadn't said that to each other for weeks. But the simple truth and power in that single phrase… Link's heart began to beat faster.

"I love you too, Zelda," he replied, as her lips brushed against his cheek. "And I will always be here for you. That's what it means to love you."

She pushed herself against him, her hands resting on his chest as her lips roved unashamedly over his cheeks, neck, lips. Link returned her advances enthusiastically, his eager lips easily claiming hers as they fell onto the ground.

She giggled in surprise as they landed on the soft earth, and Link laughed too. Why was this so funny? Why was it so… enticing? A simple kiss, a brief bout of passion – and he felt so rejuvenated! They had missed this, somehow, during the last few years. They had forgotten what it was like to love, to _truly_ love. Not just to proclaim the words emptily, but to really mean it.

He loved her, loved his Zelda more than anything, and he knew that was the ultimate truth. He would never let her go, never let anything harm her, and so as long as he lived, he swore to the Goddesses that he would do anything for her.

As she kissed him, her golden locks falling onto his face, he laughed again, a booming, pure sound of mirth. She smiled broadly at him, her eyes twinkling, and she bent over him in a rather seductive pose.

He liked it, very much.

"This is what we've been missing," Link concluded, as Zelda attacked him with another wave of kisses. "We haven't had a – good – romp – for awhile… ahh!"

He sighed in pleasure, kissing her lovingly, and she gasped slightly as his fingers toyed with the fabric of her dress, his lips brushing the nape of her neck.

"I'm glad the courtyard is so secluded," Zelda giggled, as he continued to kiss her. "Although, I suppose, no one would really be surprised."

"Yeah, half of the knights seem to think I'll propose to you any day now," Link laughed. Zelda stopped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hmm, marriage, Link? Or at least, a courtship?"

Link sat back up, the smile slipping off of his face as he looked at her seriously. "Well, my lady, I still need the ring. And of course, the proper knightly courtship usually lasts a couple months before the marriage itself…"

"But you would?" Zelda asked breathlessly. "Marry me?"

"Zelda," Link said softly, taking her hands in his. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only one for me. You always have been. In fact, if you don't mind the makeshift ring…"

He tore a piece of grass from the ground and deftly folded it into a circle, tying the ends together to form a loose ring. He presented it to her, delighting in the amazed look on Zelda's face as she held out a shaking finger.

"It's not gold or diamonds," Link said, as he placed the grass ring on her finger, "but it'll do until I find a better substitute tomorrow morning. Zelda… I've loved you for too long, and I daresay we need a bit of a break from running the country. Will you marry me?"

She grinned, her face alight in wonder and amazement, and she threw her arms around Link in excitement.

"Link! Of… of course I will! What took you so long?"

"I wanted to make sure the timing was perfect," he whispered, hugging her tightly and kissing her. "I'm sorry about the ring, though."

"Oh, Link, it's perfect," Zelda sighed, drawing away and grinning at him like a loon. He returned her smile, laughing, and hugged her again, drawing her close to him once more. He hugged her tightly, as if he never intended on letting go, and he kissed her repeatedly.

"No time for a traditional courtship," Link declared, as she examined the grass ring on her finger in amazement. "We need to get away, right now. You've been working too hard, and I'm sure Viscen can take care of the Knights for a month."

"But, where will we go, Link? And when?"

"Right now," Link grinned. "We leave the castle in the middle of the night. We'll leave a note, and take some supplies and provisions. I'm sure Rauru and the other Elders will be able to run the country for awhile. How much damage could they possibly do?"

"Leaving Hyrule in the middle of the night? How irresponsible!"

"Come on, Zelda," Link wheedled, gazing at her with wide eyes. "No one can deny that you need the break. Just you, and me… it'll be perfect, my love. What do you say?"

She frowned at him, as if regarding him as an irresponsible child, before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Alright, Sir Link, you've won me over," she laughed, finally. He grinned, taking her into his arms and twirling her around like a doll.

"Now, the only question is – where do we go?" Link asked, as they danced together beneath the shadow of the Deku-oak. "Somewhere outside of Hyrule, or at least far away from the castle."

"I know," Zelda said. "Termina's Great Bay. You promised to take me there, long ago. Remember? When you first returned from Termina!"

"That's right," Link replied, amazed that she had remembered such a small detail from so long ago. "I _did_ promise to take you to Great Bay. It would be perfect for our little getaway!"

"How beautiful," Zelda said dreamily, already imagining the sandy beaches, lonely islands, and rolling waves.

"And we'll have it all to ourselves," he said, with a wink. "It'll be fantastic, Zelda. I promise you that."

"This is so impulsive," she giggled, as he drew her close once again and showered her with fervent kisses. "I really think I should notify some of my advisors… what an awful surprise for them to discover that the queen has gone missing for a month in Termina! And how will they run the country…"

"Zelda," Link said, stopping and fixing her a semi-stern glare. "You worry too much."

He kissed her, deeply, passionately, and full of all the love and ardor that he had bottled up inside of him for so many years. There was no doubt at all in his mind – this was _so_ right. They were young, in love, and now, engaged! And an entire month together on the sandy beaches of Great Bay beckoned enticingly. Link grinned, and Zelda laughed, her voice sounding so pure and clean.

They had saved Hyrule, and that was alright for Link. But what mattered most to him was that they still had each other. Even during the dark years of Ganondorf's reign, they had held onto each other, and that bond would forever link them together. Of that, Link was sure.

What mattered was that he had her. That she was his princess, his love, his Zelda. And he would never, ever, let her go, no matter what.

"I love you, so much, Zelda," Link whispered, kissing her again. She returned his advances willingly, her sweet lips so soft and gentle on his bare skin.

"So, Great Bay it is?" she murmured, her voice a low purr. He nodded, an incredible wave of happiness flooding his mind like a drug. He hadn't felt this excited, this young, in months. Years, even.

Zelda was right. Hyrule needed them, and their duty to the country and its people would last until they died.

But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy life at the same time. After all, it wasn't as if duty and love were mutually exclusive.

When it came to loving a princess, Link surmised, those two were one and the same.

* * *

___"A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed, or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, you become something else entirely... A legend."_

* * *

**Legend**

**By Falls-44**

* * *

Well, my second multi-chaptered work has finally come to an end! Let's review the stats:

204 pages on Microsoft Word  
93,000+ words  
5 months of work  
Countless hours to write

I'm proud to say that Legend is officially finished, and I hope that you are happy with the finished product. The best part about writing is entertaining other people, and I'm certain I've done that with this story.

I love multi-chaptered stories, but the amount of work, preparation, and thought involved in writing them is often daunting. When I wrote my first fanfic, A Legend Trapped in Time, I completely ran out of steam for it and abandoned it after only two chapters. About a year later, when I got back into writing fanfiction, I was determined to write only stories that I was confident I could finish. Thus, for Legend, I had already written the first ten chapters before I posted it here. With half the work already done, I would be less likely to abandon the story halfway through, and it helped create a steady update schedule that I thought worked well.

Inevitably, there are a few people who compare Legend with my other multi-chaptered story, Old Legends Die Hard. To me, this is an unfair comparison; the latter work is nearly twice as long, and thus has much more room to flesh out the characters and plot. I think that Old Legends Die Hard has more of an "epic" feel than Legend, but I believe my technical writing has improved greatly in writing Legend. Regardless of their differences, writing both stories was a labor of love, and I am quite proud of the finished works.

Finally, I have one last note to make: to all my reviewers, readers, and supporters, THANK YOU! I cannot say it enough! Thanks for all the kind words, the constructive criticism, the input and the comments. You guys are awesome, and I truly appreciate your support and encouragement! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Well, that about wraps up my ending notes for Legend. I'm off to university this Fall, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. I've already got plenty of ideas churning in my mind, and some pages already written for a new multi-chaptered story, but actually publishing it may be awhile yet. Actually, I've got like five half-finished short stories saved on my hard drive – maybe I should finish those first before starting another chaptered fanfic?

Regardless, thank you once again for reading Legend, and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

Sincerely,

~ Falls-44

*Yes, the ending quote was from _Batman Begins_. It fits well, though, which is why I included it.

* * *


End file.
